I'm With You
by InuKag01234
Summary: Sitting on a dark and lonely bridge, Kagome Higurashi faces some of the darkest challenges that anyone should face, along with her saviour and new friends. inukag mirsan rating for language and hints at darkness.
1. Im With You, Avril Lavigne

She didn't know what was going to happen next.

Standing on the edge of the bridge, she looked down the hundred foot drop down to the murky waters below.

_If I jump, then what?_

She listened.

There should have been people here, looking for her.

People who love her.

People like her boyfriend, guilt ridden and desperate.

People like her friends, worried sick.

People like her family.

Instead, she just stood, all alone, listening and hoping for the sounds of her name being called, of hurried footsteps, or someone at least pulling her off the railing of the dangerous bridge.

But, she knew, in her heart, no one would come.

She looked around, searching for anyone who would try to stop her, in the slightest way.

Someone she knew, someone she didn't.

Some random weirdo to run from.

Anyone.

The bridge was silent and lonely, except for the invisible water rushing far underneath her.

There was only her, the dark sky of midnight, the rain and a flickering streetlight behind her.

Again, she wished someone would find her, stop her, but to no avail.

She wished she were home, with her mother hugging her and telling her it was alright.

She wished she was with her friends, smiling and laughing, moaning about her boyfriend.

Hell, she wished she was with him, wrapped safely in his arms.

This was her fantasy, her dream life.

None of it was real.

Her mother hated her, she had no real friends, her 'boyfriend' just wanted her for her body, and was extremely violent.

She shivered.

It was a damn cold night, here, unprotected from the wind.

Still, she did not move, contemplating the life she had, listening for the sound of footsteps.

'What the hell do you think you're doing?'

She jumped so hard that she lost her balance on the round railing, where she nearly did fall to her doom, when hands seized her from behind, pulling her back off the edge.

She immediately began to struggle, twisting and kicking, letting out a loud scream.

'Let me go!'

Her assailant dropped her and she scrambled away, ready to run, her heart still not beating just yet.

Whoever they were, she didn't know, and her heart sank just below her knees.

They turned away, and had a hoodie pulled over their head to protect against the biting wind.

'Why did you stop me?'

They -he- glanced back at her with a disdainful look.

'From what, sitting there all night? If you were going to jump, you would have done it already.'

She glared back, standing up slowly.

'Who says I was going to jump?'

'You weren't, that's my point.'

She swore at him, telling him go away.

'Not very nice, are you.'

'You assume way too much.'

She turned to get back onto the railing, but he seized the top of her arm.

'No, you don't.'

She looked at him for a long moment.

'What else am I supposed to do?'

He pretended to think for an instant.

'I don't know, go home to mommy and get her to make hot chocolate?'

She laughed bleakly. 'Like that would ever happen.'

Her mother had thrown her out the house days ago, with nowhere to go.

He really did pause that time, and gave her a funny look.

'So then if I kick you out of this place, where would you go?'

She didn't even pause.

'Back here.'

Shaking slightly, she turned her face back to the railing with such a feeling that she knew she would throw herself off.

'You're really that desperate to kill yourself?'

She did not reply, and it was a time before he realised the silence was the answer.

Something struck her as a random side note, the rest just wanted to jump.

It had been months, if not years, that someone had taken any notice of her.

She was quivering now, tears collecting.

He hit the heel of his palm against his forehead and closed his eyes.

She tried to break free, but no luck.

He sighed.

And let her go.

She wrenched herself away, and backed over to the railing again, considering just leaping over it, but settled for clambering over the edge.

'Don't let me stop you then.'

She froze and shut her eyes, making to lean forward, tears leaking now, but her feet seemed planted on the concrete.

She did not know how long she stood there, but it was enough for a small cascade of tears to slide down her cheeks, hidden successfully by the freezing rain.

The person behind her gave a snort of impatience, and pulled her back over the balcony by the shoulders.

'Stop doing that!' She exclaimed.

And, to his slight horror, she exploded into tears, covering her face with her hands.

He let her go slowly, giving her some space.

She was still turned away from him, and she seemed like her very soul was crying, broken and battered, and something like guilt or pity filled his heart.

Quietly, he waited for her to cry herself out.

She cried and cried and cried, then cried some more, then cried again, letting out the years of bottled up sadness into this stranger's random act of, not quite kindness, but something close.

And she continued to cry until the first light of the day hit the eastern sky.

Slowly, she calmed back into little hiccoughs, wiping the remaining tears on her sleeve.

'I-I'm s-sorry.'

He did not answer immediately, and it made her worried.

'S'ok.'

She turned to face him, her eyes red and puffy, and soaked to the bone in the light rain.

He took one look at her and pulled off his jumper, and handed it to her.

'What's this for?'

He gave her a disbelieving look.

'To throw off the bridge.' He said sarcastically. 'Stupid, put it on. You'll get sick.'

Though slightly damp on the outside, it was beautifully warm on the inside, and smelt wonderful, she noticed as she pulled it on.

'Could you tell me something?' She asked.

He nodded.

'Why did you stop me?'

He paused, trying to find a way to phrase it.

'You're not the first person to try something like that. Hell, you weren't even the first one last night. But none of the others sat out there as long as you did, before they either jumped or went home.'

She noticed he did not answer her question, directly.

'So I waited. Wondering what you would do. You seemed content on just sitting there, even though it was below freezing and you were drenched.'

He paused, as if waiting for a response.

'After a while I saw you weren't going to jump, so I decided to help you get down.'

'Help me?' She exclaimed weakly. 'You frightened the life out of me!'

He shrugged, but then his eyes brightened into a curious look.

'What's your name?'

'Why do you want to know?'

'Payback for saving your life. So what is it?'

'Kagome.'

He smiled slightly, and replied almost brightly; 'Hi Kagome, I'm InuYasha. Your new will to live.'

**a/n**

**hi guys! Missed you all heaps.**

**This is a little something I've been working on for ages, and there will be more to come, I guarentee it.**

**Later, we figure out what the hell Kagome was doing there, and why InuYasha's so ooc.**

**Oh well, love you all, and review please!**


	2. Don't Lie, Black Eyed Peas

He wandered back outside with her, handing a coffee to her as he went.

'Thanks.'

He shrugged. 'No problem.'

He watched her as she took a sip.

'So then, do you have anywhere to go?'

'The bridge?' She suggested bleakly.

He gave her a slightly irritated look.

She looked back down at her cup quietly, shaking her head no.

'School,' he suggested, 'friends place,' he looked her up and down for a moment, and raised an eyebrow. 'Boyfriend?'

She shook her head no again, more slowly this time.

'What are you, fifteen? Sixteen? You've still got another year or three to go, don't you?'

'Don't go anymore.' She said quietly.

'Why not? You could go to uni, get a job, and some green, which usually helps.' He rubbed two fingers together, and nearly smiled.

She shrugged, and looked away.

He cocked his head to the side as if considering her.

'What are you, some sort of drugged up school dropout?'

'No…'

'Then what? How come your life is so terrible you don't want to live it?'

She looked back at him defiantly. 'What are you, a social worker? A head-shrink?'

He very nearly did smile that time.

'Nah, I got community service. Random acts count, you know.' He added.

She gave him a disbelieving look.

'Assault. The usual.'

Her disbelieving look froze as she took a step back.

'No, no, it wasn't like that.'

Another step.

'I'm serious. He hit me first.'

He followed her, matching her step for step.

He seemed to be enjoying himself, tormenting her, and grinning when she ran into the park bench and fell into it.

She crossed her arms tightly and looked cross, sealing her lips together.

'Jeez. I'm having you on.'

She glanced up at him, but dragged her gaze back down to the ground, still pouting.

'Oh, go away. I don't need you anymore.'

He rolled his eyes.

'Then where will you go? Oh wait, I know this one,' He said, turning her back towards him by the shoulders.

'To the bridge.' They said at exactly the same time.

Neither laughed, they both were serious.

And neatly, his phone rang.

Slowly, he pulled it out of his pocket and when she got up to leave, he pulled her back down by the arm and would not let her go, no matter how much she struggled.

'Hello?'

She shot a glare back at him, and started trying to pry his fingers off her.

'Yeah, I know. Just make up some random excuse.' He paused. 'No, no way, absolutely not.'

Seemingly she gave up and pouted.

'No, Miroku. Seriously. If you tell them that, you die. I know where you sleep.'

In reward his fingers slackened, and she snatched her arm away and jumped up, only to be seized and dragged back down again.

'Hey!'

'That reminds me, how much was random acts worth again?'

'Let me go already! I don't need you!'

'That much?' He sounded disappointed. 'Not much. Saved a girls life. Hey, shut up!'

He flushed slightly, enough for Kagome to stop pouting and glance curiously at him.

She wanted to get away from here, fast.

She returned her gaze fixedly to the ground, whilst he continued his conversation with his friend, this 'Miroku' person.

Perhaps, if she kept her head down, and wearing this hood, she wouldn't be spotted.

Luck was most certainly not with her.

'Kagome?' A biting, accusing voice spat at her from behind, and InuYasha finally had the sense to drop her arm.

_Crunch, crunch, crunch._

Footsteps, and a face appeared peering up at her.

She recognised this face.

Kouga.

He dragged her to her feet, and skilfully slipped a hand around her waist.

Another second, and his face changed completely.

'What the _hell_ is this?' He asked, fingering the collar of the jumper she still wore.

And, before she could react, he had ripped it over her head and thrown it to the ground.

'N-Nothing.'

'Like hell it is. you'd better tell me, you little wench, or I'll-' He whispered the rest of the threat, and she turned ashen.

'I-it was my brothers. I-I stole if off him.'

He thought it over, then gave a dissatisfied snort.

Suddenly, he was calm again.

'Come on back to my place then, we can, watch a movie.' He ended suggestively.

'N-no, thank you. I just,' she paused, 'wanted to finish my walk then go home. I'm not feeling, so good.'

He looked suspicious for a second, then flew into a rage again.

He pulled her close, and whispered.

'Are you,' He trailed off, looking murderous.

It took a second for her to realise what he was talking about, and he took it as a hesitation.

'You'd better not be, wench. I'm giving you your only warning. If you've been sleeping around…'

She couldn't believe her ears.

He was talking like she was pregnant, and that he had never been with her before, so it was obviously someone else's.

The nerve of him!

Her face must have looked defiant, she knew he hated that, so he raised his hand and brought it swinging round.

Suddenly, it stopped, an inch from her face where she had flinched, but it was not willing.

'Didn't your mother ever tell you not to hit girls?'

Kouga looked confused for a second, then rage overwhelmed him again.

'What the hell? Get lost!'

InuYasha shrugged, but did not let go of Kouga's wrist.

Kagome opened her eyes again to see the two glaring at each other.

'No, no, go away. I don't need your help.'

'What are you talking about?' Kouga accused, glaring back down at her. 'Don't tell me…'

She tried to push InuYasha away, to no success, honestly worried for his safety.

'It's not like that.' She said, shaking her head. 'Y-you're being silly.'

Using his free hand, Kouga wrapped it around her shoulders and pulled her crushingly close, he was so angry he was calm again.

This was the times that scared her most.

'I-its alright, now.' She looked back at InuYasha, who was looking confused but indignant. 'Goodbye.'

She had called him silly, and now she knew she would pay the price.

She also knew she was making it worse for herself, but as long as he didn't follow them, then he should be alright.

She let herself be dragged away, leaving InuYasha standing there, phone still in other hand, deeply suspicious.

xXxXx

'Hey Miroku,'

_'Yeah? Oh and where are you? You're supposed to be-'_

'Shut it, I know. Anyway, You're dating that cop, right?'

_'How do you think I got off so well?'_

InuYasha paused to roll his eyes. 'I know. Does she have access to the missing persons thing?'

_'I think so. Why? Got someone to add?'_

'Nah, think I've found someone. Don't ask me how. Next time you see her, ask about a girl named Kagome.'

_'New girlfriend?'_

'No!'

_'Some-'_

'Just do it, alright?'

Miroku snorted down the phone. _'Sure sure. See you later.'_

InuYasha hung up, sighing.

He was deeply regretting not following her, and now had no way to find her.

She had looked scared, yet determined, and he was sure that if he imposed then she would get it worse.

Whatever _it_ was, and he had a pretty shrewd idea.

He hadn't known her for twenty-four hours and yet he already liked her.

Not _like_ liked her, she was just enough of a handful to keep him entertained.

So he figured, she was tough, or tough enough to find a way to escape, and there was one place she would go.

InuYasha clenched his teeth, not liking it at all, but turned and started backtracking his footsteps.

* * *

**Next Chapter!**

**Anyway, like I said in the summary, the rating's for laguage, and hinting at darker themes, and this is one of them.**

**As per usual, reviews, please! Will update soon(ish)!**


	3. Sober, Pink

It was well and truly dark, as well as bitingly cold again before any movement appeared.

InuYasha was officially worried, as he hid amongst the shadows on the edge of the structure.

During that time, Miroku had called again, with no record of her missing.

That was probably true.

He remembered her bleak laugh when he asked about her mother.

_Like that would ever happen._ Her voice echoed back to him.

So he waited, deciding several things, and some things became unsure.

_Why are you so obsessed with this girl?_ He asked himself over and over.

It was only the first time he had replied with the feeble answer; _Because if I didn't, i would be no better then that snobbish, stuck up, businessman of a brother of mine. _

Every other time, he had no answer.

Until, finally, he was interrupted from his musings.

Out towards the centre of the bridge, in exactly the same spot as before, even siting in the same manner, was Kagome.

As quietly as he could, he snuck up behind her and pulled her back off the railing, in exactly the same manner as before.

She jumped, again, and screamed, again.

As soon as her feet touched the ground she spun to see her attacker overbalancing and falling over, again, but relaxed.

'Oh, it's you.'

Under the light of the single working streetlamp, he could see she was worse for wear.

Tear tracks ran down her face, she was covered in bruises, some quite bad, and one wrist looked very swollen and sore.

He helped her back to her feet, and wrapped an arm around her carefully.

'Can I help you anywhere?'

She paused for a second, pretending to think.

'Back over the railing?'

He gave her a no-way-in-hell look, then shrugged.

'I know a good place. It's not too far.'

She looked suspiciously at him, and shivered slightly in the cold.

'Come on, trust me.'

he seized her hand and pulled her along.

* * *

'Where are we?'

Kagome looked anxiously around the small hallway, whilst InuYasha unlocked one of the many doors.

Shockingly, he looked worried as he pulled a finger to his lips, silently shushing her as he opened the door with a flourish and pulled her inside.

She was quiet as she stood just inside the door, not looked around.

Shutting the door with a soft _click_, he turned to face her with a slight grin.

'Sorry. The woman across works night shift, and is a real grouch if she's woken up.'

She blinked, this was not the reason for the quiet that she was expecting.

'Anyway, this is my place.' He said as she turned around, taking in the little lounge with everything strewn everywhere.

A door opposite her opened to the tiled kitchen, and on her right a tiny hall lead to a few shut doors, probably bedroom and or bathroom, she supposed.

Thankfully, he let her get her bearings alone, he slipped into the kitchen to get a drink after her decline.

He took his time walking to the fridge and getting a soda, popping the can and taking a drink, then slowly ambling over to the doorway again to see what she was doing.

She had cleared off a spot on the couch, and had her head in her hands.

'Are you alright?'

She did not move immediately, and he took a step closer, setting down his drink.

'Kagome?'

She twitched, but did not move.

_She's asleep._ He realised.

This was slightly shocking to him, as she had only known him for two days, and she was already asleep on his couch.

Quietly, he shoved all the random stuff off the couch and lowered her down so she was lying along it, the low, comfy arm under her head.

Now he had a closer look, he could see the almost-black shadows under her eyes, and the multitude of bruises and red marks around her face.

It looked like she hadn't slept at all for the past couple of days, and not properly for a very long time.

Flushing slightly for staring, he turned away and grabbed one of his larger jumpers, and threw it around her, with a blanket next to her if she woke up and was cold.

Grabbing his drink on the way past, he plugged in his headphones, turned up the volume, hit play and tried not to think.

* * *

**Sorry for the short chapter guys, It was a busy christmas. **

**However, I'm doing sone other stuff next chapter, and I guarentee it'll be WAY longer.**

**Thanks for my reviewer, Takahashi Asukanot for her excellent review. Love the intelligent thoughts behind it, and they have found my one of many faults, _detail._ **

**formal apology to everyone out there, it's a thing of my style, and I'm working on it.**

**However, I do like to use this to my advantage!**

**Also, I can't really be bothered with the quotation marks ("), I hadn't noticed that was the trend for people to talk with, I just prefer my own style, and it is fairly obvious when someones 'talking', and when someones _thinking_, but thanks ofr the pointer.**

**Finally my paragraphs, my english teacher hates me for it, and my marks show, it's also a work in progress.**

**Oh well, will probs update soon!**

**3**

**InuKag**

**Ps, If you hadn't noticed, the chapter names are different songs, ones I though would fit :)**


	4. Bad Day, Daniel Powter

Kagome woke slowly, and she was immediately confused as to why she was on an unfamiliar couch.

She sat up slowly, her blanket heading in the other direction and collected around her waist.

Only then did she remember where she was, but that did not help the questions of the all too quiet apartment.

noticing the chill in the air, she hugged the blanket back around her shoulders, and promptly discovered that the 'blanket' was actually a large, red, jumper.

She pulled her arms through the sleeves, and wrapped herself tightly in it, standing up.

'InuYasha?' She called quietly, looking around.

It took her a few seconds, but she eventually spotted the small alarm clock on the coffee table showing three in the afternoon, and the note leaning against it.

_Good afternoon, sleepyhead._

_I had to go out for a while, be back around seven(ish)._

_The bathroom's for you to track down, and there's snacks in the kitchen._

_Don't be too noisy, or Mrs. Grump-from-across-the-hall will be mad, and stay in the apartment._

Now that he had mentioned it, she did feel grimy, so she stood up.

Wrapping herself up more firmly, she set off towards the tiny hall.

Her first guess lead to a bedroom, with blue walls and a bed with dark blue covers.

This was just as messy as the rest of the house, she noted as she shut the door again.

Her second guess proved right, an average sized bathroom with a shower, one that she nearly threw herself at.

Shutting the door carefully behind her, she got in as quickly as she could, draping her clothes over the back of the chair there.

Usually, the hot water seemed to make everything better, it was her way of relaxing in a time when she couldn't.

She considered her options, which were as simple as they were complicated.

For some strange reason, she actually _liked_ this guy, who had pulled her off the bridge and given her a place to stay.

Of course, not _like_ like, he was just interesting enough not to go back to the bridge, and really mean it that time.

And he would probably kill her if she died.

But some of the things he had said were a little worrying.

Something about 'Random acts counting'? Was he really in trouble with the law?

She smiled bleakly.

That was exactly the reason she had first liked Kouga, before she found out about his temper.

_You really go for them, don't you Kagome._ A small voice said and she shook her head in response.

This InuYasha seemed like a genuine nice person, when he wasn't stirring others up, or getting irritated.

She had noticed that when he was on the phone to his friend, how suddenly his face changed from casual to irritated.

Also, she wasn't sure of how much of what he had told her to take seriously.

In for _assault_? Seriously?

_Wonder what the other guy did,_ She thought.

* * *

Half an hour later, she sat down on the couch again with a bowl of cereal in hand, scowling slightly.

Her wrist was aching where she had knocked it, she had discovered a large hole on the back of her shirt, and using the A4 sized mirror in the bathroom, had found out just how worse for wear she was really looking after Kouga's treatment.

So currently, she was wearing the overly large jumper that was just long enough to be a robe, and not a lot else.

After a bit of digging, she had managed to extract a red tie from a pile of stuff that sat by her foot, and used it to tie the front of the jumper shut, as she couldn't figure out the strange looking tie on her right shoulder, which just hung loose.

As she sat there, eating cereal, she thought about what she should do now.

Every single time she had thought this thought over the past few years, her first and foremost thought would be the bridge.

But today, it was not.

Today, her first thought was of a certain person.

Three guesses who.

Although, the smile he wore upon his lips was smug.

She wondered what his normal, happy smile looked like.

She took another bite of cereal as she tried to picture it, but failed miserably.

Yawning so hard her jaw cracked and stretching, she slouched as she ate, contemplating each bite, when a thought struck her.

She could just get up now, and walk out of this place, and head to the bridge, or just keep going.

She could 'borrow' a shirt from him, leave the city, and go abroad, or something.

The whole, 'start a new life' thing.

He wouldn't know she was gone for another, she gave the little clock a quick check, hour and a half.

By then she could have gone far enough that he couldn't find her.

But she knew she wouldn't.

She liked it here, and that made it just about the only place in the world she liked.

And this guy, this InuYasha, he was just enough of a nut bar to want to keep an eye on her, to make sure she didn't go back to the bridge.

She set the now empty bowl on the coffee table, and wrapped her arms around herself.

Strange as it was, as _he_ was, and for some unbeknown reason, for the first time in a longer time that she wanted to recall, she felt wanted.

* * *

Quietly, he shut the door behind him, waiting for the reproachful look he was sure he was about to receive.

The where-have-you-been look, or the you're-late look.

He was indeed an hour later then he said he would have been, it was harder to get rid of Miroku then he had anticipated.

Surprisingly, he got none of them.

Not even the why-did-you-trap-me-here look.

He turned slowly, almost afraid of the sight to see, of the damage done.

He found her quickly, and was shocked.

She was still asleep.

_Must have been tired,_ he thought, shaking his head.

She was curled up on the corner of the couch, looking more relaxed then he had ever seen her.

He nearly smiled, and tiptoed past her to get to the bathroom to wash off the terrible scent of the guy who'd been seated next to him's cologne, which stank to high hell.

It took him a full thirty seconds to realise why a girl's clothes were draped over the back of the chair, and how they got there.

He turned and stuck his head back through the door, to notice she wasn't wearing any shoes on her feet, which was the closest thing to him.

He shrugged, and turned back towards the sink.

_Wonder why she's still here,_ he thought.

He was surprised he didn't have to go and pull her off the bridge again.

Suddenly, there was the sound of the door slamming open, and the sound of a girl screaming.

Kagome appeared in the doorway and flung herself inside, looking both still asleep and scared out of her wits.

InuYasha pushed his way past her, and, still dripping slightly, stuck his face into the lounge, where a very stunned Miroku greeted him.

He stepped out, and opened his mouth about to swear at him, but was interrupted by a thundering knock on his door.

He flinched, and the two turned towards the door slowly.

He opened it a crack, to see a very tired, very cranky looking, middle-aged woman standing there, glaring at him.

'I've warned you once,-'

'Yes, Mrs Kaguya,-'

'Twice, a thousand times, and this is the last straw-'

'Very sorry, it was an accident-'

'You know I have to work, and I specifically told you-'

'Didn't mean to, you see-'

'Complete disregard-'

'Apologies!' Miroku called from inside.

They continued like this until the woman had finished her rant.

With a tiny, unsatisfied 'humph!' She turned on her heel and disappeared into the apartment across.

He shut the door quietly, then turned back to the lounge, with Miroku looking apologetic, and Kagome's face peering around the corner, looking worried.

'_What_ are you doing here, Miroku?'

Miroku relaxed out of his stance, and shrugged.

'I thought I'd come and check on you,' he said, winking, 'You were awfully keen on getting rid of me today. So I let myself in to find a girl on your couch! What _have_ you been up to?'

InuYasha crossed his arms. 'Nothing. I told you to mind your own business.'

'Touchy, touchy.' He turned to where she was hiding, and she vanished from sight.

'Good evening. Kagome, was it?'

She stuck her head and one shoulder around the corner this time.

'Hello, Miroku.' She did not seem willing to reveal she was only wearing a jumper. 'Oh, and by the way, InuYasha, you're late.'

InuYasha shrugged. 'Keh.'

She disappeared back out of sight, and did not reappear.

'So then how long has she been here?' Miroku questioned lightly, trying to avoid getting beaten to a pulp.

'Since yesterday.' _Ever since she got away from that mangy 'boyfriend' of hers…_ He added to himself, frowning, sitting on the couch.

_Next time I see him I'll deck him._

Miroku nodded. 'How did you convince her to come back here? Usually, you're terrible with girls.'

He received a look that would have frozen water.

'I don't exactly see them falling at your feet, Miroku. I have no idea how you manage to keep Sango, the way you flirt with anything that moves.'

'Anything that moves? I'm offended.'

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'No, anything that's female.' He allowed.

Miroku looked hurt, then grinned.

'Kaede's pretty annoyed at you though. Did you get those messages?'

'What, coz I didn't turn up to work yesterday? Geez, it didn't kill her, did it?'

'By the way she was acting it did. Oh well, random acts count, so who cares?'

Miroku looked at him for a long moment.

'Speaking of random acts and why you weren't at work yesterday, how exactly did you save this girl's life?'

'Ah…' InuYasha looked uncomfortable, and glanced towards the bathroom where the girl in question was hiding. 'You know the old bridge by the cliffs? She nearly fell off it. Simple as that.'

'Really? And you were there at exactly the right time?' Miroku asked, raising an eyebrow.

InuYasha nodded.

'Then why is she back here? Why not at home?'

'She,' He paused lying wildly. 'was a bit disorientated, and was by herself, couldn't remember why she-'

'I was about to throw myself off it because my life is shitty. Happy?' Kagome said, appearing again, looking annoyed.

She had pulled her skirt on underneath the jumper, the clothes not matching at all but still providing enough coverage to present herself to this friend of his.

InuYasha stared at her, then shot a glance back to Miroku, who was looking shocked.

'Something about random acts counting?' She added, not smiling.

Miroku and InuYasha exchanged a look, a dry one with a sure one.

'Huh. Anyway,' Miroku said, glancing at the clock. 'Got to go. See you tomorrow, InuYasha. Don't be late or Kaede will have your guts for garters.'

InuYasha grimaced, then watched as Miroku winked at Kagome, nodded at him, then slipped quietly out the door.

'Sorry about him. He's like that sometimes.'

'So who's Kaede? Where do you work?'

'Kaede's my boss. I have to volunteer down at this place. Anyway, I have a question for you.'

She gave him a suspicious look.

'What is it?'

'What year of school would you be in at the moment?'

'Year twelve. Why?'

He shrugged. 'What school did you used to go to?'

'Uh, Takeda Academy, why?'

He shook his head. 'No reason, just forget it.' He got up, and strode over to the kitchen, ignoring her confused look.

_Takeda Academy, I've heard of that._ He thought, opening a cupboard and pulling out the ingredients for his most common meal.

Two instant noodle containers later, he turned the kettle on for the hot water.

_Pretty sure its in Kai,_ or about seven suburbs away. He shook his head. _Dodgy place, wonder how long she did time there,_ an idea that had been forming in his head since that morning reminded itself to him.

Because during that day, he had figured out several things.

One, that there was maybe one other person that would take her in at the moment that he knew of, and that one person he wouldn't let near her with a ten foot stick.

Two, that he wanted to keep an eye on her, and he was betting that despite her staying throughout the day, the bridge wasn't completely gone from her mind.

And three, that if she was going to stay with him, she might as well get something done with her life.

He still wasn't entirely sure as to why she was suddenly so important.

* * *

**Hey guys, here's the long chapter I promised. **

**Won't be updating for a while, so I made it extra long, but you'll still have to wait to see what InuYasha's got planned. **

**(A cookie to whoever can guess!)**

**Oh well, love you all, and will update later,**

**InuKag :)**


	5. You've Got A Friend In Me, Randy Newman

'Oh, no. No way.'

Kagome stood, shaking her head, staring up at the glass doors.

'Absolutely not.'

It had been two weeks since they had met, and during that, he still had not seen her smile. It was a troubling thing for him.

'Why not? There would be no one you know here, so you should be safe, so what's the problem?'

They were standing outside a large building, with wide, clear doors that looked into a very white walled office that looked as clean as humanly possible.

Above these doors, were the words 'Kenkone College'.

She had taken a few steps back as soon as she had seen these words, and looked both murderous towards InuYasha, and like she was about to run.

'Oh, come on. You're going to be late, and there's not a lot worse you can do on your first day.'

She looked over the uniform that Sango had presented her with the day before, and sighed.

'Do I really have any choice?'

'Not in the slightest. Anyway,' He said, seizing her hand and pulling her through the heavy door, 'I know people here. When you get in, see if you can find Shippo. He's a tenth grader at the moment, with red hair and green eyes. You could hang out with him.'

She rolled her eyes, and stood back as he introduced her to the office woman.

She handed her some papers, and sent her in the direction of the double doors that led further into the building.

InuYasha watched her glance back at him, then strode over to the door and let herself through.

They exchanged a look before she vanished from sight.

A you'll-be-fine look with a how-could-you look.

He turned back, with a sly smile.

He had one more surprise up his sleeve, and he wished he could see her face when she found out.

And it was entirely her fault, since she was unwilling to tell him her last name.

He turned and strolled out, making a metal note to stay clear of her when she got back.

She strode down the narrow hallway, and followed the crowd of unfamiliar faces down the corridor towards some lockers.

She glanced down at her map, and tried to find where her first class would be for the day, and followed the crowd, passing doors with numbers on them.

'4.1, 4.3, 4.5…' She read aloud as she passed them.

She checked the number for her first class, and looked up in time to find the crowd was thinning, but was just about to hit a set of stairs.

'5.2, 5.4, 5.6…' Starting to finally make sense of the numbering, she turned and headed up another set of stairs.

'6.0, 6.2…' She followed the numbering and skidded to a stop in front of her door, hiding in the door frame.

She slipped in quietly, and the teacher beckoned her foreword.

'New girl, right? Take a seat.'

She sat down in one of the empty chairs, where three girls in front of her turned and looked back at her, whispering between themselves.

She tried to hide behind her bag as she pulled out the things she would need.

The bell rang, and the teacher started to take the role, thankfully the girls in front turned to face the front.

In her class, there was about fifteen or so, which was good, she didn't like the oversized class of her last school.

'Hojo and Hojo?'

'Here!' Two boys said from down the front at the same time. They high fived.

'Hokaido?'

'Here.' One of the girls said in front of her.

'Nobunaga,'

'Present!'

'Okayama?'

'Yes, I'm here.' Another one of the girls said.

'Shizuoka?'

'I'm here too!' The final girl smiled.

'Takahashi?'

A long pause followed, Kagome looked around.

It sounded familiar, but she couldn't think where from.

'Takahashi?' The teacher asked again.

A longer pause, and some of the other students were looking confused too.

'Takahashi Kagome?' The teacher repeated, and Kagome turned beet red.

'Here.'

Realisation dawned on her as she cowered under the teacher's stern look, and continued the roll.

InuYasha hadn't known her last name when he would have been signing her up for this school, so he must have made one up.

_But then, how is it familiar?_

A memory brought itself to the surface, one from about a week ago.

_There was a knocking on the door, and Kagome looked up._

_InuYasha opened it, to find himself nose to nose with a woman in a blue uniform._

_'Sir, I'm here to investigate a crime, and I'm going to have to ask you a few questions. Would you like to accompany me down to the station?'_

_'You'll never take me alive.' InuYasha replied, watching her as she took out her handcuffs._

_Kagome was honestly worried by this point, but then they both laughed._

_'Hey, Sango, still beating the crap outta Miroku?'_

_'Takahashi, I'm being serious. You have the right to remain silent-'_

_She couldn't hold it anymore and she burst out laughing._

That was it! Takahashi's _InuYasha_'s last name!

Again, she flushed as she pulled out a notebook.

_Why that little,_ she fumed, but was also embarrassed. _Why would he use his own?_

* * *

Pulling out a sandwich, she bit into it, looking around.

She was sitting in the cafeteria, watching the people go by.

It was a traditional one, with white walls and the kitchen area along one of them, where everyone ordered their food.

This was where most of the younger years sat, by the looks of it, and so she was half looking.

Dark hair, dark hair, brown hair, girl, girl, dark hair, blond hair, girl, and then-

Moving down the line at the counter, was a certain someone, hopefully.

He was older then some of the others there, and had bright red hair.

He turned, and momentarily caught her eye.

Before looking away she noted he had light green eyes, and stared fixedly at her sandwich.

To her horror, he waved his friends away one of them calling out cheekily, and wandered over to her.

'Hi there. I'm Shippo.' He offered his hand to her, which she did not take.

'You must be the new year twelve girl. Can I call you Kagome? Or would Takahashi be alright?' He winked.

'Uh,' She thought about it for a brief second. If he was only a year ten, then it wouldn't be right to call her by her first name, if she wanted some kind of reputation among her peers, but then it also meant that she was getting called by a different surname, let alone InuYasha's.

'Takahashi's fine.' She said calmly.

'Sure.' He replied, then sat down. 'How's InuYasha these days?'

She shrugged. 'Alright.'

'Heard you were living with him, and now you're taking his last name? What are you, engaged?'

She instantly turned beet red. 'No!'

'Anyway, see those girls over there?' He nodded over to the girls that were sitting in front of her in her first class. 'They like you. You should go over to them, instead of being a loner here.'

He stood up, and walked back over to his friends.

She followed suit, and wandered over to the girls.

'Um,' She started, as they spotted her. She pointed to the empty chair on the end of the table. 'Could I sit there?'

One of them nodded.

As soon as she sat down, they dove for the kill.

'So, you're the new girl, right?'

'Takahashi Kagome, right?'

'Yeah…'

'Which school are you from?'

'Why did you transfer in the middle of the school year?'

'Uh, my parents pulled me out because we moved.'

'Anyway, I'm Yuka, and this is Eddi and Ayame.'

Yuka introduced herself and her friends, and smiled.

'In other news, have you _seen_ the brothers today?'

'The brothers?'

'The Hojo twins.'

Eddi turned to the door and nodded towards where they were standing.

'Oh wow, they're looking so good today,' They gushed as Kagome turned to see them.

They weren't bad, Kagome acknowledged, but just not appealing.

Any thought of that sort of thing reminded her of Kouga, and she did _not_ want to be reminded.

'What do you think, Kagome?'

She shrugged, but said nothing.

'How can you not already be drooling?' The girl eyed her suspiciously. 'Are you already taken?'

'Uh…' Her thoughts immediately went to Kouga, and she nearly flinched. It was his livid face that sprang to her. 'No…'

Ayame misread her face. 'Bad breakup? Don't worry, it happens.'

The other two nodded in agreement, then turned back to the boys.

'So is there anything I should know about here?' She asked Ayame, looking around.

* * *

**So, straight to it, a cookie to EpIcLyLeGiTnInJa, for guessing right! *hands them a gigantic cookie bigger then a pizza!***

**Sorry about the gap, I didn't have internet access for three weeks, which really SUCKED.**

**Oh well, catch you guys later, TTFN :)**

**InuKag xx**


	6. According To You, Orianthi

She was walking home.

_Home?_ She asked herself dryly. _You haven't thought that for years._

But it was true.

She looked up and nearly smiled at the sky, not having felt this, okay, in years.

She had a solid, steady place to stay, a place where she was welcome, and she was surprised of how that affected her.

There was suddenly the sound of heavy, running footsteps behind her, and before she could turn, arms wrapped themselves around her waist, and a face buried itself in her hair.

'Eh, who's that?' She almost shouted, trying to get a view of the person that held her tightly.

'Hey there,' A familiar voice said, and she almost flinched. 'How've you been? I haven't seen you for a long time.'

Kouga smiled up at her, then started making his way down her neck.

'N-no, stop it.' She said, trying to wave him away, then trying to pry his arms off her.

'Come on, don't be like that. I missed you…'

'Please, get off me.' He looked up at her, his smile vanishing. 'I don't feel like it right now.'

He turned angry.

'You were gone for two weeks, and I couldn't find you anywhere at all. Now suddenly you turn up out of the blue, and I'm not even allowed to touch you?'

'Ah,' She could not find a suitable answer to this that would not get her stolen again.

'Well I think I deserve something for the way you vanished.' He was calm again. 'You can come back with me, and catch up with the others.'

_Others?_ She thought. _What others?_

'Come on, Kagome. Loosen up,' and he was angry again. 'Come with me, now!'

He spun her around, grasping onto her wrists tightly, so that she was facing him.

She tried to tug herself free, to no avail.

Someone walked past them on the forgotten sidewalk, and hardly took any notice of them, as whoever they were was obviously listening to music.

_Please notice me,_ She thought, _Please save m-wait a minute, that's_- 'Mirok-!' She shouted, before a hand slapped itself across her mouth.

'Quiet, you. Now then, let's go.'

He started dragging her away, she knew if she said another word against him she would be a lot worse off.

She looked back to see Miroku looking around, pulling one headphone out of his ear.

He looked around, and met eyes with Kagome, looking confused, then worried.

'Hey, you!'

Kouga stopped and let her almost free, still clasping onto the top of her arm so tightly it hurt.

'The hell do you want?'

Miroku gave him a look like he was a very simple child.

'Let her go.'

Kouga shot a glare at Miroku, then, giving her a you-do-you-die glare, he released her.

Faster then he would have thought, she disappeared and was out of reach before he could grab her again, and then she was standing behind Miroku.

'You alright, Kagome?' He did not wait for a response. 'Baka, you leave her alone.'

'Why the hell should I do that? She's mine, after all.'

'Oh _yes_,' Miroku replied sarcastically. 'As much as a piece of property is. Thankfully, she is not a piece of meat, she is who she is.'

Kouga was slowly getting angrier and angrier throughout this.

'You're a violent cretin, I'll give you that much.'

'And you think you can just walk over and claim her?'

'Me?' Miroku looked surprised he had thought that. 'No, not I.'

'Then-' Kouga used a colourful term telling Miroku to go away.

'Sure.' Miroku said agreeably.

Kouga looked stunned as his sudden back down.

Miroku turned away, waving a hand airily. 'I wouldn't want to get into a fight with you anyway.'

Shocked, Kouga simply stood there.

'Come on, Kagome.' Miroku said, pulling her in the direction she was originally heading, leaving Kouga to figure out what just happened.

* * *

'What's wrong?'

It was the first words that escaped his lips when he saw her, hunched over, her head in her arms.

He stuffed his keys in his pocket and sat down next to her, not entirely sure what to do.

'Are you alright?'

He ran his eyes over her, assessing, but froze when he found the beginnings of a bruise wrapped like a band around the top of her arm.

It was shaped oddly, and he held his hand up to it, suddenly making sense of the size, it was almost the same as his hand.

'Kagome?'

She whispered something without moving, he moved closer to hear.

'Huh?'

'Why do you let me stay?'

Those six words caused him a lot of confusion. 'What do you mean?'

'I'm just causing trouble, and you've done everything for me. Why do you let me stay?' She repeated.

It took him a minute to process that, then he shrugged.

Another beat before he noticed she wouldn't have seen it.

'I dunno.'

'You pulled me off the bridge. Any normal person would have done only that, if even that. You let me, a stranger, stay in your home, for nothing. You sent me back to school, and asked for nothing in return. Why?'

He sat thoughtfully for what seemed like a long while, contemplating.

Why _did_ he do all that?

'When I first saw you,' he started, 'out on that bridge, you were different from anyone else I've ever seen. You may have been the one who sat out there the longest, but you honestly did not seem to even remotely want to jump. And yet, you did not move. You sat there like you had nowhere else to go, so,' he looked further away, turning his face away from her. 'You were different. That was when I decided to pull you off. I'm not really sure why I did anything else, that's all.'

She peeped up at him, who was still turned away.

'I'm sorry.'

'Anyway, aren't you happy here?' Not waiting for a response, he continued. 'Do you want to leave that badly? I was under the impression you wanted to stay.'

He looked back to see her peeking up at him hopefully.

'I want to stay.'

* * *

'InuYasha, sit down.'

Without saying a word, he sat, looking bored.

'You know why you're here.'

He seemed perfectly content on staring a hole in the corner of the man's desk.

'So this is going to be like every other time?'

InuYasha glanced up at him with an _obviously_ look.

'Unless I can find a way to see you're improving, then you have to continue these sessions, just-'

'Just like every other time you've told me this. Geez, get a new line, Ryukitchi.' InuYasha replied, rolling his eyes.

Ryukitchi looked up at him, startled.

Ever since Takahashi had started, he had not said a word to him, rather, he would just sit there and stare a hole in his desk, either looking irritated or bored, or a combination of the two.

Occasionally, he had looked downright angry, but still never said a word.

'What the hell are you looking at?'

Ryukitchi shook his head and shifted his slightly shocked gaze back down to his notes.

'Oh, nothing.'

He straightened a few papers on his desk while he got his bearings, the boy in front of him slouching back into his chair.

'Are you going to start talking to me now?'

Takahashi shrugged his shoulders, and made a noncommittal noise. 'Keh.'

Ryukitchi smiled.

'That's all I ask for.'

'What you ask for is completely different to that, and you know it.'

Ryukitchi shifted uncomfortably in his seat. 'So why are you suddenly so talkative?'

Takahashi took a deep breath and Ryukitchi leaned foreword in anticipation, adjusting his glasses and pulling a pen towards him.

Suddenly Takahashi grinned, let his breath out in a huff, slouching back in his chair and resuming his stare at the corner of the desk.

Ryukitchi's shoulder's slouched in defeat.

* * *

**Authors Note.**

**Hi guys. Am I the only one who's confused as to what the hell Miroku was talking about?**

**But, on the final two, kyaaaa! So cute!**

**oh well, can't think of anything else to write.**

**keep reviewing, love you all!**

**3**

**InuKag**


	7. Savin' Me, Nickelback

Kagome jumped into the stairwell, completely out of breath.

Locking the door with a dull _clunk_, she sank to the ground, huffing, slinging her bag off her back.

It was almost on that same stretch of road again that she had spotted him, which was where she had turned and run.

She wasn't sure if Kouga had seen her, she hoped to Kami not.

As soon as she was able to move again she got to her feet, and started climbing the stairs slowly, relief coursing through her.

She was unexpectedly tired, like she had been running all day, it was probably the feeling of adrenaline running out, she dragged her feet on the last few steps that lead to safety, and counted her way through the short corridor, rummaging through her bag for her key, and moving to tiptoes when she got close.

She stopped at the door, only to realise the keys she was searching for was actually in a different pocket, then quickly pulled them out.

The rest of the neighbours knew that the woman across from her wanted quiet, and was able to prove her point, so it was constantly, seemingly, unnaturally silent.

She pulled herself through, and gently set her bag down by the door, and pushed it shut behind her.

She turned towards the kitchen, waiting for the quiet _click_, but it never came.

A glance back told her that the door had not shut properly, so she went back and went to shut it, only to find that it would not do so, being stuck about two inches wide open.

Stupidly, she looked up first, checking that the door was clear at the door frame, which was clear.

A glance down showed something brown and seemingly oblong, it took her a beat to realise it was a shoe.

And there was a foot inside it.

She felt all the blood drain from her face as she clinged desperately to the hope that it was InuYasha, home early, or Miroku, stopping in for a visit.

Or Sango, looking for InuYasha again.

They were dashed as the door forced itself open and a figure slipped inside, allowing her to push the door shut under her weight.

'Good afternoon, Kagome.' Kouga said, winking at her.

'W-what are you doing here?'

He shrugged, running his eyes over her, in such a way she almost felt like turning away.

'Like I was saying few days ago. Haven't _seen_ you in a while.'

'But, how did you get up here?'

'Simple.' He shrugged again, pulling her with him over to the couch and sat exactly where InuYasha usually sat, and pulled her almost forcibly into his lap. 'I _followed_ you.' He was saying it like it was a turn on. '_Stalked_ you as soon as I had _seen_ you, and finally _caught_ you,' with every accented word he brought his face closer to hers, '_Here_ in your little _hideaway_.' and with that, he started working his way down her neck.

She, on the other hand, found it repulsive.

Bringing her teeth together with an audible _snap_, she spoke, not sure if he would listen.

'N-no, stop it.'

He did not immediately respond, he seemed more intent on ripping her collar with his teeth.

'Please don't, I don't like it.'

Suddenly he froze and looked up at her, his gaze turning icy, the tip of her shirt still between his now clenched teeth as he lifted his head, she could hear the stitches popping.

'_What_ did you just say to me?'

Then somehow, he was calm again, sliding his hands under her shirt and not noticing the fact she was trying to pry said hands off of her, nor the fact that she was completely unwilling.

Every sound she made was a sound of encouragement to him, even when his violent side clashed and he was hearing whimpers and gasps of pain.

Suddenly she slid free, right when he had his hands tangled in her shirt, she slid herself out of it, and fled into the bathroom, shutting the door quickly, and sliding the chair under the handle.

He came to the doorframe and threatened to break down the door, but then all was quiet.

She waited, what seemed like a long time, checking the damage he had inflicted.

More bruising had appeared, and she could feel where he had pulled back her shoulder and neck too far.

She pulled on the first shirt she had worn here, which for some unforeseeable reason had not been moved from the floor, despite the fact everything else had been cleaned or moved.

There was a sigh outside, then the sound of a door opening and closing.

She counted to ten as slowly as she could, then slowly shifted the chair out and sliding the door open.

All was quiet again, so she stepped out of the little room.

She looked around worriedly, it seemed almost _too_ quiet.

Suddenly an arm grabbed her, and another hand wrapped itself around her neck tightly, severely restricting her breathing.

'Thought you could escape me, eh?'

* * *

The most exquisite pain brought her back.

She had blissfully blacked out, escaping some of the tortures he was inflicting on her, but it seemed he did not want that.

Her vision was fuzzy, and the pain was getting unbearable.

She looked around, moaning slightly, to see she was on the kitchen floor, still surrounded by glass from before, but that wasn't causing the worst of the pain, although it accounted for enough of the blood.

A glance had told her what happened.

_He_ was still standing over her, so angry he was calm again.

It looked like he had kicked a cupboard door shut.

This was no problem in itself, but the fact that her forearm was half inside when it had occurred was definitely problematic.

It was broken, she could tell, but what she could also tell was that he hadn't noticed yet.

What he _had_ noticed, on the other hand, was that she had woken up.

'Hey there.' He said, bending over her. 'Feeling better after your little nap?'

The best response she could give was to throw up into the shards of glass next to her.

Somehow, he found this extremely offensive, so he kicked her.

Retching and hacking, she coughed up a mouthful of blood, which she spat out.

She found she was unable to move beyond breathe, which was incredibly painful within itself, where she wrapped her better arm around her face and tried to wait it out, just like every other time.

Unsure as to how much damage he could inflict, as these past few times had been steadily getting worse, she felt his hands through the torn fabric of her shirt and skirt.

'WHAT. THE FUCK. ARE YOU DOING?'

She could not quite recall to whom the voice belonged to, but she was grateful to whoever they were when she was suddenly left alone.

A great clattering, crashing sound had followed faded out, followed by the sensation of falling, and wooly blackness rushed up to greet her.

* * *

A rage like nothing he had ever felt before flooded him, and was barely aware of the stupid, unbalanced, mere words did not suffice.

He wanted to break this man, no not even that, in half, and throw him from the top of the building.

Not even close, that would be way to kind for what he had done.

He threw the attacker off of her and planted himself solidly between the girl on the floor and this person.

And, like clockwork, there was a thundering at the door he had left wide open.

Kouga flew at him, but he snatched and twisted his arm back behind him, shoving him up against the wall.

It took almost all InuYasha's concentration to both keep Kouga under wraps, and to form coherent words, he was that angry.

'In here!'

Mrs Kaguya burst into the kitchen like she was about to murder someone, but as she took the scene in the look slid off her face faster then it took Kouga to fly back into a rage.

'Get help!' InuYasha called over Kouga's explosion of profanities.

She nodded and fled the room.

Kouga was struggling again against InuYasha's vice-like grip, flailing his free hand as much as possible.

It took many attempts, including one of which made him catch an elbow to the nose, he finally reigned it in.

During this, Kagome did not move from her loose fetal position, whom he kept on shooting glances back at.

He was unsure as to how long it took for someone dressed in a blue uniform to come, during which Kouga had flown in and out of several rages, but InuYasha remained constant.

Constantly livid.

As soon as Kouga had been taken off his hands, he moved straight over to where Kagome lay, trying not to get angry as he found what had been done to her.

'Kagome, can you hear me?'

He looked over her, unsure what to do, so he settled for trying to gather her up.

She whimpered as soon as he touched her arm, the one that was stuck out oddly from the rest of her body, so he gave up on that idea.

Again, it was a seemingly long time for someone in a different kind of blue uniform to appear, as well as Mrs Kaguya again.

They strapped her arm and cleaned some of her up, until they were able to move her downstairs and into the waiting ambulance.

He got in the back with her, and watched worriedly as the paramedics did their thing.

* * *

**Author's note**

**Hey guys!**

**Extra special shout out to Sonyadore, and her absolutely awesome reviews! **

**Anyway, hope you all enjoyed the chapter *laughs evilly* :) **

**So Sonyador raised the important point of whether Kagome is a complete idiot with her again trusting InuYasha the way that she has.**

**I want to say that she isn't an idiot, and you should think about it, if you were in Kagome's situation, wouldn't you trust someone who saved your life and possibly your sanity in the way that InuYasha has?**

**But yes, to begin with, she hadn't slept for about two days straight, and since InuYasha offered her a place to stay, personally I would have leapt at him and forced him to show me where I could sleep, but to begin with she is just _tired_. Afterwards, when she was in the shower and thinking about her situation, she's wondering about her situation, and InuYasha is the only light in her world of darkness at the moment, so she clings to it.**

**She doesn't _really_ think about suicide, she just sees it as her only option.**

**Just thought I should elaborate, but keep reading anyway :)**

**love you all,**

**InuKag**


	8. We're All In This Together, Ben Lee

Sounds slowly turned themselves up, she was content on keeping her eyes shut though.

'two thousand and forty-three beers on the wall, two thousand and forty-three-'

'Oh for the love. of. crap. SHUT UP!'

She noticed she was lying on something not quite soft enough, her alleviated slightly like she was in a bed, the covers slightly too warm around her, one arm stuck out at an odd angle that ached slightly.

There a resounding thwack, and the singing stopped.

Someone slipped their hand into hers, and rubbed circles on the back of her palm, the sensation reminding her to the fact that she did have feeling there, and her other hand seemed to be unable to move.

She could feel her fingers twitch in response, and the hand immediately stopped.

'Look, she's on my side! I told you you were being annoying!'

She slowly opened her eyes, to see the scene before her.

Miroku was looking around something large and white, which seemed to be in the place of her arm, but that was not who she had eyes for.

She blinked and looked over to her other side, to see who was grasping her hand, but her hopes were dashed.

Sango gripped tightly, grinning, and shooting murderous looks towards Miroku.

At last, her eyes found InuYasha, who was turned away from her but had turned his face back, looking on worriedly.

'Hey there. How are you feeling?' Sango asked her, noticing her shallow breathing.

'Like the ever loving crap's been kicked out of me. What's the damage?'

'Well, an obviously broken arm, two cracked ribs and a broken one, some deep tissue bruising, and a near on dislocated shoulder.'

'And you should see the state of the other guy!' Miroku threw in.

Two brutally murderous glares hit him, and he flinched.

'Too soon?'

No one bothered to reply to him.

'So then what happened? What happened to Kouga?'

'Well,' Sango started. 'Some guys from my team came down and took him off of his hands,' she said, indicating InuYasha, 'and brought him downtown. He got mad, real mad, and was shouting stuff like-' she caught the look that was sent at her, 'like, well, you know. Anyway, he's still downtown, it looks like charges will get pressed.'

_He wouldn't like that at all._ Kagome thought, shivering, then wincing as she got the slight pain in her chest.

'How long am I in here for?'

'About a week, give or take. Docs just want to keep an eye on you.'

She could almost hear InuYasha roll his eyes.

'I have a question. What was he doing back there anyway?'

Sango shot him a glare, one that he cowered from, but InuYasha froze and turned back to face her, looking hurt.

'He must have seen me when I was walking back, then followed me me home and forced his way in before I had the chance to lock the door. I was so sure I had locked the door on the bottom of the stairs though.' She said thoughtfully. 'Guess not.'

InuYasha twitched, turning to face her.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a significant look.

Kagome closed her eyes again so she could concentrate on listening.

'That _is_ problematic. So what are you-'

'_we_,' Sango corrected,

'going to do about it?' Miroku finished.

There was a brief silence, InuYasha must have gestured instead of replying.

'You should be alright for a while, I saw him on the way out. Looks like he'll be held for a while for a psychoanalysis.' Sango stated. 'Jeez, with a temper like that, he wouldn't exactly be an overnighter.'

Someone's phone rang then, and the sounds of Sango standing up and moving away reached Kagome.

Miroku shuffled in his seat, and there was a small _snap_.

Kagome opened her eyes again to see he was doodling on her cast with a sharpie.

She looked more closely at her cast, to see there was already a small drawing on the closest part of it to her.

The cast itself reached up to the top of her arm, where a small chibi drawing sat, winking up at her.

There was Sango's signature beneath it, and a comment in a different handwriting.

A chibi with tears streaming down its cheeks pointed up at the other one, proclaiming that Sango beat him to it.

Miroku grinned, then capped his sharpie, and sat back on his chair.

'What did you,' She twisted her arm as far as she could, but was unable to see what he had written in big letters, just out of sight, right above the break.

She looked around, searching, glancing at Sango who was talking quietly into her phone, turned back and shut it.

'I have to go, I'm needed down the station. Sorry, Kagome.'

She started to go, but Kagome called out to her.

'Wait! What did Miroku write?'

She tried to lift her cast up to show her, but was unable to.

Sango shifted back around, then laughed once.

'Chuck Norris was here.'

InuYasha turned and looked back, to see a wonderful sight.

Underneath the scratches, cuts and the five stitches down the side of her face, a smile shone through, light the first light in the morning, when everything is still dark.

He saw it stretch up from her mouth to her eyes, which shone like stars.

And then it was gone.

Like a meteor streaking across the night, leaving nothing but two stars shining bright, the ones her eyes had captured.

She glanced over at him then, which broke him out of his trance.

He shook his head and looked away.

Sango left then, pulling out her radio as she went, and adjusting her belt.

Miroku stood up, handed out a nod and a wink respectively, and followed after her.

InuYasha shook his head sourly, then took Miroku's now empty seat.

Kagome looked around, taking in the room, white and very clean.

To her right, sunlight was streaming in the window, which opened to a small, grassed area and a tiny garden behind it.

To her left was a sectioned off area, with the curtains drawn and an eerie silence within.

Up in the top right-hand corner sat a tiny television, but someone had thought it to be funny to put the remote where she couldn't reach it, the smaller bedside table between her and InuYasha, the side with her cast.

Again, she shut her eyes, and relaxed into her pillow.

* * *

**Authors Note**

**Hi guys!**

**Well, another chappie, I don't really have anything to say, apart from keep those reviews coming!**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag**


	9. Bohemian Rhapsody, Queen

The door burst open with a bang, and her eyes flew open.

'Kagome!' A surprisingly familiar voice rang out, one that she had almost hoped never to hear again.

She pulled herself slowly into a sitting position, where her vision was suddenly blocked by a shoulder, someone had pulled her head into a bone-crushing hug.

She winced as the hug tugged against her ribs, and she found herself face to face with a very similar face to her own.

'Mom?'

'Where have you been, I was worried sick!' Her mother asked, cupping her hands around Kagome's face. 'As soon as this is over you're coming straight home, young lady!' She added half sternly, like any other normal, worried mother.

This was just too confusing.

Kagome's eyes flicked to the empty seat next to her, one that was usually taken.

'You were in this state and you didn't try to contact me?-'

'Mom?'

'Yes, honeybun?' There was a slight pause before the strange pet name.

'How did you find me?'

'The hospital staff contacted me, and so I came as soon as I could. What happened to you?'

'Uh,' She tried to think of a viable excuse that did not involve Kouga. 'Um, I, tripped.'

Her mother gave her a disbelieving look.

'And fell, uh, down some stairs.'

'Oh, Kagome. You've got to be careful! But how did you get all these cuts?'

'Uh, I was holding a glass of water.'

Her mother shook her head. 'Be more careful when you're going down stairs, honey. I could loose you!'

This was completely out of the blue, and she thought back about a month, when she had last seen her mother.

Her mother's voice seemed to reverberate through time.

_'Get out! Get out of my house! You are no child of mine!'_

Kagome had fled, and hadn't seen her since.

This was hardly a bad thing.

_But why now? What's changed to make this so different?_

She looked over to her mother's smiling face, and heard the door open again.

'I know I'm late. Kaede was being a real-' InuYasha cut himself off, staring at the newcomer. 'Who's this?'

'InuYasha, this is my mother, Mom, this is a friend of mine.'

Her mother offered her hand, but he did not take it, rather, he stared at her suspiciously, considering her.

She shot a significant look at him, which he caught confusedly.

* * *

'Easy now.'

Kagome got up and off her prison, and hobbled over to the door.

'Mom, I'm okay. I don't need help.'

She didn't exactly look it, she had two others hovering around her worriedly.

InuYasha strode ahead and opened the door for her, watching her and her mother pass.

'You're coming straight home. I don't want you having another accident.' A half stern comment landed in her ears.

She did not reply immediately, and stood in the reception area, watching her mother talk to the assistant and shoot looks back at her.

She went towards the back of the room, where the parents were sitting with their small children.

InuYasha strode over to her and was talking before he was in earshot.

'-said you weren't in contact with her any more.' He whispered, glancing over at her.

'I didn't say that, but it is true. I was thrown out about a week before I met you.' She whispered back.

'Then why is she doing all this?'

'I don't know, but something must have changed.'

'What are you going to do?'

She glanced back over at her.

'Pretty sure she'll be keeping me under lock and key, so until I'm better running's not an option.'

Her look turned depressed.

'The bridge isn't either.' He said stubbornly.

She shifted her gaze up to his face surprisedly, where he was looking like a mule that was refusing to move.

'All right, all right.' She said. 'Then do you have any ideas?'

He shook his head, and glanced over at her mother again.

She had turned back towards them, obviously finished, and was searching for her.

He forced his gaze back to her, then leaned over and stole a dark marker from a pencil pot for the children.

She quickly looked over, and saw her mother catch sight of them, and looked back at him, worried.

He seized her free hand and wrote something on the back of it, shooting a glance back, where her mother was walking towards them.

'Here. This is my phone number. If anything happens, call me.'

He looked back up at her, to see she was looking almost _scared_.

'Come on, Kagome. Let's get you home.' A familiar voice said, and they turned to face her.

He followed the two of them out, and into her mother's car.

Her mother put her inside first, then went around and got in.

In the few seconds it took for her to go around the front of the car and get in, Kagome looked up to him outside the window, and pressed her hand against the glass.

_Run!_ A thought occurred to him. _Take her and run!_

He mentally shook his head. _No, it wouldn't work. There's not enough time_.

He rested his fingertips against where her palm was, but relaxed so his whole hand was against hers.

She caught the stubborn, strong look that he sent at her, and the car pulled away.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**well, another chapter!**

**I got a review asking why InuYasha doesn't think about Kagome more, and I have two answers to that, to which you can assign hwoever you see best fits.**

**1. This fanfic is written predominately in Kagome's perspective, and she's not a mind reader, however I do usually give a hint to what the other characters are thinking with lines like 'he looked on worriedly'.**

**2. InuYasha is not Edward Stalker Cullen. He does not stalk Kagome, watch her sleep, and have every single thought in his mind about Kagome, he does think about other things, like whether it will rain today or how it's time for ramen, he is a relatively normal person.**

**and to irockout11; fanfiction does not let you send email addresses, so my apologies.**

**Keep those great reviews coming!**

**InuKag**


	10. Here Without You, 3 Doors Down

'InuYasha-!'

'Shaddap, I know.'

'But I haven't said a word!'

Miroku was walking out with him into the sunshine, outside of Kaede's building.

'I know what you're gonna say.'

'Then why didn't you?'

'I've told you before, there wasn't enough time. Anyway, it is her mother. The worst thing she could do is throw her out, isn't it?'

Miroku shut his eyes and squeezed the bridge of his nose. 'If her now-ex is anything to go by, I would be getting her out of there right _now_.'

That pulled InuYasha up short, he hadn't thought of that.

'Then how do we find her? I got down her mother's licence plate, maybe Sango-'

'We _could_ do all that, _or_ we find a phone book.' Miroku cut him off smoothly.

InuYasha shoved his hands in his pockets and turned away. 'Keh.'

Miroku smiled. 'Translation; thank you for your input, Miroku, what an awesome idea. Let's go with that.'

He caught the glare shot at him, and he shifted his gaze foreword.

'Isn't there a library a few blocks up? I'll bet they have one.'

Miroku immediately noticed the increased pace set by his friend.

'Does she have any way of contacting us?'

'I gave her my number.'

Miroku nearly laughed again. 'You told me this one. A thousand things you could have said or done, and what poetry spews from you? _Call me_.' He shook his head. 'No wonder you never had any luck with the ladies.'

'Me? I was never interested. _You're_ the one that was constantly trying to set me up, just so you could get to whoever it was's friend.'

'Ah, how you wound me with your accusations. With nothing to back it up, I think I can safely say your argument is invalid. Anyway, you _need_ a girl to keep you sane.' He smiled. 'Oh wait, I think I spoke too soon.'

'Shaddap!' InuYasha exclaimed, whacking him on the arm.

'Looks like you didn't need me anyway.' He caught the look thrown at him. 'Want proof? We're going to save your little girly love as we speak.'

InuYasha turned pink. 'She is not! This is just us saving someone. Random acts count, remember?'

Miroku gave him a sly look. 'Suuuure.'

They turned into the old-looking building, and strode towards the right section.

'What's her last name?'

'Higurashi.'

Miroku pulled a heavy-looking, brightly coloured book out of the shelf, and sat down at a nearby table.

_Jeez_, InuYasha thought, scanning the various books in various languages. _He didn't have to put it like that. I'm not in love with her or anything._ He pulled another, slightly larger book out, and sat across from Miroku. _She's just, interesting._ He froze as he turned a page. _That _does _sound flimsy. But it is true though. Ever since I pulled her off that damn bridge, she's been happier, I think._ A flash of an almost blinding smile flew back at him, he was momentarily dazzled. _Anyway,_ he fixed his gaze onto the page-

_Don't be so stupid._ A small voice said. _You obviously like her_.

_Gah! I do not! She's, she's just,_ he deflated slightly, _alright alright. So what if I do? Who cares?_

* * *

The bed she sat on was cold and uncomfortable.

About a week after being stuck in her old room, she had slipped into a routine of being stuck in the room she was in.

Three times a day, a meal would be stuck in her door, and twice a day she would be let out to use the bathroom.

However, the locked door did not stop her, a few years ago _someone_ had done something similar to her, so she had taught herself the ancient art of lock picking.

And yet, she found she could not leave.

She knew that if she did, everyone would be searching for her, and if her mother had found her before, then she could be found again.

After a bit of sneaking around through the house though, she had discovered a couple of files on her mother's computer, something about a lot of money.

_Maybe it's something like a trust fund?_ She thought. _Something that she only has access to when I'm here with her?_

She could hear the wind outside rustle the tree that grew in heir backyard, the one with the branches seemingly just out of reach to escape on.

Something knocked against her window, but she ignored it.

She reached over and switched off her beside light, with the intention of sleeping.

It was the middle of the night, or perhaps the early hours of the morning, and she was extraordinarily tired.

Despite the fact that it was nearly impossible to sleep, knowing where she was and who she was stuck with.

Another loud _tap_ against her window from the pitch darkness outside, and she glanced over at it.

A further object hit it, and somehow landed on the sill.

She stood up, switching back on her light, and strode over to it.

She slid the window open, and picked up the small object, discovering it to be a small pebble.

'Hey!'

She looked wildly around, peering into the darkness.

'Kagome!'

She finally spotted the figure crouching on the thick branch of the tree, and gasped.

'What are you doing here?'

'Get back!' he whispered, and waited for her to get out of the way before leaping in through the open window.

He stood there for a beat, looking around, before she rushed at him, grabbing the front of his shirt one-handedly and burying her head in his chest.

'Hey! What's wrong?' He asked, wrapping his arms around her.

'_Everything_.' She whispered. 'I can't escape here, I've been locked in this bloody room for a week, and I haven't-' She changed direction, turning pink, 'seen the light of day in _ages_.' She finished, somewhat lamely.

'I can get you out of here, right now, and everything goes back to normal.' He said, pulling her onto her bed and sitting next to her. 'It'll be okay.'

'But won't she find me, like before?'

'Well,' He said uncomfortably. 'That might, have been my fault. I had to give those guys at the hospital your real last name,' he saw her eyes tightening, 'It's a legal document. I couldn't do anything else.'

She looked up at him dryly. 'And a school enrolment form isn't?'

'That's completely different.' He said defiantly. 'So lets go already. You've spent long enough here.'

'I can't.'

'Why not?'

'Well, technically, I can. But I'm trying to find out why she's keeping me here, and I think it has something to do with a large amount of money.'

'What do you mean? Did you win something or something?'

'No,' She shook her head, 'I mean like a trust fund or-' She cut herself off, thinking hard, looking away.

'Or…'

She was silent, deep in thought, frowning slightly. 'Or…'

'Or what?'

There was a quite, where he could almost hear the sounds of cogs turning.

'Or inheritance.'

'What do you mean?'

She turned her gaze back to him, with some unseen knowledge behind her eyes.

'A while ago, I had a grandmother, my mother's mother. She was what kept me sane through my younger years. I think Mom was jealous of that, now I think about it. Well, she died, about three months ago. Of course, Mom blamed me. She thought that she died of a 'broken heart', supposedly, because of something I did. She snapped, and that's why she threw me out. I didn't do anything, by the way.' She said, looking back at him. 'So now, I'll bet that Grandmother's gone and left me something. A lot of something.' She added, raising an eyebrow. 'And because I'm not eighteen yet, I'm betting mommy-dearest somehow convinced whoever does the will that she holds onto it until then, or until I move out. Meaning that she gets whatever I was supposed to, and from what I've seen, it's a lot of green.'

There was a creak from the next room, and the pair of them froze and stared at the opposing wall, and the sound of a door opening.

She jumped up, pulling him with her, and shoved him against the wall next to her door, and leapt into her bed, wincing as it tweaked her ribs.

The door opened and a figure loitered in the doorframe.

The door successfully hid him as the figure pushed it almost as wide as it could go.

Kagome gave an almost convincing twitch, and a sigh, before the door shut again with a _click_.

The two waited, for the second door shutting, a loud creak, then silence.

Together, they counted to three, before they moved again.

'That was,' _scary, frightening, intimidating,_ 'odd.' He whispered, striding over to her. 'So come on already, let's go.'

'But, she could find me.'

'How?'

'If I use my last name pretty much anywhere, she'll be onto me like… uh… I can't think of anything fast enough. Miroku spotting a pretty woman and trying to hit on her.'

He shrugged. 'Just use mine. It's pretty common.'

'Well,'

'You do it anyway at school, don't you?'

'That's not what I mean. Anyway, I can't just up and leave. I want to get away from my mother _properly_.'

'And that's different from running now, how exactly?'

'If I move out officially, then there isn't a damn thing my mother can do about it afterwards. Then I get my inheritance. Then I move on with my life.'

'So then, what does 'moving out officially' entail?'

'It entails sending a letter to my grandmother's lawyer _telling_ them I am out of the house, they set up a separate account, then I walk out of here whether Mom likes it or not.'

'Well then, do it now!'

He steered her over to her cluttered desk and pushed her down into her chair.

'Wait, do what?'

'What are you, stupid? Write the letter _now_!'

'Oh, right.' She pulled a blank piece of paper towards her and started searching for a pen.

* * *

_She didn't know what was going to happen next._

_Standing on the edge of the bridge, she looked down the hundred foot drop down to the murky waters below._

_The de ja vu was overwhelming, as she sat on the bitingly cold railing._

_She looked around, waiting, hoping for a saviour._

_The light rain danced against her skin, leaving her feeling almost completely frozen, and her light t-shirt was soaked._

_'Get out! Get out of my house! You are no child of mine!'_

_A voice rang out, reverberating slightly, making her shiver, and hide her face._

_'No,'_

_'-said you weren't in contact with her anymore.' Another voice said, but the voice seemed more accusing, and she tried to shy away from it._

_'No!'_

_'Thought you could escape me, eh?' _

_'Stop it!' Her hands shifted from her face to her ears, trying to plug out the sound._

_'What the hell do you think you're doing?' A voice, more solid then the others rang out._

_She whipped around on the railing, to see a light haired figure standing behind her._

_'InuYasha?'_

_'You're really that desperate to kill yourself? Don't let me stop you then.'_

_She turned completely to face him, then stumbled to her feet._

_His tawny eyes were colder then she had ever seen, and he did not move._

_She tried to smile, to no avail as she took a step closer to him, but he nodded back towards the ledge._

_'Don't let me stop you then.'_

_'What are you talking about? I don't want to jump, anymore.' She amended._

_'Not very nice, are you?' He told her, then indicated the edge again. 'Don't let me stop you.'_

_'What, so you're saying you _want_ me to jump?'_

_'Yes.'_

_She tried not to look hurt as she lowered her eyes._

_'I never liked you. No one does. So don't let me stop you.'_

_Again, she clapped her hands over her ears. 'What the hell is wrong with you? Of course you like me. That's why you took me home, and protected me from Kouga, isn't it?'_

_'You weren't. That's my point.'_

_'You mean, your point is that I'm nothing? Nothing at all?'_

_'You're really that desperate?' He said coldly, making her feel worse and worse with every syllable he spoke. 'Random acts count, remember?'_

_'So then that's all I am? A 'random act'?'_

_'That's all. You should go back to your old life, or over that edge. I don't care.'_

_'At all?'_

_'At all.'_

_'But, what about everything you've done for me? And yet, you secretly hate me? Is that what you're saying?'_

_'You're that desperate? What are you, in love with me or something?'_

_'No!' She said, turning away and moving towards the edge, leaning on the railing._

_'You are, aren't you?' He whispered from behind her, and grasped her shoulders._

_'N-no,'_

_Together they looked over the drop, and looking at the rushing waters below._

_Suddenly, she was flying, falling over the edge._

_Time seemed to slow, and as she fell, she glanced back at him, saw his cold gaze watch her fall, and she looked back downwards._

_She let out a scream as the waters rushed up to meet her, where she closed her eyes and waited for the pain … _as she woke in a cold sweat, tears leaking out from under her eyelids.

She was suddenly feeling so very lonely.

* * *

The feeling never actually went away, and she seemed to be hanging in suspension.

She had opened her window, and was leaning against the frame, wondering again of she would jump.

This time, however, it was from whether she would jump from her window to the tree outside her window, the broad branch tantalisingly just out of reach.

_He_ was sitting on it, almost a week ago now, and, well, _six days, to be exact._ She amended.

Yes, she had put a lot of thought into the dream, and some of it made sense.

If he was in trouble with the law, then just like everyone else, he would want to be getting his sentence out of the way quickly.

_But that doesn't mean that he actually hates me, does it? I mean, he enrolled be in a school, gave me the key to his house, even gave me his last name, for pities sak- wait. Could it have been pity? Could it be simply that 'random acts count'? _

She shook her head. _Don't be silly._

And yet, she sighed, the shadowy doubts niggling in the back of her mind.

_What if, what if what if, _and yet the dream-him's cold gaze still watched, the image seemingly branding itself on the inside of her eyelids.

She tried to remember his smug grin, his worried look, his stubborn, strong gaze she had seen as she was taken away.

_'What are you, in love with me or something?'_ His voice reverberated through her mind.

_Me? in love with him?_ She thought, questioning herself. _No way, that's, stupid._

_But,_ a small voice said, _remember? On the first night you met him?_

She thought back, to where she was about to jump.

Replaying it in her head, she remembered thinking about life, and getting cold, then InuYasha pulling her off the bridge.

They had argued, and she had cried.

A lot.

Then, she remembered the only thing that could have possibly made her feel any better, and introduced her to the fact that, maybe, she was wanted, when he did something so small, simply waiting with her.

At the time, she was just so, _desperately_ lonely, that if felt like she would break into a million pieces.

He didn't have to do that, he could have just pulled her off and left her alone, and then that would have been the end of it.

Instead, he gave her everything she needed; a home, friends who liked her, someone who seemed to genuinely care about her.

This was something that, apart from her grandmother, had never happened before.

It both made her want to smile, and to cry at the same time.

She wrapped her good arm around herself, and rested her head against the window frame, trying to banish the cold look from her mind.

* * *

**Hey guys!**

**It's great to be writing, and it's a nice and long chapter!**

**oh, and by the way, I had completely forgotten, so I'll just chuck in my disclaimer here;**

***insert witty joke about how InuYasha isn't mine, and neither are the songs* :)**

**InuKag**


	11. Chasing Cars, Snow Patrol

Week three of her entrapment, she was finally allowed out.

They had gone back to the doctor, and had taken off the strapping for her ribs, with the promise that in a further two weeks, she could remove her much more bulky cast.

There, she had -literally- bumped into a man with short black hair and dark eyes, accompanying his partner, a woman with long, dark brown hair and a kind smile.

In the car on the way home, she had nearly smiled as she kept the object he had given her from sight, half-listening to the sounds of the woman driving make a snide comment to her.

As soon as she had gotten back, she almost raced up to her room to get everything together, stealing the cordless phone along the way.

'Kagome?'

She froze, and with envelope and phone hidden, she turned slowly.

'What?'

'You'd better not be planning anything, right? Don't go against your mother.'

She half smiled, without any real heart in it. 'Sure.'

She received a suspicious look, then turned away.

'I've got my eye on you.'

She walked as slowly as she could up the stairs, and into he room where she shut the door.

As quickly as she could, she dialled the number she had long since committed to memory, and listened to the tone with anticipation.

After four rings, a familiar voice answered.

Her heart almost skipped a beat, but she was almost too happy to notice.

_'Hello?'_

'InuYasha!'

_'Kagome? What's going on?'_

'It's here, it's here!'

_'What is?'_

'The letter, dummy, the letter from the lawyers!'

_'I know. I'm the one who told Miroku to get it for you.'_

'Really? Thanks!'

_'What does it say?'_

'Oh, um,'

_'You haven't opened it yet?'_ He asked dryly.

There was a pause, and a sigh on the other end, as he waited for to open and read it.

_'It says,'_ She cleared her throat. _'To Miss Higurashi, blah blah blah, your request has been submitted, blah blah blah, and is currently being considered, etc, etc, etc.'_

'Translation…'

_'They're thinking about considering the letter we sent.'_

'Good or bad?'

_'I don't know, but I don't think we're going to do it.'_

'So then, now what?'

She sighed. _'I don't know.'_

There was a noise on the other side of the line.

'What was that?'

_'Crap. I gotta go. Goodbye-'_

'Bye.' He replied, but she had already gone, he listened to the dial tone for a long while, feeling both helpless and hopeless.

* * *

Three weeks idled by, slowly, and thoughtfully.

Kagome, still held captive in her room, knowing he would come only if something major happened, like he had thought of another idea, or the apocalypse was coming, whatever came first.

She was locked away, both in the confines of her four walls, and in the confines of her mind.

The dream she had became reoccurring, one that became her nightmare, where the little niggling doubts that he was doing anything at all for her roamed free.

Finally, she was to down to the doctors again, and get the final cast removed.

The doctor gave her a worried look when she first walked into the surgery, but it passed without anything of significance.

However, when she walked out of the door, she caught sight of an odd face.

A man with short, black hair was leaning next to the women's bathroom, shooting significant looks at her.

She excused herself and walked straight past him, into the white tiled room, closing the door carefully behind her.

This was the only impression she got, before her view was obscured by a hat thrown crooked, as she was hugged so tightly she almost couldn't breathe.

'Kagome!'

'Sango?'

Sango pulled her back to arms length assessing her form grimly.

'You look terrible. Are you feeling okay?'

Kagome glanced at herself in the mirror opposite, and decided that yes, she was right.

She was as pale as death, and had almost midnight-black shadows under her eyes.

She looked visibly thinner, and the freshly exposed arm blended in unusually well with the rest of her physique.

'Yes, I'm okay.' her gaze shifted back to the only other girl in the place.

'Listen, we've come up with an idea that might work.'

'Let's hear it then,'

'We get social services onto your mom,'

Kagome opened her mouth to object, but was cut off smoothly.

'No, wait for it, and I can pull some strings. We get you out of there, you go back to InuYasha's place, and life goes on.'

'Does he know about this?'

Sango shifted her weight uncomfortably. 'Well…'

Kagome gave her a dry look.

'Don't look at me, if we'd have told him, he would have been on the phone the same second-' Hope filled her heart, squashing the doubts. '-and besides, we only thought of it in the last twenty four hours.'

'And by 'we', you mean,'

'Me and Miroku, of course.'

'Of course.' She repeated. 'Have you made the call yet?'

'No, we just thought we might run it past you first.'

Kagome straightened her elbow again, and it gave an almighty _crack_.

'Suure. So, when are you planning on telling him?'

'Uhhh,' Sango shrugged, 'when the time is right, I guess?'

'Before or after I walk in his front door again?'

'Hmm,' Sango paused. 'Not sure. I kind of don't have the heart to leave him in the dark.'

'What do you mean?'

'He's been worrying a lot these last few weeks. We've had to spend ages convincing him not to 'kidnap' you.' She looked over at her again. 'He's pretty crazy about you, you know.'

Kagome turned red, and turned away.

'So then, what do you think?'

'Me? Of what?'

Sango rolled her eyes. 'Of the plan, dummy.'

It took Kagome a beat to remember what it was again. 'Uh,' She turned to face the mirrors, and leant against the sink.

'Oh yes,' Sango replied sarcastically, 'very decisive.'

'No, it's just,' Kagome replied, 'Every one of our plans are do-or-die. Either they do work, or they blow up in our faces. We need to be careful. As the old saying goes, _nothing is fool-proof to a sufficiently talented fool._'

Sango paused, considering.

'I mean, even if this does work, then Mom's just gonna pretend, the cunning piece of work that she is, then I'm stuck back with her with friggin' bars on the windows and everything, _if_ I live to tell the tale.'

'That's true, but then, if we pull it off, then it should hold out either long enough for you to turn eighteen, or she's in for life.'

'Like I said, do or die.'

Sango sighed. 'So that's you're opinion, then?'

And Kagome nodded.

Sango shrugged, then turned her gaze back towards the mirror, straightened her cops hat, did up her top button, winked at herself, then pushed the door open casually, leaving Kagome to her thoughts.

* * *

_Suddenly, she was flying, falling over the edge._

_Time seemed to slow, and as she fell, she glanced back at him, saw his cold gaze watch her fall, and she looked back downwards-_

_Tap_.

Kagome flew up, and shoved open her window.

'InuYasha?'

Only silence of the night followed her quiet exclamation towards it, where she looked hopefully onwards.

She still waited, before finally looking away, and shutting the window catch with a quiet _click_.

She turned back, and slowly trudged over to her bed and clambered in, feeling more disappointed then she should have.

Pulling the blanket over her head, she squeezed her eyes shut and hoped for dreamless sleep.

_Tap._

Again, she jumped up, and stared out the pitch black window, wondering what the hell she was doing.

_There's no one out there, you idiot._ She thought, shaking her head and walking back over to her bed, climbing back in.

_Tap._

And now, she was getting annoyed.

_Fool me once,_ she thought dryly.

There was still curiosity burning, there was nothing out there to whack against the window, unless it was the branches outside the window, but it was still as anything outside.

What _was_ that, then?

Slowly, she stood, and cautiously tiptoed over to her window.

She peered out, without opening it.

But, not entirely satisfied, she opened the window to it's fullest extent, to still see nothing out there.

'It's about time,' A voice said, and she sprang back, where a figure took her place on the floor with a quiet _thump_, 'what took you so long?'

With the dream still fresh in her mind, it took almost all of her willpower not to tear up at the sight of his smug grin once again.

She still rushed at him anyway, and again, buried her face in his chest, again, where he wrapped his arms around her.

'You okay?' He asked, which was when she lost her battle and tears leaked out. 'Guess not.' _It's that obvious,_

'Do you know yet?'

'Know what?' A million thoughts ran through his mind, not all of them completely relevant in the slightest.

She peeked up at him, wiping the last few tears away. 'Miroku and Sango's plan.'

_Ah!_ 'Yeah, I know it.'

'What do you think of it, then?'

'Me? I'm all for it.'

_Of course he is,_ she mused.

He sat her down again, and eyed her up. 'But seriously. are you feeling okay?'

She paused. 'Why do you ask?'

'No way in hell do you look it.'

She shrugged, but kept her eyes on her hands, which were folded in her lap.

This may or may not be true, she hadn't had a full nights sleep in so long, and she probably looked as pale as death.

Unexpectedly, a wave of fatigue washed over her, and she swayed slightly.

'I'm,' _alright, not so alright, getting on, _'managing.'

He took a seat next to her, and started talking quietly. 'You shouldn't worry, Miroku said they would call tomorrow. You'll be free soon, out of this damn room and away from that evil hag.' She rested her head against his shoulder, but he continued. 'I'll be damned if you have to stay here, living like this. You'll be back at that school with your friends before you know it, plus I'm almost done with my hours, so then I won't be just coming back in he evenings, so-'

He had glanced down at her, to see she was fast asleep, and snoring lightly. 'Ah.'

He lay her down gently, being careful not to wake her up, and, for an instant, waited for the _creak_ and sound of the door opening in the next room.

There was only silence, and he breathed a sigh of relief.

Quietly, he slid off the bed and onto the floor, not wanting to leave just yet.

Looking around, he noticed that the room looked exactly like someone had been stuck in there for the past seven weeks.

Well, six and a half, but he hadn't been counting.

It was distinctly messy, with everything strewn everywhere, and just general clutter scattered.

Surprisingly similar to his place, he had a fleeting hope that his organisation skills hadn't rubbed off on her.

He turned his gaze back to her, and shook his head.

_No one should be kept like this._ He thought about his own freedom, where he was able do do almost anything he wanted. Of course, he was still bitter about his father and brother, but, he hadn't exactly been the best kid.

_But me? I would probably suffer a lot more if I were stuck like this. I wonder how she handles it?_ He took in her quiet, sleeping face. _I'll bet she wants to get out more then anything._

It looked like she _was_ suffering, but knowing her, she wouldn't want to show the weakness, unless it was a one-way trip to the bridge.

He considered that for a moment, before shaking his head. _I would keep her off there if it's the last thing I do! _

Thoughts creeped in of what it would be like without her.

Probably a lot like life before, where he would work, then hang out with Miroku and Sango, and threatening to beat the snot out of Shippo, as per usual.

He considered it, and found it, boring. Not to mention lonely.

During the short time she was living with him, he had found himself happier, and that time, after that, that, psycho attacked her, when she smiled, he could still be dazzled by it.

If-_when_- she got out of there, the first thing he was going to do would be to take her out somewhere.

Somewhere outside, with food, and sunshine, and a wide open space, the exact opposite of here, or as opposie as he could get.

_So, basically,_ a small voice summarised, _a picnic?_

_Ah!_ He thought. _Perfect!_

_Or… a date?_ It finished.

_WHAT? No way!_ He shifted his gaze away from her, and turned bright red. _Not like that!_

She moved then, slipping her arm under her pillow, and sighing.

_Bah, what am I thinking._ He shook his head, trying to chase the thoughts away. _She wouldn't like me like that. She's probably got too much on her plate at the moment to be thinking about that sort of thing anyway. I mean, first things first, I've got to get her out of here._

He shifted his gaze back to her, and pulled the blanket tighter around her shoulders.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's taking me so long to update, my internet's down.**

**Will update when I can, but I've stolen my friends internet ^^**

**Later,**

**InuKag**


	12. Come Home, One Republic

There was the sound of a door slamming from downstairs, and she woke with a start, sitting bolt upright with a gasp.

It took her a beat to orientate herself, and she looked around.

Standing up, she stretched and heard the _crack_ from her back, then relaxed, yawning.

She was feeling a _lot_ more refreshed, having slept dreamlessly for the first time in a while, and was enjoying this fact.

She crossed to the other side of her room, to where a small mirror sat, and she pulled her chair towards her and sat down, and started running her fingers through her hair, sighing at the discoloured look it was looking from a lack of sun.

There was a noise behind her, and she spun, not sure what to expect.

Whatever it was, it wasn't a boy hunched over, leaning against the foot of her bed, sound asleep.

'I-'_InuYasha? What's he still doing here?_

She thought back to the night before, where the last thing she could remember she was talking to him.

_I must have fallen asleep. _She thought. _Gah! That was stupid,_ she turned red, _I hope it wasn't too bad. I wonder why he's still here?_

Downstairs, another door slammed, and voices started up from where the stairs were about.

She strode over to him and started shaking his shoulders. 'InuYasha?'

He did not awaken immediately, and she paused to hear the voices stop outside her door.

_Knock, knock, knock_.

'Miss Higurashi? May I come in?'

She flinched, then called back 'Uh, just a second!' She turned back to him. '_InuYasha_!'

'Eh?' He groaned, opening one bleary eye up at her.

'Come on,' she whispered, attempting to pull him to his feet.

'Miss Higurashi?'

'Just a second!' She called back. 'You have to go! I'll see you later!'

Suddenly he woke up to both the morning and the situation. He jumped upright, turning red. 'Right. Uh, see you later.'

He slid open the window and leapt out into the tree outside, where he disappeared from sight, just as her door opened with a _click_.

'Miss Higurashi?' A woman said, entering her room looking concerned, with a larger, hulking figure loitering in the doorway. 'Kagome? Are you okay, honey?'

She watched the unknown woman approach her slowly, talking calmly, following procedure.

'What's your name?'

'Me? I'm Mine.' She offered her hand, and Kagome took it and shook.

'Mine, you have no idea how glad I am to meet you.'

* * *

'So, what's it say?'

Kagome looked up from the official-looking letter of summons over at him.

It was the day after she had arrived, and she was still looking a little worse for wear.

'Oh, they just want me to come down and do a statement.'

'When?'

'Next week.'

He shrugged. 'You going back to school after then, or what?'

'Yeah,' she sighed, 'I think I'd better.'

He nodded, then sat quietly for a moment before remembering something, but trying to cover it up. 'Your exams wouldn't be too far away, but you sure you're ready for them?'

'I thought about that. I think I'll have to repeat, if I can be bothered.'

'What do you mean?'

'To be honest, I'd rather be working then at school.'

'So then what are you going to tell the school?'

It was her turn to shrug then. 'Dunno. Probably something truthful, or at least truthful-sounding.' She thought about it for a second. 'Actually, I'd just tell them I'm gonna do year twelve over two years, then just drop out at the end of the year.'

'But what about uni or whatever?'

'I wouldn't be up to it. besides, before now, I didn't do the entire of year eleven, so I couldn't keep up. Besides, who's paying for it?' She hinted.

'Well, I signed you up for a scholarship, which covered most of it. 'S not that much after that.'

She gave him a shrewd look, and he shifted uncomfortably, trying not to turn red, but then he brightened. 'On a completely unrelated note,' He started, trying to meet her suspicious gaze, but failing miserably, 'The day after tomorrow, would you go out with me?-I mean,' he turned bright red and looked away, 'there's something I need to do, and, I thought, that maybe you would want to come with? You know, just to get outside?'

She blinked a few times, turning a light shade of pink, before stuttering out her response. 'S-sure.' Before hiding behind the letter again.

He looked back around at her, and gazed at the letter for a moment. 'What are you going to tell them?'

'Huh?'

'The jury, or judge, or whatever. What are you going to tell them?'

She sighed. 'I don't know. Probably the truth. That should do the trick.' She sat back in the soft couch, looking worried.

* * *

'Where are we?' She said, looking out the grimy window.

The loud clatter of the train and the murmur of people was all around the two of them.

He shrugged. 'At the moment? Not entirely sure.'

'But then, where are we going?'

'This way.'

She shot him an irritated glare.

'Are you purposely being difficult, or is that just you normally?' She paused. 'Oh, wait,'

He pretended he didn't hear as he shifted the bag he was carrying further up his shoulder, and glanced out the window.

'Should be nearly there.'

There was an extraordinarily fuzzy, quiet voice that sounded over the speakers, and he listened carefully.

'_Crap_.'He said as the train slowed to a stop. 'This is our stop, come on.' he grabbed her hand and pulled her through the cramped carriage towards the doors.

They opened with a clatter, and the two followed the crowds out of the station, down the stairs and onto the crowded street.

She looked around, taking in the unfamiliar territory as she followed him make their way onto the busy sidewalk.

They passed shop after shop, where he seemed sure where they were gong, as they only paused at crosswalks.

The area, now she looked at it, seemed vaguely familiar, but she couldn't place where.

Suddenly the shops thinned out in favour of single, larger buildings, with larger lawns, and then a high fence that she couldn't see through, with the entrance a good walk away.

She looked around to see a mall passing on the other side of the street, wondering what on earth he had to do here.

They turned into the fenced area, where she discovered it to be a grassed area, with sectioned off gardens.

They gained entrance, and he pulled her over to a secluded area, under a large tree and sat down.

She looked around, enjoying the fresh breeze and the scent of flowers swirling around her.

Suddenly a sensation was lost, where she looked around, only to realise he had held her hand the entire way there, and had only just dropped it in favour of slinging off the bag he was carrying and was rifling through it, before pulling out a large blanket.

She spread her arms wide, stretching, loving the fact and feeling that she was no longer inside.

She span a couple of circles, closing her eyes and smiling, letting the breeze wash over her.

And, yes, he was watching all of this out of the corner of his eye, giving off his smug grin at having thought of such a perfect idea.

Also, yes, he was still dazzled at her smile, having to pause and blink a few times as he pulled out a slightly warm soda.

She sat down again and took the offered drink, popping the top and giving him a shy half-smile.

'So then, how did you know?'

It took him second to work out she was talking to him, after having been offered a smile as a result of his doing, and a beat further to come up with a response.

And a highly educated, wordy, intelligent response at that.

'Eh?'

Or not.

'How did you know?'

He didn't understand what she meant, of course several meanings occurred to him, not all of them to do with where they were. 'What do you mean?'

'How did you know this was exactly what I needed?'

He turned red and shrugged, looking away. 'Guessed.'

He took a drink and lay back on the blanket, staring up through the branches at the sky and watching an aeroplane fly past, a speck in the sky far overhead.

She took a bit of bread and bit bit into it thoughtfully, turning her gaze up, examining the branches, then spotting the aeroplane shooting slowly across the sky and watching that, tipping backwards until she was lying on her back, chewing quietly.

It was _so_ good to be outdoors, away from confining walls, and not to be stuck inside after so long.

He shifted slightly, folding his hands behind his head.

She wondered when he had thought of such an idea, and he should have been feeling smug, or proud of such a perfect thought, she was surprised he wasn't.

Silently, she wondered how he had come upon the thought of taking her here, and if there was anything about this place in particular.

_Duh, stupid._ She thought to herself. _This is the city. places like this are few and far between, unless you get out of the city. But then, why did he take me out?_

Then, a thought occurred to her. _What if this is a date?_ She thought, shocked, watching a bird suddenly land on a high-up branch. _I mean, he did kind of ask. _

The memory jumped up at her. _'Would you go out with me?'_

_But,_ She corrected, _It wasn't really like that, was it?_ She took a moment to think about it. _I guess it was. Hang on, he had said that there was 'something he needed to do', right? Well, what could have that been?_ She took another bite of bread. _I think that was just an excuse to come out here. So then it is a date?_ She felt herself go red. _He couldn't like me, though, I'm too, well, me, for someone like him. He's a lot better then that. He's kind, I guess-wait, _I guess_? He's the one who dragged me off that damned bridge, even though I was a perfect stranger. He's the one who gave me a place to stay, free of charge, and the one who sent me back to school. He's the one who saved me from, well,_ memories from an angry grin and an arm breaking flew back at her, and she winced slightly. _He kept me sane through when I was locked up with my mother, hell, he kept me sane through everything. He _still_ keeps me sane._ She thought back to the dream she had once had, and was surprised to remember it would have only been a few days ago since she last had it, but was more surprised at how affected she was because of it. _I shouldn't have gotten so messed up over it. I mean, it's just a stupid dream._

The only thing she could actually remember of that dream was the last few moments, where he was speaking to her, then pushed her off the bridge.

_'What are you, in love with me or something?'_ She shook her head, and tried to push the thought from her mind. _I'm not!_ She took another bite, turning red again. _Anyway, he wouldn't be interested in someone like me. I'm too, pathetic. I'm far too much trouble for him._ However, a small voice noted that he was in trouble too, but with the law. _I guess that's true, but he actually has a future, he has places he could go, I'll bet a family that loves him, and he's stuck with someone like me. Hang on, he's not exactly stuck, and if he didn't like me at all, he would have thrown me out, or, well, not have done everything that he's done for me. And I'm definitely not in love with him or anything. _

_Am I?_

* * *

It was a long while before either of them moved.

The sandwiches he had brought slowly dwindled into crumbs, and the drinks were drunk.

_And you know?_ She thought to noone in particular, as she stood up and brushed a couple of leaves off herself, _that was really, nice._

_For a date,_ a small voice finished, but she ignored it.

Quietly, he offered his hand which she took with another half-smile.

She didn't really notice getting back on the train, or getting off again, but when they finally got to to the door of his apartment, he pulled her up short.

'I've got to, go, so I'll see you later. Right? Well, bye.' He said quickly, then turned away and started walking back towards the stairs.

'InuYasha!'

He paused, and turned back, to see her looking red.

'Yeah?'

She tried to form several words before the ones she wanted fell out.

'Thank you. For everything.'

He turned back wordlessly, and continued his walk.

He waved a hand airily, and his voice floated back up the stairs a few moments after he had disappeared from sight.

'No problem.'

She stood there for a long moment with her face feeling hot, before she noticed she was just standing there like an idiot, so she unlocked the door and promptly tripped over the bag he had left leaning against the door without her noticing.

She picked herself up and sighed. _Geez. Well, I guess he must have skived off whatever he does during the day._ She grabbed the bag and strolled into the kitchen, and began unpacking it. _I wonder if it's the same thing that he does in the afternoons. _She paused to think about it. _From what he's said back, well, before, I think he does whatever his hours are for whatever he did, and then before that he just works normally. He must have skived off whatever he does during the day, but I'll bet he couldn't skip doing his hours with whatever-her-name-was._ She shrugged. _Oh well. It is kind of weird to be coming home after-_

_A date?_ a small voice suggested, but she ignored it.

_Going out- wait, uh, not like that, uh, I can't think of any other way to put it, but we're NOT together, but anyway, even so, it is kind of weird._

* * *

'So then, how did it go?'

Kagome stepped out of the tall, oak doors, looking weary.

She shrugged. 'All right.'

InuYasha stared at her intently, then glanced back at the heavy doors. 'Tell me.'

'She did the perfect _misunderstood mother_ act. I couldn't believe it.'

'And so…'

'Thank Kami the judge thought so too.'

'And that was it? You were in there for two hours.'

'No, well, it took a little while to convince the judge that it wasn't just a misunderstanding, the idiots went into my old room with a camera, then attacked me with it just after they took me out, so they showed the images then, then there was this whole 'attendance record' bull, and some other stuff, so it all worked out in the end, I think.'

'So she's guilty?'

'Guilty of neglect. I got legally emancipated.'

'So then, now what?'

'A lot of legal crap, and as long as I don't see her, I won't have to have any contact with my mother ever again.'

She was troubled by this thought, and was quiet for a moment, as another thought in the back of her mind rearing it's ugly head.

He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

'Look, it's gonna be okay, alright? So don't stress about it. You'll be fine.'

She was still quiet as she allowed herself to be pulled away, as her thoughts left her mother and turned towards a more sinister figure in her life.

* * *

**Hi guys :)**

**It's been a while since I've updated, so I thought I'd make this one a cutie :P**

**Any reviews are welcome, extra special shoutout to Sonyador for her awesome reviews!**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag**


	13. Just Dance, Lady Gaga

Two weeks later, there was a light knocking on the door.

Kagome looked up from her book, and checked the clock.

InuYasha wasn't due for another two-and-a-half hours, so who could that be?

She got up and strode over to the door and looked through the peep-hole.

'Who is it?'

A woman in an official, dark blue uniform stood out there, with her arms crossed.

She opened the door.

'Miss Higurashi? I'm here to investigate a serious criminal offence. Would you please accompany me down to the station?' She asked in a serious tone.

'You'll never take me alive.' Kagome replied seriously.

They stared at each other for a long moment, then both burst into laughter.

Kagome stepped aside, letting Sango in.

'Hiya, Sango. How are you going?'

Grinning wordlessly, Sango held up her left hand and wiggled her fingers.

Kagome stared at it for a long moment, then it clicked.

'Oh no.' She said, seizing the hand and bringing it closer to her face. 'You aren't!' She added, examining the ring on her finger. 'He didn't!'

'Yup!' Sango replied, flopping down onto the couch. 'He popped the question!'

'And you agreed? Geez, Sango, and here I thought you had good taste!'

Sango shook her head, still smiling. 'Oh no, wait, yes, of course I do! Aside from a few small faults, Miroku's still a really nice guy, and a total sweetie, when he wants to be!'

'_A few small faults_? Sound's like someone's in denial. So the whole _womanising_ thing is just a _small fault_?' Kagome teased.

'Well, it's manageable. He's trying to cut back-'

'You sound like he's a smoker.' she interjected.

'No, actually. He's just, well, _him_. Anyway, who cares? I don't, not right now at least.'

Kagome dashed into the kitchen, and came back out carrying a couple of drinks.

'In celebration?'

Sango rolled her eyes. 'Oh sure, why not.'

Together they sipped, and danced madly in celebration until the woman across came over and pounded on the door.

Kagome stood up, but Sango held her back, grabbed her hat and still somehow got to the door first, looking official.

She opened it, and gazed out at the woman seriously.

'Yes?'

Her face went from murderous to gleeful in an instant.

'Officer, I must know, is there some sort of murder going on in there? Because the noise is enough to wake the dead.' She smiled.

Sango stayed serious beautifully. 'No, ma'am. I was just telling these kids to pipe down.'

Ms. Kaguya nodded hatefully.

'It's always this place that's the problem. Making noise at all hours, causing a public disturbance,' She stopped trying to take a peak back behind her and looked back up at her seriously. 'Why don't you save us all the trouble and just take them away now?'

Sango's poker face was wavering, but still almost convincing. 'No, unless I can find proof, I'd be arresting under no proof or allegations.'

Ms. Kaguya nodded slowly. 'All right.'

'Have a pleasant evening, ma'am.' And Sango shut the door, right in her face.

Kagome's eyes boggled for a moment, then she burst into laughter again, with Sango right behind her.

'Ma'am? Seriously?'

Sango laughed right along with her, still feeling elated.

Kagome didn't know why, but suddenly with something so good happening to her friend, then she was truly happy for her.

'So, then,' She said, honestly curious, 'how did it happen?'

'Eh?'

'Did he just meander up to you and say, 'hey, up for a quick pregnancy and a shotgun wedding?' or what?'

Sango turned red. 'No…'

'He _didn't_.' Kagome exclaimed.

'No, no, of course not-'

'Hang on a minute, are you…'

'No! We were out to lunch, yes, he does do that sometimes, and it's not _too_ bad, when he's not gawking at every female that walks past…' she dwindled off into an incoherent mutter, loosing her dreamy-eyed look in favour of a scowl.

Kagome snapped her fingers in front of her friends face a few times. 'Sango? Focus. You were out having lunch, and then what happened?'

'What? Oh, right.' She blinked a few times and glanced down at the sparkling ring. 'Anyway, we were out, and then he does this whole speech. I reckon he must have written it down and memorised it, but, damn, it sounded like poetry, and then the waiter comes up. Geez, I could have decked him when he glances at the waiter, this tall bimbo thing, but then he drags his looks back to me and _totally_ ignores this chick, and keeps talking. I mean, that in itself is incredible, but then he takes _my_ hand, not this girls, and she stalks off, thank Kami, and he just keeps talking. Like nothing happens. Then, I swear to god, the whole freakin' _Top Model_ cast walk past, giggling like idiots, and I can almost _see_ him sweating trying to stay focused, still talking, then does this whole cheesy _get down on one knee_ thing and it would have been the most embarrassing thing ever, but you know? I didn't really give a damn, and he just asks. Not really off the mark, but just _asked_. the whole 'Will you marry me?' deal.'

'And you, of course, said yes.'

Sango stared at her like she was mentally slow. 'Of course.'

'Have you set a date?'

'Not really, just, not a _long_ way away, you know?'

Kagome nodded.

The door opened, and InuYasha stepped in, looking tired.

'Hi.'

'Hey, InuYasha.'

He jumped slightly, and spotted Sango, then relaxed.

'Hey, Sango. Here to take Kagome off my hands? You sure took your time.'

'Originally, yes, but then she brought out the best bit of bribery I've seen in a while.' Sango said seriously, waving her left hand at him.

It took him a few seconds to process that, and he stared at the ring for a long moment, then shifted his shocked look back at Kagome.

'I hope you're not serious,' he said, unsure.

'Serious, InuYasha? When have you ever known Sango to be serious?'

He visibly relaxed. 'So then what are you-' He cut himself off, and stared at the ring again. 'Wait,'

They waited, shooting amused glances at each other.

'You're, but, Miroku-' He stammered, but then turned pink. 'I thought he was joking.'

'Nope.'

'Not in the slightest.'

'Well, then, congratulations.' He said, sitting down. 'So then, is it a quick pregnancy-and-shotgun wedding, or what? Hang on,' He added, giving her a suspicious look, 'you're not-'

Sango shot a significant glance at Kagome during his response, before cutting him off. 'No, of course not.'

Kagome sighed dramatically. '_Here_ we go again.'

* * *

She quietly shut the door with a click, then exploded.

'YES!' She celebrated, waving her hands and stamping her feet.

On the way home from school, she had applied for a job.

A real, solid gold, bona fide job.

Hopefully, Higurashi was a popular last name, because she had used it.

_Oh well._ She thought, as she danced over to the kitchen and dumped her school bag. _Who cares?_

Anyway, as long as she was careful, then she should be fine.

'What should I be more worried about, the fact you've come in like that, or the fact you've come in at this time?'

She froze, and turned bright red.

Slowly, she turned and peeked around the doorframe, to see InuYasha looking back with amusement.

Instantly she disappeared with an 'eep!' going deeper red, realising he was probably there the whole time.

'Sorry!' She called back apologetically. _I didn't see him there._ She glanced out the window. _Well it is dark, and I did get back late, I'm betting he hasn't been here long though. Gah! That is so embarrassing._ She thought, burying her face in her hands.

Suddenly he was laughing.

At her.

Again, she peeped around the corner, to see him laughing his head off, at her absurdity.

The smile upon his lips was an actual, genuine one, and it left her entranced.

She couldn't stop listening, almost laughing herself, still grinning.

More quickly then she would have thought, he stopped, and yet she still hid in the cramped kitchen.

'So then, why're you so happy?'

'Ah,' she stammered, 'I've,'

'You've what, killed someone, joined the circus, what, what?'

'I've gotten a job.'

He was silent for a moment, serious and considering. 'Are you sure it's safe?'

'No. Of course not. but then, why not?'

He sighed. 'What kind of job is it?'

'Waitressing. Down at this place.'

'_This Place_? Not that old dump.' He joked.

'That's not what I meant, and you know it.' She pouted, appearing in the doorway and crossing her arms.

'So where then?'

'That coffee place that's next to the school? The _WcCafé_?'

'Right.' He shrugged. 'Sure. Takahashi or Higurashi?'

'Higurashi.'

'Isn't that a bit dangerous? I mean, what happens when your boss want to know where you go?'

'I tell them. Simple. Anyway, I know some people that work there from school.'

He rolled his eyes. 'And that makes everything better.'

'Of course.'

He shook his head, trying to wrap his head around it, but failing miserably, before looking up at her.

'In other news,' he started, shifting his gaze elsewhere.

'Yeah?'

'I've only got about a week left of those damn hours.'

'Really?'

'Yep.' He nodded.

'Not that we're counting or anything.' Her eyes lit up. 'Speaking of counting, how much did, well,' she gestured around, 'all of this count?'

'You just gestured to everything. What in particular?'

'Earlier on, you were saying stuff about random acts counting. I was wondering how much?'

He froze for the smallest part of a second, before shifting his gaze away.

'Don't worry about it. They just _count_, alright?'

She gave him a suspicious look.

'Anyway, since I'm getting out next week, I thought we,' he turned red, 'I mean, me and, uh,-'

'Sure,' she shrugged cutting in and talking without thinking. 'We could go and do something.'

She froze, then whipped her face around in the opposite direction to hide her shining face, unable to bring herself to say anything else to further embarrass herself.

He, on the other hand, sagged visibly, still red.

* * *

**Hey guys, sorry it's been a while since I updated.**

**It's terrible, I didn't have access to the interwebz for all that time! I nearly died!**

**Anyway, it's great to update again. And I would also like to advertise my other story that I'm working on, called 'Live, Laugh, Love', which is told in drabbles, and yes, it is shorter then this, but I like it.**

**This chapter is to remind everyone that despite all the crap going on in Kagome's life, there is still life outside of it, and I'm letting it be a bit normal. (And the date! Woo hoo! :D I've been looking foreword to it for AGES!)**

**Preview; we actually move on with the storyline, and the introduction of THREE new characters! A cookie to who can guess! :P**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag.**


	14. Forever Young, Youth Group

She mentally checked off everything they needed. _Eggs, milk, cereal,_ her eyes found the items in the basket at her side. _Some vege-_

'Is that all of it then?'

She looked up with a sharp look.

'If you find it boring, then you shouldn't have come.'

He sighed. 'You're taking _way_ too long.'

'I'm just making sure I have everything. If you don't like the way I shop, then go and find something else to do.'

'Bah! If it was me, I would already have finished by now.'

'And then, in twenty minutes, you would be back here buying the thing you forgot, am I right?'

He crossed his arms and chose to glare at a nearby tin of peas instead.

'_Ah_.' She said, grabbing it, 'I'd almost forgotten.'

'Keh.'

She mentally started again checking her mental checklist, weighing the can in her hand.

He pressed one hand against his face hard, then slid it off, moaning.

He seized her hand and pulled the tin from it and shoved it into the basket, then started pulling her towards the register.

Muttering darkly, he pushed her into the line, and the only word she could pick out was the most frustrated.

'_Women._'

'Oh, grow up, okay?'

He dropped her hand in favour of crossing his arms, and started glaring a hole into a shelf of assorted goods.

She rolled her eyes and took a step foreword with the line.

Luckily the line was moving reasonably fast, and they got out of the store quickly.

Walking back, he started complaining about her shopping skills, and she was retaliating with his impatience.

'I don't know you take so bloody long just grabbing a few things,' he was saying, his gaze surely, and strictly anywhere but her.

During her response he froze, and the air about him suddenly got colder.

He fixed his gaze foreword, and did not seem to hear her.

'What's wrong?'

She followed his gaze to see a seemingly familiar person staring, no, _glaring_ back.

'Who's that?'

The stranger was strikingly similar to InuYasha, seemingly half listening to the other man and the younger woman who were talking at him.

The air was getting so cold she almost shuddered, as they approached the three, she noticed the man's companion was just as similar to InuYasha as the younger one, but seemingly _aged_, and the air was different, maybe at the difference in the way he held himself.

The younger woman, however, was of extraordinary contrast to the two men, chatting animatedly and glancing down at a red clipboard every few steps.

'InuYasha?' She asked, dragging her gaze from the look-alike's to the real thing.

The eldest of the three strangers spotted them at that point, having followed the younger's gaze, and nodded subtly at InuYasha.

InuYasha dragged his cold glare from the younger, to give a respectful nod back.

'InuYasha?' A voice asked from next to him, and he shifted his unnaturally cold gaze to the girl.

'Come on, or we'll miss the train.' She said, wrapping her hand around his clenched fist, and giving a little tug, eager to be away.

He shifted his gaze foreword, and quickened his step slightly, still seeming colder then ice.

Then, as they were upon them, the younger man shifted his gaze abruptly at her, and she found herself almost shivering, where he was suddenly hidden from sight.

Subtly, InuYasha had pulled her behind him, with the excuse that the sidewalk was two cramped for them all to pass.

She watched him as they passed, hoping for him to thaw quickly.

Kagome glanced back, to see the young woman looking at her.

She wiggled her fingers cheekily, where Kagome waved awkwardly back, before they disappeared from sight.

She turned her gaze back to where he was still looking cold, but more furious then anything.

'Who were they?'

'An old fart, a brat and an asshole.'

'What do you mean?'

'Just that.'

She looked at him curiously. 'Are they related to you, by any chance?'

'Yeah,' he sighed. 'The old fart, see,' he seemed pained to admit it, 'That's my old man. The asshole's his favourite. Sesshomaru, the prick. Dunno who the girl was though.'

She blinked. _That was his Father?_ She thought back, they _did_ look strikingly similar. _That was his favourite… _She thought,_ wait, I'll bet that was his son,_ she followed the connection,_ or even, InuYasha's brother?_

He relaxed his hand enough so she could entwine hers through it.

_Wow, I was wondering what they would be like._ She remembered his reaction. _I don't think he likes his brother very much._ She thought about the coldness. _Okay, that was the understatement of the century._

His phone rang as they entered the train station, but they ignored it.

_I wonder who the girl was though. She kind of looked like a secretary, but she acted more like a little sister._ She thought back to the girl waving at her. _I wonder how old she was, she didn't seem very mature._

The phone rang again, and he finally decided to pick it up.

'Hello?' He paused. 'Of course, Miroku, who else?'

She looked up at him curiously.

'No,' He answered, frowning. 'I haven't seen him for ages. Why?'

_What is it?_ She mouthed at him, but he shook his head.

'What do you think?' He asked.

The response was evidently lengthy, during this time he started pulling her in a different direction, scanning the timetable on the way past.

'But he's dead. What's the point of dragging up old history?'

He pulled her onto a train that was going in a completely different direction.

'Right. See you in fifteen.'

He snapped his phone shut and was silent for a full second before looking around at her worried face.

'What's going on?'

'It's Sango.'

* * *

One train ride and one five-minute walk later, a door opened with a bang.

'_Sango_!'

They had walked into a reasonably spacious living room, something that seemed unlikely that Sango would have lived in.

The girl in question was crying bitterly, her head in her arms, on the couch.

Miroku had his arm around her, exchanging a look with InuYasha.

Seated on the coffee table in front of her was a single picture frame, one of a boy grinning up at the camera under Sango's arm, the two of them obviously laughing.

'How is she?' Kagome asked, then jumped when a furry body brushed by her knee.

She looked down, to see a yellow-y white coloured cat with dark brown markings on it's feet, face, and tail.

InuYasha had filled her in on the way over, talking seriously in an undertone.

'Sango has a kid brother, Kohaku. She used to live with her father a few years back before he died. See, he died in a supposed 'mugging gone wrong', so that's what got her to be a cop, which was where she met Miroku. Then, recently, she got skeptical over her dad's death, and found the circumstances to be suspicious so she pokes into it. Then, she gets stopped in the street, and is told to stop being so nosy, but she ignores it. Now, we think someone's made off with her brother.'

Kagome immediately went and sat on the other side of Sango, and wrapped her arm around her, trying to think of something encouraging thing to say.

InuYasha hung back awkwardly, yet still worried, thinking hard.

_It must have been pretty important, how he died, or else this wouldn't have happened. What was happening that she must not find out about?_

'Did you manage to find anything out? About your father, I mean.'

She wordlessly shook her head, and he caught the _you're-being-insensitive_ glare shot at him.

He glanced at a small clock set against the wall and almost flinched.

'Uh, Miroku,' He said, almost worriedly.

The guy in question looked up at him, and then the clock, and really did flinch. He swore.

The two girls looked up at him confusedly, the fact that Sango did too was both a shock and an achievement on her behalf.

'Eh?'

'We, uh, have to go,' Miroku said nervously, shooting glances at the clock.

He stood up and kneeled right in front of Sango and kissed her quickly, then seemingly vanished on the spot with a final 'We'll be back, I promise!'

Kagome looked up to see InuYasha had vanished too. She looked at the clock then too, and was surprised at how long they had been there.

_Oh!_ She thought, watching Sango slump back into her arms again, _I get it. They're late for their volunteering or whatever._

She paused for a second.

_They really had better come back though._

* * *

Kagome ended up staying the entire afternoon, and it was dark when the two finally did get back.

As usual, they were silent until the door was shut firmly behind them.

'So then, what happens now?'

He shook his head, trying to clear it.

'I'm, not sure.'

The turn of events had left her shaken.

Everything had been going so _well_, and then something like this happens.

It was jarring, reminding her that even though things have been getting better, everything can change in an instant.

She walked over and dumped the long forgotten groceries in the kitchen.

Thinking back, she really was worried when both he and Miroku were late back, despite the fact this was almost the norm.

Sango was even more so worried, having finally calmed down.

She was just about to push the green button to call when he had burst in the door, calling her name.

Kagome had looked around, waiting for another to enter.

'Where's InuYasha?'

Right at that moment, the guy in question walked in, saying; 'InuYasha? Nah we ditched the bastard a few streets back.'

She had visibly relaxed, letting out a breath that she didn't know she had been holding, but still gave him a sharp look for his trouble.

In the other room, he was examining a letter that was in the small bundle of mail he had grabbed on the way up there.

_InuYasha Takahashi_

No address, no return address. It was a perfectly ordinary envelope.

He slid it open, to find a note inside, with thin, neat cursive writing printed.

_Tell your girlfriend, Kagome Higurashi, not to get too comfortable._

His eyes narrowed defiantly, at the first bit, but froze at the second.

_What the hell?_ He thought. _We haven't done anything. Although, I'm betting this is the same guys that have Kohaku, hopefully._ He shook his head, thinking hard._ This is weird._ He examined the note closely, as if the slanted, curly writing was hiding the answers to everything.

There was a _thump_ as the girl in question sat down next to him, causing him to jump.

'Anything important?'

He paused. 'No, not really.'

He made a mental note not to let her out of his sight again.

* * *

**Right, I got two reviews guessing, I am disappoint.**

**Anyway there is two thirds of a cookie to Rosedragon876 who guessed Sesshy, Rin and Kaede.**

**Also Caseclosed621 for guessing, but we've already had Shippo in here, if you remember.**

**(But Omg it's SESSHY! And the Inu No Taisho! [Plus Rin.] So guys in this if you haven't figured it out already, the Inu No Taisho is not called as such, but since it's InuYasha's dad then he's Mr Takahashi.)**

**Just a side note about Rin, she's in her early- to mid-twenties, even though she acts like a six year old, but it's just awesome acting like one, so suck it up. Sesshy's early-thirties, and the Inu No Taishio's about early-sixties, ish? It's kind of up to interpretation.**

**Now if this chapter wasn't confusing enough, just you wait for the next couple of mini story arcs, you'll all love me for it :)**

**Anyway, reviews are always welcome!**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag.**


	15. Good Times, Mark Knight & Funkagenda

'Remind me, what are we doing down here?'

A week later, Kagome was looking around the large, grassed lawn, eyeing the strangers with the strange weapons.

They had come to a place, nearby to the gardens, where a large, open field was a weaponry to the city, a small arsonall of weapons that dated from prehistoric to present times, seemingly focusing on the medieval.

'Oh come on, Kagome, it won't hurt.' Sango replied.

'Much.' Miroku added, grinning.

They gained entrance to the single building in the area, which seemed like a combination between an office and a storage shed.

Inside was the largest array of weapons on the planet, ranging from modern to seemingly medieval times.

Almost one entire wall was taken up by one half being guns, and the other, swords, InuYasha eyed them apprehensively.

Miroku strode down an aisle and grabbed an odd looking staff, and swung it lightly.

'Ah! They've sharpened it!' He smiled.

Sango strode in almost the opposite direction, disappearing from view.

InuYasha and Kagome stood awkwardly, looking around at the weaponry.

'InuYasha! Come on, I've always wanted to see you with a sword. Hey Sango!' He called in the opposite direction.

'Yeah?' She could be heard replying.

'What do you reckon Kagome should have?'

There was a silence before, 'I dunno!' Could be heard. 'What about a staff?'

Miroku shrugged. 'Here,' he said, gesturing towards them. 'Pick one you like.' Then he started dragging InuYasha to over to the swords.

'Try this one.' Miroku said, chucking a large, yet thin one at him.

He caught it, and the instant feeling of wrongness sprang up. He put it down.

'Nah.'

He looked around, staring up at the wide variety.

There was every different shape, every different colour, every different handle design.

On the end was a small variety of pikes, some with feathers attached to the end.

He looked up, immediately noticing the two swords highest, each was hung from an intricate design set against the wall.

He pulled the stepladder next to him closer, and clambered up for a better look.

'Careful!' Miroku called, having suddenly just noticed what he was doing.

'How come?' InuYasha replied defiantly, and grabbed the better looking of the two.

It had blue wrappings on its handle, with a design like white diamonds down the middle.

It was slightly smaller then the other, more ragged looking one, and he pulled it out of its sheath.

Kagome appeared then, wielding an ordinary looking oak staff, with Sango right behind her, holding a very strange looking, extremely large boomerang.

'You sure it's big enough?' He asked her dryly.

Sango shrugged. 'Not really.'

He turned his attention back to the sword, and swung it lightly.

It seemed fine, better then he first one, but his thoughts wandered back to the other one.

'Which one's that?' Sango asked, eyeing the blade, then glancing up. 'Oh, right. That's the Tenseiga. It was donated to this place _ages_ ago. The other one up there is the Tessaiga, its, 'brother', as it were. However don't touch it, the handle seems to be rigged up to an electric circuit, and a pretty evil one at that.'

InuYasha snorted. 'Bull. Sounds like _someone_ is pretty possessive over their sword.'

'No, if you remember, I said they were donated. Well, they were. That one's not as good as the other, apparently.'

He sheathed the sword he held, and clambered up the ladder again.

He hung up the 'Tenseiga', or whatever it was called, and reached for the Tessaiga.

'Stubborn idiot.' Sango smiled.

'This is going to hurt.' Miroku grinned, sidling over to her.

'Why?' Kagome asked curiously. 'You weren't being serious, right?'

The two looked up expectantly, and watched him wrap his fingers around the handle, picking it up.

'I _told_ you it was bull.' He said, climbing down with a face that still half expected it to shock him.

'Huh?' Sango blinked, confused.

He unsheathed it, and saw the dulled and rusted blade.

'I thought you said it would be better?'

'I also said no-one could pick it up.' She shook her head. 'Come on, then.'

She lead the way outside, skirting the archery range carefully.

Almost as soon as they got to a spare space, a tall, hulking fellow flew at Miroku, brandishing a staff of his own.

Miroku deflected him easily, and stopped the next attack.

'Miroku, today is the day I will finally defeat you!'

He shook his head. 'Not today.' And they battled, grinning as they did so.

Kagome glanced back at the archery range, almost longingly. _Damn, that looks cool._

Sango caught the look and smiled. 'You can have a go, if you want.'

She turned until she was facing a wooden dummy that was a lot farther away then it seemed possible to hit.

She swung, and threw it, where it curved gracefully and decapitated the dummy, before returning to its owner.

Kagome clapped, then turned and headed back towards the shed.

InuYasha watched her go, but then whitened and started running when he saw her path.

'KAGOME!' He shouted, drawing the sword almost automatically and raised it, watching almost in slow motion the arrows being drawn and fired towards the targets, but would be hitting a different target instead.

She paused and turned in exactly the wrong spot, right in the path of a single archer, who was firing an arrow that seemed to be _drawn_ to her.

'LOOK OUT!' He watched as the arrow drew closer, and, still running, he swung.

Later, he wouldn't be able to figure out how he knew when to swing, and how to swing it.

But it still, none the less, cleaved the arrow almost exactly in half, breaking it in the middle.

He sheathed the sword, and pulled her out of the way, time returning to normal.

'Are you out of your _mind_?' He asked sharply, seizing her shoulders and frogmarching her away, as the archer hurried over, looking worried.

'I'm sorry. I wasn't paying attention.' Kagome said, trying to restart her heart.

The archer reached them, and was apologising before she was in earshot. 'I'm so sorry. I was careless. Are you alright?'

Kagome shrugged. 'I'm fine.'

The unknown woman turned towards InuYasha. 'That was absolutely incredible! How did you get over to her so quickly? I've never seen anything like it! How long have you been training?'

'Uh…'

'I hope I get as good as you.'

Her friend called out, and she glanced back at them. 'Sorry, I've got to go. Goodbye!'

He turned his attention back to the girl who he just noticed still had his arm around.

He dropped it quickly.

'Just,' He said, turning away to go around the archers. 'Be more careful next time.'

She was still processing the fact that she had been in a lot of danger, and then saved under extraordinary circumstances.

'Ah… Sure.' She said, then noticed he was leaving. 'Hey, wait up!'

He paused, and watched her catch up, where she fell into step with him.

They walked back over to the shed, and split up to search for the bows.

She put the staff back, then turned, to notice she was lost.

She was instantly worried for a moment, but then had an idea.

'Marco!'

There was a half a beat pause, before the reply sounded. 'Polo!'

She turned, and started heading in the direction of the sound.

'Marco!'

'Polo!'

She adjusted her course slightly, and hurried down a long aisle full of different versions of an unknown weapon.

'Marco!'

'Polo!'

It sounded like she had gone past him, she whirled around, taking another aisle.

Looking behind her, again she called out; 'Marc-'

She was interrupted by crashing into someone, who caught her before she fell.

'-Oh.'

It was him, thank Kami.

She still was embarrassed for running into him, but was glad it was, where she shifted her gaze upward.

She drank in his tawny eyes, still huffing from her jog.

'You okay?' He asked, almost looking out of breath himself, shifting his gaze to her face.

'Fine.' She replied, trying to breathe more slowly, to steady her heartbeat.

Suddenly, she noticed just how close they were. He was still clasping onto the tops of her arms, and had shoved his face in hers without noticing, examining if she was alright.

He hadn't noticed it yet, but he did notice the funny look she was giving him.

'What?'

She blinked, then turned a delicate shade of pink, shifting her gaze away.

She gave one of her arms a tug, almost leaning back.

He looked down and suddenly noticed he was still holding onto her, whom he released immediately and turned red.

She overbalanced and tumbled down, hitting the cold concrete.

She got up gingerly, still red.

'I found the bows, they're over there.' He said, refusing to look at her, nodding to a section of the aisle nearby, with bows, quivers and spare bowstrings hung.

She strode over and picked a large one up, pretending to examine it, hiding her face.

He grabbed a quiver and held it out for her to take. 'Here.'

'Thanks.'

She was obviously liking the feel of the bow against her hand, and she shifted her grip into the right spot.

'Have you decided yet?'

She paused before replying. 'I _think_ so,'

He face-palmed. 'Geez, It's bad enough when your shopping. Come on.' He said, and started dragging her back towards the door.

They found it surprisingly quickly, and he left her standing in a safe line with the other archers.

He stalled, wanting to see her shoot.

The arrow fired flew hard and fast, cutting through the air with a soft whistle, before thudding into the edge of the innermost, bright yellow circle.

Too bad it wasn't hers.

She lined herself up, looking awkward.

Luckily the guy standing next to her saw her predicament, and walked over, shaking his head.

She slackened the bowstring, and turned to face him, giving her response.

He smiled, and she lined up again.

He stood directly behind her, and adjusted her position slightly, still talking.

InuYasha felt his eyes narrow.

The guy raised her elbow behind her, and the bow itself.

As she lined it up, a forward hand rested itself on her waist, nudging her foreword so her weight was more centred.

She seemed to be concentrating too hard to notice, and let fly.

It whistled through the air, and landed lightly with another _thud_, the white feathers parallel to the ground.

It was wedged tightly into the foam, on the outermost, blue ring, on the edge of the target.

'YES!' She could be heard exclaiming, and knocked another in place.

Again she lined up, with assistance, where it landed a few meters behind the target.

She glanced at the other archers around her, who seemed to be going for a third, so she let fly another one.

This landed tidily in the second, red circle without a sound.

She took a step foreword and turned around.

'Thank you.' She said seriously, before going to retrieve the arrows with a few others.

She managed to wrench the two out of the target, before going to search for the final one behind it.

The sounds of footsteps approached her, but she did not turn and look.

She was expecting a smooth voice, giving tips.

However, she was not expecting a sour comment from a rougher, yet far more familiar voice.

'Are you naturally blonde, or something?' InuYasha asked, having followed her around the back of the target, out of sight.

She turned and looked at him confusedly.

'What do you mean?'

'That guy? Your new boyfriend?-'

'He is _not_ my boyfriend.' She retorted.

'He's not helping you out of the goodness of his heart, _per c'ést_.'

'What do you mean?' She thought back, then realised. 'It's not like that.'

'Is so.'

'Not.'

He sighed, and grabbed the final arrow that she was about to tread on.

'Look, I'll prove it. When you see him, you watch his face.'

He seized her hand and pulled her around the side of the target, back into sight.

She scanned the surroundings, and almost immediately spotted him, messing up his hair and smiling.

He caught sight of her at that point, and his smile got even wider.

She revealed the fistful of arrows, and he gave the thumbs up.

She leaned sideways, and whispered out of the corner of her mouth; '_See_?'

The friend's eyes shifted from her to InuYasha, and the smile slid off his face faster then the arrows that had started whistling past on the end targets.

The grip InuYasha had on her hand grew tighter, and the archer must have caught the cold stare boring a hole in him, because he seemingly vanished on the spot.

They had reached the starting spot, and the arrows let fly.

'See? I told you.' He said, dropping her hand.

'Oh.' She said, looking around.

'InuYasha!' A voice called, and he whirled around.

Miroku was standing victorious over the fellow he was previously duelling, and waved him over.

He pulled the sword out as he came, noting its dulled, blunt look.

'What?'

'Come at me, bro,' Miroku said, slipping into a defensive position, and raising his staff. 'Let's go.'

'This is stupid.' InuYasha replied, looking more closely at the blade. 'This sword can't do _anything_.'

He looked back up to see himself in danger, and he raised the sword defensively, parrying the blow from the staff.

Miroku rightened himself, and shrugged. 'Not too bad.'

InuYasha shot another glance at the sword. _There's something weird about this thing._ He remembered back to when he had sliced that arrow. _I just, somehow, knew what to do, and it seemed a lot different then._ He dodged another attack, but only just. He shook his head, trying to clear it.

It seemed, whatever had got him to do that, was gone now.

_Oh well_, he thought as he swung out and missed completely. _Long as it helps._

* * *

**Right! Armoured up, and InuYasha's discovered Tessaiga!**

**Tee hee, I was going to have it shock him just for shits and giggles, but then it wouldn't go with the plot. That guy's ego needs to be taken down a few notches!**

**Anyway, so this place has these dummy things the size of a man designed to train the people who throw their weapons. They're about this size of a man, and almost none of them have scars on them simply because Sango (among other people) keep rendering them either decapitated or dead, meaning they're replaced often.**

**Anyone else laugh at the 'marco-polo' bit? I did. **

**And there's finally a bit of tension? Did anyone else NOT see the slight Inu/Kag pairing coming? It was completely out of the blue! (Oops, spoilers.) But the douchebag at the archery field? Dude, I hate you. Stop feeling up my main characters, you are not Miroku. No, you can not get into Kagome's pants. **

**Right, anything else I wanted to mention? *Skims through chapter again* Oh! Right. The Tessaiga and the running-fast-and-killing-arrow-and-saving-Kagome's-ass bit. Yeah, in this fic everyone's human (with more or less demonistic features [i LOVE InuYasha's eyes! How the hell am I supposed to NOT have them if I can't have his ears!] translated into human form, if not the anime version of human form [ie green hair and purple eyes are not unusual]. But back on topic;), but I said nothing about the use of ability-enhancers. So basically dog-boy's leveled up, collecting 500 coins and a pointy stick. Yeah, that loot system sucks. More about that later. Plot twist next chapter!(spoilers again)!**

**Finally, just quietly, in case anyone else didn't get it, ___per c'ést_is the correct way to spell it. It's said 'per say', and it's the french thing synonym of 'exactly'.**

**Sorry, I'm in a really chatty mood at the moment, so TL;DR I natter on about chapter.**  
**Anything else?**  
**No?**

**Oh well, might update soon, the more reviews I get :)**  
**Love you all,**

**InuKag **


	16. One Touch, LCD Soundsystem

They had spent a lot more time then first thought there, so it was dark when they were walking back.

It was quiet, _too_ quiet, and Kagome was wishing they had taken the train.

But, due to the schedule, and bad timing, it was faster to walk.

They too, walked in silence, she kept her arms crossed and her eyes foreword, listening hard.

The sound of their footsteps and her heart beating loudly was the only thing she could hear.

She glanced over at her only companion, InuYasha, who was looking casual, but alert on her left.

He was also looking awkward, due to the odd looking thing seemingly sitting on his shoulder, which was the sword strapped across his back.

The guys at the weaponry place almost _forced_ him to have it, apparently it was too much trouble to handle with.

Suddenly, there was a shout, and then sounds of a scuffle, up ahead.

It was coming from an alleyway, which was unfortunately on her right side.

A grunt, a shout, and a heavy _clang_, and it sounded like the fight was over.

As they got closer, there was still more noises.

A dissatisfied noise, and a figure appeared out of the alleyway, and ran in the opposite direction.

Just as they became level with the alleyway, there was a noise, someone calling out weakly.

'Hey!'

They looked around, to see a heavily bleeding man slumped in the shadows, looking broken.

'What?' InuYasha called back, slipping in front of Kagome.

He was silent for a moment, struggling to take a breath.

'Here.'

The man extended a hand, and as he did so, there was the sound of hurried footsteps in the distance, coming closer.

'Take it.' He dropped the object he was holding, which was about the size of a ragged baseball onto the pavement.

The man seemed to be about to take his last breath.

Kagome hesitantly picked up the whatever-it-was, and he said one final word.

'_Run_.'

They didn't need telling twice.

InuYasha looked behind him to see about three others running towards them.

Not running, _chasing_.

InuYasha grabbed Kagome's wrist and slung it around his neck, and wrapping his own arm around her waist, he ran.

She was getting lifted off her feet, she hadn't seen _anyone_ run this fast before, except on TV.

And he was having the odd feeling, strangely like what happened with the arrow.

Still, he kept running, as he could still hear whoever was behind them give chase.

He pushed himself faster, and the guys behind got quieter, but he still kept on running.

Soon, there was only the sound of his ragged breathing, and the heavy sound of his footsteps beating the pavement.

He glanced sideways, to see her half frightened, and half amazed eyes staring back.

Soon, he skidded to a halt in front of a familiar, heavy, metal door.

He let go of her and opened it, allowing her to pass through first, then followed directly behind her, shutting the door again with a heavy _clang_.

'What.' He said breathlessly. 'The hell. Was that?'

'That's.' She replied, almost as breathless. 'My line.'

He shook his head, still breathing hard, feeling suddenly spent, feeling exactly as if he had run a long distance.

They clambered up the stairs and wandered over to the familiar door.

Again, he let her through, and shut _that_ door with a click.

'There is, something, seriously weird, going on.' He said, turning, to see she had already flopped onto the couch, breathing hard.

'No, shit.'

He staggered over and slumped next to her, slinging the long-forgotten sword off in the process, and grasped it just below the handle.

'What did the, guy give you?'

She was still holding it in one hand, she drew it closer to herself and started picking at the wrappings that encased the whatever-it-was.

'Be more careful,' he said, pulling it out of her hands warily, and standing up, taking a few steps away from her. 'It could be _anything_.'

She stood up too, watching closely as he unwrapped what seemed to be handkerchieves tied around it.

Handkerchief after handkerchief, eventuality the ball reduced to the size of a large marble.

He was unsure as to what he would see, once finally unfurled.

Of all things though, he was not expecting one of the largest pearls he had seen.

He picked it up, out of the now open- last piece of cloth that had previously contained it.

Its light pink sheen gave it a pretty loo-

'_InuYasha_.' Came a voice that sounded distant.

His eyes shifted from the pearl to the girl, who looked back cautiously.

An odd wave of vertigo washed over him, but he remained standing.

And then he noticed the feeling.

He could not decide whether it was good or bad, but suddenly, he felt _powerful_.

The feeling, it was coming from the pearl, like he could conquer the world if he wished.

Like he could smite his enemies from where they stood.

Like-

Suddenly, the feeling was gone, with the feeling that he had been holding his breath for several minutes taking it's place, his strength sapped.

Another wave of vertigo, and he fell to his knees, breathing a lot harder then what he was before.

He noticed his empty hands, the pearl must have been knocked out of them.

And then there was Kagome, right in front of his face, examining the look behind his eyes.

She must have deemed him normal, because then she almost spontaneously threw her arms around his neck and buried her face into his shoulder.

'_Thank goodness you're alright._'

He took a beat to process that, and during that time, she realised what she did.

'Eh?' He said, still trying to regain control over his breath. 'What's wrong?'

She looked up, and started questioning his sanity.

'Well, you picked it up, and, uh, I'm going to sound like a loony, but it was your _eyes_.'

'What do you, mean?' He said, looking around to see where it had fallen.

'They, were turning _red_.'

She watched his eyes, who was gazing at the pearl, closely, as if half expecting them to flash the blood colour again.

She had decided to keep quiet about the look on his face, and the strange bruises on either side of it appearing.

When she had called out to him, he had looked at her with such a look that she hoped never to see again.

One of wonder, one of _power_.

It was completely _terrifying_.

And then, she noticed his gaze, unwavering, at the pearl.

Without thinking, she shoved herself sideways, and landed sprawled against the carpet, stretched to the fullest extent, and swiped up the pearl, hiding it from sight.

He blinked a few times and shook his head, as if coming out of a trance, with an almost comical 'eh?'

He looked around, to see her horror-filled face, having just realised exactly what she had done.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and waited for the inevitable.

First, was the odd wave of vertigo.

She felt the world tip crazily, and there was a coldness against her side, she must have fallen over.

Then the coldness was gone, and a voice that sounded a long way away was talking.

'_Kagome_? _Can you hear me_?_ Let go of it_!'

She felt the power, but it seemed muted, she could still think through it.

'_Let go_!'

She found her eyes and opened them, suddenly feeling very _present_.

The first thing she saw was a pair of golden eyes staring back, looking almost frantic.

The first thing she noticed, was that he was holding her up, she mustn't have gotten back up after she fell.

'Whoa,' She muttered, trying to righten herself. 'That was weird.'

He almost sighed in relief, still unsmiling.

'How are you feeling?' He asked, still worried.

'Uh,' She assessed, and noticed she was still gripping onto the jewel so hard her knuckles were turning white.

She forced herself to loosen her fist, and she reached out and grabbed one of the cloths that had originally contained it and wrapped it tightly within.

Then the feeling like she had been holding her breath for a very long time washed over her, and her strength drained away.

She wobbled unsteadily, breathing hard.

He recognised her symptoms, and picked her up, bridal style, and guided her over to the couch.

'Hey!' She complained, but was too tired to do anything else.

He collapsed next to her, his own breathing still uneven.

* * *

_Beep beep…_

The sound did not quite register, but it brought him back.

_Beep beep…_

What _was_ that?

_Beep beep…_

It almost sounded like his alarm, but further away then usual.

_Beep beep…_

Anyway, he had only zoned out for a moment, it was surely still the evening.

_Beep beep…_

_Probably just imagining it._

_Beep beep…_

It _did_ sound real though, and then he noticed the sunlight streaming in through his window.

_Beep beep…_

_Wait,_ He glanced at the clock sitting on the coffee table.

_Beep beep…_

He nearly fell off the couch.

_I'm late!_

_Beep beep…_

It was only then he noticed he was not alone.

Tucked under his arm and resting against his shoulder, a familiar face was snoozing.

_Beep beep…_

He noticed how perfectly she fit there, her quiet breath exactly even.

Again, he glanced at the time, then reluctantly nudged her.

_Beep beep…_

He hated to wake her, she was looking so serene, but he, who was trapped under her, _they_, were late.

_Beep beep…_

'_Kagome_…' He said, nudging her again.

_Beep beep…_

She sighed, but did not awaken.

'Kagome…'

_Beep beep…_

Her eyes snapped open, and she looked around, discovering where she was, and what she was doing.

_Beep beep…_

With an 'eep!' she threw herself sideways, blushing bright red.

He was red too, he could tell, but he leapt up, and strode into his room.

_Beep bee_- the alarm was switched off with a tiny _click_.

She looked around, to see the time.

'Sssssshhhhhhiiiiiiiiiiiii…' She said, jumping up, and running her fingers through her hair.

She leapt over to her bag and started stuffing everything within reach into it, school books among other things with it.

Shen she sprang to her feet and dashed into the bathroom, or she tried to.

'Oof!'

She had ran into someone, in as just as much of a rush as she was.

It was InuYasha, well, who else would it be.

However, that isn't exactly what made her pause as she tried to get past.

He was wearing a long pair of dark blue jeans, and not a lot else.

_Dayum_, a small voice said, but she ignored it.

She tried to dodge left, but he went left.

She tried again, going right, but he accidentally mirrored her.

They repeated this a quite a few times, before he sighed in exasperation.

He picked her up by the tops of her arms and swung her around so they were turned around, before dashing off.

'Nice dance!' He commented from out of sight.

She blinked, but then remembered the time.

'Right.' She span, and continued getting ready.

* * *

_CRASH!_

She was running headlong, bag whacking her repeatedly on her back like a jockey, urging their mount to go faster, when she had crashed spectacularly into someone.

It felt like they had been jogging too, in order to minimise the lateness, they were already ten minutes late.

The books she was carrying exploded, and she fell to her knees, already trying to gather them up, a large lump feeling like it was forming on her forehead.

Unfortunately, whoever else it was's books was thoroughly mixed into the mess.

They immediately started clearing it up, grabbing everything that was theirs.

'Sorry.' She said quickly, but she came out shortly.

She snatched at a sheet almost directly in front of whoever it was, but also unfortunately, they did exactly the same thing, resulting in another crash.

She leant back, clutching at her head, and only then did she glance at them.

It turned out to be one of the Hojo twins, it seemed to be the less sensible one.

She couldn't tell the difference any other way.

'My apologies,' he said, rubbing his forehead absently with one hand and gathering books with the other. 'I don't know what came over me.'

''S'ok, Hojo,' she replied, pulling all of her books into a pile, and standing up, then pausing as he did the same.

'All the same, miss…'

'Hi-Takahashi.' She said, going red.

'Hitakahashi?' He questioned as they started jogging towards the stairs.

'No, just Takahashi.'

'All right, Miss Takahashi. I hear you were new, but then you vanished for almost a term? What happened?'

'Ah,' She tried to think of an excuse, but then settled for a part of the truth. 'I broke my arm, and a few ribs.'

He looked over her worriedly, but then, comically, he almost collided with a wall of lockers, as he started to turn to take the corner.

'If you don't mind me asking, what happened?'

'I, uh, fell down a flight of stairs.'

He nodded wisely, and they skidded to a halt in front of the classroom.

'It was a pleasure meeting you, Miss Takahashi.' He whispered, before they burst into the room.

'Mr Hojo, Miss Takahashi, you're late.' The teacher glared over at them as they found their way to their seats, huffing.

Hojo found his first, as it was down near the front.

His brother leaned over and nudged him, glancing back at her with a grin, whispering something to him.

She fell into hers, and for the third time that morning, hit her head against something.

Well, technically it had hit her, as in their rush to get at her, her friends on either side of her accidentally got their heads against hers, and squished her head.

'Aaaah,' she said quietly, placing a hand to each throbbing side, as her friends clutched at their own heads.

'Are you guys okay?' Said the only surviving member of the group, Ayame.

'Anyway,' Eddie said through clenched teeth. 'How come you were late with Hojo?'

'Yeah Kagome, _spill_. Why were you with Hojo?'

She was shocked at the conclusion they had drawn.

'No! It wasn't like that, I just ran into him, literally, on the way up the stairs. We just got here at the same time, that's all.'

Ayame and Eddie looked crestfallen, but Yuki was still suspicious.

'I'm telling you,' Kagome said to her.

'And I'm replying. No, effing, way.' She said disappointedly. 'You were all alone with one of _the_ Hojo twins, and what do you do? Not a damn thing. I'm disappointed.'

'Well,' she said, glancing over at them, to see them peering back at her over their shoulders, as if they were trying to be subtle.

They looked away, and shifted their gaze to the front.

'_Did you see that_?' Yuki whispered. 'There is something definitely weird going on here.'

'Huh.' Kagome reached into her bag, and pulled out her notebook, but then noticed something caught on the spiral-bound spine.

She pulled it off, and stowed it from sight, as someone at the front called her name.

'Miss Hokaido, Miss Okayama, Miss Shizuoka, Miss Takahashi.'

They all jumped and looked forward, flushing. 'Yes?' They said as one.

'Cease your chatter or I shall ask you to leave.'

'Yes.' They chanted back.

'_Great, so then we can finish our conversation_.' Kagome muttered, causing all the girls to giggle.

She waited for a beat, then glanced down at the thing clenched in her hand.

She opened it, then blanched.

_I must have picked it up when I was stuffing everything in my bag this morning!_ She thought, shoving it in her pocket.

_I wonder what else made it to school with me?_ She questioned, pulling her bag towards her.

She started sifting through it, and admired much much random stuff made it in.

The book she was reading, a shoe, a piece of string, a spoon, a guys sports magazine, and to cap it all off, the clock that lived on the coffee table.

She shoved them all back in, but kept the string.

* * *

**Yes, this is the next chapter, and it's so long because it's been a while. **

**I'm still disappointed in how many of you reviewed, ie NONE bar my favourite person in the world atm CaseClosed621, I know I have more readers then that.**

**I don't mind if I don't have many, but if no one reviews then I assume you're thinking that that chapter isn't anything special, and it isn't nearly as good as the others, or anything like that.**

**I love reviews, even if it is a 'keep writing!' one.**

**i'm working on the time thing, so if the chapters get changed, then that's just me editing in some way to signify that time has gone past, and how much of it.**

**But, well, here you go. Enjoy.**

**InuKag.**


	17. Seventeen Forever, Metro Station

The teacher was droning quietly at the front, and she had given up listening in favour of staring at the worksheet blankly, with a little, swirly doodle of her own creation in the corner.

She wasn't entirely sure what she was thinking about, but somehow, she had startled herself out of her trance.

She caught the last image that she was thinking about as her train of thought left the station, and it made her turn a light shade of pink.

It was that morning, when she was trying to get into the bathroom.

And she wasn't thinking of the get-past-you jig if one caught her drift.

A perfect physique had cemented itself in her mind, no matter how much she tried to force it out.

Again, she wrapped a hand subconsciously around the inconspicuous lump on her chest, as if checking the pearl she had tied there was still there.

* * *

That evening, she was standing in the kitchen, washing up a cereal bowl before the cereal cemented itself to it.

She gazed out the small window.

_The days are getting shorter,_ she noted as she tried to see through the darkness. _It's getting closer to the end of the year._ She shivered slightly. _No wonder it's getting colder._

She ran her fingers through the warm water, enjoying the lemon scent of detergent that wafted up.

The sounds of the front door opening and closing quietly reached her, but she didn't look around.

'Hello?' A familiar voice called.

'You're home early.' She replied, turning towards the out of sight door, he sounded like he was smiling hugely. 'What's up?'

'I did it!' His voice replied with much relief, and much excitement.

'Did what?' She asked, honestly curious.

He appeared in the doorway, looking triumphant. 'I finished my hours!'

He crossed the room in a couple of steps.

'That's- whoa!' He had picked her up, and swung her in a little circle, her hands dripping everywhere.

'Ha ha!' He laughed, still feeling great, and kissed her.

It was an honest, spur-of-the-moment kiss, and it felt so natural that it took him a full second to realise what he was doing.

He snapped his eyes open and pulled back, fleeing the room bright red, leaving her standing there like an idiot, still trying to figure out what was going on.

_You baka,_ he thought, absentmindedly scratching the back of his neck, _you just had to go and ruin the moment like that, didn't you? She doesn't like you like that._

His phone rang, but he didn't immediately pick it up.

_Maybe she's mad at me now. I would be too if someone I didn't like, well, like that, went and, uh, did that._ He thought, he could feel his face was still hot.

After a few seconds of uncomfortable thought, he decided to pick up his still ringing phone.

'Hello?'

'_InuYasha?_'

'What do you want, Miroku?'

'_Stop making out with Kagome and get off her for a second, I wanna talk to you._'

'What?' He spluttered, 'I didn't- we weren't, and- no, you letcher!'

Miroku sounded honestly shocked. '_You WERE?_'

There was Sango's audible gasp in the background, then her girlish squeal.

'We were not!'

Unbeknownst to him, there was an eavesdropper on his side of the conversation.

Kagome herself was hiding around the corner, worried that he was mad at himself for doing something so stupid.

Anyway, he could _never_ like her, that was just stupid.

Or at least, that was what the little doubts were telling her.

'What have you got planned?' He paused. 'Keh. I don't know. I'll ask- Oof!'

He had appeared around the corner at the same time she did, and they promptly crashed into one another.

'_I thought I asked you to get off of her._' Miroku said pretend-haughtily, and InuYasha turned red again.

'Uh, here.' InuYasha said, handing her the phone.

She received it and lifted it to her ear, watching as InuYasha seemingly vanished, still red for some reason.

'Hello?' She asked.

'_Why Kagome, I-_'

He was abruptly cut off, and the sounds of a scuffle was sent down the phone.

A heavy thunk, a groan, and a triumphant noise greeted her, and there was a slightly out of breath, feminine 'hello?'

'Hey Sa-'

'_Spill! Were you really-_'

'NO!'

'_Sure about that?_'

'Absolutely.'

'_Hmmm. Anyway, had any thoughts what you want to do in celebration?_'

'I dunno- hang on,'

'_What?_'

'Uh,' She turned red, and turning around, for some odd reason, as if the girl she was talking to was in front of her and not on the phone.

'_Go on, einstein, what's your idea?_'

'Well, my school has prom in two weeks, and-'

'_So you take InuYasha to the ball. Cute.-'_

'No! No no no, I wasn't going. But I was forced to be on the committee, and there was accidentally a couple of extra tickets made, so I was thinking you guys could go.'

'_And what about you and InuYasha?_'

'Oh no, I cant dance, Sango. You go on and have fun. I can set InuYasha up with one of my friends, but I'll bet he won't like it much. Think about it, _InuYasha_ in a _tux_?'

'_Whoa, hold on there cowgirl. Hang on,_'

There was another small scuffle, and a small _'get off me!'_ before she lifted the phone back to her ear.

'_You are going, and going with him, if it's the last thing I do!_'

'But-'

'_Bzzt. Wrong. Go to jail, go directly to jail, do not pass go, do not collect two hundred dollars because you, Kagome, are the weakest link. Goodbye. We'll go dress shopping tomorrow, and you are going. With him. And that's final._'

'I couldn't. Dresses are way to expensive, and I honestly couldn't.'

'_Too bad. See you then._'

'See ya.'

She hung up, and turned to find InuYasha.

'Hey, InuYasha?' She called, 'Is it alright if I go over to Sango's tomorrow after school?'

'Sure.' The reply came back from somewhere.

_How in the heck am I going to ask him?_

* * *

'So, Kagome, are you sure you're not going to prom?' Yuki nudged at school two days later.

They were walking past the bike racks, and was watching the less sensible of the Hojo's glance back at her awkwardly.

'He's been _dying_ to ask you, and I'll bet so has his brother.' Eddi added.

'What? No way.'

She turned back to face them to see them already gone.

'Hey!' She called after them. 'You traitors!'

'Miss Takahashi?' A voice called out behind her, and she looked back at him.

_Oh no! I don't need this, not now!_

'I was wondering if I could escort you to prom?'

'Uhh,' she said awkwardly, 'I'm sorry, but I'm going with someone else.'

He looked slightly crestfallen, but he still seemed determined. 'All right. I'll see you around.' He said, and started walking away, waving a hand airily behind him.

Again, she turned and retraced her steps back towards the main building, but was met out the front.

A very similar voice rang out, and a very similar face meandered up to her.

'So, Takahashi,' the more sensible Hojo said, gazing at her seriously. 'I had heard you were dateless to the prom, and yet I still hear you turned down my brother, saying you did? Was there a reason behind that?' He asked, considering her.

'Uh, yes, because I decided I am going in the end.'

'Would you like _me_ to escort you?'

She laughed nervously, looking anywhere but at him. 'Um, thank you for your kind offer, but I must decline. I am actually going with someone.'

He didn't look as crestfallen as his brother, but the feeling was as apparent. 'If this mystery person should somehow leave you, remember, I am always free to be a backup plan.' He said, and she nodded.

'Thank you, but I don't think you will be needed.'

Without another word to further embarrass herself or make the situation any more awkward, she turned and disappeared into the building.

* * *

**hahaha yes I know the prom is cliché. But that thing's a pretty important part of senior year, so suck it up.**

**No, that isn't the climatic bit of the entire story, I'm just getting started on this baby :P**

**tee hee hee I didn't see the pun on the chapter name and number until I uploaded it, and I laughed then :)**

**Have fun, love you all,**

**InuKag**


	18. Better With You, Five Times August

The front door opened quietly that afternoon, to reveal a relieved, yet annoyed looking figure.

'I am so glad I didn't have hours to do, that day was long enough.'

Kagome jumped slightly, looking up from a book she was staring at, rather then reading, then turned to face InuYasha.

'Hey, InuYasha,' She started, watching as he flopped onto the couch next to her. shifting his slightly irritated gaze to her.

'I was wondering,'

'What?' He said, almost rudely.

'Well, I have my prom in two weeks and-'

'Ooh, let me guess.' _What was wrong with him today? He's in a seriously bad mood._ 'Someone's gone and asked you,'

'Well, technically-'

'And now you're gonna get all dressed up like a crappy clown at a carnival, and have fun with the latest boy on your list,'

'Hang on-'

'Who's probably _ruggedly handsome_, with _gorgeous_ eyes-'

'Uhh-' She said, turning red,

'And _swept_ you off your feet, who would be perfectly happy wearing the stupid monkey suit,'

'Well-'

'So fine. _Whatever_.' He said, his temper rising for some reason, and his voice rising along with it. 'Just don't come back here drunk with boy in tow expecting to have a drinking game here and loose spectacularly, or anything else you drag him back for. _Keh_.'

She looked like she was on the verge of tears. 'But-'

'Who is he, anyway?' Inuyasha shot at her, crossing his arms and pouting.

'Well,' she said, a tear escaping. 'I was hoping,' her heart felt like it was cracking, and she turned her eyes to him. 'It would be you.'

His anger dissipated in an instant.

_Aw, shit._

* * *

As soon as the bell rang two weeks later, Kagome raced downstairs, but was met half way.

'Miss Takahashi Kagome?' The police officer said, appearing and pulling out her handcuffs. 'You are under arrest for the torture and murder of Takahashi InuYasha.'

Kagome raised her hands slowly, and allowed herself to be handcuffed, and was unceremoniously dragged downstairs, with Sango giving the speech, 'You have the right to remain silent, Anything you do or say can and will be used against you in a court of law…'

'Hey!' Kagome was complaining the entire way down. 'Let me go! I didn't do a thing! I'm innocent!'

As she went past, her friends, the Hojo twins, and the front office receptionist's faces were completely and utterly priceless.

Shock, horror, and astonishment was washed over them.

Sango shoved her in the back seat of her cop car, and jumped into the front seat, with Miroku sitting in the front seat, laughing his ass off.

'Did you _see_ their faces?'

'I know!'

Both Sango and kagome fell about laughing, as Miroku pulled them out of the parking spot.

They laughed for most of the way there, with Kagome still in the too-loose handcuffs.

Upon arriving, Sango helped her out, both of the car and the handcuffs, and hooked the cuffs back onto her belt.

Miroku made to follow, but Sango pushed him back into the car.

'Go and have fun,' She said cheerfully, but then turned menacing. 'But the usual rules still apply.'

Miroku looked intimidated, and scared, as he restarted the car and pulled out of the spot.

'Bye!' Sango waved, acting strangely like an immature three-year-old.

She turned back to Kagome, with a somehow gleeful, yet absolutely terrorfying look.

'Y-yes?'

Sango leapt at her and dragged her back up to the house.

* * *

**Mwa ha ha ha ha ha :P**

**formal is next chapter, so you'll have to wait for that one :)**

**I love the little moment that InuYasha and Kagome have there in that first bit, InuYasha's reaction always makes me laugh :)**

**And short chapter, I know, but this is payback for the lack of reviews that I've been getting.**

**Thanks go to Inuyasha-X-Kagome7, for the review :) *pats on back and gives cookie* :)**

**See you soonish,**

**InuKag**


	19. Don't Stop Believing, Glee Cast

Miroku sat, watching the top of the stairs intently that evening.

What _was_ it with women, and their strange fetishes with getting ready?

It was one of the down sides, but he had found, particularly when it came to Sango, the longer one waited, the better looking they would be when they finally did leave their room.

And considering it had been two _nearly ready_'s, four _just a second!_'s and a _one more minute!_ after they had planned to leave, they had better come out looking great because InuYasha was looking so impatient he was about to smash something, merely out of irritation.

InuYasha stood up and left the room, seeking entertainment elsewhere, also looking thoroughly uncomfortable yet very neat and tidy.

Miroku watched him go, then slunk quietly upstairs and listened at the door, and the muffled voices within.

'Hey!'

'Don't be a baby.' Sango's voice said sternly.

'Ouch! Wait, no! Give that back!' Kagome's voice replied, worried.

'Wow, this is ni-'

There was a clatter, and a '_Sango_!'

Miroku stood up, worried, but another murmur and rustle of fabric, and a final, awkward 'uhhhh,' from Kagome's voice.

'What, the hell, was that?' Sango's voice asked, out of breath, and Miroku relaxed.

'Oh, um,'

'Where did, you steal, _that_, from?'

'No where. It was, given to me. Look, I'll tell you about it later, are you feeling alright?'

'Uh,' Another rustle of fabric, and the sound of something behind put down, wood on wood. 'Yeah. I'll be fine.'

There was muffled footsteps against the carpet, and the door opened inward, causing Miroku to collapse into an unceremonious pile at the two girls feet.

'_Miroku!_' Sango fumed, looking absolutely stunning in a light pink, floor-length dress. 'How many times have I told you not to do that?'

'Er,' Miroku said, jumping to his feet sheepishly. 'I was supposed to keep track?'

Sango pouted, giving him the evil eye as she offered her hand.

He took it like he was petting a rattlesnake, poised and ready to strike at any moment.

Downstairs, InuYasha had paused at the foot of said stairs, tugging at the jacket he was wearing that he hated so much, to see both Miroku, looking scared, walking Sango down the stairs.

He had to admit, she really did look good, the pink fabric hugging at her curves, and her waist-length hair cascading down her back, ending in little ringlets, but if she was done, then that meant-

Kagome walked around the corner.

She was looking, so, he couldn't find the words to describe it.

A beautiful, floor length, jade green dress embraced her, its high, halter-neck collar showing a patch of skin that was her chest, and her hair piled delicately on top of her head. Her face looked dusted pink, she kept her eyes down, hidden under extended lashes.

'Kagome?' His own voice somehow wafted up the stairs.

Her head snapped up and she turned the most beautiful shade of red.

It was exactly that moment, that nanosecond when their eyes locked for the briefest time that it clicked.

Just _why_ he pulled her off that bridge, _why_ he protected her so ferociously against that idiot who had done so much damage, _why_ he shared his home with her, _why_ _every single_ time she smiled, he was dazzled.

_I love her_. He realised.

She broke eye contact, turning a deeper shade of red, and stumbled ever so slightly on about the fifth stair.

He made to talk, but she seemed to have stolen his breath momentarily.

'Uh, you look,' he said, feeling his face grow hot, and he noticed the many multitudes of words that could have filled in the next blank. _Stunning, incredible, magnificent, amazing, lovely,_ 'beautiful.'

'Thank you.' She said, shyly extending a gloved hand.

He took it, smiling, where she stepped onto the bottom step.

There was a very bright flash of white light, and they whirled around.

Miroku hurried the camera out of sight, grinning.

Kagome turned, somehow, an even darker shade of red, and InuYasha blanched.

'_MIROKU!_'

'What?' He asked innocently, exchanging a delighted look with Sango, who slipped her hand into his.

xXxXxXx

'_Kagome?_'

The instant Kagome had gotten out of the car, assisted by Sango on one side and InuYasha on the other, Yuki and Eddie had grabbed her and dragged her a few feet away to where Ayami was standing.

'_Who_ is _that_?' Eddi asked, eyeing InuYasha up.

'And _where_ can I get one?' Yuki asked.

'Uhhh,'

'Is _this_ why you're never interested in the Hojos?' Eddi accused.

Kagome turned her fifth shade of red. 'Well,'

A hand landed on her shoulder and she jumped and glanced back.

'Is there a problem?' The boy in question asked, having appeared out of nowhere.

'No.' She said, glad to be free from the interrogation. 'Uh, InuYasha, this is Yuki, Eddi and Ayame, my friends at school. Guys, this is InuYasha, my friend.'

'And date.' Yuki quipped.

Another shade of red for the two of them. 'I guess so.'

She glanced back, to se Miroku skilfully aid Sango out of the car, then unwillingly got back into the car, assumedly to go and park it somewhere more secluded.

Kagome waved her over.

'Guys, this is Sango. She's my best friend who arrested me this afternoon. Sango, Eddie, Yuki, Ayame.'

They shook hands, pausing at Ayame.

Sango gasped. 'I _love_ your corsage, it's gorgeous!'

And from that moment, the slight awkwardness was gone as they exchanged fashion shops and tips.

Kagome stepped back, smiling slightly, before pulling InuYasha away, confidant that Sango wouldn't notice, and would be happy until Miroku returned.

She and InuYasha wandered over to the drinks table, to be greeted by a friend.

InuYasha looked around suspiciously, and Kagome did her almost normal happy-yet-unsmiling look.

'Hey there, Nobunaga.'

'Hi, Takahashi. You look, _really_ good.'

'Thanks, you too.' She replied warmly. 'How's Tsuyu?'

InuYasha immediately relaxed at the sound of the feminine name, but not entirely.

'I'm fine,' A woman said, appearing behind Nobunaga. 'Hi, Kagome.'

She was wearing a long, pink-and-white dress, and an overly large looking corsage.

'Hey.' Kagome replied.

The two wandered off, drink in hand.

'He's in my homeroom, and that's his girlfriend-of-two-years.' Kagome filled InuYasha in.

'Right.' He replied, relaxing.

She grabbed a cup of punch and went to take a sip, but when it was a hairsbreadth away from her lips, he seized her wrist.

'I wouldn't drink that if I were you.'

She lowered the decorative cup and looked at it. 'What do you mean?'

He picked up another cup and sniffed it. 'Smells like cruiser, or something stronger.'

She put it down quickly. 'Oh. Right.'

They wandered aimlessly around to the main room, which was where the dance floor waited, along with the performers.

Yes, you read right, the performers.

'Oh, look!' Kagome said, watching as a group of about six was up on the small stage, singing. 'The songs are being performed live!'

They finished their previous song, then someone familiar leaned up on stage, and called one of the singers over.

They talked for a moment, then the singer nodded, and returned to the others on stage.

The next song started, and one of them stepped foreword and started singing, with the main guitarist coming up behind her and playing a complicated, yet familiar tune.

'_I was riding shot gun,_

_with my hair undone,_

_in the front seat of his car-'_

The people milling around the stage were singing along to the famous Taylor Swift song.

_'He's got a one hand feel,_

_On the steering wheel,_

_The other on my-'_

Suddenly a dark-skinned singer jumped forward, and cut her off rudely.

'Yo! Taylor! I'm happy for you, and Imma let you finish, but GLEE has got the best songs of all time! OF ALL TIME!'

The room burst into laughter, with both Kagome and InuYasha smiling at it.

The backing singers immediately burst into song, doing one of the more famous songs.

_Da, da, da, da,_

_Da, da, da, da,_

_Da, da, da, da,_

InuYasha glanced at Kagome, to see her mouthing along the words.

'You know this song?'

'And you don't?' She replied incredulously.

She seized his hand and dragged him down to the dance floor.

_'Just a small town girl,-'_

'Ah ha!' She said, catching him in the crossfire.

_'Living in a lonely world,'_

'What?'

'I _saw_ that!' She turned her face away, on her guard.

_'She took the midnight train going anywhere.'_

The original singer turned to face him, and started singing back.

_'Just a city boy-'_

'I _so_ saw you! You _do_ know this song!'

She started mouthing the song right back, smiling.

_'Born and raised in South Detroit!_

_He took the midnight train going anywhere_._'_

'This is stupid.' He said, turning red. _'A singer in a smoking room,'_

'So? _The smell of wine and cheap perfume,'_

In an effort to get her to stop, he seized her hands and spun her in a circle, turning red.

_'For a smile, they can share the night,'_

'You're insane. _It goes on and on and on and on.'_

She shrugged, but smiled, they let go of one hand and shifted into a more comfortable, traditional waltzing position.

They continued dancing, and mouthing along, until it ended, where she was laughing exuberantly.

It was the most beautiful sound in his ears.

xXxXxXx

The door shut with a heavy _clang_, one that was almost completely drowned out by the music, but not before they made sure it wasn't locked from the inside.

Kagome sighed, glad to be away from the noise and sweaty smell of close-packed people and alcohol, which was a surprising amount, considering they were still at the main event.

They were out on a small landing on the outside of the fire escape, a tiny landing with a set of stairs branching off from the left.

InuYasha turned and leant against the cast-iron railing, also breathing a sigh of relief.

The night was wearing on, and it had started to rain lightly, the only available light was from the small bulb attached to the wall directly above their heads, throwing everything into shadow, and it occasionally flickered.

It was very quiet out here, and a cold breeze wandered up through the small alley.

She shivered slightly, goosebumps raising along her almost -bare shoulders.

He took one look at her and slid out of his black jacket, and draping it over her shoulders.

'You alright?'

'I'm fine.'

She pulled her arms through the sleeves, and watching the area around them.

The light flickered, and like so many bad movies, someone appeared in the last flicker.

The horribly familiar person had jumped up and was balancing on the area outside the balcony, his face an inch from hers.

She almost screamed, and staggered back a couple of steps, pointing at him dramatically, where InuYasha had almost taken her place.

She went directly behind her protector, and put her hands on the backs of his shoulders.

'What the _hell_ do you want?' InuYasha asked angrily.

Kouga shrugged, then looked up at him shrewdly.

'You're InuYasha, right? Son of that law firm guy?'

'So?'

_His father owns a law firm?_

'I heard stuff, on the inside.'

InuYasha visably stiffened.

'You ever tell _her_ what you were in for?'

Kouga took his stoney silence as an answer.

'No? But it's _very_ important.'

He shifted his gaze to the girl.

'I wouldn't be so trusting, if I were you.'

'What do you mean?'

'Kagome, don't listen to him.'

'_I_ heard, that you-'

'Don't say another word!'

'-r last girl-'

'SHUT UP!'

'-friend didn't go so well, did it?'

'DAMN YOU TO HELL! SHUT YOUR MOUTH-'

'See, I heard that you had-'

'OR I'LL SHUT IT FOR YOU!'

'You got her so bad she _died_ from injuries.'

'YOU BASTARD!'

InuYasha glanced back at Kagome, to see she had gone whiter then bone, and had backed up to the door.

'No! Listen to me, Kagome, it wasn't like that! I was framed!'

'She got help, before she died-'

'You're lying!' He shouted.

'From her family, she _verified_ it was you.'

'No!'

'It was only _chance_ that you only got off with assault-'

_Clang_.

The two men turned to look at her, as Kouga had been staring at InuYasha, watching his face with mirth turn absolutely livid, to discover she had disappeared inside.

To vent, InuYasha hit the closest thing as hard as he could, which turned out to conveniently be Kouga.

'I have nothing to say to you.' He said venomously, wishing the foulest curses upon him.

'How about thanks?'

_CLANG._

InuYasha had slammed the door shut, and locked it.

xXxXxXx

She swam blindly through the crowd, tears streaking down her face, ruining her long-forgotten makeup.

She burst through the front doors, where people politely stepped out of her way, where she ran through the main glass doors and out onto the street, and into the shadows, where the rain pelted her the most.

She had allowed herself to trust, allowed herself to be happy.

She had not run a block, when a running foot had landed awkwardly in the tiny heels and she fell, spraining her ankle.

She did not bother to get up, her hair had come loose and now it twisted around her like a curtain, trying to shield against the outside world, futile as trying to hold back air.

'Why, hello there. May I help you?'

* * *

**awwwww :) Don't you love the first part of the prom? I love it. Now, can anyone guess who says the last line there? **

**Love you all, will update later :P**

**InuKag**


	20. Decode, Paramore

Elsewhere, at the same moment, a hand landed on Miroku's shoulder, halting his dance with Sango.

InuYasha was looking dishevelled, like a drowned cat.

Miroku went to make a rude comment, but then saw the look on his face.

'What's wrong?' Sango asked, immediately worried.

'We need to find Kagome.'

'What? Why-'

'_Now_.'

He then turned and melted into the crowd.

Miroku and Sango exchanged a look, but then split up and searched.

* * *

'Here, allow me to help.' A smooth, male voice said to her, but she shook her head.

_Fool me once_…

'He shouldn't have put you through all that, should he?'

Her eyes, what was previously squeezed shut tight, went wide.

She looked up, to see a sodden, yet _very_ official looking businessman kneeling down next to her.

'He lied to you all that time,' she could see the truth behind the words, and she dissolved into soundless tears again, feeling hurt and lost and betrayed.

The man smiled. '_I_ feel sorry for you, how you could have ended up like her at any moment.'

She felt like she was breaking into pieces, tiny pieces that could never be found again.

Her heart felt like it was getting pounded by a steel mace.

Or the sword _he_ had freshly acquired.

She blanched.

_He could have used the sword on me at any time!_

He went to put his hand on her shoulder, but she shrank from the touch.

_My dreams were right_, she realised.

The dreams from long ago, when it was _he_ who had pushed her from the bridge.

_The bridge!_

'Don't you feel _bitter_ towards him? Don't you _hate_ him for his deceit? Doesn't it just burn inside that he could do something like that in cold blood?'

_No…_ She found herself thinking, her shoulders shaking from the sobs. _You're wrong. _

She almost gasped through her tears.

_It's clear now._ She looked up at the saddened face of the businessman. _I'm in love with InuYasha._

And with that, she slowly sat up.

Somehow, she was drawing strength from this fact, and it gave her, not quiet energy, or willpower, but it gathered her up and pulled her to her feet.

Something was calling her, and she was drawn to it, ignoring the businessman as he made to follow her.

_And so,_ she thought, striding away from the prom, away from the businessman, away from her last strand of true happiness that she had ever known.

* * *

'Kagome!'

InuYasha ran into someone familiar, but it was not who he was looking for.

'Sango? What-'

'Some girls in the girl's bathroom saw her leaving through the front doors. My question is, why did she leave? And where is she going?'

Time froze for him as he remembered what seemed like a very long time ago.

_'So then if I kick you out of this place, where would you go?'_

_She didn't even pause._

_'Back here.'_

'Earth to InuYasha? Hello?' Sango was saying, waving a hand in front of his face.

'I know where she's going.'

* * *

'Heeey there!' Someone shouted from across the road, obviously drunk, but she did not take any notice.

'Come over here, beautiful!'

_That was what he had called me, a million years ago_, she noted quietly, the nothingness and the cold sense of dread pressed down on her like a thick blanket.

She kept walking.

Someone leapt lightly out of a car in front of her, with her hair up in a bun was was wearing a reddy-pink and white dress.

'Hey.'

She did not give a response.

'Hand over the jewel, and I'll let you live.'

The woman slipped into a defensive stance, but Kagome just kept on walking, not even seeing her.

Afterwards, there was a long silence as she walked the streets, being drawn by her demise.

* * *

'We'll never find her like this!'

'Well, do you have any better ideas?'

They were taking the car, and the most direct route to the place.

'It's nearly dawn, we should see better when that comes.'

'But then…' _But then it might be too late._ 'Wait. Speed up, we'll have to meet her there.'

* * *

And there it was, the final place.

She walked over to the edge, where she had sat so many times before, and climbed over.

_Kagome…_

There was the voice of her grandmother now, waiting with trust and happiness, a freefall away.

_Kagome!_

She released her grip on the rail, and leant foreword, with still tears escaping.

'Kagome!'

Just as she had started to fall, strong arms wrapped themselves around her waist and pulled her back.

She screamed, then looked down and recognised the arms.

She screamed louder.

'Let go!'

'Never!'

'Let go, or so help me-'

'Not until you listen!'

'And lie to me!'

'I never lied to you!'

She laughed, cold and desperate.

'No! Not once! I just, never told you the details. You have to listen to me!'

She continued her struggling, and felt herself give an inch.

'I didn't do it! I never did! I was framed, I swear! On-' he paused, to find something- 'the life of your grandmother!'

'Don't you dare bring her into this!'

'Watch me! And I don't care if you never trust me again, I don't care if you hate me for the rest of your days, just get the hell back onto solid ground!'

She paused, and accidentally got pulled back the inch she had won.

'Please! For the last thing you'll ever do for me, just please!'

It was then, and only then, did she finally allow herself to be pulled from the railing and fell to the ground in an unceremonious heap.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha! I know I should have said it last chapter but PLOT TWIST! InuYasha you bastard what HAVE you been up to? **

**Anyway, there's more clues to who the person Kagome was talking to is! I'm only giving half a cookie now to anyone who guesses right.**

**Another hint, It's _not_ Kouga. Thanks to NaLu Seirei, no it's not a hojo twin either, LiVeInCoLoR, no it's not someone from chapter 12, would he really come across as someone who would actually _chase_ someone? (oops, another hint), and the unknown reviewer of chapter 18, thanks!**

**And don't you sort of feel bad for Kagome, but if you think about it, it _might_ have happened. You never know, perhaps InuYasha's got anger managment issues, you have to find out! Tune in next time for another chapter, of _I'm With You_!**

**Hah, crappy tv show thing, anyway, it just makes you think. How much do you _really_ know about these characters?**

**Hahaha and I know it's a short chapter, this is an outlier :P. And sorry about the twilight song, it fits, however much it's related to twilight.**

**See ya!**


	21. Listen To Your Heart, Edmee

Before taking her new route from school she had met up with her friends.

'Hey, Kagome.'

She nodded at them quietly, not speaking.

'What _happened_ to you?'

'Yeah, you burst right past us, looking a mess.'

'Lets, not talk about it.'

Yuki and Eddi exchanged a look, but Ayame put a comforting hand in hers.

'All right.'

_Looks like that Inu-whatever dumped her._ Yuki thought shrewdly.

_Must have been a pretty messy breakup._ Eddie somehow agreed.

'Don't worry, it'll be alright.' They said.

Kagome nodded, as they made their way towards the train station.

It had been four days since the prom, and the school was still going with the 'after-prom buzz'.

There was still whispers in the hallways of some of the more nightmarish stories, from some who couldn't keep theirs under wraps.

Stories of ruined dresses, cheaters, and many a relationship broken and forged.

Luckily, hers had not been spread, yet she hadn't seen him since then.

She spilt off from her friends and got on one of her two trains, with a face that was blank and silent.

'Hey!'

A feminine voice rang out, and several people turned to look, they did not include her.

There was heavy footsteps behind her, and then someone tapping her on the shoulder.

The train pulled out of the station with a loud _clatter_.

She turned, the see a vaguely familiar face.

'Yes?'

She couldn't imagine where she had seen this girl before, but she knew it was _somewhere_.

The girl had long, brown hair, much like Sango's, but messier, and light brown eyes that were bright and her eyebrows were positioned so that she looked permanently excited.

'Hi! You're Kagome-' She cut herself off and looked around theatrically, making sure noone was listening. '_Higurashi_?' She whispered.

Kagome froze, staring wide-eyed at her.

'I'll take that as a yes. Hello,' she said, extended a hand. 'I'm Rin, Takahashi Sesshomaru's personal assistant.'

_Right!_ Kagome thought, thinking back to their brief encounter.

Still, she did not say anything, but still shook her hand.

'It's funny, I was just on my way to see you. You see, InuYasha-'

Kagome's heart gave an uncomfortable twinge, but Rin didn't notice. 'said you weren't with him anymore, and I had to find you. _Anyway_,' She said, sighing, 'I'm s'posed to ask you if you've been approached by anyone _funny looking_ in the last week.'

'What do you mean?' Kagome asked, thinking back.

'I mean, a guy in a prissy-looking business suit with black hair.'

She paused, thinking back, specifically on the night she was trying to blot from her mind.

'He's kinda tall, and is always talking about other's feelings?'

'Yes…'

Rin looked shocked. '_Really?_'

'Why?'

'Well, see, That's Mr Akuma Naraku. He's the owner of _DLA Pipers_.' She saw Kagome's blank look. 'It's one of the largest law firms in the world. He's trying to overthrow Mr Takahashi's company, _Linklaters_. I need to know, what exactly did he say to you?'

'Well, he just tried to help me when, I, fell over.'

'Where were you?'

'Outside Town Hall.'

'What were you doing there?' She asked curiously.

'It was my prom.'

'Oh, _wow_. I remember mine, wasn't it _magical_?'

Kagome paused. 'You could call it that.'

Again, Rin shook her head, trying to clear it.

This girl seemed to have a very short attention span.

'Anyway, what exactly did he say to you? I need to know, we're trying to catch him doing some shady business. Anything about the company?'

'Well, he offered to help me up, and he somehow knew about-' She cut herself off.

'About what?'

Kagome was silent, looking uncomfortable.

'I won't tell anyone, not even Mr Takahashi or Mr Sesshomaru,'

Kagome was still unsure.

'Not even Mr Jaken. So come on, it can't be that bad.'

'About,' she said reluctantly, 'how, InuYasha and I broke up, and he tried to get me to hate him.'

RIn's eyes went wide, she was shocked.

'Hate who, Mr Akuma, or InuYasha?'

'InuYasha.'

Rin was silent for a beat. 'So he didn't mention the companies?'

'No.'

'Oh. Just don't listen to what he says, okay? InuYasha's a good guy.'

Kagome was silent, her eyes sad.

The train stopped, and the doors slid open next to them.

'Well, that's all I needed.' Rin said, pulling out her notebook and checked something.

'Thank you!' She smiled, then pressed something into Kagome's hand and waved childishly, before getting off through the doors, a second before they closed.

Kagome looked down, unfurling her hand, to see a red sticker with a smiley face and a 'Keep Smiling!' logo on it.

Suddenly, she didn't feel quite so blue.

* * *

When she got back, she flopped onto the couch, and noticed where the usually-blank coffee table had the photo out again.

_Sango must have left it out again,_ She thought as she flopped down onto the couch.

She was staying at Sango's place, where she was given a spare room.

She couldn't go back to InuYasha's, she had been imposing on him for too long, and besides. That was a one room apartment, she couldn't stay on his couch for forever.

She pulled out the pearl and examined it for the fiftieth time, noting the muted power coming from it.

She had realised by this point, what with the muted power still escaping it, that it _must_ be something other-worldly, it was like something out of a fantasy movie.

The phone rang, and she jumped so hard she nearly fell off the couch.

Stowing the pearl out of sight, she wandered into the kitchen, and waited for the message bank to roll around.

_'Hi this is Sango,'_ Sango's voice started, but she was interrupted by a younger voice. _'And Kohaku!'_ _'We are either out doing stuff or defending the world from the impending zombie apocalypse. Either way, we can't come to the phone, so leave a message.'_

_'Hey, Kagome.'_ A familiar voice said, one that tugged at her heartstrings. _'Look, I know you're mad at me, or whatever. I want to talk to you, but preferably not through Sango's message bank. Come down to that place we went to after you escaped the witch.'_ He was quiet, calm, almost saddened. _'Well, that's all. Bye.'_

She paused, considering, then decided.

She grabbed her wallet out of her bag and was about to leave, but she halted.

She turned and walked slowly over to the kitchen to where the home phone sat on its charger, found the message, and pressed _delete_.

Unsure about the matter, she didn't want Sango's probing if nothing happened.

She left a quick scribbled note next to the photo on the coffee table, then left quietly, shutting the door with a _click_.

* * *

**I love Sango and Kohaku's message bank. It's amazing. I'm changing mine to that.**

**Anyway, don't you just love Rin? She's one of my favourite characters in this :)**

**I realise I hadn't updated in a while, I'd completely forgotten about this story (I know, I can't believe it either) ^^; sorry about that.**

**Anyway, there you go, thanks for the reviews, keep it up!**

**xx InuKag**


	22. Listen, Beyonce

The cool air whistled around her, plucking at strands of hair and pushed them against her face.

It was slightly too cold in the shade, she hugged her knees to her chest, feeling the brush of the grass underneath her.

'Listen.' Said a voice that was unsure, yet solemn.

She was quiet, but turned her face slightly in his direction.

'I know you might not believe me, but just hear me out.' he began.

'A few years back, I wasn't the best person to hang around with.' He paused, then corrected himself. 'Hell, back then, I would have just ignored anyone sitting on the bridge,' he paused again, as if mentally adding an afterthought, 'My old man caught me with the wrong people. Imagine, the head of _Linklaters_, one of the largest international law firms in the world's son getting in trouble with the law! Well, he carted me off to a 'correctional facility', or whatever they're called. That was pretty bad. The place had spies in the cells with whoever was in there, doing the whole 'encouraging' bullcrap. That part of it didn't work so well, but it meant for some of them that they would go and snitch to their higher-ups. It also meant that we didn't know who to trust. Throughout most of that, I just didn't care about anything. It was like I'd zoned out, and couldn't come back.

'Her father owned the facility, and he made her become one of these spies.' He shrugged. 'I don't know, she must have been drawn to the more pitiful cases. That was how we met. After that, I was less zoned out, and more present then I had been in a long while. She kept me on track, right up until I was deemed fit to leave, at the approval of my old man.

'Through that, her father let her leave the place at times, and that was when we would meet up. It went on like this for about three months, until she decided she was going to leave the facility and not come back.' He laughed bitterly. 'On the night she was supposed to turn up at the place we were going to meet, I was late. When I did get there, instead of a girl with a bag, I got two police officers and a pair of handcuffs.

'At the court trial, I was told what _supposedly_ happened. Apparently, I was waiting for her. We got into an argument, and-' His voice wobbled and broke, his gaze swept to a point in the sunlight a way away. 'Well, you know the rest.'

'I'm sorry.' She said quietly, turning more to face him but still not looking at his face.

'She had somehow made it back to her parents house, and told her story. Her family refused to tell me what happened after that, apart from the fact that she later died. I get charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder, but like I said, best law guys in the world, so I get the best lawyers.' He shrugged one shoulderedly and gave a bleak half -grimace, looking around at her. 'They get me a "not guilty" with the murder one and 400 hours community service with the other.'

There was a quiet silence, where another gust of air rustled the fallen leaves around them as they stared at each other.

'Why were you late?' She finally asked, shifting her gaze to the tip of his nose.

'What do you mean?'

'When you were supposed to meet her, why were you late?'

He smiled hopelessly. 'Would you believe it? I was arguing with that prick, Sesshomaru. It went overtime.'

He looked back at her, and almost saw the ghost of a hint of an unwilling smile.

'But do you believe me?'

He shifted closer, so that she was looking into his eyes.

It was almost impossible to doubt the burning, stubborn look behind them.

'I _saw_ the photos. I would _never_ do that to someone, let alone someone who I-' he hesitated, 'meant that much to me.' A light pink tinge swept across his cheekbones, but he did not move away.

And then, something changed slightly in the look behind his eyes, where he moved closer.

She, unbidden, did the same until she had to tilt her head slightly.

_He's going to-_ a small voice shouted, but she silenced it.

She closed her eyes, and then, when they were a hairs-breadth apart-

'_Hey!_'

She jumped badly, and he spun and looked so quickly he nearly took off her nose with his own.

There was a woman standing there, one who was looking cold and forlorn.

She was wearing a loose, white, turtle-neck top that did not quite reach high enough to hide a hideous scar that began at the top of her neck delved beneath her collar.

It was then, Kagome noticed, that the woman looked strikingly similar to herself.

InuYasha was already on his feet and approaching her, looking absolutely gobsmacked.

'K-Kikyou?'

It was only when he was in reach did her face harden and he was met with a solid _slap_.

Kagome heard the sound from the good ten paces away that she was, and she winced.

'What, was that for?'

She swung, and made a matching print on the other side of his face.

'_Don't_ lie to me like that, you traitorous _swine!'_

She swung around again, but he caught her wrist an inch from his face.

'How are you,' he said quietly, his eyes still wide.

'How am I?' She raged. '_How am I?_ Your arrogance is_ inconceivable_. _How am I?_ Thoroughly pissed, is what I am, InuYasha.'

'No, how are you alive?'

'What, so you can finish the job?'

'No!' He exclaimed, shocked. 'I had heard you died nearly two years ago.' He said simply.

'It's called witness protection, InuYasha.' She stated as if he was mentally slow.

'But-'

'Not even two years on, and you figured you _liked_ what you did to me? Figured you would _do it again_?' She gestured wildly at Kagome, who was looking shocked.

'Never!' InuYasha exclaimed, then seized her other wrist as it moved to strike him.

Kikyou turned and called towards Kagome warningly. 'Go! Go now before he steals your heart, and then your life!'

Kagome, from her half-standing position, did not move an inch.

'Kikyou, listen to me.' InuYasha stated, remaining somehow calm.

'Why should I?' She raged.

And she spat in his face.

He ignored it, his eyes burning into hers in such a way she did not- _could_ not look away.

'I did not hurt you.'

'You're a liar.'

'I was late, very late. I was in an argument, with _my brother_,' he said with venom, as if the words were truly disgusting swearwords. 'Whoever it was that attacked you, it wasn't me!'

'Oh _really_?' She said shrewdly, 'And I suppose it was a clear coincident that someone looked exactly like you just _happened _to be in the area and felt like going on a killing spree?' She said, raising an eyebrow. 'Didn't think so.'

'I'm telling you, I didn't do it!'

'And who did, the butler?'

'I don't know, but I swear I will.'

She gazed back disbelievingly. 'You were _tried_ in a court of law. If you were fighting with your brother, then wouldn't he vouch for you?'

'No,' He said bitingly. 'That bastard wouldn't stand up for me in _any_ situation, let alone that one. We were arguing about the company, and some stuff that should _not_ be known to anyone, so even if he did stand up and vouch, the media would jump onto it like flies onto horseshit.'

'Prove it.' She said coldly.

There was a pause, where he thought hard, then gave up with a slight sigh. 'I can't.'

'_Exactly_.'

Abruptly, he released her, and she immediately slapped him again, hard enough that his right cheek was significantly darker then his left.

She stormed over to Kagome, who very nearly took a step back.

InuYasha appeared then, halfway between the two girls, facing Kikyou, who did not break eye contact with Kagome.

'Ah, I see the similarity now. It seems woe befalls those who share this likeness. You must go. Go now, before it is too late.' She met Kagome's eyes for the briefest moment.

She shook her head. 'I fear it is too late for you, to go without hurt, but you must. For your own safety, you must never see him again.'

Kagome stood her ground, and Kikyou stepped back with sadness.

'Then I can only hope that fate will intervene.'

She turned and strode away, looking a lot calmer, yet a lot sadder.

They waited until she was out of sight before they moved.

The second she was gone, InuYasha fell to his knees, staring blankly at a patch of grass a few feet in front of him.

Kagome hurried over, and knelt next to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

He whispered a sentence, no, two words, over and over again, and they were of neither anger or sadness.

_'She's alive…_'

It was shock.

He was not angry at her reaction, nor sad at her disbelief, nor afraid that he would never see her again.

He was _happy_.

Happy that he got to tell his side of the story, happy that he got to see her once more.

He did not seem to notice Kagome cupping her hand against his raw cheeks and wiping the spittle away with her thumb, then retracting her hand quickly, having noticed how similar the hand print looked to her own.

* * *

Sango burst into the room, draped over Miroku, not noticing the fact that they were not alone in the slightest.

InuYasha had to clear his throat twice, and pitch a small book at them to get their attention.

Sango shoved Miroku off of her, and saw that InuYasha was bright red, and had slammed on hand in front of Kagome's eyes, who was looking severely scarred.

InuYasha took one look at them and said two words.

'Kikyou's alive.'

Miroku fell over.

'What?'

'How?'

'But you said-'

InuYasha quickly explained what had happened when Kikyou had shown up, but strangely nothing before that.

'Why would someone pretend to be you?'

InuYasha shrugged, and Kagome slowly came around, still with the horrified expression on her face.

'Sorry, Kagome,' Sango said, still red, averting her gaze to the photograph on the table, where she picked it up and looked at it solemnly.

'But why would anyone do that?'

It was then that Miroku realised that InuYasha was looking a lot more red then usual.

In fact, the red across his face was lopsided, now that he looked, his right side was noticibly darker then his left, and they were almost in the shape of-

InuYasha caught him staring, but Miroku gave him a knowledgable look, almost absentmindedly scratching his own cheek, then raised an eyebrow.

InuYasha frowned for a beat, then realisation dawned on him and he went brick red, and gave Miroku a look that would have frozen water.

Next to him, Kagome was trying to piece together the puzzle.

She thought about the return of Kikyou, and she thought about Kohaku, whom Sango was lost in thought over.

Her hands seemed to be the safest place to stare at, concentrating hard, when she had the odd feeling that someone was looking at her.

She looked up, and around, to see InuYasha staring at her.

_Hang on_, she thought, following his somewhat concentrating look down below her eyes.

She turned brick red, and crossed her arms over her chest, but that did not deter him.

Again, she looked down, only to see the pearl peeking out from the collar of her school uniform.

The situation changed from embarrassing to serious, she slapped a hand across it, startling Sango and Miroku, and reaching over with her other hand to shake him out of his revere.

'_InuYasha_.' She said sharply.

To her relief, he blinked twice then seemed to turn red under his bruises, averting his gaze.

Miroku nudged him, and InuYasha gave him a dead arm back.

'What happened?'

'Well,' Kagome started, turning pink, but she sighed. 'As long as we're thinking about this, we need all the knowledge we can get.'

She reached around her neck and untied the pearl.

Before she pulled it free, however, she shot a look at InuYasha. 'InuYasha, don't look.'

He obliged, turning his face away, before she lifted it into sight.

Sango recognised it instantly, then forced herself to look away, but strangely enough, so did Miroku.

'What is it?' Sango asked, looking closer, but Miroku pulled her back again.

'That's,' He said slowly, 'the Shikon No Tama.'

'How do you know?' Kagome asked. 'And what's a Shikon No Wa?'

'Shikon No _Tama_. The Jewel of Four Souls. It's that thing.' He said, examining it, but it was like he was afraid to get too close. 'I've read about it.' He looked up at her. 'How did you find it?'

'It was a gift.'

'From who?'

'Someone on the street. I didn't know his name.'

Sango shook her head. 'Didn't anyone ever teach you not to take shiny things from strangers?'

Kagome shrugged. 'Not really.'

'What do you know about it, Miroku?' InuYasha asked, still not looking.

'Mainly that that's no ordinary jewel. I've read that it's supposedly compressed _power_, in it's solid form.'

Both Kagome and InuYasha nodded, somehow agreeing.

'How do you mean?' Sango asked, not comprehending.

'Think _Lord of the Rings_, Sango dearest.'

Sango paused, frowning slightly. 'Oh, right.' She still sounded sceptical.

'I'm assuming you've felt the power?' Miroku asked curiously. 'What does it feel like?'

'_Incredible_.' It was InuYasha who spoke, he couldn't help the longing that entered into his voice. 'Like you're totally indestructible, like you could smite your enemies without even lifting a finger. Like you suddenly control the world, and you want to prove it.'

They were quiet for a beat, then Miroku turned to Kagome.

'How can you stand it?'

'What do you mean?'

'How can you stand to ignore the _power_ that just _seeps_ from it?'

Kagome shook her head slowly. 'I don't know. I feel the power, but it's like someone pressed mute. That's why I watch over it, in case that anything should happen to it.' She glanced over at InuYasha, who was still turned away.

She picked up the jewel, and placed it back around her own neck, then gave InuYasha the all-clear.

* * *

**HA! Who saw that coming? Kikyou has returned! With incredibly bad timing! Grr.**

**Here's a nice, long chapter for you. And a bit of a background on InuYasha. Guess he's not so much a bad guy as Kouga said. So what happened? What's going on? Haha, you'll have to find out.**

**And the jewel, it sounds pretty similar in a slightly more realistic way then the actual Shikon No Tama. **

**Also, haha anyone else giggle at InuYasha when he was staring at 'the jewel'? :P**

**Reviews please! Yes, that means you! the one in front of the screen! You! Click that review button!**

** vvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvvv**


	23. It's Not Over, Chris Daughtry

'Remind me, what are we doing here?'

Kagome looked around, bow in hand, looking uncomfortable.

'_Practicing._ Don't you want to improve?' Sango asked, leaning on her Hiraikotsu.

Almost tiredly, Kagome drew an arrow from her quiver, and dod not even bother to line up. She let it fly, and it landed with a light _thud_ into the outer ring of the golden, innermost circle.

It was a total fluke, but it did look good.

'Happy?'

Sango's eyes went wide, but she still shrugged and called her fluke. 'Keep practising.' She turned to see Miroku in heavy battle with InuYasha, a taunting grin on his face, with a concentrated scowl on InuYasha's.

'Come on, InuYasha!' Miroku grinned over the clash of metal. 'Hit me!'

InuYasha shrugged, with an _if-you-insist_ look, pushed the Shakujou staff back with a one handed sword, and swung around his fist, stopping an inch from Miroku's nose.

'Ha! I win.'

Miroku smiled, but then suddenly stuck his foot out and tripped InuYasha, and sent him sprawling.

'Don't get so confident.'

Miroku helped him to his feet, still grinning.

Sango shook her head and looked away, then spotted a dummy a considerable distance away.

It was new, she could tell, and despite the fact it was taking quite a beating, it was still intact.

She smiled evilly, then threw the Hiraikostu, where it curved gracefully, and smoothly decapitated the defenceless dummy, despite the fact the dummy had a re-enforced neck, to stop it falling like all the others.

However, before the head had a chance to fall, a very familiar weapon lodged itself directly in the centre of the face.

Sango caught the Hiraikotsu, and whirled to see the weapon getting yanked by a long chain into a familiar boy's waiting hands.

'Kohaku!' Sango cried, letting the Hiraikotsu clatter to the ground and ran towards him.

Kohaku looked around with a blank look, and an odd looking man stepped up behind him, and put a hand on his shoulder.

Sango halted a few paces away, looking murderous at the unknown man, who smiled slightly.

'Let go of him.'

He pretended not to hear her. 'Kohaku?'

'Yes?'

'Do you know this woman?'

The boy looked at her, his face unreadable.

'No.'

Sango laughed shrilly. 'Ha, ha, Kohaku. Jokes over.'

Kohaku gave no response.

'Kohaku?' Sango asked desperately.

The only reply he gave was to blankly raise his sickle warningly.

He rushed at her, with a completely blank face, weapon lifted to its highest.

Sango dived back and grabbed at the Hiraikotsu, blocking the attack at the last second, the tip of the scythe a fraction of an inch from her nose.

'Kohaku?' Again, she voiced her thoughts, a tear escaping. 'Can you not recognise me?'

Somehow, he slipped past her defences, and yet she flinched at the last second, earning a cut that dripped deep red, just below her cheekbone.

'Kohaku, it's Sango, your _sister_!' She exclaimed, as if he had not heard her the first time.

It was only at this point did the man speak up, smiling evilly. 'He can't see you. He is with _us_ now.'

'YOU!' Sango exclaimed, drawing the attention of three others, two of which paused mid-fight and the other took an unsure step towards her, out of rank of her peers.

'HOW DARE YOU!' Sango shouted, and raised the heavy-set Hiraikotsu at the man, before there was a blinding pain in her back, and the world fell dark.

* * *

Sounds turned themselves up like a stereo.

'_five hundred and six_ty five beers on the wall, five hundred and sixty five beeeers-'

'Stop singing that damn song, will you?' Another voice exclaimed, and yet another shushed them.

Sango then noticed she was lying down, with a terrible ache from somewhere behind her ribs radiating out, but muted slightly.

'Five hundred and sixty four beers on the wall, five-'

'Shut. Up.' She groaned, forcing her eyes open.

The first thing she noticed was that she was in a hospital, despite the fact she appeared fine.

Miroku instantly brightened, and Kagome was clasping her hand, with InuYasha seated below the wall-mounted TV, looking half-way through a bowl of ramen.

Sango shut her eyes, feeling suddenly exhausted.

'Sango?' Kagome said worriedly, gripping her hand.

'You lot are exhausting.' Sango whispered, sighing heavily. 'I don't even know why I hang out with you.'

'How are you feeling?' Miroku asked, examining her pained expression.

'Like I've been run over by a truck.'

'You were hit by that scythe thing.' Kagome said.

'Probably going to have a kick-ass scar though,' InuYasha said almost brightly, but he caught the glares that were sent at him and he hurriedly returned to his noodles.

'Who threw it?'

Miroku and Kagome exchanged a look, then Kagome reluctantly replied.

'Kohaku.'

Sango felt her blood chill, the hopes that it was a dream evaporating.

'You should have seen the kid's face though.' InuYasha interjected, looking at her. 'He was all crying and stuff, and that guy had to drag him away. I followed them out the front gate, and they jumped into a car and drove off. Sorry.'

Sango felt hot tears fall down her face.

Abruptly, Kagome stood up.

She had caught the look Miroku was giving Sango, and kagome turned to face InuYasha.

'Come on, InuYasha, I'll get you another bowl.' She said, pulling him to his feet.

'Eh?' He looked up confusedly, and allowed himself to be dragged from the room.

As soon as Kagome had shut the door, he stopped walking and turned to face her.

'What's wrong with you?' He asked, staring at her. 'Sango needed support-'

'From Miroku. She obviously wanted to be alone with him.'

Within the white door, Miroku had lowered the railing and was laying next to Sango, where she was crying bitterly into his shoulder.

Outside, Kagome seized InuYasha's hand and pulled him away. 'Trust me, it's a girl thing.'

InuYasha, still confused, allowed himself to be pulled away, only pausing to throw the disposable bowl in the bin.

* * *

Sango spent two weeks in hospital, and when she was able to get back onto the job, she was confined to desk work for carelessness.

This worked out nicely, she wanted to keep looking into some matters.

After what Kagome had told her about what Rin had said, she decided she wanted to open up this person's file.

She pulled open the file on her computer, looking around and feeling paranoid, she looked at it expectantly.

To see it completely blank.

Sure, there was a few niceties, name, age, current permanent residence, occupation, and she saw that he was indeed the head of a _very_ large company.

She slumped into her chair and sighed.

'Did you really expect it to be that easy?' She asked herself.

She exited out of the page, and stared at the blank screen for a bit, trying to think of another tactic.

Automatically, she pulled up her browser, still staring at the white page as it loaded.

Her homepage came up, and as she stared at it, an idea struck her.

Slowly, she typed in his name into the search engine, and watched the page load.

_About 534,000 results in 0.11 seconds_.

_Shit._ She thought, and opened up the first few links, then looked at the first one intently.

It was a website about the company itself, so she moved on.

The second, however proved to be more promising.

It showed his climb to where he currently sat, being the head of _DLA Pipers_, but it also told the story of him starting working there, already having helped start a business elsewhere with another man, Mr Akako Uso, who continued this other business, it wasn't mentioned, which got him onto this one, where he built up through the ranks and eventually took over.

Sango grabbed her phone and started dialling.

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ri-_

_'Hello?'_

'Hey, Miroku.'

_'Why Sango, it's not like you to call me during the day. Do you miss me?'_ He finished suggestively, and she turned bright red.

'Cut the crap. I was poking through the database, and I found this Mr Akuma's file.'

_'And…?'_

'Nothing. clean as a whistle.'

There was a slight disappointed sigh on the other end.

'So i did a bit more research.'

_'Did you find anything of consequence?'_

'Not really. He helped build another company with some other guy before he got the job as a lawyer.'

_'So why the sudden interest?_

'I was just curious.' She admitted, the idea of the head of such a large company doing _anything_ suspicious intrigued her.

Anyway, this _was_ the company that her father's mugger's lawyers worked for.

She looked around to see someone approaching her, and she said a quick goodbye before hanging up distastefully.

* * *

**Sango just needed a breather, guys. AND LOOK WHAT HAPPENS. Figures.**

**Am I the only one who hates that 'beers on the wall' song? My siblings sing it all the time in the car :(.**

**Anyway, reviews. ViViDCoLoRs. next chappies up for you! You can keep reading now :P Kirt (btw love ur username. Is that from Glee? Or your name? Or What?) No, you're absolutely right. Kikyou just needs to die and stay dead. NaLu SeiRei, my mad reviewer whom I can always count on for a review, you are madder then Johnny Depp when he was the mad hatter. Anyway, your psychic powers are slipping, I'd be careful about that :P. And thanks to Auberyfairy.**

**See you soon!**


	24. I Wanna, The All American Rejects

She had to admit it, but she missed him.

Kagome was walking briskly down the chilly sidewalk, drawing her jumper tighter around herself, her breath making a white mist.

InuYasha, beside her, was looking untroubled, and was watching his own breath fog in front of his face.

She glanced back over at him, and smiled slightly at the slightly concentrated face he was pulling.

The pavement was moderately crowded, they didn't know where in particular where they were walking.

The air swirled around them, sending a slight shiver down her spine, the cloudy sky above them looking ominous.

They walked past a convenience store, and she glanced inside, then paused.

'Huh.' she muttered, remembering the date.

'Eh?'

'I just noticed, it's Christmas next week.' she said, looking at the cheesy decorations.

'So?'

She paused as a thought struck her. 'Are you planning anything?'

A light pinkness brushed across his cheeks, darkening the already wind-bitten look.

'With, I don't know, your family or something.' She amended before he could speak, turning pink herself.

'Well, I was going to go to my usual family gathering on the night.' He looked around at her. 'Did you want to come?'

She looked away, and examined a little tinker toy that was walking around the display.

'Sure.'

'I'll warn you, Father often brings around his associates and members of the board and stuff, so the first part of it would be pretty formal until they leave.'

She shrugged. 'Sounds reasonable.' She pushed her hands deeper in her pockets, and turned to keep moving.

_Christmas_, he thought. _Wow, its been,_ he did a quick count, _eight months since I first met her._ He thought back to the first few days, remembering the good times.

They passed by another shop, where silver tinsel hung from the ceiling and fake cherries lay strewn everywhere.

_Christmas!_ A sign proclaimed, _A time of giving!_ in bold red and green letters, with a Father Christmas behind them.

_Uh oh_, he thought, shooting a curious glance at his companion, _I haven't gotten her anything. What should I?_ he silently considered it, trying to think of something that wouldn't give away too much. He quietly crossed a few things of his mental list, and thought about it.

Next to him, Kagome was facing exactly the same dilemma.

And was drawing a blank.

A warm gust of air washed past them, and they immediately stopped.

They looked in, to see a coffee shop, and she immediately dragged him inside, away from the cold.

* * *

'Well….,' Sango started, then paused.

She and Kagome were huddled in front of the heater, with a steaming mug of hot chocolate apiece.

'I'm not really sure.'

'At least Miroku's easier, I could probably guess what he wants.' Kagome said, and the two girls exchanged a dry look, then laughed.

'Nah, I was going to pay for the next few times he wanted his Shakujo staff sharpened.' She paused. 'I could rephrase that.'

Kagome laughed again, then paused, pursing her lips.

'What about… a book?'

'What do you mean?'

'Uh,' Kagome said, thinking back, well he knew about the Shikon No-Whatever, and he said he had read about it, so I would assume he liked that sort of thing.'

Sango nodded wisely. 'You're right. I'll get him something along those lines, or something. But like I was saying, what about InuYasha?'

'I don't know.'

'We should go shopping, we have to find _something_.' Sango said, abandoning her drink and pulling Kagome to her feet.

'What, now?'

'Why not? I need to get that book and the sooner we get them, the less people doing last-minute shopping there'll be.'

xXxXxXx

'Anything?'

Kagome took a final glance around and shook her head.

Sango wandered over, with the gift-wrapped book in hand.

They were standing in the middle of the local shopping centre, with a optometrist on their left, and a jewellers on their right.

Sango dragged her over to the jewellers, and eyed the various designs carefully.

'What about here-' Sango started, then snatched at a particularly good looking pair of earrings, and started fawning over them.

Kagome split off from her, and wandered down another aisle, where the non-gold encrusted stuff was.

'Nope.'

She continued down anyway, then turned to leave.

She dragged Sango away from the earrings, making a mental note to tip off Miroku, and pulled her away from the store.

'Oh come _on_, Kagome, we've been here for three hours!'

'Well there's nothing here that I like the look of.'

'This is for InuYasha, not you. Remember?'

'You know what I mean.'

'No,' Sango said innocently, then dragged her over to the next shop.

Kagome rolled her eyes, and pulled her arm free as Sango disappeared inside.

She listened to the hustle and bustle of the shoppers, then wandered over to the distinctly _guys_ shop adjacent.

She looked around, feeling distinctly out of place.

There was stuff like t-shirts, which she shifted though, and wallets.

Tacky keychains, and a tough looking pair of gloves.

Someone wandered over to her, he was wearing a name-tag so she assumed it was a shop assistant.

'How can I help, beautiful?' He said, trying to look utterly relaxed.

'No, thanks.' She said, looking around, 'I'm alright.'

Kagome turned away from him, and stepped over to where some of the jewellery there hung, but he followed her.

Hanging from a back hook was a single necklace, she unhooked it and fingered one of the beads.

It was distinctly masculine, and she knew immediately, this was it.

_The_ gift she had been looking for.

It had reddy-brown, large beads, and every fifth one, a thick, white one that was shaped like a claw, or a nine.

'This one.' She said, turning towards the assistant, who was looking at her in a way that she wanted to hit him.

Or hide.

'Anything else?'

'No, that's it.' She strode towards the cash register, and paid for it quickly, ignoring the fact that their fingers brushed when she handed the present over.

'Who's it for?' The guy asked as he ran it through the till.

'My _boyfriend_.' She replied, emphasising the second word, and watched the grin slide off his face.

_No,_ a small voice said to her, _no he's not, he doesn't-_

_Oh stop it._ She mentally snapped at it, taking the little bag the assistant was giving her with the present inside, making a mental note to wrap it later.

_Remember when he was explaining Kikyou, his last girlfriend?_

She thought back, remembering the look behind his eyes.

_But,_ the voice started, and she continued the thought without further prompting.

_But he had just finished telling me about her,_ she remembered the woman in the white turtleneck, and the extraordinary similarity between the woman and herself.

_Maybe he wasn't even looking at _me_. Maybe he was looking through me, to Kikyou. Anyway, remember how happy he was after seeing her?_

Something odd twisted at her heart, and she came back to the present to see Sango looking franticly around to see where she had gone.

_So he may have been going to kiss me, but it wasn't me._ She walked slowly back over to Sango, and barely heard her comments.

_I'll bet he's still in love with her._ Again, something pinched her heart, but she still couldn't figure out what.

She zoned back in, to see Sango still talking.

'-and Miroku and I were going to his families place as a get-together, but what about you?'

There was a beat before Kagome realised she was supposed to reply.

'Oh, uh, InuYasha has to go to a dinner thing with his father and executives and stuff so-'

'I'm not asking about future-husband, I'm asking about _you_.'

'Shut up! And I was getting to that. I'm going with him.'

Sango suddenly looked slightly less then thrilled.

'What's wrong?'

'Nothing. Just keep InuYasha firmly under wraps this year.'

'Why?' She asked curiously.

'Pretty much every year it ends in a row. I don't even know why InuYasha goes to those damn things.'

_Fighting, with his family?_ 'Hey Sango, InuYasha, he doesn't like his brother very much, does he?'

'Sesshomaru? You kidding? It would take something considerably less then a sandwich for those two to go at it.'

'Why is that?'

Sango thought for a beat. 'You know? I don't honestly know. It's been like that since before I met InuYasha.'

'How long have you known him?' Kagome asked.

'Hmmm,' Sango said, dodging to avoid a trolley. 'Would be about two years, ish? He recognised me through one of Miroku's photos, apparently.'

_She mustn't know about Kikyou then._ Kagome thought.

* * *

_-Ring ri-_

'Hello?'

_'Kagome?'_

'Hey, InuYasha. What's up?'

_'I'm just coming over to get you. What are you planning on wearing?'_

'Uh, a-'

_'Do me a favour, wear that green dress again?'_

'Oh, right. Sure.'

_'Thanks. You-'_ he stammered, _'Looked, really good. Well, I'll see you in twenty minutes.'_

'Right, see you then.'

She hung up, turned, and started sprinting up to her room, already undoing the zip to the dress that she was planning on wearing, and calling out for Sango.

Sango burst in the room two minutes later, looking rushed, and Kagome explained her predicament, already in her green prom dress and was doing up the clasp at the back of her neck.

Eighteen minutes after that, the door opened, to reveal InuYasha, looking _very_ formal, next to Miroku, who was looking good but casual.

Kagome was already halfway down the stairs, her hair up in a much simpler version of what she had originally worn, with Sango right behind her in a short, pink and white dress.

Sango spotted Miroku and laughed, then leaped over the railing of the stairs and laughed her way over, where she was gathered up in a kiss.

After a beat, they turned and looked at InuYasha and Kagome, and said at exactly the same time; 'Your turn.'

They both turned beet red and Kagome turned away, covering her face with her hands.

'Oh, come on,' Sango said, still getting held by Miroku, and pouting.

'No!' InuYasha said, trying to fight back the redness, not noticing the bite to the word had to it and how it affected Kagome.

'Oh well. It's bound to happen.' Sango pulled Miroku out of the door before she could get a sound beating by Kagome, who was still red.

'Ignore them,' Kagome said, descending the last few stairs.

InuYasha shrugged. 'Come on, we'll be late.'

* * *

**Hahaha! it's christmas. Notice how much cheesier anything comes the instant anyone mentions christmas? I noticed that when I was writing.**

**Anyone's dirty mind pick up Sango's comment about Miroku's shakujou? I laughed at that.**

**And KAGOME, YOU TWIT. Although she's kind of right, remember that even in this fic, Kagome and Kikyou look scarily alike. For any further reference, go and watch episode 14 (or manga chappie 45) again. THAT's the sort of thing I'm talking about.**

**Have fun with this.**

**Reviews; NaLu Seirei. I'm just going to back away slowly. And hope you keep reviewing. Kirt. Oh, awesome. And I think Raid would work better with Naraku's insects (not found in this fic). Bankotsux. You'll have to find out. *hands you tissues* :P (quietly, I think it'll go for a bit longer :) ).**

**Moar reviews!**


	25. Let It Snow, Dean Martin

Kagome stared, wide eyed, at the sight.

There was an absolutely _gargantuan_ mansion sitting on to of the hill.

'This is,'

'Where my parents live, yes.'

InuYasha looked up at it as if it were nothing special, but it seemed to be anything but.

Kagome was glad she was wearing such a formal attire, she had been starting to feel overdressed.

They gained access through the wide gates, where they were escorted up the drive and up to the large, oak doors.

The doors were opened graciously, and was immediately met by an older version of InuYasha.

'Ah! InuYasha! Good to see you, son!'

They stepped over the threshold, but was prevented from going any further.

'Before you go any further,' Kagome was starting to think this man was, to put it delicately, slightly mad, 'I'm going to have to ask,' He said, addressing InuYasha but then gestured at Kagome, 'That you kiss her.'

'WHAT?' both Kagome and InuYasha exclaimed, both turning red, again.

'Why?' InuYasha accused, where Kagome was looking anywhere but at them, beyond to see the luxurious spaces of a front room, where the three seemed to be the only ones there.

InuYasha's father gestured up, where the two followed his gaze up to the door frame, where a large clump of mistletoe sat.

Kagome paled, and InuYasha blanched.

'So then,' his father said, looking at them expectantly.

InuYasha sighed, having known his father's stubbornness for a very long time, knowing him, he wouldn't let them move before they did, and he didn't want to be still standing there when the other guests arrive.

He looked around at Kagome, who had shut her eyes tight, still bright red, and his tense shoulders sagged in defeat.

He snuck around and pecked her lips, causing her to nearly fall over in shock.

'There.' InuYasha said, looking back at his father, 'Happy?'

'Very.' Only then did he allow them to pass, where InuYasha was met by another, who brought him into a swift embrace.

He was almost a head taller then her, so she buried her head in his chest, as if smelling the scent off of him.

'Ah, InuYasha, it's been _too_ long.' The woman said, looking up at him fondly.

'Mom?' InuYasha said, grabbing her attention, and a pace back, Kagome relaxed slightly. 'This is my friend, Kagome.'

His mother turned pink, and released her son to shake Kagome's hand warmly.

'Hello there, I'm Izayoi.' She nodded at InuYasha. 'His mother.' She said in a dry tone, then laughed.

Kagome smiled, then turned to see another, very official looking character enter.

On the contrary, InuYasha's father welcomed them graciously in a very formal, composed tone, making absolutely no reference to the mistletoe.

Kagome sidled over to InuYasha.

'Is he always like that?' She whispered as they exchanged idle pleasantries.

'At least he has a sense of humour, unlike that Sesshomaru Stick-up-his-ass.'

Remembering Sango's words, Kagome asked; 'So who else is coming?'

She eyed the woman that had just entered, who was _dripping_ in jewels, and looking very snobbish.

'Just smile and try not to get the glazed look,' whispered InuYasha's voice in her ear.

The snobbish woman had seen her and was approaching, and was standing in front of her in a few waddled steps, her dress appearing to be several sizes too small.

'And who might _you_ be?'

'Uh, Kagome.'

'Yes. Well, pleased to meet you, Kagame. I'm Mrs Kujaku, my husband is one of the CEO's of _Linklaters_.'

'Really? That's very impressive.'

'Yes, it is, isn't it?' She sniffed. 'You know, I've been very careful about…'

Yes, she continued talking, but Kagome was trying to tune out how _very_ carefully the woman chose a husband, and how she _carefully_ picked the right qualities to go far, and if Kagome was _very careful_ about her choices of a man then she could be just like this Mrs Kujaku.

Mrs Kujaku was going into detail about the finer points to look for when InuYasha rescued her.

'Thanks.' She said, taking a breath. 'I thought she was going to suffocate me.'

'About what? He asked curiously.

'How _very_ rich and famous she was.' She lied, but then brightened. 'I tuned out about half way through.'

InuYasha shrugged reasonably, then looked around at the steady stream of people entering.

He was almost immediately dragged off by his mother to meet some short, burly man who seemed to be one that no one could take seriously due to his height.

They shook hands, and Kagome turned away, to see a familiar young woman looking very excited next to an extraordinarily serious man.

Rin successfully dragged her partner over, this Sesshomaru character that Kagome had heard about, and was chatting excitedly.

Sesshomaru started to make his way in the direction of a short, burly man whom was in deep conversation with someone out of sight, _thank Kami_, she added, before thinking fast.

'Hey, uh, Mr, uh, Sesshomaru? Mr, Takahashi?'

Sesshomaru paused, and turned to face her slowly, shifting his cold gaze onto her, making her feel unnerved.

'Uh, someone was, um, looking for you. They went, that way.' She stammered out, pointing in the opposite direction.

He gazed at her for a moment, then without a word, followed her direction at a pace that was slightly faster then a stroll.

Rin turned to her.

'Mr. Sesshomaru says thank you.'

Kagome raised an eyebrow at her.

'Oh, uh,' Rin said, turning red from embarrassment, 'Mr. Sesshomaru doesn't like to say what's on his mind, so I try to interpret.'

_I'll say_, Kagome thought, watching his retreating figure, noticing the slightly larger space around him that others gave him instinctively.

'Hello, Rin,' said a pleasant voice from behind them, 'And, Kagome, I didn't see you there. Good evening, and season's greetings.'

Kagome turned slowly to see a somewhat familiar man standing behind them.

Rin greeted him nervously, as Kagome noticed that she had never told him her name.

'Hello there, Mr Akuma. Merry Christmas.'

He nodded politely, and turned to Kagome.

'Merry Christmas, Mr Akuma.' Seemed to be the words that rose to her lips and she uttered stiffly.

She forced herself to relax.

'I was wondering if I might have a word with you, Kagome.' He said, then glanced at Rin.

Rin blinked twice in quick succession, then nodded and melted into the crowd, leaving nothing but the look she had shot Kagome.

'Forgiveness is a divine thing, is it not?' Mr Akuma said, watching her face carefully.

'Yes, yes it is. May I ask, why you enquire it?'

'It was a statement, may I remind you, Kagome.'

'How do you know my name?' She asked seriously, trying to look brave.

'I know many things about you, Miss Higu-'

'Yes, yes,' Kagome interrupted, waving a hand in what she hoped was an airy fashion. 'But _how_ do you know this?'

Mr Akuma tapped the side of his nose with one finger knowingly. 'I just _do_.'

'Well then-'

'I believe,' Said InuYasha's voice coldly behind her, 'I hadn't invited you, Mr Akuma.'

Hands wrapped themselves around her shoulders and she found herself being pulled backwards slightly, Kagome turned to see Rin nudging her back, her profile obscuring her view of InuYasha.

'I would enquire as to what you are doing here.' InuYasha said, still in the cold, heartless tone.

'Why, Mr Takahashi, I do apologise.' Mr Akuma took a step back. 'Kagome, I'll be in touch.' He said, inclining his head and melting into the crowd.

Rin released her, and Kagome sprang around her, to see a very different rescuer to then who she was expecting.

She stared at Sesshomaru for a long moment, before ducking her head. 'Sorry, thank you for coming to my aid, Mr Takahashi.'

'Hn. You should be thanking Rin.' He stated, then turned and melted into the crowd once again.

Kagome turned her attention to the girl standing next to her.

'You went and got him?'

'Well,' Rin said, scratching absentmindedly at her neck, 'Yeah. See, Mr Akuma's only intimidated by Mr Sesshomaru. Although,' She said, shifting her gaze away, 'He's probably figured out by now that you tricked him earlier.'

'What do you mean?' Kagome said nervously.

'Anyway, I would go and rescue InuYasha, if I were you.' Rin smiled. 'Bye!'

Kagome looked around to see InuYasha looking very uncomfortable, so she strode over to him.

'InuYasha, there's someone over here I want you to meet.' She said, and dragged him away, without so much as a glance at the short man.

'_Thank_ you.' He said, looking back at her and slipping a hand into hers.

'No problem. Speaking of problems, I've just run into Sesshomaru, and-' She changed direction at the sight of his face, his eyes already searching the crowd. 'Look here, as payback for wearing this dress,' she started, '_Try_ and not to pick a fight with Sesshomaru. Alright?'

He nodded, but still looked off, muttering something like _much bigger favour then that_.

'Alright then, I'll have to owe you. Just please?'

'Fine. But only if he does the same.'

Kagome rolled her eyes, but agreed.

'Oh, hey, I know,' He said, and started pulling her in a seemingly random direction.

'Eh?'

'It's a surprise.'

They brushed past the woman Kagome had met earlier, Mrs, Kujaku, who gave her a stern look as she passed.

Kagome flushed bright red at the woman's assumptions, and tried to hide her face.

InuYasha pulled her deeper into the bowls of the house, where the guests seemed to fear to tread, and up two flights of stairs, to one of the top corners.

'Where are we?'

He opened a final door with a flourish, to reveal a garden that seemed to grow from the very house itself.

She stepped over the threshold, admiring the gardens of lilies, roses, tulips, and many other varieties of flower that had the last of its flowers blooming before the snow got to it.

'What do you think?'

She spun, having momentarily forgotten he was there. 'It's beautiful.' She breathed, watching the the misty vapour escape her.

Wandering over to the edge, she gazed out over the remainder of the house, the night's heavy veil cloaking almost all, the garden lightened by a series of lanterns round the edges.

Somehow, there was trees growing up here, and they rustled in the slight breeze, which brought goosebumps against her skin.

'You alright?'

She brushed a hand against her opposite arm. 'Yes, I'm fine.'

He sighed, and wandered over to her, wrapping a hand around her waist in an effort to warm her up.

She looked up at him, watching his unreadable expression as it gazed out into the darkness.

They were silent for a while, the quiet breeze still swirling around them.

'What're you thinking about?' She asked after a time, shifting her watchful eyes up to his face.

'Nothing much.' He said, his eyes far away.

She paused.

'At all?'

'Just some old times I had here.'

He shifted his gaze back down to her, where she was looking back out.

He was quiet for a beat, before asking; 'What're _you_ thinking about?'

Another beat of silence. 'Nothing much.'

She pulled her face around to see his inches from her own.

'At all?'

He watched his breath accidentally wash over her face, but she did not dislike it.

Rather, she inched closer, closing the gap.

'Just…' She whispered, and he made to silence her-

'_THERE_ you are!'

They sprang apart, bright red, to see, of all people, his _mother_ striding across to them.

_So many interruptions_, he thought, somewhat irritated at his mother, but then realised the truth behind that thought, as he was dragged away.

From where she was still standing, Kagome was thinking exactly the same thing, before noticing she was getting left behind, so she hurried after the two.

_Last time it was someone else_, she thought back, remembering sitting under the tree, _and the time before it was InuYasha himself! And now this!_

She wasn't angry, not in the slightest, for now her doubts were getting crushed.

_He likes me! As in LIKE like!_ She mentally celebrated. _Maybe not love,_ she amended, _but I'm happy with like!_

* * *

**Kawaii Kagome! **

**Still a twit, but it's sooooo cute!**

**And I didn't notice the chapter number until I was updating :) I'm so cheesy.**

**AND WE GOT ANOTHER LITTLE FLUFF! (no, I'm not talking about a mini sessh. XD ).**

**Love Kagome's slight jelously over the woman who turned out to be his mom, lol.**

**Yes, I'm pretty sure the Inu No Taisho is mad.**

**To anyone who doesn't know, I based the setup of the mansion on Cluedo, and the Mrs Kujaku is Mrs Peacock, and the little shortass was supposed to be Colonel Mustard (I think). **

**Please tell me SOMEONE was fool enough to think that it was InuYasha saving Kagome (again) from Naraku, at least for a little while till we found out it's Sesshy to the rescue!**

**Reviews.**

**NaLu SeiRei; Narcolepsy's a bitch, aint it? Then you can't get back to sleep afterwards. :P. Kirt, Yeah, I kind of based the guy on them, if you want to give him a name then call him a less bold version of Chokyukai. And you're right about the christmas thing *looks out window to see 14 degrees* gotta love it. Btw, please do not tap NaLu SeiRei's glass, *takes wild stab at gender* she gets easily excited. *NaLu SeiRei starts running around, waving arms crazily and lauging maniacally* NALU! GET BACK TO MAKING THE DOLLS! Grr. Bankotsux, you get your wish (sort of!) It was a little peck. And then his _mother_ walks in. And SONYADORE! Mes petite pomme de terre, how I missed you, *hugs!*. Anyway, this'ns just for this chappie, I'm busy atm so I'll get to your other ones later (when i have time). i WILL do them, just later. Anyway, yep, I got the beads in. Aren't you proud of me? And you'll have to find out what he got her (if an idea could have penetrated his thick skull). I was rather proud of prom, especially with the songs and how they danced together, (despite the end of the prom), and they're at a really great moment. You'll have to find out if anything comes of it! I'm not really sure how Kikyou got there RIGHT then (grrrrr), pretty sure it's a coincidence and someone upstairs is just messing with Inuyasha for sh*ts and giggles. And the world wars between InuYasha and Sesshomaru? I have NO idea. But there you go, I'm pretty sure they didn't actually meet throughout the entire night. *phew!*. And more progress! And InuYasha's mom! yep, they're pretty awesome friends.**

**Later! Keep reviewing!**


	26. Chase The Moon, Animaker131

**(a/n), the song is by a deviantart artist (and when I say artist, I say she's AMAZING), go search for it.**

* * *

Four days later, she bumped into him.

'Oh, hey.'

'Hi.' She said, falling into step next to him.

'Listen, thanks for coming to that crappy dinner thing the other day.' He said seriously.

'No problem,' she shrugged.

She glanced around at him, then suddenly hit the heel of her palm against her forehead. 'Right!' She said, remembering. 'I totally forgot!'

'What?'

She pulled him up short, then rummaged through the green bag she was carrying.

He seemed half curious, half worried at what she was going to pull out.

Rather spontaneously, she extracted a small package wrapped in blue wrapping paper with snowflakes on it.

'Merry Christmas.' She said, handing it to him.

He gazed at it for a long moment, then suddenly had the look like he was remembering something himself.

He pulled out another wrapped package out, and passed it to her.

'There. Merry Christmas.'

He turned his attention back to the present he had been given, and proceeded to unceremoniously rip off the paper.

Carefully, he extracted the necklace within, and looked it over.

He obviously liked it, but did not say so.

He simply fumbled with the hidden clasp, obviously about to put it on.

'Here.' She said, taking it out of his hands and putting it on him, carefully redoing the clasp with a tiny _click_.

'Thanks.'

While he looked more closely at one of the hooked beads, she turned her attention back to the package still in her possession.

She noted the wrapping, like a car ran over it, and slid her thumb under one edge.

Carefully she unwrapped it, to see a delicate, blue container smaller then her palm.

It was a box most commonly known for holding jewellery, its most famous making her turn slightly red.

She opened it, to see a tiny, silver locket, that was heart-shaped and had a swirling design on it.

She pulled it out of its encasement and studied it with wonder, it was simple, yet very elegant.

Next to her, there was a tug, a tiny _snap_, and a 'shit!'.

She sighed, and turned to see him looking very embarrassed.

'What's wrong?'

He did not respond, but his hands flew to the clasp.

She went around, and saw immediately he had broken it.

'Oh, gee. You haven't even had that thing thirty seconds, and you've already broken it.'

'Hpmh.' He pouted slightly.

She looked at the clasp closely, and found that she could not release him from it.

'Sorry, but it looks like you're stuck.'

'What do you mean?'

'I can't get it off unless I break it.'

He paused. 'Nah,' he said, shaking his head slightly, 'It'll be alright.'

She shook her own head slowly, as if dealing with a three-year-old.

She slipped the locket around her own neck quickly, and looked at it's reflection in the shop next to them's window.

xXxXxXx

For the final way to end the year with a bang, the whole group were going down to see the fireworks on the other side of town.

Kagome was rugged up in a long coat and a white scarf, one that blended in with the snow surprisingly well, Sango was rugged similarly.

InuYasha and Miroku, apparently, were made of tougher stuff.

Warm jumpers and jeans were the only things that protected them from the cold, much to the chiding of the girls.

They meandered down to the shore, where the river net the shoreline, where the fireworks were already going, despite the fact that the new year wasn't supposed to be for another ten minutes.

They were smaller, and only vaguely interesting to the ones that were supposed to come.

The crowd was already there, watching the occasional fireworks strategically placed so they would form minutes to be counted down.

With three minutes to go, people were preparing, cracking glowsticks, and lighting the occasional candle.

Miroku pointed up. 'Oh look, you can still see the stars.' He noted, watching the tiny lights against the black curtain.

The group looked up, InuYasha crossing his arms shrewdly.

They watched them for a time, before the crowd around them suddenly exploded.

'TEN!'

InuYasha looked around, to see that Miroku and Sango had vanished.

'NINE!'

_This is happening too fast! What happened to time to spare!_

'EIGHT!'

By this point, Kagome had looked around, startled, shifting her gaze to the numbering fireworks.

'SEVEN!'

He shifted so he was standing next to her, and tr-

'SIX!'

-ied to build up a nerve, but failing dismally.

'FIVE!'

He looked down at her to see her smiling slightly, she was happy where she was and was-

'FOUR!'

-preparing to make her wish for the year.

He, on the other hand, shifted nervously, then-

'THREE!'

-went around her so she was gazing at him, and not the scene behind him.

She blinked, and turned red.

'TWO!'

He seized the top of her arms, and stared back. 'Kag, ome, I-'

'ONE!'

_Screw it._

'Inu-'

And he kissed her.

'HAPPY NEW YEAR!'

Amid the shouts, the celebrations, and just the general _noise_, he was still kissing her, his grip slackening, in favour of one hand cupping her face.

After the first initial shock, she most certainly wasn't complaining.

Eagerly, she pushed herself closer, taking the time to enjoy the moment before another interruption came along.

It did appear then, in the forms of Miroku and Sango, who spotted them.

'InuYasha!' One exclaimed at exactly the same moment the other said, 'Kagome!'

InuYasha's only viewable eye opened, he took one look at them, flipped them off, and returned to ignoring them, without even missing a beat.

* * *

**Ha ha! Yay! Finally!**

**I know, it's cheesy, but I'm enjoying this.**

**And how cute is InuYasha with his present?**

**Reviews.**

**Saria Forest14, yes, I completely agree. And thanks! I thought it was a stroke of genius too! NaLu SeiRei, No kidding, but if she looked younger then she was, then it's sort of to be expected, especially since he takes after his dad. Kirt. Oops, fail. Lol, oh well, I'm surprised I remembered the names (considering i've only ever played the game once, a few years ago). And no kidding, I would run. Bankotsux, do you love me now? Anonymous Reviewer-T, I love that bit about him, he's an awesome character, including the fact he's a genuine (hopefully) nice guy. And Sonyadore. Yeah, I think it's because he's been living with his father for waaaayyyy too long, and he knows him that well. It isn't often for InuYasha to give in like that, but he also knows just how stubborn his father is. And the squeaky wheel scenario? I don't know that one. But you're right, they're just siblings, and they hate each other. They both seem to get on better with their parents, just on different levels. 'Mr Takahashi', the Inu No Taisho irritates Sesshomaru with his tendancies, however he's more serious with Sesshomaru, but only because Sesshy has no sense of humour. I LOVED that moment with Inu's mom, she does come across as slightly clingy, and like I was saying to NaLu SeiRei, if she looks younger then she is, I'm pretty sure anyone would have doubts. And yay for Kagome! I'm with you, I hate that "oh they couldn't _possibly_ like me, I'm just a..." stage. It irritates me. Yeah, I'm not sure he'll survive either, especially with Sesshy there. With Gold-Digger-Kujaku-san, I was thinking less of a 'meet her criteria of 'acceptible'' and more of a she thought they were running away for 'a bit of fun'. And yeah, I think it was, considering InuYasha's a real out-doorsy type, so possibly. and YAY! someone thought it. You'll have to find out about Naraku though... mwa ha ha ha ha...**

**Right, I'm gonna update Live, Laugh, Love and go outside for a bit (I know, shock horror).**

**Laters,**

**InuKag**


	27. Dark Side Of The Sun, Tokio Hotel

Life whirled past in a blur, and suddenly school was back on, with exams drawing ever nearer.

During this seemingly brief time, both Sango and Miroku had yet to let InuYasha and Kagome live it down.

Kagome was spending more and more time locked away in her room with her head bent over a text book, or an old test, she was starting to develop a crick in her neck.

InuYasha was liking it like that, both so she was studying, and so she didn't need an eye kept on her.

Sango was getting mad at her higher-ups, for not allowing her back into her unit, she had had enough '_In due course_'s or '_when we're not so busy_'.

They just didn't want any potential _occupational hazards_ suing scares. But seriously, getting stabbed is basically in the job description as a cop, right next to getting a gun pointed at one's head, and getting the cool uniform.

Miroku had devoured the book he had gotten, and was currently looking into getting more by the same author.

Right at the moment, though, Sango was on her lunch break, and was walking down to the nearest sushi joint, as per usual.

The sidewalk was crowded, the usual rush-lunch-hour crowd, where she was buffeted down the road.

Suddenly a tall, burly man crashed into her, causing her to overbalance and crash into a postbox.

Gingerly, she picked herself up, swearing under her breath, and hobbled over to the alleyway next to her, leaning against the red brick.

A hand clamped itself over her face, and she was pulled back into the shadows of the alley.

'Hey!' She shouted, muffled slightly. 'Let me go!'

'Or what?' An unfamiliar voice asked.

She swore at him, and swung out, but he caught her fist before it could do damage.

He wrapped his arms around her torso, arms and all, so she was almost unable to move, not mentioning the savage beating his knees were getting with her feet.

'Stop it.' A smoother voice said from the shadows.

She froze, and peered into them, spotting the silhouette.

'Want me to break her neck?' The man holding her said, and loosened one arm to put her in a headlock, the muscles bulging threateningly.

There was a hesitation, then a 'No. This is only a warning. I'll leave her to you, just try not to kill her.'

The man holding her sagged slightly, as if his hopes had been dashed.

'Let me go, asshole.'

'Why should I? Boss said it's a warning. I can do whatever I want, missy.'

'Just not kill me.'

He muttered something incoherent darkly.

'You'd better keep your mouth shut, _missy_, or I'd have to scar up that pretty little face of yours.'

'Ha!' She laughed. 'I'd like to see you try.'

His muscles tightened, causing her throat to constrict, and felt the pressure on her windpipe.

'You're not the once calling the shots here.'

'Says you!' She twisted herself out of the headlock, and pulled herself free.

Wrapping a hand around her throat and trying not to look to relieved to be out of such imminent danger, she smiled.

He swung a fist at her and she danced out of the way, making to flee for the street behind him.

He grabbed her as she dodged past, and another fist connected with her back.

Pain shot through the fresh scar there, immobilising and nearly incapacitating her.

She toppled over, and he stood over her menacingly.

'That was easy.' He said, crouching down.

_When all else fails_, her training instructors voice came back to her, and she inched her hand down to her deep jacket pockets.

Already, she was getting feeling back in her toes, she tested them by wiggling them slightly.

He gathered a clump of her hair and lifted her by it, the pain lancing through her scalp.

She clenched her teeth, as did her hand clench around whatever was in her pocket.

'Get the hell away from me.' She bit.

'Why should I do that, missy?'

Her legs were almost fully functional again, she drew her knees under herself and levered herself higher, drawing the weapon.

She levelled the gun right between his eyes.

His face changed completely, and he released her immediately.

'I said; get the hell away from me.'

He took a few steps back, and she got unsteadily to her feet.

Without taking her eyes off him, she stepped back into the sun, stowed the weapon, and vanished into the passing crowd outside.

* * *

'Mr Akuma, your two o'clock is here to see you.' His secretary said, checking her organiser.

Mr Akuma was walking past dropping a stapler and a pile of freshly stapled notes onto her desk.

'Thank you, Kagura.' He replied, and turned to the man sitting on one of the hard plastic chairs. 'Come in, come in.' He waved the man over to his office, and sat behind the heavyset desk.

He pressed two fingers to his ear, where a bluetooth device sat, and said; 'Kagura, why don't you take your lunch break now.'

_'Yes, Mr Akuma.'_ Came her voice through the set.

Outside, Kagura gathered a few things and strode briskly out the door.

She left the building, and walked quickly towards her car, on the marked space.

Taking a breath, she switched off her GPS and pulled out of the spot, driving calmly over to the road.

Gradually gaining speed and taking seemingly a few erratic turns, she pulled up quickly at a seemingly random telephone box.

She glanced around, and picked up the receiver, dialling.

It rang about four times, then was picked up.

_'Good afternoon,'_ A dull voice said. _'Linklaters HQ, how may I direct your call?'_

'Head CEO's department.' She said, putting on a slight accent.

_'Very well. Have a nice day.'_ The sounds of her being connected came down the line, followed by the terrible music.

She waited impatiently, tapping her foot at a staccato pace.

_'Good afternoon, CEO's department. To whom may I direct you call?'_

'Mr Takahashi's office.'

_'Certainly.'_

The wait was shorter this time, and a bright and a bubbly voice came through.

_'Hello, Mr Sesshomaru Takahashi's office?'_

'Rin.'

_'Oh, hello Miss. I'll put you through.'_

The girl did not know who she was, but apparently was under instructions that when addressed as such, she was to connect her to 'Mr Sesshomaru'.

Quite a few clicks later, the phone again rang.

It rang about four times then was picked up.

There was no greeting.

'Sesshomaru?'

A beat of silence before she continued. 'I just thought you wanted do know something important.'

_'What?'_ His cool, collected voice questioned.

'Mr Akuma, Naraku, he's up to something. Something big. I'm not entirely sure what, but he's getting into contact with some _old acquaintances_.'

There was another quiet pause.

'Right…' She said awkwardly, 'Anyway, I would watch my back, if I were you.'

_'Noted.'_ He paused. _'Take your own advice.'_

'What? Oh, right. Thanks.'

_'For now, you may now contact-'_ He gave her a mobile number, she wrote it down quickly in her organiser, before checking the time and slipping it out of sight.

'I have to go. Goodbye.'

_'Hn.'_

He hung up, and she turned back towards her car, feeling a lot more determined then before.

* * *

Sesshomaru looked at the elegant looking clock above his door, and stood up.

He left the room, listening to his office door shut as he left it.

On his left, Jaken was typing madly onto a computer, and on his right, Rin was staring blankly at a clean sheet of paper.

'Rin.'

'Yes, Mr Sesshomaru?' She said, jumping up.

She stared at him for a few seconds, before shock washed across her face.

She span and stared at the clock.

'Is it really that time already? Right. Well,'

He started walking past her, and she hurried along in his wake.

'Sorry, Mr Sesshomaru.' She knew he had a thing about being punctual. 'Alright.'

One car ride later, Sesshomaru was striding down a busy sidewalk.

The crowd gave him his usual bubble of space, he had no fear of bumping into anyone.

He walked at his own pace, with his briefcase in hand, Rin had had to drop him off for a lack of parking space, and was going to catch up to him.

Suddenly, someone broke through his bubble, and promptly crashed into him.

The girl had her nose buried in a text book, much like many others he had seen, but the book was now plastered against said nose, along with her bag splitting as she went sprawling.

She looked up at him, turning red.

'Sorry!' She apologised.

She was familiar, but he did not place her immediately.

She immediately began gathering her stuff, shoving everything back into what was left of her bag.

Pushing the last of it in, she grabbed her textbook and jumped upright.

'Sorry, Mr, uh, Takahashi, Sesshomaru,' She said awkwardly, leaping out of his way, and he made the connection.

This was-

The second step foreword, as she had disappeared into the crowd, he stepped on something round.

He shifted his foot, to see a bead on the ground.

There was something about that was _enthralling_, he felt obliged to pick it up.

It was a very large bead, the size and shape of a large pearl, which he decided that it must have been.

_That girl must have dropped it._ He thought, closing his fingers around it, he stood back up.

First came the odd wave of vertigo.

The world tilted oddly, but he still did not even stumble.

And then, came a very odd feeling, like energy was flowing strong, and fast.

He felt like he should drop the whatever it was, and he almost tried, but it was like it had been superglued to his hand, somehow involving the use of steel cables.

But, a feeling of _power_ washed through him, like steel cables were absolutely _nothing_.

He turned the pearl over in his hand, and then suddenly, it was gone.

He looked around, to see that girl again, that Kagome girl, tucking it away into her pocket.

She looked back at him worriedly, noticing his ever so slight curious, and slight indignant gaze.

'I'm sorry, but it shouldn't be handled. Just, forget it ever happened, alright?' She asked quickly, following his step as he again started walking.

'Hn.'

She seemed to take that as a yes. 'Don't tell anyone.' She said, then paused awkwardly. 'Well, goodbye!'

She vanished from sight, and he continued walking, feeling like he should have asked Rin to leave him out the front of the building.

And yet, he was feeling invigorated.

* * *

**Right, to those of you who think this is the end, then you're wrong. **

**And Sesshy's had a taste of power! Oh dearz. We should probably be worried. **

**I do realise that the last chapter was short, but I did have a lot of things happing in it, so :P**

**And do I see a little Sesshomeru/Kagura? Possibly? Or something? Or is it a Sessh/Rin? Send opinions in reviews! Let's have a vote.**

**R****eviews. **

**Bankotsux, thanks! I hope this one's length was more to your standards. Kirt, it's not over till the fat lady sings! *glances over in corner where fat opera singer is tied up with duct tape across her mouth* uh, heh, um, NEXT REVIEWER! Anonymous Reviewer-T, You bet, I loved the exchanges too, and writing that last chapter in general. And the Inu No Taisho! He's amazing! You'll be hearing from him soonish!**

**AND WHY AREN'T THERE MORE REVIEWS! grrrrr. This is what happens when I update early. NaLu SeiRei? Are you there? or just too mad to say anything at present?**

**Right, please review, and don't kill me over Live, Laugh, Love. You bet I'm a sadist. And btw, the way that I write is that I want reactions from the readers, so I love it when I get reviewers saying 'omg wtf' because it means their getting drawn into the story (well, that, or its a 'omg wtf this chapter doesn't make sense', to which I can work with. Either way, they're good.)**

**See you soonish!**

**InuKag**


	28. Bulletproof, La Roux

'You look like a dork.'

Kagome was smiling, watching InuYasha bring the edge of his sword, the Tessaiga, close to his nose, so it split his face in half, like in the movies.

They were walking back from another session at the weapons place, the weather was finally warming up again.

He looked slightly put out, and slid the sword back into its sheath.

'You're just jealous.'

She shook her head, still grinning. 'Typical man, waving around a pointy stick.'

'Keh. This _pointy stick_ defeated Miroku finally today.'

'Translation, your _pointy stick_ defeated Miroku's _pointy stick_.' She snorted, then paused. 'I could rephrase that.'

He laughed.

It was evening, some of the streetlights were already flickering on.

He swung around with the blade, but the end he was holding accidentally got too close to her, and her hands instinctively flew up to protect herself.

The tip of the handle brushed the tip of her index finger, and a strong _zap_ flew between them.

'YEOWCH!' She exclaimed, cradling the hand to her chest.

He sheathed the sword immediately, and turned to face her. 'You alright?' He said worriedly.

'Your pointy stick _bit_ me!'

'Let me see.'

'No!'

He pulled her hand out, and opened the clenched fist, much to her displeasure.

He examined the finger with a critical eye.

It didn't look _too_ bad, a tiny yet bad burn sat on the very tip of her finger.

'Sorry.' he said, then let her go.

Still looking miffed, she folded her arms and refused to make eye contact, she started walking again.

'Hey!' He said, closing the gap between them so he was next to her again, 'Don't be mad, it was an accident.'

She shifted her glare to him, which softened ever so slightly.

'See? You can't stay mad at me.'

'Who says?'

He shrugged. 'I do.'

He grabbed her chin and kissed her again, until her stance softened.

'Oh fine,' she said when they broke apart. 'You're forgiven.'

He gave off a half, smug grin. 'Thanks.'

They were quiet for a few steps, when a third set of footsteps behind them approached.

Without turning her head, she shot a glance at him, who was staring straight ahead, the smile gone from his lips.

Something brushed against her fingers and she grabbed his offered hand.

He was feeling paranoid, trying not to glance back, and remembering the thing she had around her neck still.

Across his back, something pulsed.

It was so slight, he brushed it off as a small shiver, and returned to the situation at hand.

The footsteps grew louder, and louder, the pace quickening.

'Hey!' Said a voice from behind them.

They did not turn, just quickened their pace as well.

'Stop!' The person behind them broke into a run until they were right behind them, they could hear their haggard breathing.

Then came a series of tiny clicks that made them stop cold.

'Hand over everything.'

Slowly they turned to face them, -him, a man looking scared, yet determined.

He held a small handgun with both hands, they were quivering slightly, and there was desperation in his eyes.

'Cash, jewellery, anything. I don't care. Just hand it over.'

'We don't have anything.' Kagome said.

It was true, they had only brought enough to get into the weaponry place.

InuYasha turned to face him fully, and something again pulsed, bigger this time, he noticed it was coming from the sword.

'Anything, anything. You must have something. Hand it over or I'll shoot!' The man said, waving the small, black weapon in their faces.

InuYasha was starting to get pissed off.

_Couldn't this guy take a hint and us alone?_ He glanced sideways, to see Kagome had gone very white.

'Didn't you hear her? Get lost.'

'You're lying!'

Again, the sword pulsed, and the man spotted it.

'That. Hand over that. It'll be worth something.'

'No way.' He drew it, the pointed blade glinting in the dull light.

'What good would that do?' The man said almost tauntingly, but still looking worried.

Suddenly the sword changed, growing longer and broader, the curved edge growing wicked sharp.

The base of the blade grew something furry, and suddenly the sword looked a whole lot more intimidating.

That was when the guy lost it.

He screamed, fired the gun and fled, leaving nothing but InuYasha with a bullet hole through his chest.

He fell foreword to his knees, clutching at the wound that was gushing blood.

'INUYASHA!' Kagome shouted, falling next to him, and almost waiting for him to fall face foreword, and not move again.

'Can you hear me?' She said, noticing him drop the sword and it shrank back to normal, swearing profusely he wrapped both hands around his torso.

Suddenly he _did_ fall foreword, and landed on the sword, luckily the handle.

He had squeezed his eyes shut, and a hand had unwrapped itself and seemed to be searching for something.

He muttered something incoherent.

'What was that?' She asked, tears about to overflow.

'The sword…'

'Eh? Oh, right.' She grabbed at it, and shoved it into his hand, where he took a great, shuddering breath, and was still.

'InuYasha!' She exclaimed, shaking his shoulder slightly.

'Hang on,' it was barely more then a whisper.

Her hands closed around his free one, careful to avoid the handle of the sword, praying silently.

Slowly, he pushed himself up, with an odd look on his face.

'How are you…' She asked herself quietly, and he didn't notice.

'Come on, we have to go.' he said through clenched teeth.

He tried to stand up, but wobbled slightly.

She slipped herself under his free arm, and helped him take a few steps.

He winced slightly, and she stopped immediately.

'Are you alright?' She asked, before biting her tongue. _Of course he's not alright._ The hand she had wrapped around his waist was already covered in blood.

_He shouldn't be alive._ She thought, watching his almost cynical look he shot at her, before trying to continue.

Luckily they were only a few streets away from Sango's place, but she had to help him all the way there.

Once there, and inside, he collapsed onto the nearest chair, thoroughly out of breath.

He ripped his shirt off, with some difficulty, and stared at the hole in his chest.

Kagome was looking like she was about to faint.

'Just,' she said shakily, 'just don't die, alright? I'll be, right back.' She dashed out, and was back a few seconds later with the first aid kit, not entirely sure what to do.

She settled for grabbing the bandages, and a cloth to clean it up.

'How are you feeling?' She asked as she dabbed at the wound on his back with the wet cloth.

'Like I've been kicked by a horse.' He groaned, his grip tightening on the sword. He twisted around to look at her. 'Somehow, I'm not going to die, alright? Just relax a bit.'

He noticed a tear fall, and he pulled her around so she was sitting in his lap.

'Listen, the soon-to-be-zombie says _calm down_.'

She glared at him, and relaxed slightly, then attacked his front wound with first the cloth, then bandages.

'Why should I? I feel like you're going to keel over any second, like any other _normal_ person would.' She said, snipping at the edge of a bandage.

'Who says I'm normal? Besides,' he sobered up for a second, 'I think it's something to do with the Tessaiga. When I'm holding it, I feel stronger, almost like what I get outa that jewel thing.'

She would have been skeptical, if it was not the most viable explanation.

'I am not going to die any time soon.' He said solemnly, lifting her face up to his by her chin.

She nodded slightly, then turned her attention back to the set of wounds.

Suddenly, somehow Sango appeared, dropping her keys and then spotting them.

'Am I interrupting?' She asked innocently, causing them both to jump.

Only then did Kagome notice how bad it must have looked, she was half-straddling his lap and he had his shirt off, she turned bright red and stood up as fast as she could, almost toppling over in her haste.

'No!' She exclaimed.

It was then Sango could see the wrappings around InuYasha's torso, and she raised an eyebrow at him. 'What state is the other guy in?'

'Not entirely sure.' He said thoughtfully.

'So then, what happened to you?' She asked, eyeing the Tessaiga then catching sight of the now- blood-stained rag Kagome had just picked up, her eyes widening.

'The usual. I was shot.'

Sango nearly fell over in shock.

'What!'

He rolled his eyes at her reaction. 'And I'm feeling slightly peckish for brains.' he said, shooting a look at Kagome, who glared back.

'Not funny.'

'What happened?'

Kagome gave her a quick recount in short sentences, before disappearing to put away the first aid kit.

When she got back, Sango was still staring, wide eyed, at the bandages, and InuYasha was sheathing the sword, not letting go of the handle.

Sango stood up slowly, then turned towards the lounge. 'I'll get the couch ready then.'

'Why?'

She gave him a look like he was a simple three-year-old. 'You're not going anywhere.'

He pouted. 'Why? I'm fine.'

'You're lucky I'm not calling an ambulance, but the weird circumstances probably say no. So, you're staying here.'

He stood up, making to say something else, but Kagome cut him off, an extraordinarily worried look behind her eyes.

'Please? For me?'

His shoulders sagged in defeat. 'Fine.'

He pulled back on his jumper, and Sango disappeared.

xXxXxXx

It was some time later when the feeling was abruptly cut off.

InuYasha started, then looked at the blade he was still grasping closely.

'What is it?' Kagome asked, looking back over at him concernedly from a text book.

It was about four hours later, he was resting quietly on the couch, with Kagome leaning against his knees, attempting to study, refusing to leave him alone, still worried.

Sango was out on a callout, apparently '_manning the radio_' or whatever, since she still wasn't allowed to be on the force.

InuYasha was feeling, _different_. It was the only word that could explain it, and the energy that had been flowing from the sword had suddenly cut off.

He then noticed that she was still waiting for a response worredly.

'Eh?' He asked, having completely forgotten about her for a second. 'Uh, nothing.'

She looked at him suspiciously for a few seconds, then turned back to her book.

Hesitantly, he let go of the weapon, waiting for pain and almost imminent death, but neither came.

Strangely, though he felt sore, he was somehow still alive, and breathing almost normally.

He slipped off the couch, and stood up.

'Where are you going?' She asked, making to get to her feet as well.

'You mind if I take a shower?' He asked, heading towards the door.

'Oh, sure.' She said, but still stood up.

He gave her an incredulous look. 'What? Do you want to come?'

She turned bright red. 'No! Just, you'd need some help taking off your bandages, I joined most of them at your back.'

He sighed, and took of his shirt, turned around, and started trekking towards the bathroom.

'You are _such_ a worrywart.'

Kagome shrugged. '_You're_ the one who resembles swiss cheese at the moment, need I remind you?'

It was his turn to shrug. 'Keh.'

They stopped at the door, and she began unwinding the wrappings slowly, the light brushing of her fingers giving him goosebumps.

He turned red, and irritated at himself.

She passed the bundle around his front, continuing unwinding, noticing there was a lot less blood then what she was expecting.

She persevered, and finally unwrapped the last one that hid the wounds, and she gasped.

He twitched, and turned to look at her. 'What?'

Not only had it stopped bleeding, but fresh skin had closed over it, leaving something like a blood blister the size of her thumbnail on each side.

'Look.' She said quietly, and revealed the sore at his front.

He looked down on it, and was momentarily shocked.

'What do you think it means?'

'I think,' she paused, 'that suddenly you're a lot tougher then before.' She said, shaking her head.

'Keh.'

She removed the last of the bandages, the last of it being draped over his shoulder, and his hand closed over hers, and he was suddenly kissing her, pushing her up against the wall.

She was immediately surprised at his reaction, but responded quickly, throwing her arms around his neck, allowing his tongue to explore her back teeth, and locking her fingers in his hair.

He didn't notice when she accidentally tweaked his back sore, and started making his way down her arched neck with little nips, but she suddenly froze.

He _did_ notice that, and pulled off her, looking up. 'What's wrong?' He asked, his voice slightly husky.

She blinked twice, then looked back at him, and wrinkled her nose slightly. 'You stink. Go shower.'

He gazed back at her disbelievingly. 'You've gone white. What is it?'

'Nothing,' she said, looking down and was shocked to see her knee had somehow wrapped itself around his waist, which she dropped immediately, and was just noticing just how close they were, he was still pressing her up against the wall.

'Kagome…' He said warningly, lowering her feet to the floor, but not loosing any ground.

She shut her eyes tight. 'I was just having, deja vu, that's all.'

_Deja…_ he thought, trying to make the con- _Oh! She had a flashback from_- an image of a ruined kitchen flew at him. _Kouga._ he seethed.

He released her. 'Sorry.'

'No, no, it's not your fault.'

Again, he pulled her close, through which she took comfort, and kissed her forehead.

'It'll be okay, I promise.' He said quietly.

She buried her face in his chest. 'Thanks.' She paused, sniffing. 'But seriously, get in the shower.'

He rolled his eyes and let her go. 'Fine.' He sighed, unwilling to leave her alone but eager to get off the crusty, slightly metallic smell, and the light shade of red across his torso, and he could only assume, his back.

She wandered out, and he shut the door with a _snap_.

* * *

**Hey guys, so like I said, this isn't NEARLY over.**

**And I thought I could be rather ironic in the chappie name, so, yeah :P**

**Reviews.**

**Litle C and DreamsTakeWing, thanks! Bankotsux, you're welcome :P. Rite4fun, thanks! And I'm making it a challenge that they're all by different artists, too! Anonymous-Reviewer-T, I believe I responded to you're review adequately in the final chapter of Live, Laugh, Love. So go and read there for your response. (and I quoted you, too!) Kirt ('s #1!), thanks, I'm rather proud of that fact. and I was pretty proud of Sango too! and #2, ONLY IF I GET TO HUG YOUR PLUSHIE. *it sounds ADORABLE.* And if you're looking for new stories of mine, I've got up at the moment The Orthropediatrics Sector, which I wrote for a laugh, but it doesn't get updates so often, and the two shot I'm half-way through, InuYasha; Criminal Intent (which I haven't gotten any reviews for yet! :( ), OH and I've got "The Final Chapter", which is a one shot in non-au, (sort of,) as well as the oneshot "True Happiness". They're all on my profile, if you wanna have a look. **

**Laters!**

**InuKag**


	29. Cuttin Deep VIP, Darren Styles

_Ring ring,_

Kagome jumped, badly.

Ten minutes had passed, and she had been sitting on the couch, and the distinct _buzz_ reverberated from between the cushion and the back of the couch, making her jump.

_Ring ring,_

She dug her hand down the back, and dug out a familiar phone, it must have fallen out of InuYasha's pocket when he was sitting there.

_Ring ring,_

The name on the screen said _Sango_, so she answered.

'Hello?'

_'Kagome?'_

'Yes? What's up, Sango?'

She paused reluctantly. _'In about ten minutes, you're going to get a visitor, a couple of guys from my end.'_

There was something about her tone that got Kagome instantly worried.

'What's wrong?'

_'I can't talk right now,'_ Her voice suddenly dropped, and turned official, and calming somewhat. _'My boss just walked in. See you when I get back.'_

Sango hung up abruptly, and Kagome was left staring at the phone.

She strode through the house, and and knocked on the bathroom door.

'What?' Came the voice from within, over the sounds of the shower still going.

'Apparently we're going to get a visitor in ten minutes.' She replied, pressing her face against the crack in an effort to make herself heard.

'What? Oh, sure. How come, you order pizza or something?'

'No, Sango just called and said there's someone from 'her end' coming.'

In response the water shut off.

'Alright.'

She wandered off, worried.

* * *

_Knock knock knock._

InuYasha opened the front door slowly, not exactly sure who to expect.

He was greeted by two very serious looking police officers, which was when Kagome appeared.

They did not waver their attention from InuYasha, but one of them inclined his head in acknowledgement.

'Are you Takahashi InuYasha?'

'Who's askin'?' He responded rudely, tensing.

'I'm Officer Hayashi, and this is my partner, Officer Tanaka-'

'What happened?' Kagome interrupted. 'What's wrong?'

The two officers glanced at her, then at each other, before returning their gaze to InuYasha, and Tanaka said simply; 'Your father is dead.'

InuYasha's eyes went wide, and he visibly whitened.

'What?'

Kagome slipped her hand into his, and he gripped it tightly. 'There's got to be some sort of mistake.' She said.

Hayashi shook his head slowly. 'There's no mistake. Your brother-' InuYasha's grip became vicelike for a second- 'has already identified him.'

'What happened?' Kagome asked.

'It appeared to be a hit-and-run gone wrong, the owner of the car turned his car into a pretzel around a streetlight a few meters later.' Tanaka said, then got the look from his partner. 'My apologies.'

The cops did not linger after that, and when they did go, and InuYasha finally did shut the door after them, he turned to Kagome with unreadable eyes.

Tears escaped her, and she wrapped her arms around him. 'I'm so sorry.'

Slowly, he encircled her with his own, and buried his face in her hair.

She thought back to the enigmatic man she had met to the previous Christmas, and her shoulders shook with sobs.

It was then he noticed he was quivering slightly.

Out of grief, maybe.

Out of _anger_, absolutely.

He found himself to be incredibly angry, at this stupid asshole who would do this.

_Why?_ He thought. _What good would that do?_

* * *

A further three hours later, it was past midnight by this point, Sango returned.

She let herself in sombrely, and turned slowly towards the lounge.

'Hello?'

She quickly found them, InuYasha had his arm around Kagome's shoulders, who was very nearly asleep but still had the odd tear escaping.

InuYasha was staring at a point on the ceiling, his face unreadable.

'Hey.' He said, without looking away.

'How are you holding up?'

He shrugged his only free shoulder. 'Are you going back out there?'

She shook her head. 'Nah. The bastards won't let me.' She flopped onto the couch, and yawned, stretching slightly, then looked around at him. 'Speaking of strangely inflicted, potentially life threatening wounds, how are you going, swiss cheese?'

'It's gone.'

'What do you mean?'

'It's closed up, I just have heavy bruising now.'

Her eyes went wide. 'Seriously? How in the heck did you manage that?'

Again, he shrugged with one shoulder, careful not to wake the girl tucked under the other. 'Something to do with the Tetsusaiga, I believe.'

'But how can that be? And-' her eyes roved over him for a second- 'you don't even have it on you!' She paused. 'Please tell you you haven't lost it.'

'I haven't _lost_ it, it's by the front door next to that umbrella stand. And I don't know how it works, it just _did_. If it didn't I'd probably be dead myself.'

He shifted slightly, sinking further into the cushions.

They were silent for a time, and Sango yawned again.

'I know who did it.' She started.

It was only then did he turn and look at her. 'What?'

'The asshole int the car. I know who it was.'

His unreadable gaze watched her until she elaborated.

'He's been on our hitlist for a while.'

He didn't move, and she corrected herself. 'Hitlist meaning wanted list. A purple-haired little prick called Ryukotsei. He's done similar stuff to others, and has been wanted for _years_.'

His gaze shifted back to the point on the ceiling, unfeeling.

She stood up. 'Don't stay up too late.' She said, before disappearing upstairs.

* * *

**Awww, poor InuYasha!**

**To my readers, it was a total fluke with the timing of this death and Live, Laugh, Love! Don't kill me!**

**It's a short chapter, I know, so that's why I updated it reasonably quickly.**

**Thanks to all the ppl who reviewed about who Sesshy should end up with, I'm thinking of making him asexual. Lol.**

**Reviews.**

**Kirt. **hugs plushie, then updates!** yayyyy! Thanks for reading my other stories by the way, I got all your reviews! ****You're amazing! ****Oh, and you got me, I started reading Christmas Kiss, but it got irritating so I stopped. It's just annoying me how they were fourteen/fifteen, and they were acting like 20year olds. Yeah, that was me. Rite4fun, absolutely :) I loved that line :) Light Of Polaris, um, I use 'asdf', rather then "adsf", and no, I'm not from the UK. It sounds like a cool place though (no pun intended), but thanks. i'll keep that in mind, it's just awkward when I say 'she' and it's actually a 'he'. Thanks for the review. DreamsTakeWing, that sort of scares me. Why do you have that many pointy sticks? Are you that paranoid? Just asking. Anonymus Reviewer-T, you bet, and I lmaoed at it when I wrote it :P. Miroku would never let them live it down... And it's a pointy stick! I've been dying to refer to the Tetsusaiga as a pointy stick for like three fics now, but it just wasn't in them :( so i finally got to use the line! :D . Everything else, you're just gonna have to find out! **

**Will update soon(ish) **

**Review please! Yes you! Right there! *points at you!***

**InuKag**


	30. Utsukushii Omoide, Koaru Wada

**(Btw guys, Utsukushii Omoide means (according to Google Translate) '_Beautiful Memories_'.)**

* * *

_They gained access through the wide gates, where they were escorted up the drive and up to the large, oak doors._

_The doors were opened graciously, and was immediately met by an older version of InuYasha._

_'Ah! InuYasha! Good to see you, son!'_

_'Mr, Takahashi?' Kagome asked. _

_He turned his attention to her. 'And who's this fine young woman?'_

_'I-I'm Kagome, sir.'_

_The scene changed, and Kagome found herself walking down a crowded sidewalk._

_One hand was holding a bag of shopping, and the other was holding InuYasha's._

_He was complaining about her shopping skills, when he suddenly went cold, staring straight ahead._

_She followed his gaze, to see Sesshomaru, and the Mr Takahashi, with Rin hurrying along in their wake._

_Mr Takahashi was talking to Sesshomaru, who was not talking back, apart from the occasional comment, Rin making most of his responses, as cars whizzed past._

_There was the loud squeal of brakes, and a car came screaming around a corner._

_The three did not look around, and Kagome made to shout out, before the normal-looking car ploughed into them, and just before the car could clip Mr Takahashi, the scene changed back._

_They stepped over the threshold, but was prevented from going any further._

_'Before you go any further,' Kagome was shaken from before, but also knowing what was coming, 'I'm going to have to ask,' He said, addressing InuYasha but then gestured at Kagome, 'That you kiss her.'_

_InuYasha shrugged and did so, a lot better then the first time, he pulled her close and lifted her chin, kissing her passionately, making her forget what just happened. _

_She shut her eyes, and enjoyed the moment, and his hands suddenly got a lot more wandering, more eager, and a lot less gentle._

_He left her face and tugged at the collar of the green dress with his teeth, and she opened her eyes._

_To see the scene had changed completely._

_She was here, in her own personal hell, back at Kouga's apartment._

_She looked down, to see not InuYasha, but Kouga himself, grinning and looking both victorious and hungry._

_Her eyes went wide as she looked around, to see a small group of what must have been his friends laughing and jeering, standing over someone, who lay motionless on the ground._

_Someone gave the figure a powerful kick, causing whoever it was to roll, their head lolling lifelessly, where a pair of tawny, haunted, sightless eyes fixed their lifeless gaze on her-_

_She screamed-_

And woke with a start.

Tears overflowed, as she looked around to see where she was, and saw she was still under the arm of an obviously sleeping, familiar figure that she nearly smiled with relief that he was still alive.

The clock next to her said four in the morning, she pulled herself closer, and tried not to think.

* * *

'Kagome?'

Kagome's eyes snapped open, she hadn't realised she was drooping over her cereal bowl and started speaking. 'X bar minus one point nine six bracket sigma divided by square root n end bracket-'

'Kagome!'

'Eh?'

Sango shook her head, smiling slightly. 'You need to lay off the revision for a minute.'

'Why?' She asked, looking back down at her math textbook. 'My first exam is tomorrow.'

'How many do you have?'

'Four. Math, First Language, Biology, History.' She ticked them off her fingers.

'When's your next one?'

'Next week.'

Sango nodded. 'What do you want to do when you finish school?'

Kagome shrugged. 'I don't know. I think I'll go full time with my job.'

InuYasha entered then, and wordlessly grabbed a coffee.

'Morning.' Sango said, standing up and walking over to her belt, slinging it on.

He did not reply, it was then that Kagome noticed his movements was very _robotic_.

She stood up, and walked over to him, placing a hand on his shoulder.

'You get any sleep?'

'Not enough.'

She sighed, and looked at him. 'Smile, alright? You'll feel better.'

He gave off a pained grimace, like he had a bad toothache.

'See? Much better.' She said, smiling herself.

At the sight of this smile, he felt his heart lift ever so slightly, from the deflated, deadpan stare it was giving the inside of his chest cavity.

Sango checked over her utility belt, then waved and wandered out the front door.

'Bye!' Kagome called after her.

She stood up, and wandered over to her bag.

'Where're you going?'

Kagome turned, and gave him a look like he was a simple three-year old. 'It's monday. I have school today?'

InuYasha blinked. _Of course_.

'How far away are your exams? They can't be that far.'

'My first ones tomorrow, it's Maths. Anyway, they wouldn't let me bail on school if my boyfriend's-, well, your-, uh what happened, happened.' She stuttered, turning a light shade of pink.

He, fortunately, had stopped listening mid sentence.

She turned to go.

'Is that what I am?' He asked.

She paused. 'I guess so.'

He shrugged, and followed her out the door. 'I'd better go and see how Mom's holding up.'

She kissed him quickly. 'Be safe.'

He rolled his eyes. 'Keh. I'll be fine.'

* * *

He didn't even get the chance to see the front room, before his view was obscured by a familiar head.

'InuYasha!' She cried, pulling him close and sobbing bitterly.

'Hey, Mom.'

He pulled her further into the house, and sat her on one of the couches in one of the lounges.

He was kind of at a loss of what to say, as the generic 'How are you going' didn't really apply to this situation.

It was a long time before her tears dried up, even then sadness hung over her like a cloud, she still sniffled occasionally.

Eventually, when the edge of the sunlight streaming in a nearby floor-length window had shortened significantly, she looked up at him.

'I'm sorry,' she apologised.

He immediately shook his head. 'No, no problem.' He said, his eyes out the window.

'So then, where's your friend?' She asked, obviously trying to distract herself.

He paused. 'Which one?'

'You know, the one you took to the, Christmas dinner?' She had paused, forcing herself not to remember.

He remembered. 'Oh. You mean Kagome. Yeah, she had school.'

'She's still in school? Heavens, she didn't look it.'

'Is there a problem?'

She looked at him worriedly. 'Are you sure she's not, _too_ young?'

He gazed at her for a beat, before grasping her meaning. 'No! Mom, she's eighteen.'

She paused, obviously hiding a slight sigh of relief. 'Eighteen,' she said to herself, quietly, then addressed him again. 'She must be finishing year twelve then.'

'Yeah, she's got her exams starting this week.'

She nodded thoughtfully. 'So tell me. Where did you find a girl like that?'

He froze, then thought back.

Kagome's story isn't something that he really wanted to tell his mother.

'Well, I met her, at, a coffee shop.' Kind of true, he had brought her there after pulling her off that, _bridge_.

His mother gave him a skeptical look. 'I know that face. Tell me the truth.'

He paused reluctantly. 'Well…'

'It can't be that bad. It's not like you saved her from suicide over a psychotic ex or terrible family or something.'

He shifted uncomfortably. 'Uh…'

Her eyes went wide. '_Really?_ She seemed like such a nice, polite girl though!'

* * *

'Hey! Assholes! Can't you see we're trying to study!'

Kagome was in one of her frees in her homeroom, one of the very few places she had her friends could go without being harassed by younger years's noise.

She was sitting with her friends, who was trying and failing hard to study as the Hojo's were sitting on the table over.

However, on the far side of the room, two guys were blasting music from one of the computers that was lined up along the side wall.

Two brothers, one from their homeroom and one from the other across, and both as arrogant as all hell.

'Sure, girly.' The elder said. He and his brother exchanged a glance.

'We'll stop the music,' Started the younger,

'If you take off your top.' Finished the elder.

'Hell no!' She exclaimed, then turned back to her work, trying to tune out the music.

These two cocky bastards were on the football team, and were the total pigs of the school.

'Sounds like _someone's_ got claws, Hiten.'

'Huh.' Hiten snorted, then shrugged. 'There's plenty others, Monten. Keep it in your pants.' He grinned, then punched his brother's shoulder sharply.

Monten laughed.

Kagome shrugged it off, ignoring them whilst trying to memorise a particularly difficult equation.

_y equals-_

The music turned up louder,

_the square root of-_

and louder, until-

The door opened, and there was suddenly dead silence.

Kagome looked around, to see her teacher had appeared, and suddenly the brothers were hiding behind textbooks.

_Thank god._

A note fell into her lap, and she picked it up.

_You nearly done?_ Asked a curly writing, and she caught Ayame's look.

_Nearly. What about you?_ She passed back around the table, the other two pausing to scan it.

_Almost._ She replied, but then the others scribbled on it as it went past.

_Kinda._ A messy, almost-cursive writing said.

_Not even close. I don't get half this stuff._ A spiky print complained. _Let's get out of here, I want to take a break._

_Yeah, Those two pricks keep looking at us, it's disgusting._ Kagome replied.

_Why don't we go down the road?_ The messy writing suggested.

_Totally, Kagome don't you have a job down at that WcCafé place? Could you get us a discount?_

_No, it doesn't work like that._

_You sure?_

_Bummer. I was really hanging out for that._

_We could still go, you know._ Kagome suggested.

She looked up, to see the other girls either shrugging, or nodding, Yuki looking much more into it then the others.

They stood and packed up the various text and notebooks from their table and left.

* * *

Walking back, he was unusually quiet, his hands stuffed into his pockets.

With so much craziness around, it was nice to quieten down for a moment, so he could process properly what had happened.

_First_, he thought, _That idiot shot me._ He absentmindedly clenched the muscles around the old wound, noticing how it no longer hurt.

_Then, the same night, Father was hit by that car._ He paused. _Hang on, that's a bit weird. On the same night? Seriously? Stuff like that only happens once a lifetime, not once every few-_

A hand landed on his shoulder.

'Hey.'

He span, to see a familiar girl behind him.

'Kikyou?'

'Who else?'

He paused, unable to find anything to say.

'Listen, I have to keep going, so walk with me.' She said, adjusting the sleeve on her very soft pink, high collared, long sleeved top.

She started walking, and he fell into step next to her.

'I thought…' He started, but then restarted, his voice stronger. 'I thought you hated me.'

She shrugged slightly, her right shoulder significantly lower then her left, before looking over him with a critical eye.

'There's something different about you.' She stated rhetorically.

He did not reply immediately.

Slowly, she looked away, before starting to talk again. 'There's something you should know.'

'What is it?'

'Do you remember, back then?'

He waited for her to elaborate.

'Back when, it was you and I, in that hell hole?'

'What about it?'

She paused. 'Before I noticed you, well, _really_ noticed you, you would act so strangely.'

'Strange, how?'

'You would, I quote; _Be zoned out all the time_?'

'Well, yeah. It was like that for a few months, I think. I didn't really notice. So much happened without me noticing, I was shocked when I _did_ notice stuff. _Days_ would slip past and I wouldn't know about it.'

'And then we met, and the light slowly came back into your eyes.' She said, gazing away, he unwillingly turned ever so slightly pink.

'Well, you gave me something to look for, to notice every day.'

'And then you escaped, deemed to be normal by society. And by society I mean your Father.'

'You were allowed to leave too, sometimes, after that.'

'My father somehow saw that I had helped someone, so…' she said, frowning slightly.

'Don't worry about it. You're out now.' He paused and looked at her. 'Where are you staying? What are you doing at the moment?'

'With my aunt. I've recently started helping out with her work, and she pays me.'

'Oh.'

They were quiet for another moment, before she pulled out her phone to check the time.

'I have to go,' she said, turning towards him stopping walking. 'Those times, before we met?'

He waited.

'I don't think it was entirely your fault you were like that.'

With those final words, she disappeared in the opposite direction.

* * *

**One odd day in the lives of these guys. **

**And was anyone else scared by Kagome's dream at the beginning of the chappie? I was getting goosebumps when I wrote it. **

**Also, a cookie to anyone who can tell me what the formula Kagome was reciting was for.**

**So. I realise that the Inu No Taisho was a pretty small character in this fic, but he still ran a huge company (that goes to Sesshy btw), and still had a family that loved him, so bear with me. **

**Reviews. **

**Kirt. Yeah, I know, but like I said, InuYasha obviously liked his father, and so did Izayoi, so yeah. Stick with it, I'm moving onto other stuff next chapter. Bankostux, thanks! Anonymous Reviewer-T, he's a hitman. He tried to make it look like a randomised hit-'n'-run, but he evidently had a crash a few meters down the road and killed himself. So he won't be getting paid. And you bet there's a Tenseiga, but it doesn't play actually that much of a role in this fic. I tried to make it bigger, but that's just the way the cookie crumbled. Sorry about that. () (- that person who didn't leave a name,) I realise the timelines off, but I'm not trying to follow it as much as my own storyline. But I kind of try to keep things in my fics transposed from the original, or their personalities don't make sense. I believe Kanna is mentioned later, see if you can spot the irony about her. And yes, there are quite a few fics out there where Naraku controls the Mafia, you just have to look for them. I enjoy people's random thoughts, as they are much more honest then 'omg!', so keep it up.**

**Laters! Love you all!**

**InuKag**


	31. That Beep, Architecture In Helsinki

Again, he was waiting.

He was leaning against a smooth wall, opposite a wide door that obviously opened to somewhere official.

The clock ticked above the door, its round face and sleek looking silver roman numerals told that time was very nearly up.

A few meters to his left, was a very fake looking pot plant, that was chest-hight to him, and to his right, was nothing until another door.

Suddenly, a timer went off somewhere within the heavy-set door, and the sound of someone talking reached his ears.

Someone walked past him then, a short-ish teacher that paused, and gave him a strange look.

'I don't think you're in any of my classes.' He stated. 'Are you a student here?'

InuYasha shook his head no. 'My girlfriend is in there, I'm going to pick her up when she's finished.'

The man gave him a suspicious look, before continuing on his way.

A while longer, and the door opened slowly, with everyone in dead silence until they were a few steps away from the door, where the chatter turned up in volume like a stereo.

'Did you _see_ question thirty?'

'Oh, my, god, I so _failed_-'

'I'm so glad I studied-'

'Did you understand that bit about-'

'So much harder then the practice exam-'

The steady stream of people flowed from a trickle to a crowd, he struggled to search it before everyone had come filing past.

Eventually, he spotted her, and dove into the crowd.

'… told you, didn't I? I knew I was going to fail that-' one of her friends was saying.

Kagome seemed to be glowing slightly, it was obvious she had done well.

'-I mean, studying was _such_ a pain, but the questions were even worse-'

'And that question thirty, I didn't understand at all!' He interjected, wrapping his arm around Kagome's waist.

Her friends were confused for a second. 'But, you don't even _go_ to this school.' Said the curly-haired one.

He shrugged, and then they got it.

'How did you go?' He asked her while they laughed, and continued walking, whereas Kagome pulled him up short.

She dragged him out of the way of the crowd, and said; 'I did it! I never thought I could, because I missed out on so much, but I _really_ did it!'

She kissed him, long and sweet. 'Thank you, for everything.'

He shrugged. 'Random acts count, remember?' and kissed her again, smiling. 'Anyway, now you can stop reciting formulas at me.'

'Sure. Now I can start reciting quotes for my next exam at you.'

He blanched. 'Oh, no.'

'Oh, yes.'

'Please no.'

'For-'

He silenced her with another kiss, then muttered around it 'This'll shut you up.'

After a few beats, she pulled back, and smiled.

He blinked a few times, as she was tapped on the shoulder.

She turned, to see a face with an odd look on it.

'Hi, Hojo. How's it going?'

'Hello, Takahashi.' He addressed Kagome in an odd tone. 'Could I speak to you for a second?'

She glanced back at InuYasha, then nodded. 'Sure.'

They took a few steps away, with InuYasha standing there looking suspicious, before Hojo turned to her and asked rather bluntly, 'Who is that?'

'Who, him? That's, well, that's my boyfriend.'

He looked shocked for a second. 'But he looks so, well, he looks like a yankee.'

She glanced back at him, who was checking the time on his phone. 'Yeah, I guess he could come across as that.'

'Is this the one you took to prom?'

She nodded.

'I had heard you broke up with him then, and now he looks like a violent cretin. Are you sure about him?'

'Positive. Anyway, InuYasha's really a nice guy. Don't worry about me.'

She turned back towards guy in question, and strode back over to him.

* * *

As soon as she got back, she was ambushed.

'Kagome!'

She clawed herself free, to see it was Sango who had flattened her.

'Sango? What's up?'

'We've,'

'What? What is it?'

Sango dithered about for a second, 'We've,'

'You've what, sold yourselves to the circus, got back onto the force, been arrested, what, what?'

'We've set a date!'

Kagome sighed exasperatedly. 'Set what date?'

'The wedding, Kagome you idiot, the wedding!'

'The-_ wedding?_ As in you and Miroku? When!'

'In six weeks!'

'What? You'd never get it ready in time!'

'So? Oh, and you'll be the maid of honour, of course!'

'WHAT? You mean- I- seriously?'

'Seriously. He's letting me go all out, within reason, as long as it'll be ready in time!'

'So what are you planning?'

Traditional, of course. I'm not going full on out there, you know.'

Kagome rolled her eyes. 'Totally not. By the way, when did this happen?'

'Today, on my lunch break.'

Kagome hugged her. 'I'm so happy for you!'

Sango pulled out a napkin from her pocket, and shoved it under Kagome's nose, a crude drawing sat upon it.

'You want to wear this?' She said, taking the doodle.

'Of course I do!'

'_This_? A napkin?'

Sango gave her a dry look. '_Yes_, the napkin, of _course_.' She shook her head. 'No, dummy, the dress!'

She looked at the lacy, white thing. 'It would be pretty.'

'Thanks! Anyway, I was thinking about your dress…'

* * *

'Kagome!'

She blinked a few times, and came back to the park they were walking through with an 'Eh?'

InuYasha shook his head. 'Jeez, I can't wait for your exams to be over, you're always zoning out.'

To be honest, he was getting kind of worried.

'Sorry. I've only got one left, though, next monday.'

He rolled his eyes. 'At least you didn't recite a date at me this time. I swear I know your facts better then you do.'

She stuck out her tongue at him.

He captured it in a kiss, and grinned smugly through it as she attempted to pout.

They had been walking, taking a shortcut through a park, and currently, he pulled her down onto a nearby bench.

'Give thabt back, itsth bine!' She muttered darkly through it.

Someone walking past tittered at them, and they pulled apart sheepishly.

'So then, are you Sango's maid of honour?' He asked, relaxing against the back of the bench.

'Yeah. I didn't really get a choice. You best man?'

'Of course.'

'Good.'

'Why?'

'I just didn't want the bride running away with the best man, that's all.'

He gave her a dry look. 'Seriously? Not a chance in hell. I l- It would be more like the best man running away with the maid of honour.'

He had changed direction mid-sentence, very nearly stating the dreaded word _love_.

_I mean_, he figured, _sure she likes me, a lot, but I'm not so sure she loves me._

She gave him a suspicious look, but continued on. 'Good. Well, I kind of knew that already, but she's going to look _really_ good.'

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'Not as good as you.'

She turned pink. 'Shut up, I won't. Anyway, come on,' She said, pulling him to his feet. 'We'd better keep moving.'

* * *

**To anyone who wants to know, or doesn't read the manga (or any manga really,) a yankee doesn't refer to an american in these cases. They're people who are in gangs and such, and are very violent and angry people, so, basically think of Kouga.**

**Anyway, plot development! Sango and Miroku are getting married :P remember that? Just thought I'd remind you all. **

**Gotta love Kagome and Sango's banter, and InuYasha, seriously, get a clue. She's head over heels for you.**

**Reviews.**

**Kirt. Kikyou's kind of a, well, I don't really know in this story. She's kind of a protagonist, but toes the line of an anti-hero, but she kind of does that in the original story. Yes, InuYasha likes his father, it's just Sesshomaru he'd like to mount on his wall. Yes there is a little jealously, because Sesshomaru was automatically risen through the ranks of this company to become CEO (and heir to company), and InuYasha would have had to have worked a lot harder to get there. Bankotsux. Yup! That's what I ask for with a chapter! Thanks! N0-1, InuYasha's around twenty-one to twenty-two, and thanks! DreamsTakeWing, as great as that is, I'm still scared (and a little jealous, I've always wanted to learn to fight with pointy sticks). Anonymous Reviewer-T. I know, right? I was creeped out for ages after I wrote it. I kind of mainly wrote that as comic relief, which makes Izayoi twice as scary, and I agree with you, I get the feeling Izayoi is brilliant at pulling teeth from a chicken. Um, Hojo isn't Hiten and Manten's surnames, they're different people. Since everyone refers to each other by their last names, then 'Hiten' is Hiten's last name, and such. I think to explain that they've got different fathers, or something. Fill in your own explanation here. Btw, that formula was to do with statistics, but I wasn't really expecting anyone to know it. Everything else, you'll have to find out!**

**Laters!**

**InuKag**


	32. Keep Your Hands Off My Girl, Good Charlo

**By the way, the chapter's name is 'Keep Your Hands Off My Girl,' by Good Charlotte, but it won't fit in the chapter name thing, so, yeah.**

* * *

Again, a bell rang quietly behind the door, and a quiet voice started up.

There was a minute of this, then the door opened and a small crowd of people exited, not nearly as much as who went in.

A reasonably familiar face emerged from the crowd, and the girl started speaking to him.

He recognised this girl as one of Kagome's friends, the one with the headband.

'-anyway,' she sighed, 'Miss Yamada's class gets more time, because they do high level History.'

'How much longer?'

'Another forty-five minutes, I think.' She said, tapping one finger against the side of her face thoughtfully. She turned her attention back to him. 'Anyway, how do you even get _in_ here? I thought there was this really long process or whatever.'

He shrugged. 'I walk in. Simple.'

She gave him funny look, and he changed the topic. 'So how did you go?'

She pulled a face. 'Hmmm, alright. I hate essays.'

He waited for her to elaborate.

'We had to do two, in three hours. _And_ a sources analysis, but I don't mind them so much.' She paused. 'You just make random stuff up. No quotes, no dates, _easy_.'

Her phone rang then, and she left to answer it with a 'Later.'

He didn't have to wait long, before another face appeared before him crossly.

'Hey. You're that, Inu-whatever, Kagome's boyfriend, right?'

'Who's askin'?'

The guy drew himself up to his fullest hight, which was slightly shorter then InuYasha, which he seemed to notice.

'I'm Hojo, and I want you to leave Kagome alone.'

'Why?' He asked incredulously.

'Someone like _you_ should not be, well, dragging her down. You, with a complete disregard for the rules, would probably drop her at the first sign of trouble. _You_ would be the type to cover your own ass and no-one elses, and Kagome should _not_ be corrupted by someone such as yourself. She is a good person,' he eyed InuYasha up, 'and should not go like every other girl in your life.'

InuYasha saw red. He lifted the creep off his feet by his collar, watching him slowly turn blue. 'Listen here, fucktard. Just because some little shit like _you_ likes her-'

'That's beside the point,' Hojo muttered,

'-but that doesn't mean _squat_. I've saved her life more times then you would have thought, her freedom twice, and should have died saving, not mine, but _her_ ass, so you just shut the _fuck_ up,'_ how dare this weedy mama's boy bring kikyou into this!_ 'and don't you even _think_ you know a _single thing_ about me! So why don't you just leave me alone, and get out of our lives, you pathetic little prick, or I'll put your lights out for good!'

Hojo was about to retort, but was interrupted. '_What_ are you doing to my student!'

InuYasha dropped him immediately, breathing heavily and tasting something metallic, looking around to see a teacher, who was staring incredulously back.

'I'm sorry, but I'm going to have to ask you to leave the premises!'

InuYasha rolled his eyes. 'He started it.'

The teacher turned to him. 'Is this true?'

'Well-'

'Detention, for two weeks. And you,' The teacher said, turning back to InuYasha, 'I'm going to ask you to leave, before I call security.'

InuYasha shrugged, shot a dark look at Hojo, then wandered down the stairs, and out into the whitened reception area.

He waited for a few minutes, before-

'Good afternoon, Mr Takahashi-'

He turned, some of the tension leaving his shoulders,

'-Forgive me, for I was growing fearful for your absence, and was curious for your location.' She strode over to him, and kissed him, wrapping her arms around his neck. 'What bothers you?' She shook her head slightly. 'Apologies, uh, sorry,' she corrected herself, 'what's wrong?'

He answered a beat too late, dragging his gaze from the top of the stairs. 'Nothing. Come on.'

She gave him a suspicious look, and he added an after thought. 'And what did you just say to me?'

'Uh, translation, Hi, I saw you were gone and was wondering where you were.'

He started to leave, pulling her along with him. 'Why were you talking like that?'

'Oh, uh, for bonus points, we had to write both essays in that style language.'

'And you agreed?' He asked, shocked.

* * *

Weeks flew past quickly and uneventfully after that, until later the next month, when suddenly the big date was looming.

Sango was out with Kagome, they were at the fateful final fitting.

'Oh, come on Kagome, come out, I want to see it on you!'

Kagome was currently hiding in the changerooms, feeling distinctly out of shape in her floor-length white dress, the broach was digging into her.

She emerged, to see Sango standing on the pedestal, a seamstress adjusting a hidden hem of a lacy topped, relatively simple dress.

The main sleeves were wrapped around her shoulders, and a pair of thin, spaghetti straps holding the whole dress on, and a billowy skirt brought the whole thing together.

She _did_ look absolutely stunning, Kagome's suspicions were right.

'Oh, Kagome, you look beautiful.' Sango said, pulling her friend in an awkward hug.

'You too. Is Miroku going black, or white?'

'Suit? White. Speaking of suits, the birthday boy needs to come down to get fitted.'

Kagome paused. 'Who?'

'_InuYasha_?' Sango said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world.

'Is it his birthday?' Kagome asked stupidly, pausing from fiddling with the dress she was wearing.

'You didn't know?'

'No…'

Sango sighed. 'Oh well. The least you could do is take him out clubbing or something. I mean, I would go shopping personally, but anyway.' She gave her the name and location of a fairly popular place nearby. 'Me 'n' Miroku may or may not meet you there.'

'Alright.'

'Now help me get this damn thing off, and we can go and find something to wear.' Sango said, pulling off one of her elbow-length gloves.

* * *

Taking another drink, he looked around.

InuYasha wasn't entirely himself, the alcoholic beverage addling him somewhat.

He was talking to Sango about something, he wasn't entirely keeping track, his eyes wandered over to the bar, where Kagome was ordering herself another drink.

Her tight dress was looking _very_ good on her, but he was annoyed others were noticing that too.

She herself had put away a few, he was keeping an eye on her for a reason.

A guy wandered up to her, also a drink in hand, but he may have just been walking up to the register in front of her.

He started talking to her, the words lost through the crowd, and he suddenly kissed her.

A rage boiled up through InuYasha, he muttered something random at Sango and started heading in Kagome's direction.

The guy pulled back, and started pulling her by the wrist towards the door.

Her eyes swept the crowd searchingly, her eyes locking with his for the smallest part of a second, a blank look on her face, before she allowed herself to be pulled away.

By the time he had gotten to them, they had vanished, leaving nothing behind but her drink.

Little tiny shards of ice seemed to be stabbing at him, most collecting at his heart, until he felt like a pincushion.

The feeling of betrayal washed over him, as he turned and searched the crowd desperately, to no avail.

The smell of cheap drinks and closely-packed bodies was overwhelming, he twisted in another quick circle, still searching, before heading out towards the door.

* * *

**Well personally in Kagome's vision of setting Miroku and Sango up for a wedding in the anime, Sango looked absolutely amazing, so if you're wondering for a visual, go and track down that image.**

**And _exams_, *shudders and does that mini dance to shake of spiders*, blearg.**

**Finally, Kagome? What's going on? I thought you wanted to be with InuYasha, and even if you were too drunk, I could actually see you failing badly at attempting to get into InuYasha's pants, (by jumping on him, removing said pants and pulling them on, then start bragging to Sango how she's in InuYasha's pants) but not this!**

**On that note,**

**Reviews.**

**By the way, thanks for all the amazing reviews, guys! keep it up!**

**Kirt. Absolutely. This seems to be a reoccurring thing of how clueless InuYasha can be. And I just had this image of Miroku pulling a face like he'd been slapped in the face with a wet fish. Hahahahaha... Anyway, nah, I won't do that, but enjoy this plot twist! Rite4fun, does this give you an idea of the dresses? DreamsTakeWing, "It's a lot easier then it looks." How's that? Bankotsux, suck it up, I thought your username was of the Shichinintai? Lolz kidding, just saiyan. TheWho, Thanks! NaLu SeiRei, omg did I forget you last chappie? I'm sooooo sorry! **hugs**, **tosses cookie**, I didn't mean to! And I loved Miroku too, but who doesn't love Miroku? Anonymous Reviewer-T, Ha, I keep on forgetting to put in that second 'o' in your username. Anyway, you bet! I love Izayoi as a character, even though she doesn't appear often. And you'll have to find out! Sonyadore. Chappie 30. Methinks Kouga is far from through, but I can't talk much about Kouga atm. There is some sort of reasoning with Kikyou's reappearance, all will become clear soon (ish), when I'm done with this mini-arc. You're pretty close though, and I agree, some people are just like that. and 31. You're welcome, Yankee is a term that's used (semi)often in manga (not just InuYasha manga, but in quite a few others too), and it wasn't very clear there so I thought I would just clarify it because I know that lots of people here don't read manga. I agree with you on the Heiten/Monten idea, I'm pretty sure Naraku could get a Mozart Symphony out of the two of them, but I kind of just used them as comic relief to make as stark contrast to Izayoi's final comment, and to justify it. Yeah, there is quite a bit of fame towards the Takahashi name, the trouble is it's a really common name, like we have 'Smith' and 'White', they have (among others) 'Takahashi'. And due to InuYasha's usual appearence (distinctly NON businessman), people might not think that he's related to who he's related to. Anyway, _Linklaters_ is only popular in the business tycoon world, I mean, I don't know about you but I didn't know of them or the _DLA Pipers_ until I'd googled them. On another note, I agree, I'm not sure of Kagome's reaction either, but it does make you think. You'll have to find out of everything that goes down!**

**Moving on, sorry for the short chapter, which is why I updated so quickly.**

**Will update soon(ish)!**

**InuKag**


	33. Put Your Hands On Me, Crookers

_**("Put Your Hands On Me, Crookers Featuring Kardinal Offishall & Carla-Marie",**_** again, name's too long)**

* * *

_Instant replay_; Kagome's POV

_Another drink._ She thought, feeling uncomfortably bare as she walked, due to the short-and-tightness of the dress Sango had leant her.

Someone else lined up next to her to pay for their drink, and he started talking.

'Hey. You're, Kagome, right?'

'Who's askin'?'

'You're looking very good tonight. Would you like to come for a walk with me?'

Kagome shook her head, she wasn't that drunk, or stupid. 'No, thanks. I-'

He had kissed her, his rough lips feeling completely and utterly _wrong_, like two alike magnets.

A state of blank shock washed over her, she was stunned that such a thing could happen.

Suddenly he had stopped, and was holding her wrist, pulling her away.

Still shocked, her eyes searched the crowd for assistance, but finding none, having lost track of where the others were.

'Come on,' The guy said, pulling her out the front door and into the cool night. 'My friend wants to see you.'

The cold air snapped her out of her trance, and she started to struggle.

'Hey, none of that!' He said, gripping tighter, making her start to lose feeling in the tips of her fingers.

'So who's your friend?' She asked desperately, trying to distract him.

'I am.' Said a horribly familiar voice from the shadows, and the guy holding her stopped walking.

'Sorry, boss, I didn't see you there.' He paused. 'I got the girl!' He said brightly.

'Thanks, Guinta.'

* * *

'Kagome?' Sango called, searching through the girls toilets again.

Apart from a few girls checking their makeup, the cubicles were empty, so she emerged back into the crowds.

She had heard what happened, and was mildly disgusted. _Come on, Kagome, you've got better standards then that. _She wandered through the crowds again, searching. _I thought those standards were they had to have tawny eyes, light hair, and name was InuYasha._

She bumped into Miroku, who shook his head before she could say a word.

She checked her time on her phone, and was shocked to see it was already the later hours of the morning, around three to be precise.

That wasn't _too_ bad, but considering they had lost Kagome at about eleven was definitely problematic.

InuYasha had taken to outside a while ago, not looking entirely himself.

It was then that Sango decided to follow him.

Leaving Miroku to to another once-around, she wandered out, calling her name again.

She walked down the narrow pathway, skirting carefully an alleyway, and then another.

On the third one, however, she paused.

There had been a reflective shimmer from a point within, and she approached it slowly.

'Kagome?'

A voice called out behind her; 'Sango!' that she recognised to be Miroku, but she did not acknowledge him.

Taking another step, she suddenly recognised the shimmer to be the satin on the dress Kagome had been wearing, and she drew nearer, reaching out and peering through the darkness to see a figure crouching on the ground.

No, _lying_ on the ground.

'Kagome?' Sango asked, touching the figures shoulder and flinching slightly at its coldness.

There was movement from within the darkness, and Sango drew her weapon.

'Stay back. I'm armed.'

There was a sound, a haunting voice from around an invisible corner. 'Kagome? Where are you? Where did you go?'

It was a voice she had only heard a handful of times before, but each time she wanted to draw her gun and put it to his head.

She looked down, to see the way Kagome was lying, it was like she had been fleeing, but had collapsed midway.

Miroku appeared wordlessly next to her, scaring Sango out of her wits, before pressing a finger to her lips and motioning at Kagome.

He slid out of his jacket and wrapped it around her shoulders, then picked her up and started walking, Sango covering his back.

She paused at the entrance of the alleyway, where suddenly a figure appeared.

Sango yelped, firing twice in quick succession, where the figure dodged, then vanished, leaving nothing but a curse behind.

Not lowering her gun, she carefully found her way back to Miroku's side, looking carefully down at Kagome's tear-soaked face.

* * *

While she floated, she dreamed.

She dreamt she was getting carried by an angel, his strong arms rocking slightly as he walked.

This bothered her slightly, why does he not fly?

Wooly whiteness engulfed her, and then there was an almost familiar voice shouting, and yet seeming like a long way away.

More white, and then the nightmares came.

Memories, sights and sounds and emotions coursed through her, where she shuddered her way through them, one rolling into the next.

These went on for a seemingly endless time, where time was extended into an eternity.

Finally, when the whiteness came, there was the feeling of fabric all around her.

The softness of a mattress underneath her, and the soft feel of blankets and a squashy pillow around her in the soft light.

The blanket was pulled all the way up to her nose, the way she was most comfortable sleeping, and it took a few moments to find her eyes and open them.

She saw a darkened room, hell coming to greet her, the messy place looking trashed, and then suddenly a figure was standing over her, smiling manically.

She sat bolt upright, blinking, to see she was actually in a completely different room altogether.

Gentle light was streaming into the cream-coloured room, this was her room in Sango's place.

Slowly, she lay back down, hiding under the covers, and curling up in a ball.

There was a knock at the door, and she didn't move.

'Kagome?'

Sango stuck her face in, to see her, and immediately crossed over to the bed and sat on the end of it.

'Kagome, can you hear me?'

There was a few beats, before she whispered her response. 'Yeah.'

'What happened? Do you remember?'

Kagome shook her head slightly, no. 'I don't want to.'

'Come on, it's been two days since then. Could you just tell _me_? I won't tell.'

Kagome still shook her head.

'It was that guy,' Sango started, watching her wince carefully. 'That Kouga bastard, wasn't it?'

She paused, then nodded.

'What did he do?'

She shook her head again, then rolled over, dry-retching over the side of the bed.

Luckily she didn't have anything in her stomach, but she still felt terrible.

'Careful,' Sango said gently, helping her sit upright.

Kagome threw her arms around her friend, and cried.

* * *

**[EDIT!]**

**[Sorry guys, I just realised that I needed to explain the situation a little further, because I had to clarify this with my beta reader. **

**Okay, so what's going on at the moment is that Kagome has been kidnapped by a stranger that we find out to be one of Kouga's cronies. **

**ALSO. Remember that InuYasha thinks that Kagome betrayed him, by leaving his party with another man, one that InuYasha doesn't know the deal with.**

**Currently, Miroku and Sango are neutral ground, and Kouga's still at large, as well as being a bastard.**

**So things are going to get interesting.**

**Later! Sorry about the edit!]**

* * *

**[Original author's note;]**

**And you all doubted her... tsk tsk tsk...**

**Btw, chapter names, 'Keep your hands of my girl', then 'put your hands on me', I thought it to be sort of ironic :P**

**Love the reviews!**

**NaLu SeiRei, hope this answers all three of you :P little25victor, close! Good guess! You'll find out more about Kagura, she'll appear later. Anonymous Reviewer-T, yay! You are an exception to the note above. Hope you liked (or not) the explanation! Kirt (a), yup, again, I hope this clarified it for you. Yup, I'm a bad person, etc, etc, etc. Without this sort of stuff, this story would be boring. And great! I loved InuYasha and Hojo's fight as well, I was lmao'ing at it, and just how wrong Hojo was. and (b), no, I'm closer to the truth. 'Keikio'? Um, wtf? The actual spellings are still Kagome, InuYasha, Miroku, Sango, Naraku, etc, but I follow the anime spelling where it's 'Shippo', but I do the manga spelling of 'Kikyou', (instead of 'Shippou', 'Houjou' and the anime goes 'Kikyo'), but I cbf'd writing out all the extra 'u's, especially through this story when I'd have to go through all the chapters I've already uploaded. I'm writing in manga form for all my latest ones, it's just this one I'm weird. (btw, it's actually 'Tetsutaiga' (there's an extra 'tsu' in there), and I write it normally, but I'd have to go through this one again and write it out.)**

**Laters!**

**InuKag**


	34. Like A Knife, Secondhand Serenade

Voices tuned in, and a familiar voice was shouting.

The door suddenly burst open, revealing InuYasha, who was looking more tangled with emotions then a ball of wool.

'You!'

Or barbed wire.

'InuYasha, leave her alone!' Sango exclaimed, appearing in the doorway, but he turned and slammed the door in her face.

He locked it.

'I saw what happened. How could you do this!'

Kagome, not being immediately awake to the world, let alone the situation, sat up slowly and shook her head. '_What_ are you talking about?'

'Three days ago, that night. How could you forget? Or were you too off your face?'

'Of course not.-'

'Then _why_?'

'I thought you would understand!' She accused, tears sliding down her face.

'How the _hell_ could I understand _this_?'

'It wasn't my fault!'

'You seemed pretty willing about it.' He said darkly.

Her mouth fell open with a tiny _pop_. 'How could you say that?'

'And so what does that make me to you? Thrown away like yesterdays garbage? Huh? Or was I not moving along fast enough for you?'

'No!' She exclaimed in denial.

He took it the other way though. 'Fine. That's it then.'

'What?'

'I guess I wasn't good enough or whatever for you.'

'No! Listen, I didn't mean to, alright? By the time-'

'I don't want to listen to this, Kagome.' He turned back towards the door. 'It's over.'

'NO!' She threw herself out of the tangled covers and stumbled slightly, falling against him.

'I'm sorry, okay? I didn't mean for it to happen, but I thought you, of all people, would understand!'

'Why would _I_ understand this? You traitor!'

Tears were sliding down her cheeks, and she could feel herself sobbing slightly, her heart shattering.

'It was him! K-'

'I don't want to hear this.' He backed away from her, and unlocked the door, turning to leave.

'Goodbye.'

And with that, he was gone, Kagome threw herself back onto the bed and cried and cried and cried.

* * *

'Oh come on, InuYasha, why are you being such a dick?'

'Me!' InuYasha replied, crossing his arms. 'What did I do?'

Miroku sighed. 'You really are a simpleton. You should have seen when we found her-'

'Not _interrupting_, I hope,' he said bleakly.

'No! We found-'

'Look, Miroku. She had,' He paused, the word _slept_ wouldn't come out but the meaning came across, 'with that guy. I don't care about the finer details that you caught her in. So just drop it.'

Miroku stopped walking, and shook his head. 'If you aren't going to let her, or anyone else for that matter, explain, then you really are as stupid and stubborn as you look. I heard you got into a fight with some guy at her school, and the stuff he said?' _Not mentioning my sources; heard it from Sango who had heard it from Kagome who heard it from her friend who had overheard…_ 'I think he may have been right.'

Miroku turned on his heel and left, listening to the sounds of InuYasha rage behind him, trying to get him to explain further.

Miroku just shoved his hands in his pockets, and kept walking.

_Jeez_, he thought, _we didn't need this so close to the wedding. Heck, we didn't need this at all._ He shook his head slightly. _What's he so upset at Kagome for? It wasn't her fault, she didn't mean to get dragged off to Kouga._

He kept going, pondering the different aspects of the wedding that still needed to be attended to, and tried to imagine what Sango would look like in her dress.

_Or off_, he shrugged, but then blinked twice, trying to regain focus.

* * *

**Mwahahaha...**

**More clarification, or rather, expansion. I was originally going to have this arc entirely from InuYasha's perspective, where we (well, you) as readers wouldn't know what's going on with Kagome, but I think this works better, I just need to EMPHASISE that InuYasha's not a bad guy suddenly hating her, he has his reasons.**

**Reviews.**

**Bankotsux, I realise these chapters are shorter, which is why I'm making the updates closer together. Anonymous Reviewer-T, start thinking up a punishment, coz he did it. Yeah, you don't really want to know what he did, but I'll tell you this, it's definitely not the first time he's done it. Yeah, I wanted to make Hojo seem, well, serious, ridiculously wrong, yet make InuYasha wanna kill him all at once, and he pretty much summed it up nicely. And I'm pretty sure it's 'Guinta', but that could just be me, I get the feeling lots of people interpret it different ways. Kagome Takahashi (reviewer of chapter 16), thanks! I've been working hard on this. Little25victor, personally in this chapter I'd rather beat InuYasha to a bloody pulp for what he says. BASTARD. Yeah, I like the character of Kagura, she's so amazing. (even if she takes Sesshy away. :( ). NaLu SeiRei, Lana, and Luci, I am severely concerned for the three of you. and Kirt. Hahahaha, I laughed at that. I agree poor Inu, but what did you do to get grounded?**

**laters!**

**InuKag**


	35. Dancing Through Life, Wicked Cast

**("Dancing Through Life, ****Norbert Leo Butz, Kristin Chenoweth, Christopher Fitzgerald, Michelle Federer, Idina Menzel, Ensemble, Wicked Ensemble Cast)**

* * *

'Kagome? It's time to get up, we have to go.'

Sango retracted her head from the doorframe, leaving the door wide open.

_I need a shower._ Kagome thought as she pulled herself upright.

She sat there for a few beats, then pulled herself up and, out of habit, reached around her neck for what usually hung there.

To find nothing.

She looked around quickly, hoping she had dropped the jewel in her sleep, and found it on her bedside table.

It was sitting loose, no sign of the chain it had been on, looking very innocent.

She swiped it up, feeling the almost familiar wave of vertigo, then muted power seeping from it.

She shivered slightly, and wandered out, holding it to her chest.

She found the bathroom quickly, and got under the steaming water, trying to relax the knots in her back.

This was how she relaxed, in times she couldn't.

Although, she hadn't had one of these in such a long time, that she noticed she had been almost desensitised due to how she used to live before.

Before, she would be taking one of these particular things almost once a week. Now, she felt like she was back in for the first time, now it had been so long since the last.

Her thoughts turned to the day ahead, she knew she had to spend a large part of it in the company of someone who seemed to hate her at present.

She frowned.

InuYasha's behaviour was irrational, if not inconsistent to how she knew he was.

_Anyway_, she thought, remembering back to the dreams she had had whilst unconscious, _I'm sure he was the one who had saved me then,_ the dream of an angel carrying her brought itself back to the surface. _And now he's acting like I walked out to meet,_ her thoughts stuttered over his name for a beat,_ Kouga, and therefore made_, she couldn't think it,_ it was consensual or whatever. He saved me before under worse circumstances, so why is he mad?_

She shut the water off, and got out, dressing quickly in the long dress with the annoying broach.

Walking out, she came face-to-face with Sango, who was on the phone.

'Hang on,' She said into it, then addressed her. 'Good. You're dressed. We have to go, I need to pick up someone.'

Kagome nodded. 'Sure.'

They turned and headed out towards the door, Sango making a pitstop to get her dress in the long, white bag.

Jumping in the car, she lauged once.

'Just think, I'm turning up to the place in a cop car. What'll I tell-'

'-The kids?' Kagome suggested suddenly, almost smiling.

Sango hit her lightly on her arm, 'Hey!' and she winced violently.

'Oh, sorry. You sure you'll be alright today?'

Kagome nodded. 'Yeah.'

They pulled out, and got onto a nearby main road quickly.

They drove for about twenty minutes, until Sango pulled over to the side at a _very_ familiar place.

Kagome turned to her, grabbing the top of her arm with wide eyes.

'Who are we picking up?'

An even more familiar face appeared at her window, and got in quickly, already talking.

'Geez, Sango, I could have _walked_ there by now. What took you so-'

InuYasha cut himself off, catching sight of who was in the front seat with her.

Kagome just turned and gazed out the window, but then noticed they weren't moving.

'Look.' Sango said, turning to them. 'I know you two are mad at each other, or whatever, but I want this resolved. There's gotta be some sort of mistake, InuYasha, I don't see how you could be so upset about this.'

'I'm not upset.' He muttered.

Sango gave him a dry look. 'And yet you shouted, got really mad and broke up with her. You've saved her from Kouga-' Kagome winced again, but Sango pressed on, '-before, so what's the big problem now?'

He stiffened. 'What has that bastard got to do with anything?'

The two girls turned and stared at him, wide eyed.

'What?'

'You didn't know?'

And then it clicked for Sango, who turned her gaze back to Kagome. 'He only saw the bit in the bar. By the way, what the hell, may I ask?'

'The guy called me by name. Then he offered to take me for a walk, which I told him to go away, then he kissed me. I guess I was too shocked to do much until we were outside, which is when…' Her voice trailed out.

'Which is when he handed her over to Kouga, who…' Sango continued, but her voice trailed out hinting at the truth, and he paled.

He stared at Kagome, wide eyed, but addressed Sango. 'What do you mean? I thought-'

'I thought you knew, since you were the one who carried me away from that alleyway.' Kagome said, but she was cut off.

'No, no,' Sango said, waving a hand airily, 'That was Miroku.' She turned her attention back to InuYasha. 'What did _you_ think happen?'

He shifted uncomfortably, but then Kagome spoke.

'_Miroku_? I could've sworn-' She said to herself, but addressed to him. 'You thought I… With that… No! That was one of-' She stuttered for a second- '_His_ friends. I do have standards, InuYasha.'

'Lets see,' Sango said, restarting the car, 'They are; must have; light hair, tallish, tawny eyes and name is InuYasha.'

Kagome turned bright red. 'Hey!'

InuYasha, on the other hand, was quiet, having stopped paying attention. _But, then, I thought, she, _he thought back to his reaction, and the almost one-sided argument they had had. _She must have tried to tell me, and I went and said all that horrible stuff. Well, it wouldn't have been so bad if what I thought was true, but since it wasn't, geez, and I was saying stuff like'It's your fault'. Damn, she must be feeling terrible._

The car ride was silent, until they pulled up at the smallish church.

'Are you ready?' Kagome asked her, while InuYasha pulled the dress off the handle above the door.

'Not in the slightest. Let's go.'

* * *

The music was starting, a lovely tune that wandered out from the main room.

Sango stood in the long dress, her hair up in an intricate bun, the veil attached with a flower comb to one side.

She threw it over her face, and grabbed the pink carnations in both gloved hands.

To one side, InuYasha pulled Kagome a few steps away.

'Listen.' He said in an undertone quickly. 'I am so sorry for what I said. I didn't understand the full situation, and had assumed the worst, which I should have known better. Would you ever forgive me?'

Their cue started, and she awkwardly took his arm.

They walked out slowly, strolling up the short aisle where a few select people stood standing.

He glanced sideways out of the corner of his eye, to see her face unreadable under the happy mask.

They parted, taking their respective places on either side of Miroku.

They turned, and saw Sango enter.

Kagome looked sideways and saw Miroku's face light up like all his christmases he had ever had and all that will come, happen all at once for him to relive and live.

Sango was striding alone, for she didn't have anyone to give her away, and yet it seemed to suit her.

She got there, and took Miroku's hand.

'We are gathered here today…'

Instead of the traditionals, the man wedding them was Miroku's mentor, Master Mushin, who was looking smart in traditional monk robes.

It was a real cultural difference, and when they exchanged vows and finally;

'I now pronounce you, man and wife.' He turned to Miroku. 'You may now kiss your bride.'

'Screw that.' Sango muttered and kissed him, pulling him close.

There was a few awkward beats of silence, before they broke apart and the tiny crowd applauded.

Everyone stood, and wandered out to the steps.

Kagome hung back for a moment, looking back at the couple.

He was cupping her face with both hands, and saying the three little words that seemed to make it all the more official.

'I love you.'

He kissed her, and she pulled back for a second. 'I love you.'

Kagome turned and left, where InuYasha found her and pulled her outside.

An older woman appeared next to him, tapping him on the shoulder.

'Good afternoon, InuYasha, a fine day for a wedding, is it not?'

He turned and obviously recognised her, and turned back surely. 'Sure, why not.'

'And who be your friend?'

He looked back at her. 'Kagome.' He pulled her into view. 'Kagome, this is Kaede.'

They shook hands politely, and then Miroku and Sango emerged from the main doors.

The two were smiling and waving, Miroku was smiling like an idiot and Sango was getting pelted with rice.

Everyone was cheering, and Miroku helped Sango into a waiting car, to go to the reception.

* * *

Once there, the music had already started, as had the dancing.

The two had been congratulated over and over, and now Sango was wearing a bright green 'Terrific!' sticker on her forehead, thanks to a very excited woman they had barely met.

She was standing over next to Kagome, looking good in a short, light brown dress.

'Isn't this exciting?' Rin was saying, 'I'm so sorry Mr Sesshomaru couldn't come, but I think he was busy or something.'

InuYasha visibly relaxed, and the corner of his mouth twitched like it was hinting at his usual smug grin.

Rin turned her attention back to who was standing next to her. 'Hey, are you alright?'

Kagome looked around at her. 'What do you mean?'

'You seem, too,' she struggled for the right word, '_quiet_ for a wedding. What's wrong?'

'Oh, nothing. I'm fine.'

Rin gave her a suspicious look, but then brightened with a catchy, innocent smile and hugged Kagome, before moving on.

InuYasha wandered over then, then gave her an odd look.

'You have something on your back.'

She turned to face him. 'What?'

He tried to go around her, but failed as she turned so she was always facing him.

He sighed. 'Just, stand still for a minute.'

He put a hand on her shoulder to emphasise the point, went around and peeled a something off her back.

'What is it?' She asked.

He revealed the sticker, a round one that said; 'Keep smiling!'

She very nearly smiled, and stuck it to the front of her dress over the broach.

He gazed down at it for a moment, then unstuck it for a second.

'What are you doing?'

He repositioned it, and stuck it on carefully. 'It was crooked.'

'Oh.'

He looked around awkwardly. 'I'd offer to get you a drink, but you probably wouldn't want one.'

'No, I wouldn't. Thanks.'

'Would you stop thanking me?' He said, not quite annoyed, yet still serious.

'Sorry.'

Someone approached them, and they fell silent when they saw who it was.

'I don't know, but I'm pretty sure you weren't invited.' InuYasha said to them, turning and glaring coldly, looking somehow reminicant of his brother.

Kagome took the tiniest step possible backwards.

'My apologies.' Mr Akuma said.

He started to say something else, but InuYasha cut him off. 'Before I kick your sorry ass out of this place, I wanna know something.'

'Yes?'

'Why are you so damn interested in us? We don't have anything to do with you, so why?'

Mr Akuma smiled slightly, then turned slightly so he was directly addressing InuYasha, before backing away into the crowd.

'You should have never left.'

Kagome turned to him. 'What does he mean?'

'I don't know.' He shifted slightly, expecting someone to leap out and attack someone, namely Kagome or himself.

Suddenly, Kagome had the distinct feeling like something was wrong.

She grabbed his sleeve, and pulled him out, towards where Miroku was standing.

'Miroku?'

Miroku only just noticed them, he seemed too content, or drunk, to notice much.

'What is it?'

'Where's Sango?'

He looked around, as if suddenly noticing she wasn't right next to him.

'I, don't know.'

He started striding in an almost random direction, and was looking around to find her.

It was then that Kagome released InuYasha, and he split off from her, also searching.

She strode out,wandering outside.

There, was Sango, looking worried.

Because, before her, was a younger boy looking very smart in a suit.

'Sango?'

She was frozen, like ice, watching as Kohaku turned and walked away.

'Hey!' Kagome called, but he did not stop.

She made to follow after him, but he was quickly gone from their sight.

It was a few beats before Sango could move again, and even then she just turned to Kagome.

'It's like he wasn't even there.' She whispered.

'But he was, and that means he's still alive, and that's something to be grateful for.'

Sango paused, but then nodded slowly.

'Come on, Miroku's looking for you.'

Sango blinked, then seemingly just remembered where she was.

'Remember Miroku? The letch that you for some reason married?'

'Of course.' She paused again. 'Uh,' She pushed a few loose strands of hair behind her ear and took a deep breath. 'Right.'

Together, they walked back inside.

* * *

**Waaaah, I didn't get many reviews... :(**

**Anyway, what do you all think?**

**Reviews**

**Little25victor; absolutely. Does these reasons makes sense to you? and thanks! and Unknown, thanks!**


	36. Lawyers, Fall Out Boy

**("Our Lawyers Made Us Change The Title Of This Song So We Wouldn't Get Sued", Fall Out Boy. Yeah, you try fitting that in.)**

* * *

The air was more charged then normal.

Well, normal hadn't been quite established yet, but she hadn't seen anything like this.

'What're _you_ lookin' at?'

That simple sentence seemed to be the spark that ignited everything.

Kagome was walking back from the weaponry place, looking very pleased with herself, her aim had improved dramatically.

'Just something irritating.'

InuYasha was walking her back to Sango's, and that was when they had bumped into a familiar character on a dark and gloomy corner.

'Shut your face, Sesshomaru.'

'InuYasha!' Kagome said warningly, almost placing an restraining hand on his shoulder, but paused.

'I had heard about a wedding recently, I'm hoping for her sake it wasn't yours.'

'No, it wasn't, smart-ass. You only heard that from that little assistant of yours.'

Sesshomaru gave him one of the most evil death glares, one that would have sent stronger men running.

Luckily, InuYasha seemed to be used to it. 'She acts like a four-year-old. Does that make you a pedophile?'

Sesshomaru's glare turned completely and utterly terrifying. He remained focused on him, but then addressed her. 'You would be much better off without him. He is undeserving of you.' It was not meant as a compliment, rather, demeaning InuYasha.

'Leave her alone. She's the one stopping me from kicking your ass into next week.'

'You?' Sesshomaru said, addressing him like something he had stepped in. 'The last time you did something so senseless, you should've been put away for life.'

She really did put a gripping hand on his shoulder then, glancing sideways to see him almost leaning foreword in anticipation.

'Don't you _dare_ even talk about that, you bastard.'

'Still touchy?' He smiled a tiny smile that gave Kagome goosebumps. 'Pity.'

'That's it!' InuYasha exclaimed, lunging at him. 'Now, you die!' He swung a fist, which Sesshomaru caught neatly.

'Ah, I see your strength has improved greatly.' Sesshomaru said. 'Fortunately, so has mine.'

He crushed the fist in his own, causing InuYasha to snatch his away.

InuYasha looked confused for a second, but then simply swung around again, to have the process repeated.

He flexed his fingers quickly, hiding them for a beat.

'You always were _weak_, InuYasha.'

'_Weak_? Ha!' He spat. '_You_ were the one who was weak.'

'Yet I am not the one too scared to leave home without a sword.'

'Keh. I was using it today, that's all.'

'Hn.' Sesshomaru looked at him disdainfully.

'I could beat you senseless without it!' He again exclaimed, lunging at him, but somehow ending up that he had his arm twisted painfully behind his back.

It was at this point that the sword's handle was almost getting shoved up Sesshomaru's nose.

He looked at it interestedly, almost not noticing his brothers struggles, before growling colder.

'That sword does not belong to you.'

Sesshomaru released him, allowing InuYasha to twist away, looking annoyed. 'Course it does.'

'No. Where did you get it?'

'Yes. I got it from a weaponry place, where I was today. They had it like a King Arthur thing. Whoever could hold it kept it.'

Sesshomaru raised an eyebrow. '_Whoever could hold it_? How ludicrous. That sword was Fathers, along with its brother.'

'Yeah?' InuYasha drew it, and flipped it so he presented the handle to his brother. 'How about _you_ try, Your Asshole-edness?' Doubt suddenly clouded his mind for an instant as Sesshomaru reached for it.

He grasped the handle, and for the smallest part of a second, nothing happened.

Then, suddenly, Sesshomaru's hand looked like had stuck it in an oven, bright red blisters covered his palm painfully, causing him to drop it.

The tips of his hair seemed to be crackling slightly, and he gave off the distinct look like he had been electrocuted.

'HA!' InuYasha laughed, sheathing the sword and pointing. '_That_'ll be fun to explain!'

Sesshomaru, looking incredibly cold and yet ever so slightly miffed, despite the obvious third degree burns to his hand, turned and vanished into the creeping darkness.

InuYasha turned back to the forgotten Kagome, who was looking startled, giving off a smug grin.

'I wish I could see it now,' he put on a pretty good impersonation of his brother. 'I was scratching an itch, and went at it too hard.' He exploded into snorts of laughter.

'Will he be alright?'

He glanced over his shoulder, then shrugged.

'Keh. That bastard will be fine.'

He laughed for a few more minutes, starting to walk again in the direction they had been previously heading, before pausing. 'Speaking of strange things and that prick, what did he mean, his _strength has increased greatly_?'

'Well…' She gave him a quick recount of back then, before exams.

'Oh. Right. That's not _too_ bad then.' He paused. 'But did he do anything weird?'

'Like what?'

His wordless gaze clearly said, _like me_.

'Uh, yeah, his, eyes turned red, and he got some weird looking markings for a second there.' She thought back to the two times, and compared the two.

'Keh. Would have been funny if he got something stupid like an 'L' shape or a moon on his forehead.'

She was quiet for a beat, and he turned and looked at her. '_Please_ tell me it was the 'L' shape.'

'No.'

'Damn it. Oh well, least I didn't get anything so stupid.'

Again, she was quiet.

'What, _I_ got a stupid moon _too_?'

'No, you got purple things that looked like bruises, just _here_.' She illustrated with her fingers on her own face.

It was his turn to be quiet. 'Did he get them?'

'Kinda. He got two red lines in the same spots.'

'And he got all that so quickly from that jewel thing?'

She nodded.

'Huh.' He said, thinking back how long it took for him to get, whatever it was, from the sword. 'He always was a weirdo.'

* * *

'Hey.'

InuYasha didn't even have to turn, recognising the voice by her greeting.

'Hi.'

Kikyou walked around him, tugging at the sleeve of her now-almost-trademark long-sleeved, high-collared top, today it was a soft blue.

'Do you ever vary that top?' He asked her, eyeing the collar.

'The colour? Yes. The style, no.'

'Why is- oh, right.'

'The scars.'

He was quiet for a few beats. 'How bad?'

She shrugged her wonky shrug, and glanced down at her left shoulder, then at him with a significant look. 'That should explain itself.'

He was silent, continuing to walk alongside her again.

'Can I ask you something?' He eventually asked.

'What is it?'

'Do you…' He cut himself off, then, 'Nah, forget it.'

'What?'

'Well, I had just remembered that someone said something to me that made me think of back then.'

'What do you mean?'

'Do you remember the _DLA Pipers_?'

'Yes, that was where I got my lawyers from.'

'Sure, but do you know their head of, Mr Akuma Naraku?'

She paused. 'I never met him personally. Why?'

'I've been bumping into him a lot lately.'

'I'm assuming he's the one that said something?'

'Yeah. He told me that I _should have never left_.'

She slowed to a stop.

'Are you certain?'

He looked at her carefully, before responding. 'Yes.'

She was quiet for a beat.

'What is it?'

'I was unaware he was the head of that company.'

'Then how did you know him?'

Again, she was quiet, before turning her gaze to him. 'You do know my last name, right?'

'Uso, of course.'

'Then I suggest you do some research into him.'

He paused thinking hard. 'I think Sango did that, she said something about, an older business?'

He turned back, to see she had gone.

Quickly, he pulled out his phone and started dialling.

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ring,_

On the last ring, she finally picked up.

_'Hello?'_

'Hey, Sango.'

_'InuYasha? What's up?'_

'Remember when you did a bit of background research into that Akuma guy's file?'

_'Yeah, what about it?'_

'You said something about an old business he helped start or something.'

_'I did. So?'_

'Was it with partnership with someone?'

_'I think so. Hang on,'_ There was the sounds of typing down the phone. _'Here. It's just a quick mention, about a business with a Mr Uso Akako. Why?'_

He felt the blood slide from his face. 'I know the business.'

And he hung up, shutting his phone with a _snap_.

He also knew the partner.

* * *

'So what you're saying is, Akuma was in partnership with this Uso guy, who is Kikyou's father and is therefore the guy who owned that correctional facility you went to?'

Kagome was seated next to him on Sango's couch that afternoon.

'Yes, that is exactly what I finished telling you.'He said dryly.

'_You_ went to a correctional facility?' Sango asked, and Miroku looked up from his coffee.

'That's beside the point.' Kagome said when InuYasha didn't answer.

'What did you do to get in _there_?' Sango questioned.

Kagome paused. _'Stuff_. Anyway, the point is we've found the connection, but why does he want InuYasha back?'

'No way in hell am I going back there. I spent four years stuck in that hell hole, and let me tell you something. You wanna know how many of my room mates knocked themselves off? _Five_.'

'Does that say something about you?'

'No! It was like that all over the place.'

'Must have been pretty bad then.' Sango commented.

InuYasha shrugged.

The truth was, he couldn't remember much of the first year or so, before he had met Kikyou.

Suddenly, a thought struck him.

'Hey, Sango,'

'What?'

'Where does your accused get their lawyers from?'

'The _DLA Pipers_, why?'

'No reason.' _If that's true, then it's possible that Akuma's been in contact with Kouga, which his how that bastard knew so much. But then, why would Akuma go after Kagome?_ He paused, but then he realised. _If one gave her the right push in the right direction, then she would go back to the bridge. If she actually _did_ kill herself, then-_ a wave of horror washed over him for the smallest part of a second. _I wouldn't be able to handle it if she died. If she did, well,_ he hated to think it, _I might have to go back there._

He shook himself slightly, where the girl in question glanced sideways at him, and her hand gave an involuntary twitch, like she managed to stop herself in time.

* * *

**Hey guys, long chapter and I might not be updating for a while, because I might not have access to the internet. **

**We're moving on with the main plot!**

**Anyway, Reviews.**

**Little25victor, I realise you're not strange. And yes, InuYasha's pretty selfish over the benefiting of the doubt, (doesn't like giving it to people, get it? :P) You watch how Kagome makes him squirm, she's no bella swan. Thanks! Rite4fun, thanks! Does this make you feel a little better, we're hearing about Naraku, is that close enough? Unknown (seriously,) thanks! No, it's actually a surprisingly low chance of getting pregnant under any circumstances, despite what fanfiction says, so no she's not pregnant (thank god). But thanks! ****Kirt, great! You're right though... it's back to square one... ****NaLu SeiRei, you can be pissed at InuYasha, I know I was two chapters ago. Hi Lana, Hi Luci. Lana, I agree. Then, the latest review, thanks for doing both chapters! Right. *walks calmly over to the cake in the middle of the reception and promptly dumps it all over NaLu SeiRei*. Here ya go :). Anonymous Reviewer-T, I absolutely agree. At least some people share my sentiments. InuYasha's confidence issues aren't as bad as they are in the anime/manga, in this fic he's sure as to who he his, just, oh I don't know how to explain it. You'll hear more about this in a couple of chapter's time :P . "I thought you would understand!" I had to really carefully write this argument so that we all know what's going on and what both Kagome and InuYasha say in this context (the "Kagome was raped by Kouga again and InuYasha thoroughly blames her for it" context), but they also makes sense in the context that "Kagome betrayed InuYasha by sleeping with another random", which is what InuYasha believes. Yeah, the "I thought you would understand" bit was pushing the making-sense part, but I needed her to say something along those lines. Good to hear that you'll start thinking up punishments, start with Kouga :P, then InuYasha (Possibly Naraku, but we don't know enough about him yet). Kaede doesn't really show up much in this fic in person, but she is mentioned a lot, especially when InuYasha is complaining about her. You'll have to find out what "Mr Akuma" (keep in mind his first names' Naraku. Cool translation; Naraku Akuma. "Hell Demon"). Naraku's come up :P have fun. Yeah, I hate fanfiction in that retrospect.**

**See you all, :)**

**Ps, even if I do update, I might not be able to respond to your reviews, so it's not that I hate you all, it's just that my own computer is the only place that can get my emails (coz my internetz access to mail is brooookeeeen). **

**InuKag**


	37. Apologise, Timbaland Feat OneRepublic

'I figured it out.'

He had started talking as soon as she had approached him, with her usual 'hey.'

'How much?'

'Akuma want's me back in that place. Why, though? I haven't done anything to him.'

'Because you are valuable.' Kikyou said.

'In what way?'

''_Linklaters_. With your brother the new head of the company, what happens if he dies?'

InuYasha snorted. 'I highly doubt that.' _Because of the jewel, he's almost indestructible._

Kikyou gave him an odd look before continuing. 'Suppose he did. Who would get the company?'

He paused. 'Someone he lines up?'

'Would he do that?'

'He would, to make sure that I didn't get it.' InuYasha stated, rolling his eyes.

'Yet you are still important and influential to the company.'

He paused, then shrugged. 'I guess so. I didn't really associate myself with those snobs.'

'And yet every christmas you go to those petty dinners your father holds.'

'_Held_. I don't think mom's gonna be doing them anymore, if she can help it. Sesshomaru might, depends on whether that assistant of his can persuade him.'

'I had heard he had died. My sympathies.' She paused. 'That still gives you more power, nonetheless.'

'But then, why would he want me back? What good would that do?'

She was silent. 'I think you should do some more research.'

She turned to leave, but he grabbed her wrist as it went past.

'Wait. I can tell you're not telling me everything.'

'No, I'm not.'

'Why?' He questioned, and they stopped walking.

'I haven't figured it all out myself. This seems deeper then what is first thought.'

They walked in silence for a few beats.

She smiled, turned and left.

* * *

InuYasha cracked his knuckles, and sat down almost menacingly.

'Right.'

He inserted a few coins, and started tapping away at the library computer, glancing around at the diagonal line of them, him being the only one occupied in his row.

He could remember just how much Akuma had known about what he was up to, so was conscious of being watched.

_Akuma Naraku_.

_About 116,000 results in 0.20 seconds._

_Shit._

An old woman approached him then, he spotted her on the reflection of the monitor.

'Everything alright, dear?'

'Fine.'

'Just let me know if you've got any problems, okay?'

'Sure.'

She wandered off, and he pulled back up the page.

He scrolled through the results, his wikipedia page not saying a lot.

He pulled up a few pages and started reading.

Aparently, he'd wanted to be a lawyer after a brief dabbling in magic, or whatever.

InuYasha couldn't really see the similarity.

His mom had died of something or another, so he lived with his dad until _he_ had died in a car accident, when Akuma was about twenty.

It was then he'd wanted to be a lawyer, to solve his fathers case.

It was weird to suddenly know so much about someone InuYasha didn't associate with.

He leant back, gazing around the small library, where others sat at similar coin-timed computers.

He had figured that since Akuma seemed to know so much about him, it would be better to try to be untraceable.

After another beat, he returned his gaze back to the screen, suddenly loosing interest.

_What does it matter about this guy I barely know?_ He got out of all the windows, deleted the history, and refunded the spare coins. _He's too, unimportant._

Shoving them in his pocket, he stood up and wandered out.

His thoughts turned back to a bubble of seriousness in the lake of someone else's happiness.

Those few choice words before the wedding, it didn't seem _nearly_ enough.

_Kagome…_ He wasn't surprised she hadn't forgiven him, he would be if she ever did.

The _terrible_ stuff he had said, he hadn't even given her a chance to tell the truth.

Hell, he hadn't even given her the chance to defend herself, it was his ignorance and cowardice that had stopped her from trying to convince him otherwise.

He shouldn't have assumed the worst, he should have known it would have never happened.

* * *

Kagome was sitting in her room under a window, when the door burst open.

Slowly, she shifted her blank gaze from the book she was partly reading to the newcomer.

'Yes?'

He turned and shut the door behind him carefully, then span to face her.

His nerve wavered for a split second, but he clenched his teeth and started talking.

'Kagome? I am so very sorry for what I said to you. I can't believe I would let my own stupidity and ignorance break what we had. I should've listened to you, I should have known you would have never done something like that, no matter what. I didn't trust you enough to not to assume the worst, I only made an ass of myself. I'm really, truly sorry for everything I said, I'm sorry for causing you such pain, I'm sorry for giving you a bad memory.'

He had started pacing, folding his hands behind his back. 'I'm sorry, I know that if I'm here, even now, it hurts you, but,' he said turning to face her, 'I'm not here to beg for your forgiveness. I know I could never ask for that, that which I know you would never truly give.' He looked at her again, and again his nerve wavered. 'I-I'm not going to give excuses, it's entirely _my_ fault. I should never have let you go alone, I should have saved you from that bastard's friend, so I'm sorry.

'I guess, before, I didn't love you enough, so I didn't see that you were already mine, as much as I was yours. But, if you would let me,' he paused, 'I still want to be your friend. I'd help you with the jewel, I want to take your burdens so you don't have to bear them, Kagome I'm in love with you, but I wouldn't risk your trust and companionship for the world. I'd do anything for you and would protect you with my life.' He waited, watching her face fill with tangled emotions. 'But I'm still causing you pain, so I'll go. You won't ever have to see me again if you don't want.'

He turned away, before there was a noise behind him.

'Wait!'

He span back immediately, not wanting to make the same mistake twice.

Tears were running down her face, and the book she had been holding was currently dumped onto the floor, as she had half leapt to her feet, she now stood up carefully and looked back down at her feet.

'I know now that you didn't mean what you said, I understand what you're saying now, but I think you're right. I don't think I could forgive you so easily.' She paused. 'Yes, I still love you, but I still feel like I need time, like I need space. I need a moment to breathe.' She shifted her gaze up to him. 'I'm glad that you could apologise like that, but I'm sorry,-'

'You shouldn't be apologising,' he corrected under his breath-

'I can't accept your love. What you said hurt, and I need a while to recover. However, I'll take your friendship, nothing more, until if I should ever feel ready to forgive, but then by that point, I may not want to loose our friendship. I can't predict the future, InuYasha, I can't tell how long or how much, but for now I'll just wait, and breathe, and see what path the future,' She paused, tyring to think of a way to end it, 'takes.'

He waited, as if checking to see if she had anything else to add.

'Thank you, that's all I wanted. I would understand if you hated me, I would have understood if you had sent me away, never wishing to see me again, so now you're giving me what I needed. _Thank you_.'

They stood there for a second, before suddenly InuYasha's nerve sputtered out, and he turned bright, flaming red.

Kagome sat back down, and reached for her book, and he took it as his chance to flee, and ponder.

She stared at the book blankly, not taking in a single word.

A small part of her was still shocked, that he would come out and say so much. It couldn't believe that, for one, he would actually apologise, she had known he wouldn't do that for just anything. For another, it couldn't believe that he had said he had loved her, as in _loved_ her, and that she had said the same about him.

There was something about the way he spoke that said plainly to her that he had spoken entirely the truth, everything that had been sitting on his heart, whether he had meant to or not, and judging by his sudden flee when they had finished, he obviously _hadn't_ meant to say quite so much. She knew he had meant it when he had talked about them being friends, and his statement about protecting her. _With his life_. That meant all the power that the jewel, and the sword had given him, all the strength he had held, and everything else in his being.

She shut the book, and wrapped her arms around herself, staring blankly at a point on the cream coloured carpet.

She also knew that he had grown up, grown beyond the petty assumptions and jealously that had riddled him before, and she was pleased with that.

Her previously shattered heart had come together. Held together with sticky tape and blu-tack, with every crack still showing, but she felt better.

Not great, certainly not back to normal, just manageable.

The door opened again, and she looked up, almost expecting InuYasha again, but no.

Sango wandered over and sat next to her.

'How much did you hear?'

Sango looked round at her innocently. 'What do you mean?'

'I know that if you hadn't actually heard anything, the first thing you would have said to me would have been; 'What did InuYasha want?' as soon as you had walked in. So how much did you hear?'

Sango almost laughed. 'You've got it wrong.' She tapped the wall next to the window. 'It's this house, the walls are too thin.'

Kagome very nearly rolled her eyes. 'I'll bet your were leaning against your bedroom wall-' she nodded towards one of the adjacent walls, 'with the empty glass, am I right?'

Sango turned slightly red, and broke her eye contact.

'So, how much did you hear?'

'Well, most of InuYasha's big speech. I never thought he had it in him. But I'm impressed, Kagome, I would have floored him, called him some every name I could think of, kicked him where it hurts and left him to rot.'

'We _are_ talking about InuYasha here.'

Sango looked back around at her. 'So, you're just friends now?'

'Yes.'

'Despite the fact that he told you he loves you, and vis versa, that's all?'

Kagome nodded.

'Even after all that stuff he said, you still love him?'

'In essence, I guess so.'

'Huh.' Sango was quiet, then looked around, suddenly sensing Kagome wanted to be alone.

She threw her arms around her quickly. 'Don't worry, Kagome, it'll be alright.'

She grasped her briefly. 'Thank you.'

They stayed like that for a few moments, then Sango got up and left.

* * *

**Hey guys, short chapter I know, and it's been a while since an update, but I figured the content made up for everything.**

**So what do you think? *starts laughing evilly* I love the complexity of their relationship at the moment, it's my speciality. :)**

**Reviews. (If I forget someones, my apologies, I'm reading them off of two seperate computers :( ).**

**Little25victor. Yeah, I think she's learning something, or she's figures something out, or something. I hope this chapter is to your liking! And yup, we're learning that Inuyasha isn't quite the knight in shining armour he's made out to be. And we learn a little more about him today! Bankotsuz, thank you, thank you, hope this one is just as good. Kirt, yeah, sorry about that, I'm borrowing a friends at the moment, I don't officially get back into internet access until tonight, but I love you guys too much to leave updating until then! Anyway, we've seen what inuyasha did (in not so many words, you'll find out about that later), and yep, Kouga can go die in a hole. I'd be happy to dig it for him. Yultiguilunforever, do you know how hard it is to spell your username? Especially when I can't use copy/paste? :( anyway, thanks!Rin is amazing, she's a great character in this :P . (unknown), yeah, I didn't think that anyone would pick up that her name is a lie, but it's relevent to the plot, as you'll see later. Kanna get's mentioned later, I think you'll laugh at her mention :P . hahahahaha I know, I laughed at that comment too :P and it's sort of relevent to the series, so it makes it twice as funny :D . I know that Kaede is supposeded to be Kikyou's little sister, but it didn't work into the plot, and I needed a Kaede-like character to be looking after her, and being InuYasha and Miroku's boss, so, yeah. It pained me to do it, but that's just how it worked. NaLu SeiReo, I've said it before and i'll say it again; you concern me. My favourite mad reviewer, yes, concerning, yes. Btw, the cake is a lie :P . (unknown #2), Miroku didn't know inuyasha while he went to that place, so they didn't know about it. Kagome was just responding for him, because she wanted to keep the conversation moving, as well as not delving into InuYasha's secrets amoung his friends, because she didn't know whether he wanted them to know or not. Maggie, yes yes, I'm working on it. Thanks for the review. Aaaaaand Anonymous-Reviewer-T. hahahahaha yeah, I laughed at that. Yeah, he's a little touchy about Rin, but who wouldn't hate being called a pedo? It's a horrible name. Wow, you're clever too. You'll have to figure out the 'truth within the truth', now that you've got this far, but you won't until I tell you later when I give out more information... mwahahaha... anyway thanks for the majorly long reviews, it anlways makes me feel special :) . Also I hope this chapte is to your liking as well :).**

**Thanks for all your amazing reviews, I might update later on in the week :). **

**Later :)**

**InuKag**


	38. Get Shaky, The Ian Carey Project

'Officer, what are you doing?'

Sango jumped badly, nearly knocking over her coffee, and minimising her screen.

She was at work, and supposed to be doing it, there in the crowded area where about fifteen others worked.

Well, mostly.

She knew for a fact that the guy across from her was asleep with his feet up on the desk.

She looked around, to see her boss approaching her.

She leapt to her feet. 'Yes, Lieutenant?'

'I want to talk to you in my office.'

He had one of about three offices that had four walls, the res was holding cells around the corner.

Strangly, no one had desks near that corner of the room.

He turned towards the heavy-glass door, and opened it for her.

Worridly, she entered, her thoughts turning to her almost completely healed back.

'Sit down.' He said, taking his place on the office chair behind the desk.

She sat, fidgeting with her hands in her lap.

'I have two questions. Are you going to be continuing to file for fieldwork, with your condition?'

'Condition, sir? Are you referring to my back?'

'Yes.' He took off his glasses slowly. 'You never did tell me the circumstances to which your received such a grievous injury. Could you elaborate?'

Sango shook her head. 'I'm afraid it's a terribly long story, sir, and with all due respect, one that I don't have time for. But now, however, I am recovered to my fullest extent.'

He folded his fingers together and rested his elbows on his wooden desk.

'Good.' Something changed slightly behind his eyes, they almost softened, ever so slightly. 'I am eager to have you back onto the force. You are an asset to the team, Sango.'

She stood up, but he halted her with a guesture.

'One more thing.'

She turned immediately, and sat. 'Yes?'

'It has come to my attention that you have recently,' he paused, trying to find the right phrasing, and she was suddenly worried again, 'become a Mrs.'

'Yes, sir, but I still go by Officer.'

'I noticed. However, my question to you, is; will you continue to work with us after your first?'

Sango paused, turning red. 'Yes, sir, but I am unsure as to how long.' She looked up at him suddenly. 'You must understand, I intend to keep working for as long as I can, but should my situation change, I would…' she trailed off, she hadn't thought of that. 'I would,' she tried again, but looked away, before finally answering; 'I would give you plenty of warning.'

He nodded. 'Thank you.'

He was quiet for a beat, pulling a few files towards him, but then glanced up, with a _you-still-here?_ look. 'You may go.'

She got up and left quickly, as soon as she was out of sight, she pulled out her phone.

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ring,_

_Ring ring,_

_'Hello?'_

'Miroku!'

_'What is it?'_

'I'm back on the force!'

_'That's great! When did you hear this?'_

'Now, my boss just told me.'

_'Did he ask about…'_

'Yeah.'

_'What did you say?'_

'I said, I'd give him plenty of warning.'

_'About what? Isn't this about us being married?'_

'Well, yes, he still let me back on, but he asked about, well, what came next.'

Miroku was quiet for a moment. _'Are you,'_

'No,' she cut him off, 'but he's just preparing for the eventuality.'

_'Alright. Still, can we talk about this when you get home?'_

'Sure.' She looked around, to see about colleagues shooting a glare at her. 'I have to go,' she said, suddenly noticing just how quiet the office area was. 'I'm about to be brutally murdered for disturbing the peace.'

_'Just walked into a quiet area? Got it. See you later.'_

'Bye.'

She hung up, and turned back to her desk.

* * *

Sesshomaru walked back into his office, to hear a phone go off somewhere.

He sat down, and picked up the small pile of notes in his in-tray, with the usual post-it note on top.

He scanned the note, thumbing through the first page, before the phone again vibrated.

It was coming from a drawer in his desk, he unlocked it with a quiet _click_ before picking up the annoyance.

_'Hi.'_

He was silent, and she continued.

_'Can I just say how long it takes now to get through? What do you do, keep it in a locked drawer on mute?'_ She paused. _'Anyway, I think you should keep your guard up. I've just had a couple of phone calls, and I've made a few myself. Akuma's pulling a few of his old tricks, I would keep an eye on your higher-ups.'_

'Why?'

_'He's planning on using trickery, and I think he's trying to take over your company, the usual. Or make his larger then yours.'_ Again she paused, and he heard her mutter from a distance; _'that could be seen in another light and still be true.'_ She brought the receiver back to her ear. _'Akuma, apart from being able to convince anyone of anything, which is kind of the norm for lawyers, he's also an incredible hypnotist. He learnt it ages ago, but he's bringing it back into play now.'_ She muttered another comment; _'He only used to do it to-Anyway,'_ She addressed him again. _'I'm just saying, he could make you make some very bad decisions.'_

There was the sound of something happening on the other side of the phone.

_'Got to go. Bye.'_

And she hung up abruptly.

* * *

A gangly teenager walked up to her.

'May I take your order?' Kagome asked, adjusting her apron slightly.

She was at work, and was working the till.

'Yeah, I'll take a cheeseburger, small fries and a diet water.'

'Sure.' She punched it in, then paused.

She glanced up at him, then asked in a bored tone; 'And what size do you want your diet water?'

'Medium, thanks.'

'Just a second.'

She went around to the back, and pulled out two regular water bottles.

Returning to the front, she called the customer over.

He strode over with a smug look.

She offered him the choice between two different brands, acting as if this was a perfectly normal request, and it actually existed.

The grin slipped off his face, and he chose the second brand seriously, struggling to keep a grin under wraps.

'Certainly.'

She returned to the back, grabbed a permanent marker and pulled the lid off with her teeth.

She went over the top corner of the label of the pump bottle, and wrote 'diet' in block letters.

She brought the order to the front, and with a completely straight face, gave the boy his order.

He bent and wrote something on his receipt, before leaving with his order, minus said receipt.

She looked down, to see he had written his name and number on the slip of paper.

She rolled her eyes, and crumpled it up, chucking it in the bin underneath the counter.

'Hi!' A bright voice said, and she looked up, to see Rin appearing.

'Hey, Rin. Do you need anything?'

'No, thanks. Oh, wait, some fries. No, a happy meal.' She rested her chin on a finger, trying to decide. 'No, just an iced tea, mango, please.' Rin asked, indecisive.

Kagome turned back, and grabbed one quickly.

Rin paid for it, but did not go immediately.

'Anything else?'

'Oh, I'm supposed to give you this.' She said, handing her a 'Terrific!' sticker.

Kagome nodded and took the sticker, shoving it in her pocket.

She served the next customer, before turned and asked the coworker next to her to cover for her, and slipped off to the bathroom.

She strode through, and slid into a cubicle, locking the door.

Pulling it out of her pocket, she peeled off the sticker and stuck it on her name badge with a smile.

It was then she saw the five smoothly handwritten words in the bottom corner of the paper underneath, that couldn't have been Rin's handwriting.

_Akuma Naraku can do hypnotism_.

She looked around, suddenly wary, before remembering no-one could see her.

Thinking back, it explained a lot.

Kohaku, _that_ was what probably sealed away his memories.

And InuYasha _must_ have been hypnotised, or mostly hypnotised anyway, it was the only thing that could explain the way he acted in that facility.

She paused. _Then why isn't he affected now?_ She mentally hit herself on the head. _Duh, Kikyou brought him out. Didn't he say that she worked for her father? And he did say things were weird until he met her._

The thought sent a tiny current through her heart, running through a few cracks, but she brushed it off.

_This isn't the time to be jealous._ She remembered briefly the friendly-yet-complicated relationship they had at the moment.

'Kagome!'

She jumped so badly she nearly fell off the seat.

'Boss says he isn't paying you to sit there.' A co-worker's voice continued, before the sounds of the door shutting.

She stood up, shoving the piece of paper into her pocket, and unlocked the cubicle door.

* * *

**Hahahaha, love Sango and the prospect of motherhood.**

**I was going to name this chapter 'Two phone calls and a bottle of diet water', but they didn't have any songs called that.**

**I checked.**

**Reviews.**

**I love you - Flower, no problem, I get a lot of reviewers like you that are weird (I'm looking at YOU, NaLu SeiRei). No, I'm not a guy (despite my eating habits), and that poem was a repost that I got off of a friends' profile, and I based a fic on it (Live, Laugh, Love, you should check it out). Little25victor, bah, you'll have to wait and see for the ending :) . Kirt, my internet's fixed (YAAAYY!), so I'll be updating a lot more regularly now :) . And I am concerned about the shovel... *backs away slowly* By the way, I am a girl, the reviewer had seen my profile and seen a poem written there and thought I was male.**

**Just to repeat myself, I'm female, despite what you guys may think, so, yeah.**

**Keep reviewing :)**

**InuKag**


	39. The Answer, Bloc Party

'Got any twos?'

Sango glanced down at her cards for a second.

'Go fish. Any tens?'

Miroku, grumbling slightly, handed over the red card.

'Got any threes?'

They were sitting in the lounge, obviously playing cards.

It was at this point that Kagome entered.

She took one look at them and slapped a hand across her eyes, proclaiming, 'Jeez, you two!'

Miroku and Sango exchanged a confused look, until they saw the mischievous twinkle in Kagome's eyes as she peeked through her fingers.

'It's not like that.' Sango said.

'But we _have_ just started playing strip poker, if you wanted to join in.' Miroku said suggestivly, picking up the pile of cards between them.

Sango whacked him lightly. 'Pervert.'

Miroku shrugged. 'The offer is there.' He looked over at her for a moment, before returning his attention to his cards. 'Oh, and Kagome? There's something interesting in the paper I thought you might like to see.'

Kagome wandered over to the dining table, she glanced sideways out of the corner of her eye.

Turning away, she glanced back to see if Miroku had seen her quick four-fingered wave, she turned her attention to the paper.

'Got any fours?'

Sango unwillingly handed one over, much to Miroku's delight.

Kagome thumbed through the first few pages of the newspaper, before speaking up.

'You'd never guess what I found out today.' She said, getting a closer look at a story.

'What?'

She gave a quick recount as to what happened that morning.

'Who was the note from?'

'Sesshomaru, I believe.'

'Are you sure? Sesshomaru doesn't seem the type to hand out information like that.'

'He would if he had to, just never to InuYasha.'

Miroku shrugged, he could see the reasoning behind it.

'Fair enough.'

Turning to the local section of the paper, Kagome found the story Miroku had been talking about.

'Historic bridge to be demolished.' She read aloud.

She read on immediately, picking up the whole paper and hiding behind it.

Apparently, a 'historical site' was being demolished due to it's age, and the crucial wooden sections of the structure were becoming unstable.

Not just any historical site, not just any bridge, _the_ bridge.

The bridge she had attempted to throw herself off more then once.

It was then that InuYasha strode in.

'Just crack the tunes and we can call it a party!' Sango grumbled.

He gave her her a dry look, then froze, turning and focusing on Kagome, looking slightly scarred.

'Oh, grow up the pair of you.' Sango said, then turned to Miroku. 'Any queens?'

'Apart from the one I'm looking at? No.'

'That was the most terrible line ever.' Kagome said dryly, folding the paper in half and peering over it, then addressed InuYasha.

'Seen the paper today?'

'No, why?'

She lay the paper flat, and pointed out the story, and he scanned it quickly. 'Huh. You won't have that option for much longer.'

'Oh, there's plenty of other ways to knock myself off.' She said jokingly, but saw his face whiten slightly. 'Come off it, I was kidding.'

He nodded, but was still looking grim.

'Uh, you'd never guess what I found out today,' She said, trying to distract him.

'What?'

Again, she gave him a short rundown of her day, and the note, along with her theories behind it.

'So, you think, I spent a _year_ or more like that?' He asked, thinking back.

It _did_ explain a lot, he had wondered why Kikyou had made him do weird stuff, like stare at the wall behind whoever was talking to him, no matter the ranking.

'But how would Sesshomaru know something like that?'

'Spies, probably,' Miroku said, looking over from his game, when he had noticed the jig was up, Sango had realised he wasn't trying to peak over the top of her cards, he was trying the peer down her top.

'Keep it in your pants, Miroku.' Sango muttered, threatening a fist.

'What do you mean spies?'

'Any good company would have then in others, just to keep an eye on the competition.' Miroku said, scooting back a fraction and raising an arm defencivly.

'The old man wouldn't have any of them, he would have thought it would devalue honesty and moral in the workplace or something.' InuYasha said, pausing from the story to roll his eyes.

Miroku paused. 'I'd bet that it would help the company to work together.'

'Yeah, but that doesn't explain how Sesshomaru knew.' Kagome agreed.

'I know.' InuYasha said suddenly.

She turned to him. 'Are you agreeing with me, or saying you know how Sesshomaru knows?'

'I know how Sesshomaru knows.' He turned back to Kagome. 'Remember me telling you about that night, when I was charged with aggravated assault and attempted murder?'

'Yes, what about it?'

'I had said that I had an argument with Sesshomaru, and it went overtime?' InuYasha was secretly a tiny bit pleased with the way she was talking about it like he had ordered a pizza, or something as normal.

'Yeah…'

'That was me mainly yelling at him about someone in Akuma's company.'

'I thought you had said it was about _Linklaters_?'

He shook his head. 'Kind of. I had found out that Sesshomaru had _made friends_ with one of the high-ups of the _DLA Pipers_.'

'How do you mean, _made friends_?' Sango asked, and Miroku wiggled his eyebrows at her.

'How do you think?' Miroku said dryly, relaxing out of his defencive stance.

'No, but I'm pretty sure she's in love with him or something. Anyway, I think she's trying to find out what Akuma's up to.'

'How? And what do you mean, higher-up? Like a CEO?' Sango asked.

'Better. She's his main secretary, I'm pretty sure. So she's the one who knows what he's doing.'

'How did you find out this, may I ask?' Miroku questioned.

InuYasha shrugged. 'I walked in on them discussing the _Pipers_, when Akuma was in a meeting with my old man.'

He turned, to see Kagome staring, wide eyed at him.

'I knew I was good looking, but you only just noticed?'

Her mouth had fallen open, and there was the air about her of complete shock, or an epiphany.

'You,' She started, the cogs turning so loudly he could almost hear them.

'What?'

'That night,'

'What about it?'

'When Kikyou was,'

He whitened slightly. 'What of it? Come on, spit it out!'

'Hypontism. Kikyou had said that it was you who had attacked her, she was convinced. Completely convinced it was you.'

'But what would that prove?-Wait,' He agreed, thinking hard. 'If I'd had been proven guilty, I would have been sent to jail for life, but Father would have convinced them to send me back _there_.' He shook his head. 'This is just so _weird_.'

'How so? It makes pretty good sense to me.' Miroku interjected.

''I never said it didn't make sense, I said it was _weird_. I mean, all this crap like getting Kagome to knock herself off just to get control of me?'

'Wait, wait wait, who said anything about me knocking myself off?' Kagome asked him, and he turned slightly red.

He had forgotten he hadn't mentioned that.

'Well, I don't know, maybe setting it up like a repeat of Kikyou?'

Sango nodded thoughtfully, but Miroku was still skeptical.

'I'll bet you would get all depressed if she was, as you put it, _knocked off_, then fall into the wrong crowd and get set back there.' He said smoothly, giving him a sly look.

InuYasha shot him the fastest glare that could ever freeze water.

'Just, thinking out loud.' Miroku finished, looking scared.

'Suuuuure.' InuYasha said sarcastically.

* * *

InuYasha sat bolt upright.

_What the hell?_ He thought, looking around in the darkness. _What was I thinking?_

He remembered the conversation they had had that afternoon.

_Or yesterday_, He added. It was depending on the time.

_Damn it to hell, that was stupid._ He rubbed at one arm absentmindedly, the night was cold. _If it was hypnotism that made Kikyou think that I was the one who attacked her, then why did I automatically think of me? And who then, attacked Kikyou?_

He remembered her wonky shrug, her restricted movement to her whole left arm.

_If it was Akuma who hypnotised Kikyou, then he MUST have had her attacked!_

InuYasha switched a nearby light on, and leapt from bed, and started pacing, eager to get out his sudden anger.

'But why in the hell would he do that?' He asked himself.

Suddenly he felt like beating the guys face in.

'Kikyou must have done something terrible to deserve it against him, or, she must have known something that he couldn't afford her to know.

'It would have had to have been some dirty little secret he didn't want kno-of course! Kikyou found out what Akuma was up to, why he was putting everyone in trances or whatever!' He paused in his pacing. _She must have found out something huge, to have the need to take her out._

He looked around quickly, and snatched his phone off of the couch, flipping it open and started dialling, still pacing.

_Ring ring,_

On the other end, Kagome woke with a start.

Wondering what the hell the phone was doing in her room, she covered her head with her pillow.

_Ring ring,_

She groaned, and looked at the clock on her bedside table.

_Who in the hell calls at three in the morning?_ She feebly thought.

_Ring ring,_

_They're not going away…_ She thought slightly incoherently.

_Ring ring,_

Slowly, she sat up, switching on her bedside light and winced at the brightness.

_Ring ring,_

Pulling herself up, she staggered over to the phone that was against the opposite wall, flopping against the wall and sliding down to a seated position, bringing the phone up to her ear.

_Ring ring-_

'Hello?'

_'Kagome? Wake up, I need to tell you something.'_

She yawned and rubbed her eyes.

'Do you have any idea what time it is?' She grumbled.

_'Yeah, yeah, I know. Listen-'_ He gave her a quick rundown of what he had realised.

'Are you sure? That's a pretty serious accusation.'

_'I know, and I am. Believe me, would you?'_

'Of course I do,' She paused, suddenly waking up to the situtation. 'And it does make sense. But what could she have possibly found out to make him do that?'

_'I don't know. That's the bit I can't figure out.'_

She shook her head, without realising he couldn't see it.

She stood, swaying slightly with tiredness, and wobbled over to her bed, collapsing onto it.

He had obviously heard the noise on his end because he asked; _'What was that? Are you alright?'_

'Yeah, I'm fine, just tired. Listen, come over in the morning, we can talk about it then.'

_'Sure.'_ She heard the smile in his voice. _'Go back to sleep, Kagome. See you then.'_

'Bye.'

She hung up, but did not return to sleep for a while.

* * *

**They're so cute together, even when they're not together! :)**

**Reviews.**

**NaLu SeiRei, Lana I think you may be the only sane one there. Get out while you can... Little25victor, you should. I'm trying to make him as scary as possible, he's not exactly a nice guy. You'll have to find out about InuYasha! Kirt. I know, i laughed at that bit too. Yes, it was just a random, he probably won't appear again, or he'll be collateral, or whatever. I dunno. As a side note, instead of digging Kouga's hole, you could just throw him off the bridge that's gonna be destroyed. Btw, it's 'Guess'. Unknown reviewer, whoever you are, maybe pick a username or something, it's odd to call you 'unknown reviewer', because I can't call you 'Anonymous', because I have a reviewer with that as a username... anyway, yeah, I kept Kikyou's speech patterns like that because that's how she talks in the manga/anime, and I like to keep characters in character, rather then believable. It's to make the characters seem more like they've been transposed into this storyline as well as possible, so nothing personal. and THANK YOU! You got my reference! I'm proud. 'It's the truth within the truth', and 'we have to go deeper...' . And thanks for your last review, it made my day :)**

**Keep reviewing!**


	40. Your Guardian Angel, Red Jumpsuit Appara

Sango breathed a sigh of relief.

It was _great_ to be back down here, she could already see all the new dummies for her to decapitate.

Grinning evilly, she and the others gained entrance, and promptly crossed carefully to the storage shed.

Sango split off to the miscellaneous weapons, where her Hiraikotsu was stored, Miroku disappeared to find his staff.

InuYasha went with Kagome, his own sword was already strapped across his back.

As they passed the swords though, he happened to glance up.

To see something out of the ordinary.

He paused, causing Kagome behind him to crash into him, he caught her automatically before she hit the concrete, still gazing up at a blank space on the wall.

'You alright?'

'I'm fine.'

He released her, and turned to face the blank space.

_There was the Tessaiga's wall ornament there, along with the Tenseiga._ He thought.

Making a mental note to ask the staff there, he continued forward.

'What's wrong?' She asked as they turned the first corner away from the wall.

'Nothing, it's just the Tenseiga's missing. I was just wondering where it had gone.'

'Didn't Sesshomaru say it was an heirloom or something? Maybe he took it back?' Kagome suggested.

He was silent for a second, then shrugged.

They reached the bows area then, he grabbed a full quiver while she went and found her favourite longbow.

'What's the difference between the bows?' He asked. 'They all do the same thing, so why is that one your favourite?'

Kagome ran her hand along the slender wood, before answering. 'What's the difference between swords? They all do the same thing.' She looked up at him. 'There's how much force to pull back the string, how heavy the bow is, the length and size, they're all as different as people.' She took the quiver off of him. 'It's like identical twins. They may look the same, but different aspects of their personalities means that you could like one and hate the other, right?'

'Alright, alright, point taken.'

They quickly met up with the other two, and wandered outside.

Sango dashed off eagerly, looking for the best mannequin to de-limb.

Kagome wandered over to the archery range, and the usual attacker flew at Miroku, grinning.

InuYasha looked around awkwardly, until someone approached him.

'I hear you're a pretty good swordsman.' He said.

InuYasha shrugged.

'Well draw your sword, I want to test your strength.'

It was at this point when the guy over next to Kagome made a comment from the archery range.

Kagome had just strung another arrow, when the guy had sighed. 'Looks like Hebi's found another opponent.'

'Who?'

He slackened the string, and nodded over towards InuYasha, the tallish man he seemed to be eyeing up, and the small crowd that was gathering.

'See that guy fighting the blondie? That's Hebi, he's the best swordsman here. I was just saying he had found another opponent.'

He slid his arrow back into his quiver, and slung his bow over one shoulder. 'This'll be good to see, I wonder how many pieces the blonde with be in afterwards.'

'What do you mean?' She asked worriedly. _He can't be serious,_

He shrugged, and she turned and started hurrying towards the scene, sliding her own arrow away, and shouldering her bow carefully.

Once at the scene, she could immediately deduce that both was waiting for the first attack.

Suddenly Hebi flew at him, striking against the blade.

InuYasha parried the blow, and Hebi overbalanced, stumbling into the crowd, he drove the sword he held into the ground and leant against it, an inch from Kagome's foot.

'Hey,' he said, lifting his sword and, runing his eyes up her, then winking at her. 'You're cute.'

Kagome took a step back, and InuYasha shouted; 'Hey! I thought you were fighting _me_!'

Hebi turned back towards him, and wrapped an arm around Kagome's shoulders.

She went visibly whiter, and tried to pull herself away.

'Why so touchy? Is this your _girlfriend_?'

InuYasha glanced at her shaken form, she was looking unnerved.

She wasn't as recovered as he had thought.

'Yeah, as a matter of fact! So don't you touch her!'

Suddenly the sword he was holding enlarged, like before, growing sharper and more _tough_.

'Ah!' Hebi said, 'A bit of _magic_, is it?' He directed his attention towards Kagome. 'What do _you_ think, beautiful?'

InuYasha swung the blade over one shoulder, and glared at him, striding over.

'Drop her or I'll drop you.'

'I'd like to see you try.' Hebi taunted, then released her, swinging his own sword at InuYasha.

Kagome retreated several steps, looking pale-faced and grim, hiding in the crowd.

InuYasha stopped the blade with the flat of his own, and grinned slightly as he saw Hebi's face betray a moment of shock.

'So,' InuYasha said darkly, 'Should I sever your limbs, one by one, or should I slice you into little tiny pieces?'

'Go on then,' Hebi said, shoving against the blades, attempting to overbalance him. 'I'd like to see you try.'

InuYasha shoved back, and forced Hebi to turn, so he was in between his opponent and Kagome.

'You're pretty determined,' Hebi commented through clenched teeth, InuYasha hadn't realised he was shoving with all his strength.

InuYasha pushed back and Hebi immediately lost ground.

'I'm also gonna beat you.' InuYasha replied, and Hebi withdrew his sword.

The two danced back and forth, exchanging blows, when suddenly Hebi stuck out his foot, tripping InuYasha, sending him sprawling.

'Oh, so you _wanna_ play dirty, do you?' InuYasha muttered to himself, then kicked the feet out from under Hebi, who also fell over.

InuYasha got to his feet, a dark smudge of dirt across his cheek, and leapt at Hebi, who sent a well-aimed kick at his right knee.

Pain lanced up his leg. 'Alright.' He said through clenched teeth.

'What, are you giving up?' Hebi said, shooting a look at Kagome, 'About time.'

'Not a chance.'

The swords clashed, forming an 'x' shape, with the two opponents nose-to-nose.

Hebi grinned for a second, then a fist came flying through the gap.

There must have been a lot of force behind the punch, because there was a _crack_ on both sides.

InuYasha pulled back, blood pouring from his nose, whilst Hebi clutched at his hand.

Both seemed to be broken, because it was then that Hebi made a 'tactical retreat' to the First Aid section of the warehouse.

Kagome rushed over to InuYasha, to see his nose had already stopped bleeding.

She offered him a handkerchief, and started to mop up all the leftover blood.

'Thank you,' She said quietly, helping him over to a quieter spot so he could sit down.

He lay back for a second, a hand over his nose, straightening it carefully, wincing every so often slightly from pain, his knee cautiously straightened.

'Are you feeling okay?' She asked, fussing but unsure as to what to do.

'I'm fine.'

She gave him a dry look.

'My face seems fine, but my knee hurts.'

She pulled back the denim, to see most of the right side had turned a dark, blotchity purple.

'Looks like some heavy bruising. Do you want me to get some ice?'

'No,' He was quiet for a moment. 'Wouldn't want you wandering by yourself at the moment.'

'Sure.' She said, sitting next to him.

'Oh, and sorry I couldn't get to you faster.' He paused, then muttered; 'I should've _killed_ the guy.'

'No, you shouldn't have, but thank you.'

He looked over at her. 'I didn't ask, are you alright?'

She nodded. 'Yes, thanks.' She looked around at him, to see him pulling an odd face.

'What is it?'

'I think my nose is setting.' He looked around at her quickly. 'Quick, is it straight?'

'Not quite.'

He moved it slightly, grimacing, it got slightly straighter.

'Here,' she said, placing a hand over his own, and and pulled his hand slightly to the left.

The nose underneath moved with it, then suddenly the pain was gone.

'There.'

His eyes snapped open, and he gazed up at her for a beat, for she was leaning over him.

She retracted her hand, and moved away slightly, giving him the room to sit up.

'Thanks.'

He checked his knee, which was currently at it's worst, the edges had turned the shade of yellow that is an old bruise.

'You,' She said, then shook her head. 'You are a wonder.'

'Of course,' he shrugged. 'I didn't need a sword for that.'

She gave him a dry look before continuing.

'Speaking of swords, the Tessaiga transforming again? Is there a reason?'

He paused, eyeing the forgotten, smaller blade.

'I don't think it's about defending myself, if it did it would have transformed earlier.' He thought hard for a few moments. 'Maybe it's about defending others?'

_That's right,_ he thought, _the first time it had transformed, it was about that guy with the gun, and_, he paused, remembering, _I was so sure he was going to shoot Kagome._ His gaze wandered over to her almost dreamily, but he blinked and tried to focus. _Then, now, that guy was going after Kagome. _'Maybe it's about protecting the one you lov-' He cut himself off, having not realised he had spoken aloud, and turned red, biting his tongue.

She gazed back for a moment, her face unreadable, before she spoke, looking away. 'It's possible, considering all the craziness. Although it could be about protecting others in general just as much.'

* * *

'We _really_ have to stop walking back.' Kagome said, shivering slightly and looking around.

InuYasha nodded, glancing at her.

She had turned ashen, her eyes fixed ahead.

He followed her gaze, to see that a familiar-ish figure ahead of them had appeared.

InuYasha tried to pull her out of sight, but the person ahead had turned and looked at them, smiling evilly.

Kouga was only a few paces in front of them, he leapt at Kagome faster then InuYasha would have thought possible, yet somehow, InuYasha managed to snag an arm around her waist and pull her out of the way, Kouga landing neatly right where Kagome had been.

'Hey!' Kouga said. 'What was that for?'

'What the hell do you think, you bastard?' Inuyasha shot back, stepping in front of Kagome.

Kouga shrugged, shaking his head slightly like he had no idea what InuYasha was talking about. 'Don't know what you're so pissed off about.'

'What the fuck do you think!' InuYasha exclaimed.

'I dunno, I haven't done anything against _you_, have I, Kagome?'

Kagome seemed to be frozen in place, white as a sheet.

InuYasha instantly swung out at him, catching him off guard as his fist collided with the side of Kouga's face.

'I haven't done _anything_ to you, so why'd you do that?' Kouga asked, reaching up and touching the spot.

'_Anything,_ huh?' InuYasha exclaimed, swinging out again but his target dodged. '_ANYTHING?_ Do you have ANY idea how stupid, and fucked up in the head you are?'

Suddenly Kouga was angry.

Striking like lightening, he swung, shoving InuYasha over and coming to a halt in front of Kagome, wrapping a hand around her hips and taking one of her hands in his.

'How've you been, Kagome?'

Fear had rooted her feet to the ground, she seemed to also have lost her voice.

'Get your hands off of her!' InuYasha exclaimed as he leapt to his feet.

'Why? I'm allowed to do this to my girlfriend.'

InuYasha gave him a disbelieving look. 'She broke up with you when you broke her arm, her ribs and my kitchen.'

'Oh, yeah.' Kouga said, like he had just remembered. 'I had forgotten about that.' He turned his attention to InuYasha. 'That was _you_, who interrupted.'

'Stopped you from _killing_ her, more like.'

Without a single conscious thought, he drew the sword across his back, it transformed smoothly mid-swing, and he brought the weapon down where Kouga had been standing the smallest portion of a second before he had dodged, all in a single, smooth movement.

'What the hell was that!' Kouga exclaimed, glaring at him.

InuYasha changed direction and swung sideways, the flat of the blade making a sickening _crack_ with the top of Kouga's arm.

InuYasha leapt in front of the pillar that was Kagome, and slipped into a defensive stance.

'You bastard!' Kouga exclaimed, clutching at his arm.

'Kagome,' InuYasha said as gently as he could, being as mad as he was at the person in front of him. 'You broke up with him, didn't you? You don't want to be _his_ girlfriend anymore?'

Slowly, she shook her head stiffly, no.

Rage flew across Kouga's face, and he sprang, only to be flung aside.

'What do you mean, no? We've been together for _years_, Kagome, I thought-'

'You thought wrong.' InuYasha said coldly, suddenly looking scarily like his brother.

'So what does that make _you_, then? Her guardian angel, Takahashi?' Kouga taunted cruelly. 'I'll bet you're secretly in _love_ with my Kagome,' he made the words sound like a disgusting swearword.

'So what? She's still leaving you of her own accord.'

'You're just trying to steal her away, and have your way with her!' Kouga accused, lunging at him.

'Shut your ugly face!' InuYasha pulled Kagome out of the way as he dodged.

'Come on, Kagome,' InuYasha muttered as he saw her frozen look. 'Snap out of it.'

Kouga lunged again, only to collide with the flat of the blade again, head on this time, the blow stunning him.

'No fair.' He slurred slightly.

Noticing his slur and dulled reactions, InuYasha did something he hated, something cowardly.

'Hey, look!' He exclaimed, pointing in the opposite direction, thinking quickly. 'A distraction!'

Foolishly, Kouga turned, and InuYasha took his chance to seize Kagome and run.

Forgetting to be careful with her, he scooped her up with one hand, sheathing the sword with the other, and running, pushing himself forever faster.

Kouga gave chase, his speed also dulled, before InuYasha lost him, shifting Kagome slightly so he was carrying her bridal style, until Kouga was well and truly gone.

His pride hurt and his knee aching ever so slightly, he looked down to notice she had gone completely limp, and had shut her eyes, almost as if she was asleep.

'Kagome? Can you hear me?'

She muttered something he didn't quite catch as he swung around a corner.

'What was that?'

'Say something else…'

_Has she gone mental?_ He questioned himself. _No, I shouldn't assume the worst, I should ask._ 'What do you mean?'

'I'm having a little trouble…' She took a shallow breath, frowning slightly, 'reminding myself that it's you…'

He pushed himself faster. 'Uh, sure. Just, hang on. We're almost there.'

He skidded to a halt at Sango's gate, and leapt over it. 'Here.' He set her down carefully, still holding her upright.

Still looking ashen, she unlocked the door and let the two of them in.

She staggered over and fell onto the couch.

He locked the door carefully before heading into the kitchen.

She lay there for a few beats, listening to the sounds of movement in the next room, trying to stop being so scared.

It seemed to be impossible, every time she closed her eyes, she could see his face, could feel his arm around her waist, his kisses down her neck, his-

InuYasha walked in with a steaming coffee in each had.

He sat down carefully, and handed one to her. 'Careful,' he said, 'It's hot.'

She nodded, her face feeling oddly cold.

'You know, you should probably try thinking about something else.' He suggested, looking over at her.

'What?'

He sighed slightly. 'If you don't want to think about him, then think about something else, that's completely unrelated.' He caught her questioning look. 'Like, uh, coffee.' He thought up quickly. 'Coffee's nice, isn't it?' He said, lifting his mug as an example.

'Yeah, I guess so,'

'There you go. Simple.'

She shook her head. 'You don't get it.' She said quietly. 'I can't get, _it_ out of my head.'

She gazed down at her coffee with a tangled expression.

Hesitantly, he closed his hand over hers, taking a sip of coffee at the same time.

'Thanks.' She said quietly.

InuYasha shook his head, almost laughing. 'Keh. I haven't decided whether its the jewel or just you, but one of you attracts trouble like a magnet.'

* * *

**A lovely long chapter for you all :)**

**Filler, I know, but I wanted a nicety (Looks up, uh, well, you know,) before we get back into it.**

**InuYasha's such a sweetie! And what was that? We got another he loves her bit? Awwww, *pulls the look-it's-a-kitty face***

**Also, we haven't seen Kouga for a while, so I figured it was time for another appearence :). Because, you know, we all love that guy :P**

**Finally, behold, InuYasha's attempts at doing something out of his depth.**

**Reviews.**

**After writing about half of the responses, I'm gonna put them all on separate lines for each person this time, coz it looks too much like a wall of writing.**

**Unknown-reviewer, from now on I'm just going to call you UR. So, UR, it would appear that Kikyou does indeed know something! It also seems that she's trying to get InuYasha to grow a brain. I like your intuition, there was almost something going wrong in this one, if not for InuYasha. He'd better keep a close eye on her though... I know, 40, right? This is one of my favourite fics I've written, and it's also my longest. Took me the better part of six months to write! I was nearly fired so many times, but it was just so exciting to write! #2 Review, I have now dubbed you UR. Anyway you'll have to find out about everything, it shall come clear soon(ish)! **

**Priss, It's good to see new people are getting into this story :). Sorry it took so long, my fanfic account was being irritating. You'll have to stick around for the ending :) **

**Kirt, don't worry, you've still got a few chapters before they take it down. I'll make it appear in another newspaper or something, just for you. Yeah, I'm sort of impressed in Kikyou's roll in this, even though she's appeared twice in the whole thing or something (I don't pay attention to zombies much). I love using her as an actual role in this, because she doesn't usually play much of a part in other fics that I do, unless I'm looking for a cold character that InuYasha can actually get along with (aka, not Sesshy. Coz Sesshy's amazing). **

**NaLu SeiRei, Luci, Lana, you all will have to keep reading, and Luci and NaLu, be nice or there won't be any cake. **

**GoldenRose88, yup! I've been building on this for aaaaggeeesss, asyou can see, and we're getting into the best bits! **

**Anonymous Reviewer-T, well, not quite _together_ together, but it's pretty close! I'm trying to make Kagome as different from Bella as possible when faced with the betrayal of someone she loves, where Bella falls to pieces and basically dies, then flings herself back into Edward's arms as soon as she sees him with no room for growth, and Kagome goes 'nope, you broke up with me, therefore you suck' for a little while. No kidding about teachers, I'm so sleep deprived it's not funny. I got back around the same time, I nearly died from exhaustion. Don't worry too much about 'the truth within the truth', I was making a reference to Fullmetal Alchemist. There's another truth to the matter, but it became clear at the end of the last chapter, sort of. Power struggles, you say? It's more ruthless then parliament, or street gangs, on a more polite level. How's this one for a run on sentence? #2 Review, (or from the last chapter anyway,) Hypnotism is great, I thought it was a great thing to make Naraku do that keeps him human, yet he can still brainwash people, you know? And you might meet another familiar face soon... #3, bah, Naraku's always been good with jokes. I can understand with school, je n'aime pas faire devoir, c'est terrible. **

**I Love You - Flower, all these questions and mroe will be answered in the coming chapters, you'll just have to find out! Great idea with the bridge, it's really good, but I like my idea better, you'll have to find out what it is...**

**I know, wall of writing, right?**

**Keep up the amazing reviews!**

**Laters,**

**InuKag**


	41. The Call, Regina Specktor

Kagome woke with a start.

Shaking her head, she tried to rid herself of her nightmare, she looked around.

It was obviously the middle of the night, it seemed to be in the early hours of the morning.

In the soft glow of the hall light, she saw her fingers were a fraction of an inch away from his, she must have accidentally fallen asleep like that, _and knowing him he probably didn't want to let go._ She added.

Looking up, she saw his troubled face, and watched with interest as again, she slipped her hand under his, and his face relaxed.

_He really does love me._ She thought, watching his frown fade.

_Oh face it,_ a small voice said, _you've already forgiven him._

She shook her head slightly, trying to deny it, be she knew it was true.

_So are you going to keep up the facade?_ The voice asked.

_Despite the fact that I still love him? I don't know._ She paused, thinking back an age to the time just after the sword had transformed for the first time, when she had been helping him with his bandages, and had ended up, well… _I don't need that right now._ She shook her head, fresher memories marring the first one. _I couldn't handle it._

She tried not to think for a while, but failed.

Her thoughts turned back to that day.

She remembered having the almost inescapable flashback when that guy, Hebi, had been holding her, and then later, when Kouga himself had been there.

Thinking back, InuYasha had said that she was his girlfriend to Hebi, but he probably only said that to try to get Hebi to leave her alone. He had also basically said he loved her in front of Kouga, and was almost unfazed by it.

_But, I think he's serious about staying my friend if I wanted. And that's all I need right now._ She thought.

Slowly, hesitantly, she pulled herself closer, and rested her head on his shoulder, closing her eyes.

* * *

Miroku looked up from his book, to see Kagome walk past.

'Afternoon,' he said, but she didn't seem to hear him.

There was a light _clink_, and she vanished from sight.

Curiously, Miroku peered over the edge of the couch, setting his book down carefully.

_She's dropped the-_ He cut himself off, feeling entranced by the pink sphere sitting in the doorway.

He stood up, grabbing a pen, he picked his way over to it, and knelt in front of it.

'Hey, Kagome?' He called, worried slightly.

There was no reply, and a curious ambition presented itself to him, he wanted, no, _needed_ to touch this thing, to hold it, and feel the fabled power.

Kneeling close, he poked the jewel with the end of the pen cautiously, feeling nothing but his curiosity grow.

Doubtfully, he picked up the jewel between two fingers, then let it drop into the palm of his hand.

Suddenly a wave of vertigo washed over him, and the world tipped oddly, but he managed to keep from falling over.

Then, the power.

It was a power like he had never felt, more powerful then anything in the world.

He almost laughed, the sudden temptation almost overwhelming.

Almost dreamily, he stood up again, and drifted out into the hall.

He clenched the jewel tightly, and followed the pull that was leading him outside.

'Miroku?' A voice called from a seemingly long way away. 'Have you seen the Shikon No Tama?'

He did not respond, but paused at the threshold of the front door.

Kagome, however, spotted him at this point from the other end of the hall.

'Miroku?'

He turned his unfocused, sightless eyes towards her, and she started running.

She sprinted the length of the hall in the time it took for him to turn and slip outside the front door.

She saw a pink glow through his back, she somehow knew instinctively that this was the jewel, he must he clutching it to his chest.

He stopped in the front yard, struggling out words.

'I have to,' He forced out, 'The Shikon, No, Tama-'

'No,' She said back, 'No, you don't. You can fight it!'

She rushed over to him, looking up at him carefully.

'Remember, there's Sango! What would she do if you left?'

Concentrating hard, he remembered her smile, the sound of her laughter.

'Come on, Miroku, you can do it! Just let go of the jewel!'

InuYasha appeared around the corner then, looking grim.

'What are you doing here, InuYasha?' Kagome called. 'Get inside, now!'

He looked at Miroku, and at her.

'Is it the jewel?' He asked, and she nodded.

Miroku turned and looked over his shoulder at InuYasha, and smiled a cold smile.

'_You._' He said in a cold, deeper voice that didn't seem to belong to him.

Fast as lightning, InuYasha flew at Miroku, only for something to be thrown at him.

He automatically caught it, and immediately, an odd wave of vertigo flew over him.

Miroku sagged, feeling drained, another wave of vertigo causing him to fall over.

'InuYasha?' Kagome shouted, closing the distance between them in a few steps.

'Miroku, you have to get inside!' She called.

Miroku took one look at InuYasha, then staggered to his feet and fled into the house, running as much as he was able to get to the phone.

Outside, InuYasha's eyes had turned red, the irises green, his strength increased.

He was currently trying to throw off Kagome, who was gripping to his neck as hard as she could.

'InuYasha, you have to fight!' She said, pulling herself closer and shoving the flashbacks to a small and cramped corner of her mind to deal with later.

'Let,' He muttered, his voice deeper, 'let go,'

'Never!'

'I'm serious,' He seemed to be fighting hard, 'Kagome, I can't,' Again, he tried to throw her off, and very nearly succeeding, 'I can't stop,' His arm snapped around, the one holding the jewel, missing her head by an inch, 'I'm sorry,'

'NO!' She shouted, burying her face in his neck and redoubling her grip. 'You can do it!'

Suddenly, he had reached around the back of his neck and seized her wrists, breaking her grip and throwing her to the ground.

He turned to leave, but she leapt to her feet.

'You just don't know when to give up, do you, girl?' He said, his voice deeper and colder.

'I just don't _like_ giving up,' she exclaimed, leaping at him and again wrapping her arms around his torso, arms and all, 'there's a difference!'

He easily broke through, but without a second thought, she pulled herself higher and kissed him.

InuYasha paused, struggling and straining as he did, forcing himself to not to hit her and walk away.

'Let go,' she muttered through it, her fingers trying to loosen his grip around the jewel.

Slowly, painfully, it slackened, until she was finally able to pull it from his grasp.

If she had had her eyes open, she would have seen his own fade to its normal tawny colour, but she did when he seemed to sag slightly.

Instantly she pulled back, looking scared, her eyes flicking between each of his, as if searching for any more danger.

'Are you alright?'

'That's my line.' He muttered, then gazed back at her, ignoring his fatigue. 'Am I,'

'Completely and utterly insane? Yes. An idiot? Yes. Forgiven?' She paused, and he looked slightly hopeful, 'somehow, yes. Don't blow it.'

She bent and picked up the jewel, and stowed it away in her pocket.

'You never did tell me what you're doing here.'

He shrugged, feeling exhausted, yet elated. 'I had a bad feeling about something, and this usually is the place to be for that, so…'

She paused to roll her eyes. 'Of course.'

It was then that a car came screaming around the corner, and came to a halt in front of the house, and Sango leapt out.

'Are you guys alright?' She asked worriedly.

'Fine.' InuYasha said.

'How did you get here so quickly, Sango?'

'Miroku called. I was in the area on patrol, so I came.'

Kagome nodded. 'Miroku's inside. Probably asleep, the jewel does do that.'

'Asleep? What do you mean, the jewel does that? Is he alright?'

Neither Kagome nor InuYasha had the chance to respond, as she had disappeared inside before they could.

Kagome made to follow, but InuYasha pulled her up short.

'So then, where are we now?'

She paused, momentarily unable to find the right wording.

'The same.'

She disappeared inside, leaving InuYasha confused, yet still pleased.

* * *

**Hey guys, updating from a friends computer while pretending to listen :P went over my limit again...**

**Ah well, next time I'll be fine.**

**Priss-hanyo, Thanks, I think working with relationships like that is my speciality. Hope this rekindles your hope with those two :) . CaelumHanyou, thanks! It's always great to hear from new people. Hope to hear from you soon! Kirt. I'm kind of worried about your bag, but I'm too scared to ask. Btw, it's 'Heavy'. Still, you'll be able to pick up about the bridge and when it's gonna reach high heaven. I love you - Flower. Sorry, you'll have to see what's going on, but there's enough fluff here to keep you interested. I think Kirt's got some interesting things planned for Kouga (she's been carrying around a suspiciously heavy bag for a while now...) you can PM me that story thing you've written, i'm interested! Send it to me, I wanna read! Little25victor. Yeah, I agree, but it's something that he would have seen, it's jut an in character thing for him to say. "The result justify the means"? Miroku and Sango just kinda legged it or something, I'm not really sure. UR, yeah, well, it's just a part of the trouble she attracts. Also a side effect of the jewel, attracts trouble with a face, as in wierdos. ah well, everything else, go get some sleep. so should kouga. Sorry, I'm also sleep deprived... *yawns*. NaLu SeiRei. I'm sorry, have you come off your happy pills or something? you're actually sounding rational. **

**Must go, I'm sleep deprived and stressed about exams...**

**Ah well, I'll be fine in a week.**

**Keep reviewing,**

**InuKag**


	42. Do You Remember, Jay Sean

'Hey.'

InuYasha span as fast as he could, and seized her.

'Hi. Come with me.'

He started pulling her away, where she was looking wide-eyed and almost worried.

'Why? Where are we going?' Kikyou asked.

'There are some people, like myself, who need to talk to you.'

'Who? And why can't you just talk to me here?'

'We figured it out.' He paused and looked down at her. 'Do you remember?'

'Remember what?'

'Is that why you don't hate me anymore? Because you remembered?'

'I don't know what you're talking about.' She said coldly, but still came a little more willingly, her eyes almost curious.

InuYasha looked around, as if checking he wasn't being followed.

Still walking briskly, keeping an arm around her waist despite her half-hearted struggles, he pulled out his phone and sent a quick text to two people.

_Come back to Sango's place, I've found Kikyou._ The two people were Sango and Miroku, he knew that Kagome would already be there, it was her afternoon off.

_This isn't going to be fast enough._ He turned to Kikyou. 'What do you know of the Shikon No Tama?'

She froze, her feet still moving. 'How do you know about that?'

'Long story. What do you know?'

She said; 'A lot,' but her cold, shocked eyes said _everything_.

He started jogging, picking her up.

'You may want to close your eyes.'

And he ran.

The incident with the jewel a few days ago had made him faster, more agile, he pushed himself further, listening to the sounds of his feet hitting the pavement.

The wind whooshed past, flinging his open jacket back like a cape, and the scenery ran past at a dizzying pace.

For a second, he enjoyed the _speed_, but then he concentrated on the path that would take him back.

Ten minutes later, he skidded around the final corner onto Sango's street.

Slowing back to a walk, he set Kikyou down.

She wobbled for a couple of steps, but then steadied herself.

'You alright?'

'_Where_ did you learn to do that?' She accused, pulling him up short. 'And what was that about the jewel?'

'Uh,' he paused, 'Let's just say it involves an old sword and one of the weirdest pearls I've ever seen.'

'What about the jewel? And do these people you're kidnapping me for know about it?'

'Yeah.' He said. 'You have _no_ idea,' he muttered under his breath.

Suddenly she froze, and span around, her eyes locking on Sango's house with horror. 'You still _have_ it!' She exclaimed, staring at the building.

'How do you know? What do you mean, _still_ have it?'

'Never mind that.' She started striding towards the house, and watched as a police car pulled up in the driveway, where a single officer got out. 'Looks like your little gang is busted.' She said, still walking.

'No, no, that's a friend of mine.'

As they got closer, Kikyou saw the womanly figure about her. '_Friend_?' She asked, still walking, picking up the pace slightly.

'Of course,' He said, frowning slightly, 'She's a good friend.' Realisation struck him. 'She's just recently gotten married to another friend of mine.'

'Hm.' Kikyou relaxed sightly, as they finally got to the gate.

He opened it for her and let her pass through first, not out of chivalry, more out of suspicion that if he turned his back she would disappear again.

They let themselves in the front door, and strode into the lounge, where Kagome had been sitting on the couch, and was setting down her book.

Sango entered then, and sat on one of the armchairs by the door.

'Hey, InuYasha.' She said. 'You must be, Kikyou?'

Miroku entered, and sat on the final armchair, looking curiously at the newcomer.

'Kikyou, this is Sango, Miroku and Kagome, you may remember her.' InuYasha quickly introduced them with a gesture, and she nodded pointedly at each of them.

'Guys, this is Kikyou.'

Looking around, Kikyou took the only available seat left, next to Kagome.

Immediately, there was a slight friction in the air, one of an ex-girlfriend meeting the current one.

'You have the Shikon No Tama.' Kikyou stated, looking down at it.

Kagome placed a hand over it, and nodded. 'You have the sight, then?'

'If you would call it that.'

InuYasha, Sango and Miroku were all exchanging confused looks at this, but they ignored them.

'What do you know of the jewel?' Kagome asked, and straight away the others listened in.

'Tell us everything.' InuYasha said seriously.

'I, came across it many years ago, soon after which my father deemed me old enough to work at his facility.' She glanced up at InuYasha. 'I kept it for six years.' She looked around at Kagome. 'I'm assuming you're feeling the power?'

'Yes, but only muted. I think it's whats given me the sight.'

Kikyou nodded. 'Again, we are the same. However I noticed that the jewel always seemed to attract trouble, usually that had a face. I had thought that leaving would make it better.'

Miroku leaned forwarding anticipation. 'Could you tell us exactly what happened that night?'

InuYasha shot a glare at him, to which Miroku flinched. 'You don't have to,'

'No.' She paused, thinking back. 'Father was in a meeting with Akuma,' Suddenly her memory was fuzzy. 'I, can't remember, I think they were arguing, about something, important,' She shook her head, trying to clear it, 'But then I think one of Akuma's guys saw me. I ran, straight out the front door, out the front gate. I kept on running until I had come to the place where we met.' She looked up at InuYasha coldly. 'I saw you there, you weren't expecting me. You said I was too early. We argued about what we were to do now, now that I was free. You wouldn't let me explain. You pulled out a knife. You cut the jewel from around my neck, and pocketed it.' She shuddered slightly. 'And then,' She seemed unable to say it, then looked around at his horrified expression.

Slowly, she undid the top few buttons on her shirt, and pulled the collar back to reveal four, long, terrible scars that ran parallel down her shoulder.

The one closest to her neck seemed to come within a fraction of a millimetre of her main arteries, starting about halfway up her neck, the furthest about half an inch from the edge of her shoulder.

They reached about three and a half inches down onto her chest, the longest delving under her shirt, the second closest to her neck, the lot of them jagged and broken.

She let them gaze in horror for a few beats, before hiding them again.

'I now have heavily restricted movements of that arm, and I nearly died in hospital. Yes, I was sure it was you.' She said, locking her gaze onto InuYasha. 'There wasn't any other explanation. So I hid, while I healed, and my aunt had said you had been sentenced to work under her. I was naturally outraged at your sentence.'

Miroku shot a look at InuYasha. 'You worked under, but, doesn't that mean,'

'Yeah, Kaede is Kikyou's aunt. _Anyway,_' He hinted, turning his attention back to Kikyou.

'She had said that despite the fact you were short tempered, and occasionally idiotic,'

'Old bat,' InuYasha muttered, but Kikyou ignored him.

'You didn't seem able to do what you had did, but I was so convinced I could not be swayed.'

'You've got it wrong.' InuYasha said, seeing that she had finished. 'I was late that night. I had been arguing with my brother about his girlfriend, you had already gone by the time I got there.'

Sango spoke up then, watching Kikyou's face carefully. 'You knew already, that Akuma could do hypnotism then?'

'Yes…'

'Had it occurred to you that you could have been hypnotised to think forget what that meeting had been about, and then that it might not have _been_ InuYasha who attacked you?'

'I had realised this only recently, as a possibility.'

_She had immediately thought the worst,_ Kagome thought, shaking her head slightly, sadly.

'May I ask,' Miroku started, 'What exactly _is_ that _sight_ you were talking about before.'

Kagome shot a sideways look at Kikyou, as if looking for confirmation, before speaking. 'We, that is, she and I can see and sense the jewel, when we are in proximity to it.'

'I would guess that it's due to extended contact with the jewel.' Kikyou added.

_Oh._ Miroku mouthed, looking like he wasn't expecting that.

'So have you been able to remember what you know about Akuma?' InuYasha asked.

'Some parts, and the rest I have been able to figure out.'

'What is that, exactly?' Kagome asked.

'The correctional facility that InuYasha and I went to was set up for the worst kind of people. It was for murderers, rapists, and those who were deemed to be too mentally unstable to be fit for everyday society, specifically ones without friends and family.' She shook her head, and made a noise that was almost a bleak laugh. She looked around at InuYasha. 'Do you remember all those people who died, InuYasha?'

He shifted uncomfortably. 'Course I do.'

Again she shook her head. 'They didn't die.'

'But that's what all the others said, they said they'd committed suicide.'

'That's what they said, but it wasn't true.'

'Well, hang on then, what did Akuma _do_ with the few thousand hypnotised idiots he had got over the years?' InuYasha asked, and Kikyou leaned back onto the couch thoughtfully.

'And _that_, is the million dollar question.' She paused, then said, 'I believe he has been taking them out of the country.'

'So something like,' Miroku said, 'Human trafficking?'

Kikyou shrugged wonkily. 'I think so. I know for a fact that they did not die, nor leave the facility in the sense of their own will.'

They were silent for a few beats, the slight friction lessoning somewhat.

'So then,' Miroku asked, 'What now?'

* * *

**AND SO, THE TRUTH WITHIN THE TRUTH IS REVEALED. (is that the final truth though? I'll leave you to ponder that...)**

**We're getting down into it. W're figureing out Kikyou's motives, and what exactly is going on with Naraku.**

**I think this is the longest we've had Kikyou in a chapter (as in, the whole thing), and she's making a real contribution to what's going on.**

**Anyway, sorry about the update. Is anyone else having trouble editing old chapters because the Doc Manager's acting weird? Because I am.**

**Reviews. **

**Kirt, I think you should dispose of that bag quickly, before other readers get suspicious. I'm getting a little concerned. Aren't you concerned about the smell? Little25victor, you bet, I thought it would make an interesting twist. InuyashaFieryInuyashaYoukai, no problem! Here's another page turner, so to speak :P NaLu SeiRei, no, no, not an insult, I was just too tired. By the wya, he's pleased that he's forgiven, even though they're not back together again. Anonymous Reviewer-T, *cracks knuckles and stretches fingers* I believe several reviewers agree with this deep hatred of Kouga, I think, between you and me, Kirt's been carrying him around in a body bag for the last four or five chapters. And don't worry, I don't like Twilight at all, I just didn't want to offend any readers who do. I hope this clarifies further what Naraku's up to, so that the truth within the truth has been revealed, but do you really see the final truth? Hahaha good luck with that riddle. You're gonna have to figure out what else is going on, everything will reveal itself in time. You're right about Naraku, I wanted a natural ability that humans could have that he could use to manipulate people, because he isn't hanyou anymore, no matter how much he wants to be. (Naraku; "please?" "NO, NARAKU. BAD." *sprays him with water*) Anyway, I only speak a little french, I only did it for two years. Yeah, they were possessed, hinting that the jewel has its own will... Thanks for all the tips, I hope I did really well! **

**Will update soon, hopefully!**

**InuKag**


	43. Villan, LittleKuriboh

**Alright guys, the song's Villan by LittleKuriboh. It's a parody of 'Hero', by Enrique Iglesias, and really really scary. I thought it would be appropriate. Look it up on YouTube, it's sung by the main antagonist of the Yu Gi Oh series, now abridged my LittleKuriboh (YouTube username Cardgamesftw), Malik Ishtar (Yami Marik).**

* * *

'Mr Akuma? These need your signature.'

He looked up from his notes to see Kagura approaching him, a few papers in her hand, stapled together.

'Thank you, Kagura.' He clicked his pen and quickly wrote on the bottom of the sheets.

She started to walk away, but he stopped her. 'Is there something wrong?'

She paused, and looked back at him. 'No, Mr Akuma. Why would you ask?'

'You seem to be more, distant then usual. So I was wondering if there was a problem?'

'No, sir. Thank you for asking, but I'm fine.'

She turned to leave, but he spoke again. 'Your sister is well.'

She span back to look at him.

Her sister was currently working in a foreign country, helping to run a major branch abroad.

Kanna was absolutely brilliant with languages, making her a natural for where she was.

'Good. I haven't heard from her in a while.'

He nodded, smiling slightly.

Again, she turned to leave, and had taken a few steps before he made a final remark.

'Could you tell him not to call or text when you are working?' He suggested.

'What do you mean?'

'I've noticed you are glancing at your phone more often, and seem distracted through work. Please tell your new boyfriend to not to call or text during work hours unless it is your break, I would not want you to be distracted enough to make mistakes.'

_Crap._ 'Of, course.'

'Also, I would not want your relationship to alter your work both quality and quantity, so please be mindful.'

'Yes, of course.' _He's toying with me. He knows something, but I don't know how much._ She thought as she strode to the door and let herself through. _He would definitely fire me if he knew the truth._

'Ah, Kagura.' He muttered as soon as he was alone. 'You are an endless source of amusement.'

Standing, he pressed two fingers to the bluetooth device attached to his ear.

'Kagura, when is my next appointment?'

_'In an hour, Mr Akuma.'_

'Wonderful. I shall go for a brief stroll before then.'

_'Would you like someone to accompany you, sir?'_

He nearly smiled. 'Of course, you may come if you wish, Kagura.'

He opened the heavy-set door and slipped through it, closing it neatly behind him.

Strolling down the short corridor, he paused at the front desk, where Kagura seemed busy pulling papers together.

'Yes, you'll have to wait, Mr-' She looked up, and was momentarily surprised. 'Oh, right. Sorry, Mr Akuma.' She stood, and grabbed her electronic organiser. 'Would you like for a car to be sent up?'

'No, thank you. I feel like a walk.'

He went over to the elevator, Kagura hurrying in his wake.

_She's nervous,_ he noted amusedly.

_Ding!_

He stepped inside, pressing the button with the _G_ on it, and listened to the tacky music on the way down.

xXxXxXx

As they walked along the busy sidewalk, strangers moved past at various rates.

Somehow, they all avoided Akuma, his presence saw one of power that others did not interfere with.

That didn't stop them from crashing into Kagura on more then one occasion.

Soon, a tallish man fell into step next to Akuma, with what must have been his son.

'Good afternoon, Byakuya.'

'Hey, Mr Akuma. How's it going?'

Kagura noticed the boy did not seem to notice them.

Akuma smiled.

'_That_ good? I'm worried.'

A phone on Akuma's person vibrated just as Kagura's clock struck one-fifteen.

His smile broadened slightly, and he turned his attention to the boy.

'And how are _you_?' He asked in a scarily almost kind manner.

'Fine, sir.' He replied blankly.

It seemed to be a cue, for then the boy melted into the crowd.

Byakuya watched him go, and it was then that Kagura spoke up.

'Aren't you going after him?' She asked, addressing Byakuya.

'Oh, Kagura, I had almost forgotten you were there.' Akuma said. 'Byakuya, this is my assistant, Kagura. Kagura, this is my good friend Byakuya.'

They shook hands briefly, Byakuya's was more warm then hers.

There seemed to be an odd air around him, and he replied calmly, 'Oh, don't worry about him he knows what he's doing.' He glanced sideways at Akuma and laughed once.

As Kagura was checking the time, one twenty, Akuma's phone vibrated again, but he acted like nothing happened.

Akuma and Kagura walked along in silence for a few minutes, pausing at a traffic light.

'Mr Akuma, you have half an hour before your next appointment, I would advise that you hurry along a little.' She said, tucking her organiser away.

'Of course. Thank you, Kagura.'

They turned into a coffee shop, and Akuma allowed her to go and order for them.

Again, as the clock above the counter of the store struck one thirty, his phone went off, but he did not check, yet his smile broadened, then wandered over to Kagura.

'Would you like an extra shot? It'll be my treat.'

'Oh, thank you.' She said, jumping slightly, as she had not heard his approach. 'What's the occasion?'

Akuma, still smiling, said, 'Is it bad to be in a celebratory mood every once in a while?'

* * *

**Short chapter, I know, sorry about that.**

**Did Naraku give you goosebumps? Scare you a little? I know I was shouting at my screen 'YES, YES IT IS!' when I wrote that last line.**

**Reviews. **

**CaelumHanyou, glad you enjoyed it! Anonymous Reviewer-T, yup, that's the way it went down. Nope, not test subjects, I haven't fully decided what he did wtih them, but I'm thinking something like, uh, if you know him, Viscount Druitt, from Black Butler, or those slave traders on that Island in the Chronicles of Narnia; Voyage of the Dawn Treader (the book, btw), by C S Lewis? I don't really know how to explain it. Basically, selling them, then the new owners can do what they want with them? (slaves, parts, etc). Anyway, I laughed a little at Kikyou and Kagome's tension. Kirt's been lugging it around for a while, but she says the bag's vacuum sealed, and she's gonna get battery acid onto it later. I was laughing so hard at the image of me spraying him with water :P, but more so was him acting like a cat to get it off (because it's soooo horrible). :) Little25victor, yeah, he might be a pawn, but perhaps he's just one that can overcome the will of the jewel? Mwahahahaha, I shall leave you to ponder that. Kirt, I agree with Little25victor, I would suggest that you see a psychiatrist already. Plus you should have dumped it already, why are you still carrying it around? We both would have dumped it out of spite by now. I'm sorry! With the anonymous-ness of the internet, I don't like to assume that people are one thing or another, including gender. I was guessing that you, like a lot of my other readers, are female, just I didn't want you to get mad at me in case you were an overly-sensitive man. **

**Things have been going really quickly on my end here, it only feels like yesterday since I last updated...**

**Will update soon (ish)!**

**InuKag**


	44. Death And All His Friends, Coldplay

Elsewhere, about half an hour previously, Sango had been careering around the streets after a speeding driver, the way he was running showed he had something to hide.

Sango gave chase diligently, the officer next to her talking madly into his radio, the clock on the dash read five minutes past one.

Another squad car sat directly on their tail, their backup was on the way.

'Guys up ahead they're laying a strip.' Her partner said.

'Right.'

They came to a soft corner to the left, then there was a loud _BANG!_ as one of the tires blew out over the spike strips.

Somehow, the car kept going at full speed, sparks flying behind them.

The strip was hurled out of the way as the two, now three police cars flew after them.

This continued for about ten minutes, until finally Sango pulled up alongside them, and saw the face of the driver, and his passenger.

The driver swung out at them, forcing her off the road and onto the embankment.

She had been concentrating too much on the opponents, and now she lost control of her car.

They had been climbing an on-ramp onto a freeway, so luckily there was no surrounding residential areas, but that didn't help her situation.

Sango's partner undid his seatbelt, and watched as his car, and his partner career off the edge, and hit, nose down onto the concrete below.

He started running towards the scene down the short hill, where a civilian's car pulled up, and two people had gotten out, as if to check she was alright.

He ignored the chase of the speeding car, where the other two cop cars were following.

Down below, Sango's car had landed upside down, the drivers side facing away from her partner.

She shook her head trying to steady it, and tried to undo her seatbelt, to feel that it had jammed.

Someone knocked on her window, and she rolled it down, listening to the cracked glass tinkle.

'Hey, officer, are you alright?'

She looked around, to see two men approaching her, one looking vaguely familiar from somewhere.

Hanging upside-down for her wasn't agreeing with her, but apart from that, she seemed to be fine.

'My seatbelt's stuck. Is my partner coming?'

'That copper running towards us? Yeah.'

His mate bent down, and tugged at her seatbelt. 'Looks like you're stuck good and tight, _missy_.'

All the blood somehow drained from her face, as she remembered who this person was.

About twenty meters away, her partner had called in on his radio, and was still running.

Suddenly there was the sound of gunshots, three in quick succession, then the sound of a heavy _clunk_, and the two men fled the scene.

Closer, there was another noise, and the car exploded.

A fireball ripped through the bonnet, and blasted out the back windows, dark smoke billowing out.

'Sango!' He shouted, tripping on something and landing on his face.

The two men jumped into their car and flew back into traffic, one pulling out his phone as the clock outside a nearby shop struck one fifteen.

The flaming remains of the car gave of the sounds of bending metal, and the acrid smell of burning rubber, and he knew there was no chance his partner could be alive.

xXxXxXx

As soon as Sango's quarry was hitting the spike strips, elsewhere, Miroku was sitting in main library of the city.

He was reading through the history of an old philosophy that seemed to span as old as time.

There was the sound of movement from across the table, and he looked up to see a _very_ curvaceous woman seating herself opposite him, and leaning over her book.

Her top was low-cut, and very tight, her long lashes turned downwards as she examined her novel with interest.

He forced his gaze back down to his own old piece of literature, when she sighed slightly, and shifted her stance, so her legs were crossed under the table, one foot brushing up against his leg.

Again, he forced himself to concentrate, thinking of Sango's murderous reaction if he tried anything.

There probably wouldn't be enough of him to roast in a thimble afterwords.

She moistened her lips slowly and looked up at him through her lashes.

'Excuse me,' she said in a low, attractive tone, leaning foreword further, and shutting her book. 'Could you help me put this back?' She asked, and he looked up at her.

'Of, course.' He picked up the book and saw its author, then stood up. 'This way,'

She slowly stood upright, revealing an attractive pair of long legs and a miniskirt, and walked sexily around the table, catching up to him.

Soon, they were hidden by the rows of books, the high aisles reaching upwards like tree branches.

He paused, and allowed her to lead, watching as they took a few corners deeper into the labyrinth.

Suddenly there was a flash of silver, and Miroku dodged just in time, to see she had produced a short dagger.

'You're a quick one, I'll give you that.' She said, as they started to circle.

'Of course. But, before you kill me,' His eyes flashed, 'May I ask where you keep that?'

She pressed a finger to her lips. 'I'll never tell.'

She sprang at him in a cat-like fashion, but he pulled a hardcover book from a nearby shelf and whacked her with it, where she landed on him and they crashed to the floor.

He suddenly go a closeup of her long and slender neck, where she pulled herself up to where she was straddling his waist.

She raised the blade and gripped it with both hands.

'Any final words?'

'Can I just say,' He said, gazing up at her seriously. 'That you look simply _ravishing_ from this angle?'

'_Thank_ you.' She said almost sweetly, then drove the blade downwards, where at the last second, he raised his book and the dagger was driven into the heart of it, an inch from his nose.

He twisted it out of her grip, and she gave a dizzying hit to the side of his head.

Miroku was momentarily stunned, she pulled herself closer.

The clock set against the back wall of the aisle struck one twenty.

'Nice meeting you, sexy.' She said, and kissed him once, then twisted his head sideways and upwards until she head a sickening _crack_, his neck breaking, then got up, brushed herself off, pulled her blade out of the book, and walked away like nothing happened, pulling out her phone.

xXxXxXx

When Sango was giving chase, Miroku was wandering the library, Kagome was working out back.

It was the lunch break, also known as the rush hour for the fast food industry, she was supervising the chips cooking in their tubs of grease.

Quickly, she pulled one tray out that was ready, and dumped them into the tray where they were made into meals.

Today was particularly bad, and she _really_ had to go to the bathroom, but there were chips to make, and people to serve.

Her coworker took one look at her, and said 'Look, just go now, before the one o'clock guys get in.'

Everyone seemed to get out somewhere around one in the afternoon, which was when the majority of lunch breaks started.

Kaogme nodded, and thanking her gratefully, turned and grabbed her keys and flew out from behind the counter.

She disappeared into the bathroom, and hurried over, to see a boy leaning against the middle stall.

'What are you doing here, kid? This is for staff only.'

He slowly looked around at her, and she instantly recognised him.

'Kohaku? What are you doing here?'

His blank look gazed at her for a few seconds, then he revealed the weapon he was concealing.

It was the same thing that had gotten Sango that time, the scythe and chain.

Kagome whitened, and backed towards the door.

Suddenly he sprang at her, rushing almost straight past her, brushing up against her.

'Hey!'

Kagome looked around her neck to see he had stolen her key, the one that unlocked the door that was her only means of escape.

'Give that back!'

He slashed out at her, and she dodged enough to avoid main damage, but he still sent a deep cut across the top of her arm.

it immediately soaked her dark uniform with blood, and she clutched at it.

'No, Kohaku, you don't have to do this!'

He threw the scythe, and she dodged again, it made a loud clatter onto the sinks, she turned and tried to open the door, but suddenly there was a white hot pain shooting down her back, and she screamed.

She glanced back at the mirror, where a fresh, deep cut stretched from her right shoulder down her back to the left side of her waist, the fabric of her shirt was torn raggedly.

She span back, to see Kohaku approaching slowly, weapon raised.

Outside, her boss, who had been walking past, had paused.

He turned to the door and rattled it, to find it locked.

Rummaging for his keys, there was another shout from within, that was cut off.

A staff member stopped next to him as he unlocked the door with a loud _click_, and pulled it open, his eyes focusing on the only movement in the room, a young boy looking back at them as he was perched on the open window sill, and he leapt outside.

The manager looked up from checking how much time the girl had wasted, the time read one thirty, and turned to tell the employee next to him to go after him, but the man did not move.

His gaze was fixed with horror onto the sight that lay on the ground, the manager followed his gaze.

The blood slivered from his face as he saw another of his employees, the Higurashi girl, laying face down in a pool of what was obviously her own blood.

Repulsed, he strode over to her to check her pulse, and moved her head slightly, only to flee back a few steps over to the sink, where he threw up.

The girls throat had been slit.

* * *

**Mwahahahahahaha :P**

**Sorry about the wait, like I said, computer problems (it died). **

**Thanks to all the guys who helped (or tried to), it should be okay now that I can get into.**

**Again, sorry if I miss your review, but I have to go and find the file for my reviews, and, it's complicated. **

**InuKag4-eva, awesome! sign me up for one of those! Anonymous Reviewer-T, was that bad enough for you? Shall I hand you the spray or a shovel? hahaha, but you're right, it's a bit meticulous if you ask me. Kagura's fine, btw, just these guys are not. :P Little25victor. Again, bad enough for you? and that fact is a little concerning... NaLu Seirei, no kidding. I do have to agree with you. Kirt. Hurry, things seem to be heating up... Another Unknown Reviewer? Okay, I'm gonna call you U2. so, U2, that's the one. This probably won't help with another source of information...**

**Anyway, don't kill me, I will update soon (ish).**

**InuKag**


	45. Breathe, Taylor Swift

**Breathe, Taylor Swift**

InuYasha was walking down the sidewalk, completely oblivious to the events that had happened, getting bustled along, when his phone rang.

He picked it up quickly, not sure who to expect.

'Hello?'

_'Yes, is this Mr Takahashi InuYasha?'_ Said a very official tone.

'Who's askin'?'

_'I am Officer Hayashi. I believe you knew one of the women on our unit, Officer Sango?'_

'Yes, of course I know her. Why?'

_'You are down on her emergency contact list, next to her husband, whom we are unable to reach at the time.'_

'What's happened?'

_'I regret to inform you-'_ the rest of the sentence was drowned out by a horn next to him.

'What? Didn't hear you.'

_'Officer Sango-'_

Another horn, and InuYasha gave up, and hid inside the nearest shop, a clothing shop, where it was quieter.

'Couldn't catch that. What?'

_'Sango is dead.'_ The officer said bluntly.

InuYasha froze. 'What!'

_'Please don't make me say it again.'_ He begged.

'I heard you, but my question is still, what the hell? Are you sure?'

_'Yes. She was in a car accident.'_

'And you're sure she's, gone?'

_'Yes, her car ran off the road, and the fuel tank exploded. No chance of survival.'_

InuYasha sagged, leaning against one of the clothes racks.

'Thanks.'

He hung up, and wandered over to a nearby chair, and fell into it.

A hand touched his shoulder, and his head snapped up.

A youngish woman was leaning over him, and looking at him kindly.

'Are you alright, sir?'

He slowly straightened up, he noticed he was clutching his phone so tight the plastic was creaking in protest, and he relaxed the hand.

'Can I help you with anything? You're looking awful.'

Slowly, he stood.

The woman smiled. It was a pretty smile, he blindly noted. 'Don't worry, sir, whatever your troubles, it'll be okay.'

He looked at her for a long moment, then turned away. 'No. No, it won't be.'

He left the place, and started walking.

In the pit of his stomach, something was telling him there was something else, he started striding towards the library.

Suddenly he needed to go faster, faster then ever, he leapt as high as he could and landed on the top of the four story building next to him, and he started running as fast as he could, faster then he ever had before, leaping from rooftop to rooftop.

He skidded to a halt in front of the library in a few short minutes, and he burst inside.

His grief made him oblivious of others, and he strode over to the tables where the books sat.

There was one that stood out, an old one that sat left open on one of the tables, with no-one reading it.

He stared at it closely, and on the next breath in, it happened.

There was the smell of mouldy paper, and then suddenly, everything was overwhelming.

The scent of someone familiar wafted up to him, it was kind of almost _smooth_.

He looked around, and the scents of strangers surrounded him, he concentrated on the scent of Miroku.

It moved, the scent growing slightly fresher, over to his right, and he followed it.

The scent lead him through the aisles, where the other smells were not so strong, it seemed that this area wasn't used very often, nor was anyone else down there.

No one, that is, besides Miroku, and, someone else, someone female.

He didn't think it was Sango, because Sango was-

He cut that thought off, and concentrated on Miroku.

_Sango's gone._ A voice said bluntly, but he seemingly totally ignored it.

He walked carefully, making sure not to loose the scent.

A few minutes later, or what seemed like an eternity, the scent suddenly became stronger.

'Miroku?' InuYasha called, hurrying towards him.

He got there quickly, and found him, spreadeagled on the floor, his head bent at an odd angle.

_He's dead too._ A thought said, and InuYasha collapsed, his knees failing under him, where he landed next to him.

He sat there for a full minute, in shock, before his phone rang again.

Pressing the green button, he did not give a greeting.

_'Hello, is this Takahashi InuYasha?'_

'What the hell do you want?'

_'I regret to inform you-'_ _Shit,_ was the first thing InuYasha thought of, _'That your partner, __Higurashi __Kagome has been in an accident.'_

There was a long silence on InuYasha's part before he continued.

_'Miss Higurashi was found in the staff bathroom with-'_ the man swallowed uncomfortably on the other end, _'With too grievous injuries to survive.'_

'So,' he said, laughing bleakly for some reason, 'You're saying that she's,'

_'Unfortunately, yes. I am so sorry for you.'_

He hung up slowly, and buried his face in his hands.

He stared at them in shock.

There were no tears, yet suddenly, a consuming tsunami of grief washed over him, burying him in sadness, and memories of the three people, somehow centring on one.

_At least,_ a thought said, _at least you got to tell her how you feel._

He ignored it.

_And she forgave you, too._ It finished.

InuYasha sat there for a very long time, what seemed like an eternity.

_Miroku,_ he thought, _Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Sango, Kagome, Miroku, Kagome, Sango, Kagome, Kagome, Kagome…_

* * *

**Mwah****ahahahahaha! *ducks from flying pitchforks and flaming torches that are flying out of computer screen***

**Reviews**

**Anonymous Reviewer-T, I love your Polish, but you didn't need to swear at me like that :P. Naraku wanted them gone, and it'd be better if they went simultaneously (for the purposes of the plot), btw I dun wanna be like kouga! he smells bad. So yeah Kagura's okay, just everyone else isn't. And here's InuYasha, and his reaction to them all dying, the poor guy. NoOnE, you bet, isn't it great? No, I'm kidding, but great plot twist, no? Little25victor, very wordy response, sure, but thanks!**

**Love you all, will update soon (ish)**

**InuKag**


	46. Amazing Grace, John Newton

**Amazing Grace, ****John Newton**

Eventually, InuYasha pulled himself upright.

_I should probably get him out of here._

Hesitantly, he reached out and straightened Miroku's face, so he was facing upward.

Miroku's neck gave another, almightily _crack_, and his eyes flew open.

He sat bolt upright, 'Where is she?' too quickly, he flopped back down again.

InuYasha had scooted back several feet in shock. 'What the hell?'

Miroku looked around. 'Oh, hi, InuYasha. You haven't seen a big-busted, long-legged, dagger-wielding assassin around here, have you?'

'Uh, no,' InuYasha replied, white faced and lowering one arm that had been snapped up defensively.

More slowly this time, Miroku sat up, moving his head like he was stretching his neck, one that InuYasha was sure had been broken. 'Wow. That woman should be a chiropractor.'

'But, but, but, how are you alive?' InuYasha spluttered.

Miroku looked around, seemingly not noticing InuYasha. 'Huh. Must have blacked out for a second there.' He shrugged, shaking his head slightly and half smiling. 'Concussions do that.'

It was then that he finally looked at InuYasha properly, and he turned serious.

'What is it?'

InuYasha was silent for a long minute.

'Miroku,' he started, 'Sango,' the word cut like a sharpened blade, 'and Kagome,' that one hurt like a spiked mace, 'they're,'

Miroku's eyes went wide. 'What about Sango and Kagome? Are they alright?'

'Sango,' the blade again, 'was in a car accident.'

'She's okay, right?' He took a sharp breath. 'She's just in the emergency room or something, at the moment, right?'

Miroku seemed desperate.

'No. She's, gone.'

Miroku leapt to his feet, shaking his head and ignoring the vertigo. 'I don't believe you. Come on, I want to see for myself.'

* * *

Half an hour later, they were staring up at the big sign that was the major hospital.

Miroku strode inside, despite InuYasha's defiance, and he reluctantly followed into a completely white-walled room that had many corridors that branched off of it.

'Miroku, listen to me, she's not here.' InuYasha said seriously as they strode past the receptionist and under the white-and-red sign that clearly stated 'Emergency Room'.

Miroku seemed not to hear, seemingly concentrating more on walking, and ducking to avoid a nurse that was snapping the edge of a plastic glove against her wrist menacingly.

The smell of disinfectant was almost overwhelming in here for InuYasha, but he tried to ignore it.

He kept on walking, the main room was full of patients, many with bandages.

'Hey!' A familiar voice called, and there was several 'shush'es in response.

Miroku and InuYasha whirled around faster then anything, and Miroku had already started sprinting across the cramped room.

_Sango_ was there sitting on the edge of one of the many beds, this one looked untouched, and Miroku was suddenly already holding her, kissing her again and again, pulling her close.

InuYasha strode over, almost staggering in shock and nearly bowling over another nurse, his eyes fixed on the girl that was getting firm glares from nurses, was surprisingly still wearing her uniform, gun included, and was most obviously, _still alive_.

'But, but, but, but, how are you, but, that cop told me,' He stuttered, his phone feeling suspiciously like a dead weight in his pocket.

Sango smiled simply, kissed Miroku again, then told him what happened, with a quick rundown of what had happened up until the scene of her supposed 'death'.

_Flashback:_

_Sango saw the guy pull out his gun, where he fired three shots, each she dodged by a hairsbreadth._

_The guy scowled at her, but then suddenly smiled._

_He threw something in the car, it hit the roof with a loud CLUNK. _

_Sango saw the grenade, and she whipped out her gun._

_Firing a single shot into her seatbelt, she freed herself and threw herself out of the car a bare instant before it exploded, cutting off her view of her partner._

_She lay there for a few beats, listening to the sounds of her car burning, and her partner shouting._

_She remained still until her comrades had found her, surrounded by the wreckage, where they immediately whisked her off to hospital._

'I guess they must have already called you when they hadn't found me yet. Hayashi's always been one to jump the gun.' Sango concluded, looking very pleased with herself, then paused. 'I'll have to make a note of telling those guys not to jump to conclusions.' She addressed Miroku then. 'You'll remind me, please?'

'Make me.' Miroku said hungrily, drinking her face in with his eyes, and again, she kissed him, her arms around his neck, the fingers of one hand buried in his hair.

InuYasha felt slightly better as he looked around, towards the main reception area, and yet…

'InuYasha?' Sango said slowly from behind him, suddenly remembering, and he looked back. 'I think, I though you might want to see something over there.'

He turned slowly, and quickly saw what she had pointed out, in the further end of the ward, where quite a few curtains hung closed, the one in particular had the curtains haning like a single wall, dividing from the rest.

He walked until he had found the bed within, where another patient lay.

Suddenly, his throat felt constricted.

There was Kagome, her face more ashen then he had ever seen, her neck bandaged heavily and in a brace, her torso covered similarly, which was covered delicately with a loosely hanging hospital gown that did not seem to be done up at the back, rather, hanging loose for better access to the bandages.

'Kagome…' He muttered, moving closer to her, and taking her hand, he reached up and adjusted her robe slightly, making it slightly more modest, then reached higher to push a strand of loose hair away from her face.

The heart monitor for the guy next to them was beeping from out of sight annoyingly, but he ignored it.

Leaning in close, he paused, then kissed her gently.

_She's so cold…_

The grief washed over him again, and his free hand cupped her face gently, noticing just how small and frail, how _breakable_ she looked.

There was a brisk tap on his shoulder.

He slowly looked around, to see a nurse holding a clipboard.

She was a short, very dumpy woman, with ever so slightly greying hair that vaguely reminded InuYasha of the woman who lived across from him, he had the oddest feeling that this woman would be similar in more ways then one.

'Unless you are of some relation to this girl, I'm going to have to ask you to leave.'

He watched her for a long moment blankly. 'I'm Takahashi InuYasha.' He paused. 'And she was my, friend.'

The hesitation caused her to raise an eyebrow, and it clawed at his insides painfully as they squirmed.

'Alright.' The nurse sighed. 'We're going to move her now, and things'll be complicated enough, so you wait here.'

He waited, then nodded slowly. 'Can I, have one more minute?'

'Hmmmm,' She said, 'I'll give you ten seconds.'

He turned back to her calm, almost blank face, and kissed her until her lips were warm once again, raised his lips to her ear and spoke once more.

'Goodbye, Higurashi Kagome. I love you more than anything in the world. I'm sorry I didn't protect you. I love you.'

* * *

**Due to general wishes, I'm updating early, just to make you all feel a little better. And generally because all of the reviews I got (there were so many! *gushes a little*) I'll just respond to them all now.**

**I'm keeping things interesting, and I thought things had been a little to quiet with the gang lately, and having found out what they have, I figured they needed something to compensate for that, and I figured that this would be appropriate. So, gomen, I owe you all an apology, and yes, I'm pretty sure there's something wrong with me, but that's what makes for a great read. "Only the best ones are [insane]".**

**Has anyone here ever heard of the novel (not manga! D: ) writer Matthew Rielly? Yes? No? Well anyway, he has his main characters in million - to - one circumstances where the one chance pulls through. HOWEVER! This does not fall true in one book (I won'te mention which), where the main female protagonist does not, just to shake things up, so you'll have to see what I've done to Kagome next chapter! :) *dodges flaming torches and pitchforks* So I refer to these deaths as "Matthew Rielly Deaths" as they will always survive (so far!).**

**As a side note, I just realised that my last chapter was updated almost exactly a year after this story was first published, which was the point where I had to sit back for a second and just realise just how big this story is, (length-wise) and the amount of great readers who I've met along the way (when they review, HINT HINT), and that we're all sticking together for so long.**

**Thanks to you all, **

**please don't kill me,**

**InuKag.**


	47. Innocence, Hitomi

**Innocence, Hitomi**

'Hey. You.' A voice said, and he looked up slowly. 'Takeshi, right?'

He nodded, painfully, looking at the nurse.

'Friend of Higurashi?'

Ten sharpened maces.

'Yeah,'

'Come with me.'

He staggered to his feet, but wasn't quick enough, because the nurse seized the top of his arm and pulled him along at a cracking pace.

He was pulled down a long corridor, then through a door into another one, and then another.

He didn't know where they were going, but he had a pretty good idea of the destination.

It was something he didn't want to see.

Suddenly, they came to a stop outside an ordinary room, with a widened door.

The nurse opened it, and he wandered inside carefully, sure they had the wrong Higurashi.

The sharpened maces again, puncturing more holes in his heart.

He looked around, hearing the nurse shut the door behind him.

_Be-beep, be-beep, be-beep,_

He frowned, uncomprehending.

It was then that the bed came into sight, and the girl upon it.

_Kagome…_

Twenty sharpened maces.

He wasn't sure how much of his heart was left.

Slowly, he wandered over to her, and sat on the seat next to her, taking her hand, and cupping it against his face, his own fingers gripping hers, memorising her scent.

It was slightly warmer then before, a nurse must have been holding it.

Her hand twitched.

His eyes widened, and he gazed at it for a long moment, before it gripped his face more sercurely.

He looked up at her face, to see her eyes open slowly, and blink, equally as slowly.

'Inu,Yasha?' She mouthed weakly.

He nearly fell out of the chair in shock.

'What're you,' She spoke, then took another breath, her voice cracking and fading in and out, 'You have to,' she murmured dizzily, 'after Kohaku…'

'No, Kagome, you have to stay with me!' _She's alive!_ His entire heart and soul sang, and he could suddenly breathe again.

'M'fine,' She muttered, then something incoherent, then almost smiled, then incoherent again, finally, '…morphine…'

_Oh, she gets this dizzy with morphine? That or there's a lot of it._

He gripped her hand tightly. 'Don't worry, you'll be okay.'

'Sure…' She looked around at him, frowning. 'It was Kohaku… He was … waiting in the …'

She seemed to be having trouble forming words, but seemed to be getting clearer.

He released her hand before she noticed its placement, but refusing to let go, placing it next to her on her sheets.

'Bathroom, he got my, arm, and my back,' She paused, 'went for my neck,'

InuYasha was feeling disgusted, and was going to pummel the kid when he saw him next, hypnotised or not.

She made a sound almost like laughter, 'I tucked, my chin though, didn't get me.'

She shut her eyes again, some of the colour returning to her cheeks.

_Of course. _He thought, feeling like he was about to laugh, still gripping her hand tightly. _That's how she did-oh no._

He looked away, up at the ceiling.

It was then that Kagome opened her eyes again, to see InuYasha glaring a hole in the ceiling.

But there was something odd about it, and she looked closer.

There, gathered on a bottom eyelash, was the tiniest tear she had ever seen.

She relaxed back into the pillow, and smiled.

_Thank you._

He blinked twice, and it was gone. 'Do you still have the jewel?'

She paused, then her eyes went wide, searching.

'Where is it?'

He was worried about it, sure, but for the minute, he didn't care. 'Don't worry about it, you'll know when you're near it.' He leaned back and gave her hand a squeeze. 'Morphine's probably messing with your _sight_ or something.'

A pause, and Kagome blinked slowly, obviously still slowed by the morphine.

'InuYasha?'

'Yeah?'

'How much do random acts count?'

'Never mind that. You just think about getting better.'

They were silent for a few beats, before she again spoke up.

'Hey, InuYasha,' She started, 'Before I got moved in here, I was kinda coming in and out of it,' _ooh crap._ He thought, 'Did you, were you there, in that other room?'

'Uh, yeah, what of it?' He asked, turning slightly red.

'Well, I kinda had this dream, where you were there,' _If she wasn't high on morphine, I don't know what kind of state I'd be in if this is what I think it is,_ he thought, 'You, kind of, said,' she turned kind of red, 'some stuff, and, um, did some stuff-'

He cut her off nervously. 'Uh, no. We're, just friends, remember?'

'Right.' She said, relaxing slightly. 'Friends.'

Suddenly he was worried about something else.

_What if she's fallen out of love with me?_ He paused. _She already knows I'm in love with her, but what if she's tired of that?_ He looked around at her, she had shut her eyes again, and was smiling slightly. _Morphine…_ _Anyway, what if it's true? She would probably hate me, or be scared of me if she knew that I actually did that. _

In his own defence though, he _had_ thought she was dead.

_She'd still be scared that I would turn into that bastard Kouga or something. She'd probably never look at me the same way. Gah, why did I do that?_ He paused. _Because I love her, and thought she was dead. I was actually convinced she was dead! But she was so cold then, and she was so pale,_ he shook his head, trying to rid himself of those thoughts.

_But she still mightn't love me anymore._

* * *

Sango was let out of hospital that afternoon, and Kagome a week later.

She had gotten stitches, ones that she was more then happy to wear a scarf and a three-quarter-length t-shirt over, despite the heat.

On the other side, Akuma was distinctly in a confusing mood, and Kagura was feeling the effects of it.

Sometimes he was uplifted, others he was easily irritated.

Whatever it was, his presence seemed to have gotten more powerful, more confident.

Still, Kagome grew more and more worried about the jewel.

She was sure she had it when she was working, so she must have dropped it after she had blacked out.

_Or Kohaku could have taken it._

It was a chilling thought, one that she hoped wasn't true.

It meant now that she was keeping all of her senses peeled for the slighest twinge of the jewel, and it wasn't for another two weeks that she felt anything.

She had been walking down a sidewalk with her old friends from school, whom she hadn't seen for such a long time.

'I mean, could you believe it?' Yuki was saying.

'No way! He totally said that?' Eddi asked.

'Totally. The way the whole place was going on about it, it had to be true.' Ayame stated, and they all gasped.

Kagome shook her head, not having the slightest clue they were talking about either.

Suddenly, a twinge.

A tug at the edge of her senses, and she looked around.

She paused, her friends didn't notice, and kept walking.

The tug again, and she followed it through the crowd.

Then there was a faint glimmer up ahead.

She pushed closer, the crowd seeming to go against her, until the light appeared fully, a round sphere that glowed pink.

_But who has it?_ She thought, moving until she saw a dark business suit, and a foreboding presence.

She froze. _It's him_.

Suddenly wishing she hadn't lost her friends, she started to back away, until he paused.

The man next to him looked around. 'What's up?' He asked Akuma.

Akuma turned and looked directly at Kagome.

'Why, good afternoon, Miss Higurashi, I didn't see you there. How are you?'

Like a rabbit caught in the headlights, she felt unable to move, her eyes frozen wide.

'Should I,' The man next to him suggested, and Akuma next to him nodded slightly.

Remembering Akuma's talents, and probably what he was suggesting, she forced her gaze away from the stranger's face, and onto a point on his shoulder.

The man took a step foreward. 'I'm sorry, we were never properly introduced. My name is Byakuya,' he said, offering his hand, 'and you are, Miss, Higurashi, am I right?'

'Something like that.' Kagome said, not taking his hand, until he slowly lowered it.

'And how is your _friend_, InuYasha? I've heard he's been getting into trouble lately.' Akuma said, gazing at her levely, she turned and looked at a point on his forehead.

'I would ask where you have heard such a thing, but I would probably not get an answer.' Kagome said stiffly.

'Of course. I've also heard you and some of your friends were in an accident. Are you feeling better?'

'Yes, no thanks to you. Look, I know that you had a boy do that to me, and I know that he took something off me. What I want to know is why you took it, and to remind you that stealing is an offence that someone like the media would most eagerly want to know about.'

Akuma laughed softly. 'I don't know what you're talking about. Do you, Byakuya?' He turned to his friend.

'Nope, I have no idea.'

She took a step closer, and stared directly into Akuma's eyes. 'You have _no idea_ what you're messing with. That thing is too powerful for any of us to even _try_ to control. If you had any sense, you would give it back _right now_ before you or someone around you gets hurt.' She glanced down at it, where it was sitting in an inner breast pocket of his, then returned her gaze to his forehead.

'To you? You who have the very rare ability to hold it and not use it, and is also able to withstand the temptation, and yet somehow only _barely_ manage to keep it quiet and not for _it_ to cause trouble. Look at all the trouble it has caused you, it has nearly cost the lives of your friends and yourself, as well as your wellbeing. The others could not touch it, for fear of loosing their hearts to it, making them unable to protect it.' Something behind his eyes twitched. 'Why don't you come with us, I can protect it with your power, with your abilities. I can show you the easier way to protect it. What do you think, Byakuya?'

Byakuya nodded fervently. 'Absolutely.'

'Then it's settled. What do you say, Kagome?'

'I say;-' she told him to go and do a very impolite thing to himself.

She turned on her heel and left, striding in a way that almost seemed like fleeing.

* * *

**See? She's alive, hahaha. How much do random acts really count? You'll have to find out, and also her feelings for InuYasha :)**

**Also, I noticed that partway through the last chapter, I came to the word count 100,000 :) yay! Lots of records broken and anniverseries and things going on!**

**Reviews.**

**No OnE, It's alright, I brought her back. Thanks for the compliments! AkiraHadassa, thanks! Hope to hear from you again! Little25victor, see? Please don't kill be, but I'd be more then happy to set you on Naraku (Hands the spray bottle). I love you - Flower, thanks for the new record. I really hadn't thought of that, and I think she wouldn't tell her, just to keep a better image of Kohaku in Sango's eyes. I mean, would you tell her? (Honest question, btw.) The assassin was someone that I thought up, she won't be appearing again, but I thought she would be the funniest to send after Miroku. Yes, she works for Naraku, sort of, I just thought of her as a "hired gun", or a hitman, and she's got nothing against Miroku, just that she's being paid to kill him and text Naraku when she's done. By the way, with Kouga and Ayame in Alternate Ending, of course they got together (with a lot of blackmailing on Ayame's part :P ), and Rin continued to look up to Sesshy as a father figure and became a 'Bandit Hunter' of sorts. Anonymous Reviewer-T, thanks for not killing me, I just felt like things were a little too quiet in the gang, and Naraku hadn't been heard from in too long. No kidding about flaming torches and pitchforks, they're so much fun to weild. What else were you planning to use (apart from the bazooka)?**

**Will update soon(ish)!**

**InuKag**


	48. I Still Remember, Bloc Party

**Running, No Doubt**

'So you're absolutely sure that Akuma has the jewel.'

'Of course, I'm sure. I saw it.' Kagome said, staring at her.

Sango shook her head slowly, and took another sip of coffee, then returned her gaze to her laptop.

'But why isn't he like Miroku, or InuYasha now? Shouldn't he be at least feeling the power?' She asked.

'I don't know. Th way the jewel was glowing, I don't think it was muted like with me or Kikyou, so there has to be some sort of resistance.' She paused, thinking back. 'Hang on,' Sango looked up, 'The jewel had been in a pocket.'

'So?'

'Well, when something's in your pocket, you don't actually touch it, do you? There's a bit of fabric or whatever in the way.'

Sango blinked. 'Of course. But why doesn't he want the power?'

'Maybe he knows what'll happen, and he can't loose control like that. He could do something very stupid and it could risk the company.'

'True. But it could do something like make his hypnotism more powerful, doesn't it enhance one's own abilities?'

'I guess so. His friend, that Byakuya guy, seemed pretty powerful at it too.'

She waited for Sango to respond, to no avail, and she looked around, to see Sango staring fixedly at her, not seeing her at all.

'Sango? What's up?'

Steadily, she was looking more and more angry.

'What's wrong, Sango?'

'That _bastard._' She muttered.

'Who?'

'Akuma. I should've seen it before, but _why didn't I pick it up?_'

'What are you talking about?'

Suddenly her gaze focused in the girl she was staring at. 'Akuma had my father killed, in the same way as us.'

'What? How?'

Sango leapt to her feet, and started pacing. 'The 'mugger' didn't have any memory of the incident, and who covered his ass in court?'

'I don't-'

'The _Pipers_, because that little _shit_ couldn't afford one. _That's_ the connection. Father had been doing a lot of dangerous research up till then, at least that's what he told me. I'll bet anything he had been looking into the same stuff we are now.' She shook her head. 'God, why didn't I see that before? I should've known.'

She flopped onto the couch again, and cracked her knuckles. 'I am going to _murder_ Akuma when I see him next.'

* * *

InuYasha was working.

And thinking at the same time.

A dangerous combination, when it came to him.

_So Akuma is a hypnotist, and the head of the _DLA Pipers_, and he's, done what, exactly? Well, he had Kikyou killed, and was nearly successful,_ suddenly he was so angry his hands were shaking, _he had Miroku, Sango and Kagome done in, and he wants me back in that correctional shithole. Plus said shithole is used for something like human trafficking._

Now, having known that, he was going to rip Akuma's head off with his bare hands the next time he saw him.

_Bastard. Hang on, if he wants me back in the sell-people-off place, does that mean he wants to sell _me_ off? I wouldn't be worth that much,_ he thought back to what Kikyou had said, about him being valuable.

He shook his head. _It's too complicated._

He kept thinking about stuff she had said, and again replayed her side of the story in his head.

He paused, listening to the usual cold tone, and during her speech, there had been moments when she had seemed almost normal, almost the Kikyou he had known, and, well, _loved_ before.

Now, she seemed decidedly colder, more thoughtful, more aloof.

There was something in her that reminded him somewhat of his brother, her cool, levelled gaze watching him like two shards of ice.

He momentarily wished he could see the ice melt, even somewhat, like they were before, like the gentle cool breeze of spring, rather then the much colder autumn-almost-winter they were now.

_I never thought anyone could change that much, on the inside._ He corrected. _Although, what Akuma did to her was totally unforgivable._ His hands clenched tightly for a brief instant. _I would be pissed off too if something like that happened to me. _He had a sudden, mental image of someone doing just that, but not so direct. _I _was_ pissed off._ He shook his head, trying to clear it.

'Takahashi!' Someone shouted, and he jumped, badly. 'Stop dawdling and get back to work!'

He concentrated for a few seconds, then lapsed again, his thoughts turning in another, almost random direction.

_How does Akuma know our every move?_

* * *

Sango was out, with Miroku.

They were having lunch, like they normally did sometimes.

Sango had was in the middle of explaining what she had realised, and what Kagome had seen, when a stranger sat at their table.

At least, it was a stranger to Miroku.

The tallish, burly man sat down, folding his arms across the table.

'In case you hadn't noticed, sir, that this table is already occupied.' Miroku said pointedly.

'I know's that, stupid.' He pronounced it 'stoopid', then turned his attention on Sango, who was staring at him coldly, and reaching for her purse. 'Why are you hanging out with this idiot, missy? I thought you had better class, like someone like me.'

'You?' She snorted, 'You having more class then him?' She nodded at Miroku, then paused. 'You may have a point.'

'Hey!' Miroku complained.

'You're a letch, and he's just stupid, well,' she took a breath, 'they're about the same in my books.'

Miroku was about to say something else in defiance, but he was cut off, by the guy next to him, who leaned in close.

'Take your hand offa your purse, missy, I don't wanna get a gun pointed at me this time.' He paused, hiding one of his hands, and the distinct sound of a safety catch going off clicked from under the table. 'But payback's a bitch, ain't it?'

Sango froze instantaneously, and shot a horrified look at Miroku.

He gazed back, wide eyed, then looked down to see that it was indeed a small handgun, similar to Sango's own one.

'Are you here to kill me?'

'Naw,' he sighed, 'not this time. Boss says I can kill you later though.' He finished brightly. 'I'm supposed to get you to come with me.'

Sango grasped at her necklace briefly, then nodded at him.

'Miroku, you go.'

'Yer, I ain't got no business with you.'

'But-'

'Leave, or I'll wash the floor with her brains.' The guy said flatly.

Miroku paled, then seeing her nod, got up and left, she watched him go painfully.

'Right. You come with me now.'

Again, she reached for her purse.

'Naw, missy, you leave that there. Stand up,' she did so, 'and come over here.' Again, she obliged.

He stood up, stowing the gun in a deep pocket, reached over to grab her purse and hustled her over, out of the shop, into a small, white car.

She was pushed into the car, and the door was shut behind her, the guy jumped into the passenger side in front of her.

The driver was another, thin and lanky guy that seemed the other's complete opposite.

'Look what's in here, boss!' He exclaimed, rifling through her purse.

The car pulled away from the curb quickly, and leapt into the thrum of traffic.

There was the jangle of her keys, and he pulled out her handgun.

'Here it is.' He said, handing it over to the driver.

There was a slightly heavier jangle, and he pulled out her cuffs.

'Hey, these'll be useful.' He swung around, and the only thing she saw was the wrong end of his gun. 'Now gimme your hands, missy.' She extended them towards him slowly, and he cuffed her, before turning his attention back to the purse.

'Wow, it's like you carry batman's belt with you in this thing!' The jangle of her keys again, and her phone went off.

They guy jumped, then rifled through some more until he found it, took one look at it, and chucked it out the window, where another car ran straight over it.

He pulled out her radio. 'Cool, I've only seen these things in movies.' He flicked a couple of switches, then it went the same way as her phone. He pulled out her keys. 'Oh, there you go, boss.'

The driver pocketed them too, then said; 'Will you put that thing down? You might find something you won't like.'

'Like what? I just wanna find-' He pulled out a little box, and looked at it closely, flicking open the top, but then realised what it was, slammed the lid shut, and shoved it back in her purse.

'Something like _that_.'

'Oh. Right boss.'

Sango crossed her arms in the back, after having found out that the doors were locked with child lock, and she knew that if she tried anything there would be a gun, or two, pointed at her head before she could blink.

The slight rustling of her clothes seemingly reminded the driver of her presence.

'You idiot, aren't you forgetting something?'

'No, what?'

The driver nodded back at her.

'Oh! Right boss, sorry boss.'

He turned, and she flinched, raising her arms protectively, before seeing that he wasn't holding a gun this time.

She relaxed slightly, to see he was holding an aerosol can of some kind.

Quickly, he sprayed something in her face.

'Hey! What the hell was that-'

She instantly blacked out, mid-sentence.

* * *

**Merry Chirstmas everyone!**

**I'm pretty sure it's christmas somewhere in the world still, so here you go :)**

**By the way, to all the girls out there, can you guess what the guy found in Sango's bag? You'd be surprised how guys can get scarred from feminine hygene products, it's really quite funny.**

**Anyway, we're starting the buildup towards the big battle :) ... ( only six or seven chapters to go!)**

**Reviews.**

**Little25victor, thanks! No kidding though. Ichigo11gc, thanks! It's what I aim for with these stories :) LoveThisStoryGirl (aka kim), thanks! I usually update every five or six days, because I always reckon a week is too long, but onlya few isn't as suspenseful, you know? Akarui Nightshade, is that you, NaLu? I didn't see that you'd changed your username, I was getting worried about you! I was missing my favourite mad reviewer! Poor Luke, but I'm not surprised they left, I think NaLu is perpetually on a sugar high. Miss Romantic, thanks! I don't really get a lot of compliments with my writing, because I don't really put enough detail in, but as I said earlier on in the year to Sonyadore (whom I miss terribly :( ), "I'm leaving a lot to the imagination." I'm telling you what's happening in the room, I'll tellyou the general layout, and it's up to you to figure out what it actually looks like. I would love to send it to a producer, I really would, but I know how much of the magic is lost in movies (the age old curse, "the book is always better then the movie"), but if I wanted to send a story in as a movie (This would be more of a saga, or tv show, really), I would send in one of my other stories (particularly "Live, Laugh Love", which I wrote earlier on in the year. Like i said earlier to LoveThisStoryGirl, I update every five or six days, so I hope you don't end up feelingtoo empty *hugs* . And I would love to be your friend, Miss R, It's always great to have friends :)**

**Love, **

**InuKag**


	49. Running, No Doubt

**Running, Evermore**

InuYasha had a _very_ bad feeling about this.

Which was why, at his own insistence, he was currently sprawled, asleep, in Sango's lounge room.

The clock in the kitchen said 3.49AM, and everyone in the house was asleep.

InuYasha was sleeping very lightly, which seemed to be the habit, from his last, what could only he described as an episode with the jewel, the newfound scents swirling around him, warm and familiar.

The smooth scent of Miroku, elsewhere in the house, the somewhat floral scent of Kagome, almost, vanilla, the strong scent of Sango, not as fresh, yet still sweet-not-quite-spicy, the older scent of the boy, Kohaku, one that was nowhere near as recent as Sango's, or the others.

The scent of coffee, of the many meals cooked wafting from the kitchen, the slightly itchy smell of dust, the scent of-

He woke with a start, gripping the sword tightly, and looking to his right.

There was a new scent, next to Kagome's, The slight stench of alcohol, and sweat, a slightly bitter scent, along with the slightly sour, tangy-repulsive smell of-

There was a tiny, muffled squeak of fright, then the stronger smell of something vile that made his head spin for a split second, and he leapt to his feet.

Rushing over to the door, he slammed it open to get half a glimpse of one bastard he had hoped never to see again, Kagome draped limply in his arms in front of the window, before the image was gone.

He rushed over to the window, following the terrible scent, 'Kagome!' He flung himself out the window, and followed the scent for what seemed like a very long time, before the scent seemingly vanished.

He slowed to a stop, sifting though the many scents of the air, finding nothing.

He fell onto one knee, and hit the ground as hard as he could, breaking the skin on his knuckles, leaving little tiny droplets of blood on the grey concrete.

Again and again he hit it, swearing profusely. 'Damn it to hell,' _she'll never forgive me this time._ He swore again. _I should've protected her._ More droplets, the concrete almost groaning in complaint. _This is my fault. This is entirely my fault._

He remained like this for a while, until he eventually stood, blood dripping from his hand.

Slowly, he started to make his way back, following his own scent back.

_Kouga, you fucked up little son of a bitch, know this._ 'I'm coming for you.'

* * *

Sango woke with a start, feeling like she had been holding her breath for too long, her lungs aching.

Her first impression was that she had gone blind, the inky blackness all around her, but she shook her head and rubbed her eyes.

_Don't be stupid, you're just in the dark._

Her fingers inched around her, almost afraid to see what they would find, when they encountered something cold, and hard, about four inches away from her.

Extending her hand upwards, she figured it to be a wall, made of stone.

Slowly, she shifted herself around so she was leaning against it, then explored elsewhere.

Further and further, she found nothing until about an arms length away, another wall.

She shifted until she was on her hands and knees, and keeping one foot against the first wall, she searched outwards, until her fingers brushed something warm.

Clamping her mouth shut, she fought back any noise, and listened hard, to hear above her own heartbeat, and her own breathing, was the light, shallow breath of another in the room.

Reaching out again, she inched around until she felt fabric, which felt light enough to make it the person's shirt.

She felt in one direction, the definite curve of the person made it female, until she came across her shoulder.

The girl seemed to be curled up slightly, Sango's fingers brushed her neck, and she twitched, obviously waking suddenly, Sango heard the sharp intake of breath, so she reached up and clamped her hand over the girl's face, muffling the loud yet short scream of fright.

The girl's hands tried to shove hers away, so she leant in close and whispered, 'It's alright. I won't hurt you.'

The girl froze. 'Sango?' Her voice was still muffled, but Sango immediately released her. 'Sango, what's going on?'

'Kagome?' Sango asked, shocked. 'What are you doing here?'

Suddenly her voice sounded choked. 'I don't know. I don't know.' She repeated, she sounded like she was crying.

Sango found her shoulders again, and hugged her. 'It's okay.'

They stayed like that for an immeasurable length of time, until Kagome silenced herself, and was quiet for a beat.

'Where are we, do you know?'

'I have no idea. How did you get here, do you remember?'

Kagome moved, she must have shaken her head, then her shoulders moved like she buried her face in her hands. 'I don't want to.' She whispered.

She was quiet for a beat, before she moved again, her voice clearer. 'What about you? Are you okay? Miroku had said something about a guy and a gun,'

'No, I'm fine. Remind me to _murder_ that asshole when I see him next.'

Kagome laughed. 'Sure. Ah-shush!' She froze, shifting her shoulders slightly like she had turned and looked at something.

'What is-' Sango was cut off by a hand getting clamped across her face.

Sango listened, very carefully, around her own loud heartbeat.

There, was the very quiet, very muffled sounds of footsteps, and the whispered sounds of a conversation that seemed a very long way away.

She listened until they faded, somewhere to her left, until Kagome released her.

Sango took a breath.

'Sorry.' Kagome muttered.

'How in the heck did you notice that?'

'I didn't. Whoever they were, One of them had the jewel, and I saw it. They came really close, so there must be a wall around-ouch.'

'You alright?'

'I found the wall.' Kagome seized Sango's hand and pressed it against a cold metal, about half an arms length away.

'Hang on, that's not a wall.' Sango said, feeling around the coolness, until she came to a sealed, what must have been rubber crack.

'What do you mean?'

'Well, the walls here are stone, or concrete, and that's metal, meaning it's a door.'

* * *

**Sorry this chapter had taken so long guys, (I know it wasn't a long time, but it felt it to me). Again, my hard drive is being a poo, but I'm gonna try and fix it after I update this, so it should be pretty good.**

**Sorry guys, I can't do review responses at the moment, I can't get onto an email account, I think that as a dying wish of my laptop, it asked all other pieces of technology to avenge it, and now they all hate me.**

**Oh well, will update soon (ish).**

**InuKag**


	50. Watcha Say, Jason Derulo

Day three, and InuYasha was constantly on the lookout for the scents, until he was approached by someone.

Someone he wasn't as familiar with, yet he knew her by name, to say the least.

He had been walking down the road, with Miroku discussing the previous nights events, when she appeared.

Rin smiled brightly, a pen pushed behind her ear, looking somehow official yet almost silly at the same time.

'Hi there. You're, InuYasha, right?'

'Yeah. What do you want, Rin?'

'Who's your friend, again?' She gestured at Miroku, 'I don't think you remember me. I'm Rin, I was at your wedding.' She said, offering her hand, to which Miroku shook.

'Miroku. Pleased to meet you.'

'Sure sure, but what do you want, Rin?'

She looked at him blankly for a second. 'Hmm? Oh, right. Mr Sesshomaru said that someone said that,' she took a dramatic breath, 'there might be something interesting happening down at the old bridge that's supposed to be demolished.'

'What do you mean, interesting happening?' InuYasha asked, but Miroku's eyes widened.

Rin shrugged. 'I don't know, that's what that lady told Mr Sesshomaru.'

InuYasha span and faced Miroku. 'That's Kagura. She must have figured something out. Let's go, Miroku.'

'Wait.' Miroku said, halting him with a hand. He turned to Rin. 'Is that all?'

She nodded, slightly less brightly.

'What is Sesshomaru doing?'

Rin shrugged. 'I don't really know, but,' she pulled out a personnal organiser and scanned it, 'he doesn't have any appointments until this evening. I don't know outside that.'

Miroku nodded, then turned to InuYasha, who was itching to go. 'Alright, alright, let's go, but, I'd like to make a pitstop.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'You'll see. This way.' Miroku started pulling InuYasha in a slightly different direction to the way he wanted to go.

* * *

Finally, something happened.

The room was suddenly filled with bright light, and before Sango's eyes had the chance to adjust, Kagome was pulled out of her grasp, and she was yanked to her feet.

'Come on, Kagome,' said a hauntingly familiar voice, yet seemed slightly monotone. 'And you.' He said, addressing her.

Kagome gave a slight noise of fear next to her, and she was pulled along, her eyes focusing to see a long corridor, with a door at the end of it.

They were pulled to the door where it was opened for them, and the two girls were pulled to a car outside.

Sango looked around, to see a blank-faced person she knew to be Kouga, on the other side of him Kagome had gone completely white and had squeezed her eyes shut.

'Listen, you bastard, you let me go right now, or I'll-'

He turned and looked at her, frowning slightly. 'You'll, what?'

'I'll-' She tried to pry his fingers off her arm, everything below his hand was starting to turn red. 'I'll-'

Someone in the front seat turned and looked at her. 'You'll do what, exactly, missy?'

Hacking one, she spat in his face, and he recoiled in disgust. 'Ewww, a loogie.' He wiped it off with the back of his hand. 'Now that's not very nice, missy.'

She reached up with her red arm and gave him the finger, then turned her attention elsewhere.

'Hey, asshole!' She said, addressing Kouga. 'Where are we going?'

Kouga didn't respond, like he didn't hear her.

Rolling her eyes, she looked around him to Kagome, who hadn't moved, but her lips seemed to be forming words, with no volume.

The guy in front, again turned around, and she flinched slightly, to see the aerosol can again, and she blacked out.

Kagome, on the other hand, literally, was trying desperately to block out the memories, and images that flooded her mind.

Repeating, again and again, one sentence, that seemed to distract her, and calm her enough so she didn't break down completely.

_InuYasha is coming. InuYasha is coming. InuYasha is coming._..

Next to her, Kouga had shifted his grip on her, so he had wrapped one arm around her shoulders, and had seemingly released Sango.

More images, and-

_InuYasha is coming..._

'Hey, boss, should I get the other one?'

There was a silence.

'Nah, just let her suffer. She won't notice anything.'

She turned and peeked out the window, to see a very familiar sight in the distance.

A structure that she would never forget, she shut her eyes again.

There, in the distance, she had seen the bridge.

The car underneath her kept moving, and it seemed like a forever before it finally stopped.

She was pulled out of her seat, and Sango groaned.

'Come on, missy. The big boss needs ya.'

* * *

**Haha, this is getting exciting :)**

**Reviews (because I can now :P )**

**Akarui Nightshade, who doesn't? I think I've got around five different people who are waiting in line to kill him. Me first, of course, because I am the writer, and I had shotgun first. Angelstar, well I'm not sure if their working together, maybe Kouga is unintentionally working for him? Good to hear from you :) Thanks for the review on Live, Laugh, Love, I just wanted someone to actualy die, rather then an "Oh my gosh she's dead, oh no wait she's actally alive but nobody knew". I find it a little heart warming, after all the reviewers that wanted to kill me were through with me. Little25victor, I hope this helps :P Kirt, happy new year (though it's like ten days later). Anonymous Reviewer-T, haha, that didn't happen. About Kouga, get in line! there's like six others waiting in it... and so do I, in regards to my laptop, I serioulsy hope it's not a vengeful spirit, I wasn't that cruel to it...**

**Will update soon(ish)!**

**InuKag**


	51. Hide & Seek, Imogen Heap

InuYasha awoke sharply, with a splitting headache.

He took short breaths, his lungs aching dully, and looked around, to see darkness.

Sliding himself upright, he got to his feet, and felt around, recognising the area.

He got up, and carefully manoeuvred his way over to the light switch, and flicked it.

The light dazzled him for a second, and he recognised his room, where the time said four in the morning.

Dressing quickly, there was something that told him he needed to be somewhere, but he couldn't remember where.

Elsewhere, there was a tiny part of him, instincts, maybe, that said plainly not to trust anything, but he ignored it.

He walked out the door in silence, and left the apartment, a cold sense of dread following his every echoed footstep.

Every tiny noise made him glance around, the scents swirled in the slight breeze that tugged lightly at his hair.

He walked for what seemed a long time, not paying attention to where he was going, until he came to the familiar white house, with the tiny front garden, that belonged to Sango.

_That scent..._ He leapt over the fence, and sprang up to the front door.

Finding it unlocked, he slipped through, and caught the scent of another.

He ran down the hall, and past the lounge, where he was oblivious to the lack of other scents, and collided with the door at the end with a heavy _thud_, he hadn't opened it fast enough.

Taking a step back, he flung it open.

'Kagome?' He exclaimed, then froze, his grip accidentally crushing the doorknob. 'Get the hell away from her.'

Kouga looked around, one foot on the open window, his wide, triumphant grin smug. 'Why should I?'

Kagome lay draped across his arms, looking pale.

Her eyes snapped open.

She smiled.

A smile that tore his heart in half, and she glanced up at her 'captor'.

'Just a second, Kouga.'

Kouga paused, having been about to leap.

'Kagome? What's going on?' InuYasha asked, his face serious.

Kagome hid the lower part of her face behind the back of her hand delicately, her eyes twinkling with cold mirth.

Like it was getting turned up in volume, she started to laugh.

A cold laugh, colder then her eyes, it tore his heart into quarters.

'Kagome?'

'You honestly thought,' She smiled, 'that you were worth _anything_ to me?'

He waited, and it was a brief pause before she continued.

'How could someone, no, some_thing_ like you, you who were addled and altered, _changed_ into,' Her eyes ran over him, 'a monster, even _compare_?'

She paused. 'And you said that you _love_ me.' She turned her attention to Kouga. 'Isn't that amusing?'

'Heh. How stupid.' He replied, and she returned her gaze to InuYasha.

'I was never in love with you. I never even _liked_ you.'

InuYasha's stance relaxed, leaving the doorknob bent beyond recognition. 'But that time, when you had your exams-'

'_Lies._ You gave me everything I ever needed.' She cupped a hand around Kouga's chin. 'You were just entertainment, until I found this one again.'

'But-'

'No, InuYash-'

'LISTEN!' He exclaimed, and she paused, raising an irked eyebrow. 'There has to be another explanation. There has to be! You hated him,' he jerked his chin at Kouga, 'you were absolutely terrified of him. You couldn't fake that, not in a million years. After that time, at that party, you wouldn't sleep without some form of light there, you became terrified of the dark, and wouldn't get over it for weeks, all because of that bastard. This, this has got to be some kind of sick joke. So cut it out. There just _has_ to be some other explanation, I'm not just going to _assume the worst._'

She laughed again, and rolled her eyes, before focusing on Kouga.

She craned her neck, reaching with her other hand, and kissed him.

* * *

Miroku woke with a start.

Taking shallow breaths, he peeled his face from a book he had been reading, feeling like he had run a mile.

He glanced around, to feel the hand on his shoulder, he looked up to see Sango was leaning across the table to shake him.

He shot a glance down her low cut top, and smiled, raising his eyes to hers.

'My apologies, my Sango, I seemed to have dozed off.'

Again he looked around, to see he was in the library again, seated at one of the long tables for reading.

Strangely, Sango had no book before her, but Miroku did not mind.

Sango was still staring at him wordlessly, her face an unreadable mask.

'What is it?' He asked, turning serious.

She slumped foreward, her eyes turning glassy. 'Sango?'

There, what was previously shielded from his line of vision, the boy, Kohaku, stood, grasping the chain that was attached to the sickle that was embedded once again into Sango's back.

'Sango!'

Miroku leapt to his feet, and vaulted over the table, to her side.

He placed two fingers to her neck, where the tiny pulse waited, faintly beating, fading fast.

Miroku entirely ignored the boy, he pulled her out of her chair and lay her flat.

'Sango, you have to-'

He had reached for her face, and suddenly a deep cut appeared along the back of it.

Miroku span, to see Kohaku slowly advancing.

* * *

Kagome jolted awake.

'Gah!' Someone said, she had obviously startled them.

She blinked a few times, feeling short of breath, and looked around to see someone was carrying her, flying from rooftop to rooftop.

'InuYasha?' She asked stupidly, and whoever it was holding her glanced down, a smug, cold grin on his face.

'You alright, Kagome?' InuYasha asked, in a voice that was somewhat reminiscent of his brother.

She did a quick assessment. 'Fine, I think.' Again, she looked around. 'Where are we going?'

He was silent for a beat. 'Nearly there.'

There was something different about him, she noticed, and he seemed intent on their destination.

Suddenly, with a final leap, he flew for an impossibly long moment, before landing lightly in front of a painfully familiar house.

He put her down, and pulled her up the steps of the pale blue house, despite her efforts.

'What are we doing at my mother's house, InuYasha?' She asked desperately, and he paused.

'What do you mean?' He replied as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

He opened the door, and pulled her inside, where she turned and made to seize the door handle, but was stopped.

InuYasha released her, and she stumbled foreword into Kouga's waiting arms.

'Hey, Kagome. How's it going? I missed you.' He said, a sly smile on his lips and an arm slipped around her waist.

She redoubled her efforts to get away. 'InuYasha?' She exclaimed, looking around, to see him a few steps away, in conversation with her mother.

Kouga took his advantage and started making his way down her exposed neck, and she violently shuddered. 'No!' She said. 'InuYasha!'

Only then did InuYasha turn, his cold eyes fixing on her, and his mouth turned up in a smile.

He waved a fat wad of bills her mother had obviously just handed him at her.

Taking a few steps closer, Kouga paused to look up at him warily.

InuYasha turned his attention to Kouga first. 'She's all yours.' Then he gazed down at her. 'I never loved you, Kagome. Goodbye.'

And he left, leaving her to her own personal worst nightmare, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

* * *

Sango sat bolt upright.

The light around her was bright, it took her eyes a few seconds to adjust, taking sharp breaths, like she had just arisn from underwater.

The first thing she saw was Kohaku.

He was fleeing, disappearing around a corner.

Looking around, she found herself to be in the middle of an empty street, wearing her cop uniform, a gun clasped tightly in her left hand.

Slowly she got to her feet, and saw the horrific scene around her.

The first one that appeared was Miroku.

Covered gruesomely in his own blood, Miroku was sprawled on the ground, his hand extended towards her.

Hot tears rose unbidden as she saw the others, Kagome had flopped from a defensive position, InuYasha was still leaning against the wall of an adjacent building, the trail of blood showing he had slid from pressing against the wall, and his knees had given out.

The whole area was covered in droplets of blood or larger, including herself.

She stood and checked them all, her senses going numb, she moved robotically.

InuYasha; gone.

Kagome; gone.

No pulse, no signs of life, no chance of survival, by the looks of the injuries.

She saved Miroku for last, she knew she couldn't handle it.

Without having to check, she knew, and she collapsed over his body.

She buried her face into what was left of the back of his shirt, and cried.

It was like this for a time, before she looked up.

To see a pair of feet standing directly in front of her.

She looked up, to see Kohaku standing over her, smiling smugly, just like he used to, before he had been kidnapped.

'You,' she whispered. 'You did this?'

'Uh huh.' he laughed, looking around at the gory scene. 'Wouldn't father have been proud of me?'

'Why?' She took a shaky breath. 'Why would you do this?'

'Because I wanted to be like you.' he said, like it was the most obvious thing in the world

* * *

**And the worst part? One of these realities is real... you have to guess which one...**

**Reviews**

**Little25victor, just a little. It's a pretty long line. Yup, again, more cliffies, but there's not a lot you can do about them, except wait for the next chapter. Angelstar, thanks. I thought it would be an appropriate mantra for her, as he's always come for her before. Perhaps not this time? *shrugs innocently*. But I know, right? Rin's one of my favourite characters, I hope I transplanted her personality well :) . LoveThisStoryGirl, well, I hope this clarified things for you :) . Ali, thanks! Akurai Nightshade, please don't murder me? Not aftethe last chapter, murder me after this one, I shall thoroughly derserve it ;) Anonymous Reviewer-T, does this count as get away? And yes, the end is nigh, t I hope you like it! I hope this isn't my laptops versoion of affection, I'd hate to see what woud happen if it hated me .**

**Love you all (but you might murder me!)**

**Wil update soon(ish)**

**InuKag**


	52. Wake Me Up, Evanescence

**Answer; trick question, the Author's note was the real one.**

**For the record? Population votes go to InuYasha's, but Kagome was hypnotised.**

* * *

Kagura watched the six through the lone camera.

She crossed her arms shrewdly, and leant back against the tall-backed office chair, shooting a glare at the image of her boss on the computer monitor.

He stood in a small, yet well lit room, with four chairs, and grey walls.

Standing next to him was Byakuya, who was looking proud of himself, yet she had noticed that the man had become wary of Mr Akuma, and always somehow made polite excuses not to look him in the eye.

Leaning closer at the screen, she saw the four seated in the chairs, all with varying levels of restraint, with the use of leather straps.

Byakuya excused himself from the room, leaving Akuma to wander between them, his eyes triumphant with a face that would have sent most running and hiding behind their mothers.

Smoothing his dark suit, he pulled something small out of his breast pocket, Kagura couldn't see what it was, but judging by the size she assumed it to be a coin of some sort, he flicked it into the air and caught it, and with a final, chilling smile he left, switching off most of the lights.

She turned her attention to the four, two of whom she had met only once before.

_I understand the guy, and maybe his girlfriend, but why the other two?_ She got up, wanting a closer look.

She strode from her computer, not before locking it, and left the little room she had been in.

Striding down the dim, narrow hallway, she nodded curtly at Byakuya, who came past in the opposite direction.

He nodded back, and continued walking.

She was never quite sure what to make of him, he seemed to be different somehow.

He had a smooth attitude to everything, and never seemed afraid to speak his mind, yet would always watch his steps against Akuma.

Shaking her head, she continued, and made a right, unlocking the surprisingly heavyset door with a _click_, making a note of the four sets of weapons leaning against the wall next to the door.

A small-ish sword, an old shakujo, a longbow, and what looked like the boomerang from hell.

Once within, and having shut the door again, she turned to see the four faces, each with a slightly different expression, that showed what they were experiencing.

_And I'll bet that bastard Akuma is making them live out their worst nightmares._

She thought back to how Akuma had lured the two men to the bridge, and some goons had sneak-attacked them.

She knew that the shorter, slyer looking one had a face full of the CS gas, and the one Akuma was interested in had a sharp blow to his head so he would stop moving long enough to get the CS gas as well.

_Tequila_, she thought, moving closer and seeing the anguish and betrayal written as clearly across the guy's face. _Where will you wake up?_

His brows were furrowed, he was straining against the straps that held him down.

Of them all, he was the one with the most restraint, but there was something curious going on with his face.

Faint, purplish markings were appearing on his cheekbones, and when his eyes flickered, there was red where white should have been.

Shaking herself slightly, she stepped back, and gazed around again at the others.

This was the group, she knew, that could possibly bring down Akuma.

She knew that Mr Sesshomaru definitely could, but he wouldn't care what was going on with his brother, or these other people.

Something tugged at her conscience, as she noticed just how much he looked like his brother, aside from the weird whatever it was that was happening.

_It's probably just bruises, and an allergic reaction to the CS or something._ She dismissed.

There was a noise, and Kagura started.

She whirled around, but saw no newcomer, no Akuma shutting the door behind him.

She gazed at the other prisoners.

One, the other man, had an expression of pain, both of loss, and it looked like someone was torturing him, and the other, who must have been the cop that she had heard one of the thugs talking about, had tears streaming down her cheeks in silent sobs.

The last one, the girl she had met once, was squirming, looking terrified.

She also looked to be the closest to the surface.

Glancing up at the camera, Kagura stepped closer to her, watching as another smothered sound escape the girls lips.

Her eyes flickered, and Kagura stepped back.

The lot of them had been hypnotised to not make a sound, Kagura knew that, so whatever she was struggling against, she must be absolutely _desperate_ to get away from.

Something that she had picked up from Akuma was one of the few ways to fight out of a hypnotised belief of another reality was to reject that reality so thoroughly that the consciousness could not help but return to the body.

The thing was, if it actually _was_ reality though, one would probably go mad.

_Or something to that effect_. Kagura shrugged.

Suddenly realising what was going on, Kagura hastily turned and quietly slipped through the door.

She strode briskly down the hallway again, and turned left into the little control room, shutting the door behind her and landing in the office chair once again so quickly that it turned a small circle before halting in front of the screen.

* * *

InuYasha had gone, Kouga had pulled her up to her room.

_This can't be real_. Kagome thought, giving into her fear, as she saw Kouga's steely eyes.

_This can't be real._ She pushed Kouga's head back off of her. _InuYasha would never do that, my mother would never allow this._

'Stop that, wench.' Kouga said, forcing himself back onto her.

_No._ 'This isn't real.'

'What do you mean? Of corse it's real.' Kouga said hungrily.

She thought back, thinking hard. 'No. This has to be one of Akuma's illusions!'

Suddenly Kouga turned angry.

He grabbed a handful of her hair and hoisted her up slightly. 'You're wrong.'

Though the pain brought tears to her eyes, she smiled. 'This isn't real. InuYasha would never betray me.'

Kouga gave an angry shout, but she was suddenly falling, everything suddenly becoming black.

It took a few beats to find her eyes again, and then to remember how to open them.

Slowly, she opened her eyes to see she was in a barely lit room that was so dark that even after the few seconds she left for her eyes to adjust, she could barely see her lap, let alone the edges of the room.

She made to get up, but then found that she couldn't.

She looked down to see that she was strapped to a chair, her wrists and ankles held tightly.

Fear overcame her for a second, but she took a breath and leant down, picking at one of them with her teeth.

It took her a few beats, but she managed to unfasten one of her hands, and then used it to unfasten the other.

Once she was free, she stood up, and looked around.

There, directly behind her, upon closer inspection, was Sango, looking absolutely heartbroken, and to her left was Miroku, looking pain-riddled.

_Hang on,_ she paused, _what's Miroku doing here?_

The dim lighting meant she couldn't see the back corner, someone must have switched off all but the single, dying globe behind her.

She strode back over to Sango, and gazed at her, grasping her shoulders.

'Sango?' She whispered, glancing around at the darkness, 'Sango, can you hear me? It's Kagome.'

She shook her gently, to no effect.

Looking around, she manoeuvred her way over to Miroku.

'Miroku?'

* * *

Kohaku froze.

He had been leaning over Miroku, who was dazed and confused, as he had been protecting Sango's body.

'Miroku?' He said in a quiet, slightly panicked tone that did not belong to him.

Miroku looked around at him, in confusion. 'What?' He managed, feeling the various wounds on his person explicitly.

'Can you hear me?' He said, it a voice betraying his eyes that sounded awfully like-

'Kagome?'

Kohaku made an odd noise like he was about to laugh. 'Miroku, you're in a trance. Whatever you're seeing,' He paused, 'It isn't real.'

'What? What do you mean?'

'You have to fight it! Whatever is hurting you,' Kohaku raised his scythe menacingly, 'It isn't real!'

'It, isn't?' He looked around at Sango, and his heart soared. 'It can't be.'

Suddenly, he was falling, blackness engulfing him for a second, before his eyes snapped open, and he was startled to see Kagome leaning over him.

'Oh, thank god.' She hugged him for a second, then set about freeing him.

'What's going on? The last thing I remember is-' His eyes slowly adjusted to the darkness, and he saw Sango.

_She's alive!_ He nearly sang, but sprang to his feet as soon as he was able.

'Can you help me with her? I can't get through-'

Miroku had lost interest, not noticing that Kagome had cut herself off, and had sprang over to Sango.

She had just caught sight of another in the room, and she flew over to him.

'InuYasha?'

He made no sound, and strained against his straps, the strange occurrence to do with the jewel was happening to him.

She cupped his face with both her hands, and could only watch helplessly as he flinched away.

'InuYasha, listen to me.' She watched as he seemingly paused, for just a moment. 'Whatever you're seeing, it isn't real. Fight it!'

His straining redoubled, and the straps groaned in protest.

'Come on! If it's me that you're seeing, remember, I love you, I always will! You can do it, just fight!'

Finally giving out, one of the straps snapped, and he swung around, connecting with her side and winding her slightly, knocking her over.

Getting back onto her feet, wheezing slightly, she seized the hand, and watched as he suddenly became still.

'Don't give up!' She said, watching the purple marks darken, and his eyes snapped open.

They were a deep red, the irises green, and they stared at her coldly for an instant that stretched for the longest time, then suddenly return to normal.

The only thing he had managed to see was the lighting was very dim, before he saw nothing again.

Kagome had thrown her arms around his neck and kissed him, robbing his what seemed to be already oxygen starved lungs of breath.

Dispelling the illusion and driving it from his mind, he wrapped his free hand around her and pulled her closer, before she pulled back for a second.

'Are you alright?'

He was feeling shaken, disorientated, and confused. He shrugged. 'Keh.'

She dove back in, but he fended her off for a second. 'Are you sure about this?'

She gazed at him for a beat. 'Yes.'

He gazed back. 'I love you.'

'I love you.' he leant forward and kissed her again, until he suddenly remembered he had no idea what was going on.

He reached around her and freed his other hand, trapping her against him, until she was free to lean down and free his feet. 'Where are we?' He asked.

'I'm not entirely sure-'

'But the door's unlocked.' Someone interjected, and he looked around to see it was Miroku.

InuYasha got to his feet, and slipped a hand in Kagome's.

'Let's get out of here then.'

* * *

**And you all thought you were going to murder me. Tsk tsk tsk.**

**Reviews.**

**Priss Hanyou, nope, but you've thought it out well. :) Akurai Nightshade, I would have to agree with you, that one seems to be almost the least painful, no offence to Miroku. Little25victor, we have a winner! good guess. And thank you, I like to think I am. Beth, if I could wrap my head around what you were saying in the last sentance, then I might have to give it to you, but *brain dies*. LoveThisStoryGirl, you got me :) *hands cookie*. Good guess. Angelstar, who said it couldn't be real? Naraku could have hypnotised InuYasha, so, why not? Have fun being confused, I hope you did well on your exam, and that I didn't distract you too much :) . Anonymous Reviewer-T, thank you, thank you, *bows deeply*, and cookie for you, very well done figuring it out. Does this help them out ;P**

**Love you all,**

**InuKag**


	53. In The End, Linkon Park

**_"The Earth King has invited you to Lake Laogai..."_**

* * *

They had appeared out into the bright sunshine of mid afternoon, to discover they were at the bridge.

Strangely, there had been no resistance against their escape.

'There they are!'

Miroku pointed, to the other side of the bridge, and started running.

They were at one end of the bridge, next to a large building at one end that had been their place of captivity, and there, on the other side, was Akuma.

Then, appearing behind him, was Kouga.

InuYasha started running towards them. 'AKUMA!' He shouted, running towards him.

The others followed suit, running across the bridge that had caused so much pain.

Others appeared behind Akuma.

'Isn't that sweet,' Akuma said, his voice somehow carrying across the distance. 'A final reunion.'

'Final, my ass!' InuYasha shouted, and almost flew across the short distance, drawing his sword.

The others followed, Kagome taking aim and firing an arrow, with deadly accuracy.

Akuma took one look at them all, and as soon as they had passed the half way point, he raised one hand dramatically, something held within.

'You shall not pass.'

A single switch, and there was a colossal _boom!_ that blasted the group outwards.

Smoke flew everywhere, and the explosion seemed to bast them upwards, throwing the group in different directions.

Miroku was launched sideways, hurled into the railing of the bridge, winding him, where he could only watch the disaster.

Sango was thrown in the opposite direction, landing awkwardly, but doing a perfect army roll and leaping to her feet.

InuYasha was thrown the highest, being directly above it, somersaulting in the air twice and landing perfectly on his feet, without missing a step, and he continued.

Charging at Akuma, hearing absolutely nothing, the blast had deafened him temporarily, but this didn't slow him down.

He reached him, and started swinging, where Akuma dodged with inhuman speed.

'Hold still, you bastard!'

Akuma, with clenched fists, swung around and struck like a snake, breaking InuYasha's cheekbone.

Akuma did not even try to dodge the Hiraikotsu, rather, he caught it with one hand in its middle, and hurled it straight back at its thrower.

Another man from behind Akuma chased the Hiraikotsu down, cracking his knuckles menacingly. 'I've been waiting for this for a long time, missy!' He called, then lunging at Sango.

She caught her weapon, parried the man, then struck back.

She glanced over at Miroku, who was still half-hanging off the bridge, but he seemed fine, he was filching away from the railing.

Turning her attention back, she dodged another swing.

'Come on, you asshole, hit me!'

'I would,' The guy grunted, swinging and missing again, 'if you stood still!'

Dodging, she swung and broke his nose. 'I thought you said you were waiting for this?' She asked sweetly as he clutched one hand over his nose.

'Hey, shut up!' He said, feigning a swing, but actually swinging the other way, clipping the side of her head and making it spin. 'Gotcha.'

She landed awkwardly and fell, blinked, then rolled out of the way of a kick.

Glancing over, she saw that InuYasha was getting the crap kicked out of him, and had already lost his sword.

She turned her attention back to her own fight, dodged again, and swung around, where he somehow managed to pull himself out of the way.

He seized the Hiraikotsu and pulled it from her grasp, and flung it out of reach, putting himself between it and her.

'Hey!' She exclaimed, 'So you wanna even it out?'

In the other fight, it was true, InuYasha was loosing.

But not for long.

He'd figured it out, the jewel was in his right hand.

If he could just get it off of him, then it would be over.

Akuma swung, and sent InuYasha flying backwards, to the edge of the bridge.

'Akuma, you stupid jackass!' InuYasha laughed, leaping to his feet, and grabbing his sword that was about three paces away.

Akuma flew at him, already swinging around from the right, and it was then that InuYasha took his one, and only opportunity.

Muscle and bone separated like butter under the sharpened edge, and Akuma froze, his entire right hand bouncing away, cuff and all, still gripping hard onto its prize.

Akuma started laughing a laugh that sent a chill up his spine. 'You think that would stop me?' He laughed, despite the blood dripping from his arm.

It was then that InuYasha seized the hand, and threw it over the edge of the railing that was just behind him.

Akuma appeared behind him, and grabbed him by the neck with his only left hand, lifting him off his feet.

No matter how much damage InuYasha did to him, he would not let go, and he could already feel his strength ebbing, his face turning blue, his throat throning to collapse.

Akuma laughed again, his cold eyes boring into InuYasha's.

'You should have realised by now.'

'What?' InuYasha gasped.

'You should have kno-'

Suddenly, he dropped him, and gazed down at his hand and wrist with a horrified expression.

'No!'

He was fading, his entire figure was evaporating into air.

'This cannot be!'

He rushed at InuYasha, making a final kick where he was getting to his feet, but he was gone before he made the swing.

'No!'

InuYasha watched him vanish, and he stood up, rubbing his throat absentmindedly.

He looked around, and saw Sango, standing victoriously over a figure that looked covered in bruises, and then he saw Kouga, about thirty feet away.

He strode over to him, where he was looking dazed and confused.

With one punch, Kouga was out cold on the ground.

'If you ever so much as _look_ at Kagome again, I really _will_ kill you.'

Realisation struck him, and he span, completely forgetting the limp body.

'Kagome?'

Suddenly, his strength, or what was left of it, was draining like someone had pulled the plug.

He breathed in, trying to find her, but all the scents were gone.

He looked down at his hands, only to realise, the powers were gone.

'InuYasha!' Miroku called from his point, where he was standing at the edge of what was left of the bridge, a huge gaping hole was in the centre.

InuYasha staggered over to him, and stared at him. 'What?'

'In, the blast.' Miroku looked over the edge, 'Kagome,' He seemed unable to finish it, and looked short of breath himself.

InuYasha span, and gazed over the railing, leaning heavily on it.

'She fell.'

* * *

Elsewhere, around the world, several people people collapsed from similar symptoms.

One, the eldest, an elderly man who was sitting in his retirement home quietly suffered a heart attack and nearly died, if it was not for the quick noticing of the person he was playing chess with, who pushed the nearby red emergency button and a nurse burst into the room. The elderly man was alive, and the ghost of a smile graced his lips.

Another, a middle aged woman, was in a car accident, the seat belts saving both her and her six year old daughter's life.

She was found by the paramedics, holding her daughter to her chest and laughing joyously despite it appeared she had been driving tired, like a huge burden had been lifted off of her shoulders, many assumed she had a large insurance on the car that currently had it's bonnet wrapped around a telephone poll.

It was later found that she had had an odd occurrence where she had fainted at the wheel, but was perfectly fine.

Another man was found dead at the scene, where he had fallen to his death from a fourth story building.

The man was allegedly breaking into an apartment there, and to avoid detection had been hanging from the railing of the balcony, and had inexplicably _let go_, effectively sealing his fate and opened his head to the hungry concrete below.

Kikyou collapsed whilst working, rather, while she was talking to her aunt, Kaede, who managed to catch her in time, 'Kikyou!' Kikyou was out cold, her strength sapped completely, her breathing shallow and slight.

Someone immediately rang for help, and was later found to have no symptoms or ailments, apart from being very weak and unconscious in a hospital bed for the next three days, completely out to it.

Rin had walked into Sesshomaru's office to find him slumped over his desk, she had screamed which brought her coworker, Jaken, running and pulling out his phone, effectively crashing into the door as he had not opened it fast enough and slumped, stunned on the other side.

Rin raced over to her boss, throwing her arms over him protectively, immediately assuming he was dead, burst into tears and ruined the back of Sesshomaru's white suit, until someone touched her shoulder.

Sesshomaru had reached back and attempted to pry her off, and she froze, still leaning heavily on him.

'Rin, get off.'

She leapt back instantly, regaining her compsure, 'Yes, Mr Sesshomaru,' and he pulled himself upright slowly, then slipped out of his jacket, handing it to the girl.

'Right. I'll have this cleaned this afternoon.' She paused. 'Sorry, Mr Sesshomaru.'

She turned and hurried to leave, but was stopped when she had her hand on the door.

'Rin, cancel any appointments I have this afternoon and evening.'

'Yes, Mr Sesshomaru.' She knew better then to question, and would probably reschedule the more important ones until later on in the week, she opened the door and promptly tripped over the body still on the other side. 'Mr Jaken, what on earth are you doing down there?'

Hours later, Rin stuck her head inside the office again as she was about to leave for the night, not expecting anyone to be there, however she was wrong.

There, again slumped over his desk, his head in his hands, was Sesshomaru, sound asleep.

Rin tiptoed over and covered his shoulders with one of the spare jackets that hung outside, then smiled softly and left silently.

Sango had slumped from her point on the bridge, over her wounded and unconscious beaten opponent which had surprisingly proved to be a convenient pillow, and had woken to the shaking of her shoulder by a rescue officer about an hour later.

Miroku had been out to it longer, he woke up to see a very curvaceous nurse bending over his hospital bed in the middle of the night, or so it appeared, where he smiled and prepared to pull on the charm, only to discover Sango standing on his other side over him, who looked half murderous and half relieved.

InuYasha had collapsed, despite his futile attempts to _tell_ someone that Kagome had fallen, and he awoke with a start just as dawn was rising the next day, in a nearby hospital.

He lay there, exhausted, feeling like he had lost the ability to move.

* * *

**Hahahahahaha, so it finally happened...**

**And also?**

**TWO CHAPTERS TO GO... **

**mwahahahahaha *cackles evilly***

**Reviews.**

**Sonyadore, I love you, it's great to see you again, but I shall respond to yours via review reply, or this section would be longer then the chapter itself. Angelstar, happy vacation then! I hope this is a great start to it. About naming a story after a song, well, this story origanally started when I'd written the first chapter, and that was supposed to be it, and thus I'd named it "I'm With You". It sat like that for about two weeks, and then I got the idea to keep going, and one year later, this is what happened. I still think the song "I'm With You" goes with the story, but that's just how it ended up. Yeah, let me know when you put it up, I'll have a read :) . Little25victor, hahaha, I laughed at that :). and yup, they grabbed them on the way past, but the door they were leaving only left their room of entrapment, not to the outside, remember. Beth, thanks! LoveThisStoryGirl, you're welcome :) And it's alright if Kagura sees them, remember, she's betraying Naraku to Sesshy? Akurai Nightshade, was this soon enough? *looks innocent***

**Will update soon(ish)! ;P**

**InuKag**


	54. I Dreamed A Dream, Les Miserables

**_I Dreamed A Dream In Time Gone By, Les Miserables_**

* * *

It was exactly one year later, and InuYasha stood solemnly, his face grave.

He remembered the tears he had shed, the times he had spent.

Directly on his left stood Miroku, looking smart in a suit, his face unreadable, as he gazed up through the tall, stained-glass window.

Kohaku was next to Miroku, having remembered what he had done, and now his smiles were few and far between.

There was, somewhere, a pianist playing quietly in the background, it suited the scene perfectly.

Sango stood, a little way away, to his right, her face also solemn, grasping a small bouquet of flowers.

InuYasha's thoughts turned back to Akuma.

The _Pipers_ had found a stunt double, and was now facing a huge enquiry into his role in the facility, it seemed that Uso was going away for a _long_ time.

'Akuma' had strangely gotten off, and was now 'suffering' with a forcibly early retirement, and was now 'hidden away anonymously'.

His eyes cast around again, pausing again at the stained glass window, before turning towards the entrance.

And then, suddenly, a noise behind them, at the arched doorway.

The doors opened to reveal a vision of white, an angel appeared before him.

The sunlight behind her bathed her in a halo of light, and he could swear he could almost see the purest white wings displaying for the world to see.

No, this was _his_ angel.

Kagome.

_Flashback_

_A single switch, and there was a colossal boom! that blasted the group outwards._

_Smoke flew everywhere, and the explosion seemed to bast them upwards, throwing the group in different directions._

_Miroku hit the edge of the bridge, the railing winding him, and he watched with horror as Kagome sailed over the edge, beyond his reach._

_He shouted her name, watching as she plummeted towards her demise, but shutting his eyes slightly before she hit the base of the cliff, not wanting to see the inevitable._

'InuYasha?'

She walked, slowly towards him, her face lighting up like a thousand diamonds.

_Flaskback_

_Kagome fell, gripping her bow tightly, falling faster then any roller coaster, an old nightmare flying up at her._

_Then, suddenly, about fifteen feet from the bottom, something stopped her fall that knocked the breath from her, she could feel her ribs breaking._

_She had landed flat on her back on a thick, protruding branch, opening up an old scar, it had just enough give to not kill her, but her ribs were not the only things that were cracking._

_She somehow pulled herself up onto the tiny ledge behind it, made through erosion._

_There, she waited for the end._

_Because what else was there to wait for?_

_When everyone already knew you were dead._

Closer, and InuYasha felt like everything had finally come together, like everything was right in the world.

_Flashback_

_As Kagome waited, there was a noise above her, and she drew her arrow._

_There, a flash of colour flew past her, her senses told her it was the jewel._

_She took aim, and shot, somehow hitting the jewel, and breaking it, a split second before it hit the base of the cliff, and out of sight._

_It was the last thing she noticed before the darkness._

_It was like having Death himself standing over her, waiting for her heart to falter._

There was indeed something other-worldly about her now, she looked thinner, the long, white dress she wore fitting her perfectly.

Then, she reached him at the top of the two small steps, and took his hand.

_Flashback_

_Kagome waited for the end for a very long time, suddenly infinitely tired, the biting cold eating at her as night fell._

_She gazed at the branch that seemed to hold her ledge together, wondering if it was a blessing or a curse._

_The rushing water beneath her sucked away all the warmth, she huddled against the back wall of the pocket, the spot that was most sheltered against the freezing wind that rushed past._

_She waited well into the night, and dozed fitfully, nightmares mixing with reality so evenly that she was sure she was dreaming when dawn came._

_It was not the first dawn she had seen in her dreams, so she seemed unaffected by the lightening sky._

_Her stomach twisted uncomfortably, but it was easily ignorable, but since she had broken the jewel, she had been utterly exhausted, where her vision was blurry and she only fought off unconsciousness barely._

_It was midmorning when something actually happened._

_A rope fell loosely from somewhere above, and she looked up._

_Now she was sure she was imagining things, or she had gone back to sleep, she turned her attention back to the waters below._

_Until suddenly, her view was blocked._

_She stood._

_'Kagome?'_

_She paused, raising her arms defensively, before recognising this figure, and she threw herself at him._

_'InuYasha!'_

_He wrapped his arms around her, and pulled her close._

_It was then that she cried, shedding tear after tear, until she looked up at his haggard face._

_And kissed him. _

_'Thank you.' She said, pulling back gazing at his soft smile. 'Thank you, for everything.' And she finally toppled softly into the eagerly awaiting blackness._

They noticed the person standing in front of them, who had seemingly appeared out of thin air, whom had actually been there all along.

He smiled, and started to talk.

_Flashback_

_It had been five months since the accident, and they were out at the place._

_The gardens, under the large tree in the corner._

_He had his arm around her shoulder, and was slightly worried about something._

_This she immediately noticed._

_'What is it?'_

_He paused. 'Kagome?'_

_She looked around at him. 'Yes?'_

_He bit his lip, and spoke. 'You know,'_

_She waited._

_'You know that I love you,'_

_She nodded. 'Not as much as I love you.'_

_'Do too.' He said stubbornly, but turned slightly pink. 'I know it won't make much difference, but,'_

_'But what?'_

_He let her go, and shifted so he was gazing into her eyes._

_'But, will you marry me?'_

They gazed at the man in the monk robes, as he finished his speech.

'I now pronounce you, man and wife.'

He turned towards InuYasha.

'You may now kiss your bride.'

InuYasha turned his gaze towards her, but she halted him.

'Before I do this, you have to tell me something.'

'Anything.'

She looked at him for a second.

'Exactly, how much _does_ random acts count?'

He watched her for a beat, then laughed.

'Nothing in the slightest.'

And he kissed her, and the very tiny crowd around them, including Miroku and Sango, cheered.

* * *

**Alright hands up, I want an honest opnion. How many of you thought she was dead for the first half of the chapter?**

**And you all love me, don't you :P**

**Oh, by the way, the reason all of the randoms were collapsing was when the jewel was destroyed, it took all of its energy with it. Remember how it has its own will? Well it decided to give everyone varying amounts (depending on the amount of contact, and how much the jewel liked them), and now it's taking it back with it to the afterlife (or whatever). That's why they fainted, to have your energy drained like that, I'm not surprised.**

**Reviews. **

**GothicAngeloftheDead, I laughed at your first comment :). And thanks! I'll have a look when I have time, it sounds interesting :) Anonymous Reviewer-T, you're you liked this one :) And that was a pretty decent rant. Kagome's okay now :) you love me :) I never actually decided whether it would be a Rin/Sessh or Kagu/Sessh story, so I guess Sessh's as aloof as ever, and Rin and Kagura are head over heels with him. *shrugs*, I dunno, we'll see with the epilogue. Little25victor, hope this helps!**

**xx**

**InuKag**

**Last chapter (epilogue) next week!**


	55. Time Of Your Life, Greenday

_Epilogue._

_Dear Diary,_

_Ryukitchi says that I should keep a diary, to write down my 'thoughts and fears', apparently. _

_I don't see the point of this, I tell InuYasha everything, but, oh well._

_Everything has changed in the last two-and-a-half years, including my life._

_Now, after the grand adventure, I don't think everything came back to normal though._

_Miroku works now at the library he used to spend so much time at, but he still gets distracted whenever someone female and pretty comes to borrow a book._

_Sango had to have the dreaded 'conversation with her boss', but she's stil working for as long as she can, but it just looks like desk work until the due date._

_InuYasha, much to spite his brother, went on and he's now one of the CEO's of _Linklaters_, as well as the heir to the company._

_Sesshomaru's not particularl please, but then, when is he ever? ._

_I'm not so sure how that one happened, Sesshomaru seems way too cold and emotionless for stuff like that, but oh well._

_Uso's gotten arrested, but it's still ongoing, he's just hanging out in a prison cell until then._

_Kikyou went travelling, I'm not entirely sure where she is right now, but she does occasionally send a post card._

_She's getting on better with InuYasha now, she seems to have gotten over everything._

_Kouga is currently breaking a mental institution somewhere, InuYasha won't tell me where, but I don't really want to ask._

_I'm getting over everything, slowly, I don't need a nightlight anymore. _

_I still can't stand it when InuYasha touches my neck, but it's not so bad anymore. I can finally ignore the memories._

_At the moment, I'm going through a box of mine, well, _the_ box of mine, and it's a few memories that I have. Inside, there's is a small jewellery box. It's empty, but that's because I always wear the necklace that goes within. It's the necklace InuYasha got me the year before last, the heart shaped one with the swirly design. There's also a large, red jumper with an odd shoulder clasp that I'm wearing at the moment. There's my old school timetable, one that I can remember gripping tightly on the first day of my new school. There's a photo of myself and Miroku, with him pointing at my old Chuck Norris cast. There's a leaf from the branch that was outside my old room at my mother's house, and next to that is a leaf from the tree where InuYasha and I had our first date, and a photo of Sango and I when Miroku proposed to her, and the receipt to the first burger I sold at my job. There's a train ticket that InuYasha and I caught when Kohaku had been kidnapped. There's the string that I kept the Shikon No Tama on, and the chain that held it more permanently, and my earrings from my prom. A pressed flower from the garden that the christmas party had been from, and an old fire cracker from when InuYasha and I had first gotten together, the pen I used in my exams, the stickers that Rin gave me at various points and the book I was reading when InuYasha told me he loved me. A photo of me and InuYasha when I was recovering after Kohaku had attacked me. That photo that Miroku took of InuYasha and I when we went to my prom? He got it framed, and it's currently sitting on our new fireplace. _

_Right next to a sliver of wood, a piece of that old bridge._

_I have to go, it sounds like InuYasha's broken something again._

_Right now, I'm sitting in the lounge, he and I bought a bigger apartment together._

_Yes, the swearing indicates he's broken something valuable._

_Will write later,_

_Kagome_

* * *

**Uwaaaaaaahh! *starts bawling into tissue***

**It's finished!**

**One year, once every 5+ days, 55 chapters, 55 artists (I'm so proud, and they all relate to the chapter too!), over 250 reviews, and over 100,000 words... **

***gives each and every single one of my reviewers a giant hug and a cookie***

**Reviews**

**Akurai Nightshade, oh my gosh, I'm so sorry! Here, I've made you the first review response so you'll see this one! Little25victor, hope this helps with the loose ends. Angelstar, it was seven months, five after Kagome was saved from the bridge, so seven until the wedding. Sorry for forgetting you too! **

**I just wanna take a moment to tadvertise all of my other stories at the moment, including Live, Laugh, Love, The Orthropaediactrics Centre (cuttently on hiatus atm as I need to re-write a massive section of it after my old computer died :( ), as well as the other stories I have written on my Deviantart account; inukag123 . deviantart . com (of course, without spaces). I've also got three other stories in the making, including possibly a crossover?**

**Love you all to pieces, including my readers who do not review ( .# )**

**See you all soon!**

**InuKag**


	56. Married Life, Michael Giacchino

**'Married Life' is the main theme of the Pixar movie Up, written by Michael Giacchino, and I highly recommend you listen to it before reading this.**

**I was thinking about this story the other day, I can't believe its been so long that it finished (nearly five weeks till an entire year has gone!), I just really wanted to write this.**

**It's really more of a PPS than anything, is strictly not necessary, and I'm not writing anything after this for this story (as in this isn't the beginning of a fresh saga or sequel or anything).**

* * *

Kagome's legs were aching, she really wanted to sit down.

The gentle _clack-clack_ of the train seemed to lull her slightly, she found herself staring out of the window with melancholy, towards some tightly-packed high-rise buildings below her.

The carriage she was in was comfortably filled and unusually clean, smelling only slightly of sweat in the warm weather, as well as that artificially fresh sort of slightly metallic smell that well-used air conditioners usually have.

Kagome had never been really one for jewelry, having neither much contact with it or feeling the necessity to, she was reminded of this once again as the ring on her left hand pressed against her finger as she held the faded white plastic handle above her head to avoid falling as the train awkwardly paused along its route, but it was a comforting pressure that raised the corner of her mouth a little and made her heart a little heavier.

She adjusted her handbag on her shoulder slightly, the brown strap of fake leather that was slightly too long had been slipping, she lifted it and pulled it over her head to her opposing shoulder distractedly, tugging on the short sleeves of her soft baby blue, dress so they were more comfortable, almost wishing she could adjust her weighty feelings as easily as her clothes.

_'Next stop, South East Interchange.'_ Came a robotic voice over the crackly speakers, Kagome only half-heartedly looked up at the news.

She absently undid her handbag and pulled out her phone, then blinked at it as a little green light blinked back.

_You have 1 new message_ appeared as she flipped it open and the screen came to life.

_Oh,_ she thought, selecting _open_. _I wonder how long that's been there._

_Where are you? Do you want me to pick you up?__?_

Again, the corners of her lips almost wanted to lift at the last, repeated question mark, as she composed her response.

_I'm on my way home, no need. Do you want anything from on the way?._

The repeated grammar was no accident, nor exaggeration, it was silent communication.

A question mark was a check in, a full stop was a confirmation of "fine", an exclamation mark was "problem", and nothing at all was "big problem".

Or worse, "my phone has been confiscated".

The train leaned slightly as it made a turn, slowing its pace a little as it prepared to pull into her stop, Kagome replaced her phone as her eyes found the building that was the interchange.

_"Now arriving, at, South East Interchange."_ Came the feminine voice once more, as the train entered the building and slowed to a stop, before the doors opened with a _hiss_.

Kagome wrapped her arms around herself slightly as she left, it was chilly in the station, hidden from the warm sun, but she was feeling chilly for another reason as well, completely missing the familiar person she walked past.

'Kagome?' Came the voice from behind her, and she started slightly, turning, to see the love of her life approaching her, a serious look on his face as he tucked his phone into his pocket.

'InuYasha?' She said as he came level with her, and she realized what she must have looked like, so she hiked the most real-looking smile that she could manage onto her face. 'What are you doing here?'

'I was just about to look for you, Kagome. You said you'd be back by three, and,' he hesitated slightly, 'I was worried.'

'It's fine, no need to worry,' she said as they stepped out into the bright sunshine, she had to shade her eyes from the glare.

He frowned at her. 'Are you sure?' He peered around into the light. 'You don't sound fine.'

'It's nothing. Let's go home, shall we?' Her plea was more genuine, and less casual than she meant it to be, and he did not relax, or believe her.

'Sure.' He said, taking her hand as they continued walking along the sidewalk in the light Saturday afternoon, only having to walk a handful of blocks before reaching their apartment building.

It was both a blessing and a curse that their home was so close to the train line, but they didn't mind the down side, now they were a little closer to their friends Miroku and Sango.

'How was the library?' He said, obviously attempting to lift her from her melancholic sadness, as they took the lift up the two floors, but he only made it worse.

'It, it was,' tears welled up and she started to shake slightly. 'Great.'

'What's the matter?' He said a little helplessly, unlocking their front door and opening it for her, then opening his hands to her.

She withheld for a moment, bringing her balled fists to her chest, before her chin wobbled violently and she almost threw herself foreword, slipping her arms under his and burying her face in his shoulder, sobbing slightly.

'Hey, hey,' he said, wrapping tightly around her protectively, shutting the door behind them with his foot. 'What happened?'

'I'm, sorry,' she mumbled through her tears, leaving painfully obvious spots on his shirt.

'Who did this?' There was a distinctly growing steely tone in his voice.

She sniffled slightly. 'No one, it's my, fault. I'm sorry,' she repeated.

'What do you mean?'

'I, apologize, I, lied, a little.' She said in a small voice.

'What about?' She could almost _hear_ his furrowed brows, and it didn't make it any easier.

'I wasn't at the library today.'

'Oh?' He was surprised for a moment. 'Where were you then?'

'I'm sorry, I had to go and see a specialist.' Her voice was minuscule, he almost had to struggle to hear her.

'A, specialist?' He looked over as much as he could see of her. 'What for?'

'Sorry, I was too embarrassed to tell you.'

'What are you apologizing so much for? Once is enough.' He was openly worried now, he held her out at arms length to examine her, he frowned a little more as she folded her hands over her stomach. 'Is something wrong?'

'N-, well,'

He drew himself up slightly. 'Kagome Takahashi; tell me what's wrong.'

She shifted uncomfortably under his scrutiny, and shut her eyes, looking pained as old memories from the past rose unbidden to the surface. 'Before this,' she said quietly, 'before these,' her hand found his on her shoulder, and she twisted the wedding ring slightly, 'before us, back then,' his grip on her slackened greatly, and he pulled her over to the couch, where she sat down. 'There were, problems.'

'I know.' He said gently, taking her hands.

'I, was,' she visibly flinched. 'hurt, a lot.'

'But it's okay now.' He gripped her slender fingers, hearing the slight _clink_ of their rings tapping together, he couldn't help but smile slightly at the noise.

'No,' she said, and the grin dropped like a stone from his face. 'Not quite.'

He was silent as he watched her, later he would discover he was holding his breath.

'I don't know,' she said hesitantly, her tears falling, 'if you wanted me to be, but,' she sniffed again, hunching a little, 'the specialist said I most likely can't, and that I probably shouldn't try to...' her voice wobbled and broke, she leant against him, shaking again.

'If I wanted, what?' He said a little confusedly, wrapping an arm around her, and she looked up at him.

'I'm sorry I can't be like Sango anymore.' She cried.

'Sango?' InuYasha said, his thoughts turning confusedly to the currently very round woman, agitated from behind kept under observation for her fast approaching due-date. 'You mean,' his eyes found her free hand at her own stomach again. 'As in,'

She nodded slightly. 'I'm sorry.'

'Ah,' his free hand covered hers on her both emotionally and physically scarred body, both inside and out, he could almost literally feel her anguish.

'There was a little more damage than, I thought.' She said. 'I'm sorry I can't give you any,' she swallowed greatly. 'children.'

'That's fine,' he said, 'it's okay.' He could feel a slight lump in his own throat, however. 'I'll always have you.'

She was silent for what felt like a long time, her shoulders shaking as she cried.

He was feeling terrible, all he could do was hold her gently, and hold her hand as it gripped her shirt.

It wasn't until her tears subsided a little that she found her voice again. 'I hadn't thought about it much before I found out,' she said quietly, 'but now that it's gone,' she hesitated, 'I would have sort of liked to,'

'I know.' He said. 'I, would have, sort of, as well. but it's okay.'

'How?' She said a little dejectedly.

'Because I love you.' He replied seriously, gazing down at her.

She pulled a face that seemed a cross between wanting to smile, and cry at the same time. 'I love you too.'

He was silent for a long pause, just holding her, the only thing he could think of that could possibly be any sort of slight consolidation, before he frowned. 'What exactly did this specialist say?'

'She said, that because of scarring,' she sniffled again, 'that my chances are very, very slim of ever, conceiving, and I shouldn't really try to, because,' she hesitated, scrunching her face a little, 'it could be, problematic.'

'There's a lot of "could"s, and "probably"s in there.' He said a little hopefully.

She shook her head slightly. 'That's what I said, and she said that I probably shouldn't.'

He sighed slightly, resting the side of his face against the top of her head. 'It's okay, because I have you. And you have me. So it doesn't matter.'

She nodded into his clavicle. 'I love you, InuYasha.'

'I love you too, Kagome. And you know? You say most of the time that I'm pretty, childish, so...?' His failed attempt at humour just made him feel worse, and his chuckle died in his throat.

She was silent for a long moment, before looking up at him, and smiling slightly. 'InuYasha?'

'Hmm?'

'Don't ever change.'

* * *

**I was looking through my stories today, and I saw that I'm With You has thirty-three THOUSAND views! And they're not all just of the first chapter! Thank you all SO much for reading!**

**I miss writing stories like this (and all my fantastic readers :3 ) so much, I wish I could do it all the time! I really wanna be an author (a published one, too), it would be great if I could write a book, I'll definitely dedicate it to all you readers on ff, for putting up with me while I work on improving my writing style.**

**Since this story (to those of you who don't know), I've also written a few short stories (which are on deviantart, as they're my very own :D , my username on there's inukag123), and a little something I'm working on at the moment called Catching One's Breath, which is a non-AU story set post-anime ( I mean, after ep 167, before the final act, which is coming out next month! XD ), and is something I'm having a lot of fun writing.**

**I realize that I'm not as great as some of the other writers on this site (if only! *drools*), so thank you again for reading!**

**Love you all,**

**xx**

**InuKag**


End file.
